The Sorcerer and the Stargazer
by PML7
Summary: Mankind was at the cusp of a Golden Age, naturally it didn't last. The question is why. Alex, Liz, and Kyle, have all sacrificed a great deal to stabilize the remnants of humanity. They all want to know why it all ended. When they run into the impossible, a wizard asking for assitence to stop Ragnarok, how far are they willing to go to save the Worlds? Heavily AU
1. Chapter 1

Title- The Sorcerer and the Stargazer

Disclaimer- Roswell is not mine. It is owned by Jason Katims, Melinda Metz, and Fox. This is for entertainment only and no infringement is intended. Some of the inspiration regarding the Alfar and Dvergar aren't mine either, they belong to Elizabeth Boyer. Good books, if you can find them.

Category- AU /CC

Rating- Teen, although that might change later. (Hahahaha, yeah its Mature. More for violence than for adult situations, but those are there too, eventually)

Summary- The year is 2025 and the world has basically been destroyed. Alex Whitman is the captain of the Stargazer and would like to know why. Max Evans holds the answers, but are Alex and the tiny crew of friends ready to go the distance to save not only the Earth but also the rest of the Nine Worlds?

Prologue-

North American Defense Command, Denver

Captain Alex Whitman was happy that this was the last day he would have to wear this stupid uniform. His family had a long and distinguished history in the United States military, a history he'd been glad to leave to his older brothers.

But then the wars came, followed by the Great Plagues. Alex had to heed the call, first as an engineer working on cutting edge equipment followed by actually using that equipment.

He'd hated the regimentation and needless bureaucracy as much as he'd feared he would. But it had given him the Stargazer. It was his ship, he'd built it with his own finances. The technology that had gone in to it had later been adopted by a desperate North American force facing off against part of its own military.

Those had been bad days. Cities destroyed. People who had woken up hale and hearty dead by nightfall from new and horrible diseases.

Bad days.

Humanity had not been decimated, it had nearly been obliterated. Where once the world had groaned under a population pushing eight billion, there might be as many as six million humans left in the whole world.

But why? Why had it started? Sure there had been the usual problems and conflicts, made worse by various shortages of raw materials. But the actions by various world leaders had reached surreal levels of irresponsibility and delusion.

Mankind had nearly killed itself, and there was no guarantee it was over. And his superiors weren't even interested in the why.

He could partly understand, there was so much to do to try to hold back the creeping darkness. To somehow reignite the vigor that had filled the early twenty-first century.

He strolled out the front door, responding to the guard's salute. Possibly for the last time. His ear began to ring slightly, soft pulses that no one else could hear.

"Yes?"

"Captain, Lieutenant Martinez and his Marines have disembarked. Will we be getting replacements?"

Alex could have talked normally, and Liz would have heard. But by careful sub vocalization he could talk to her without speaking aloud. "We are leaving Federal Service, Liz. I doubt they'll send anyone. But just in case keep the engines hot so we can leave in a hurry."

"Do you need me to send Kyle to pick you up?"

Alex thought for a moment. It was not likely his superiors would try to stop him. But it was possible. Of the three permanent members of the crew, he was the easiest to seize.

"Did they leave anything behind, or try to disable anything?"

"No, Captain. I ran a standard sweep. We're clean."

To seize Liz, to threaten Liz they'd have to actually seize the Stargazer. And it was well defended. To get through the defenses they'd have to take out Liz. Which would render the Stargazer basically useless. The Starlight was heavily automated, and Liz ran all the automation. In a sense, Liz was the Stargazer.

Kyle was Kyle.

No one messed with Kyle.

"Right. I have a possible client to meet in thirty minutes. It won't be a long meeting, and we'll likely need pickup. I'll send the coordinates. Oh, and I'll need two rooms readied."

There was a slight pause. "Kyle is preparing the flitter, unless you think you need the shuttle?"

The flitter was fast but lightly armed. The shuttle on the other hand had been used to land the Marines that had until recently been based on his ship.

"The flitter should be fine. Just tell Kyle to keep a low profile. His kind make the civvies nervous."

"Understood, Captain. Good luck. Call me if anything changes. Over and out."

Alex continued his walk towards the restaurant where he'd be meeting the mysterious Mr. Evans. His background check had brought up nothing. But he said he had some answers, and Alex had to start somewhere.

He looked up at the evening sky and gazed lovingly at the stars. They always made him think of her. His lost love.

And he hoped against hope, prayed that somehow, somewhere she was gazing at the same sky.


	2. Chapter 2

The Sorcerer and the Stargazer chapter 1

The Aurora Borealis - Denver

Michael was riding his bike towards the meeting place. He was running a bit late. He'd spent too much time indulging in a old past time.

Troll hunting.

He never thought that Trolls would travel to the human realm again. There had always been so many people. Heavily armed people. And then there was the little matter of this world's harsh sun.

But then trolls had always wandered the back ways of the Alfar realms, and they'd die just as fast of sun exposure there.

There were not many, not yet. Not in Denver. But in the out of the way places, without humans to chase them away they were slowly gathering. Michael wondered if the humans knew of their new guests.

Unless the government had better control of the media than he thought, probably not.

He pulled up to an empty parking place near the bar. That was one nice thing about the depopulation of the Earth. Parking had once been a problem.

Not anymore.

The club was still busy, bodies whirling on the dance floor to music from better days. He placed his firearms in one of the gun lockers and scanned tables to see if Max had arrived. He spotted him typing away on an old style laptop. Dressed as always in a dark three piece suit. Leaning against the table was a well-crafted ivory-handled cane.

Ironic really. Michael had to give up his pistols, but the clueless humans let Max bring in his wizard's staff.

Michael walked over to the table. "Kind of rude to bring that in here don't you think?" Pointing to the cane.

"You're late." Max looked up at him. "Different realms, different customs."

"Hmmph."

"So where were you?"

"Hunting trolls."

Max looked at him. "Seriously?"

"Yep."

"They must be coming through one of abandoned gates in the subways. I figured that might happen, but not this fast."

Michael shrugged. His friend had sent him on mission after mission to save this world. He'd come to enjoy quite a few of the things in it. People weren't one of them. Who cared if trolls attacked a few of them?

He had a vision of a tiny blonde girl surrounded by trolls screaming for help, her beautiful green eyes full of terror.

He shook his head. She could take care of herself. She'd been holding that little Mexican town together for years. Surely a few trolls wouldn't get her.

"Michael? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, what were you saying?"

"This Captain Whitman is pretty popular. He resigned his commission only an hour ago and there are already public job offers from most of the world's governments and not a few corporations."

"Hmmph. What do we need this human for anyway?"

"We need his ship. It is special, more than even the humans know I would guess."

"A ship? In case you had not noticed Denver is kind of land locked. I don't care how high the seas have gotten. Denver's not gonna have seaside property for a long time."

"It is an sky-ship. And no it is not a Zeppelin or blimp. It would be a spaceship if the humans had anywhere to go in space. In fact, I think that is what he plans to do. Unless I can convince him otherwise."

"So he's a space freak? Wait…. Did you say he's got a spaceship? When did the humans make those?"

"Well the name of the ship is the Stargazer, so I think he was infatuated with space at sometime. And apparently the ship was cobbled together by a group of friends from, get this, Roswell, New Mexico."

"Uh, maybe I'm dense here, but how do a couple of people in a small town build a spaceship."

"Ah, that depends on the people! They built a small company and used patented technologies to build the thing. The rest of the sky-ships in use apparently are under royalties to these people. They, uh, grew the ship."

"Hmm, any Dvergar involvement?"

"I looked, I seriously looked. But as far as I can tell, no. Just an uncommon grouping of amazing talents. I, uh, met some of them in Boston."

Michael saw the flash of pain roll across his friend's face. "Beth?"

"She was their nano-technician. The ship was actually built just before the war."

"She's dead, man. Let her go. You did your best. These humans just seem Hel bent on destroying themselves."

Max looked back at him, "I've never been able to reach her. I've never been able to say goodbye.."

"She was human, maybe that makes a difference."

Max shot him a look.

"Excuse me, gentlemen. I believe we were supposed to meet?"

Michael looked up at the man. He was tall, even for a human. He wasn't particularly muscular, but didn't look weak either. Outside of his uniform, the man looked more like and engineer or an accountant. He did not radiate threat like a true warrior. Until Michael met his eyes. A pleasant blue, but hard. Very hard.

Max got up to greet the new arrival, "Captain Whitman? I'm Max Evans. It is a pleasure to finally meet you. The gentleman to my right is my colleague and right hand man, Michael Guerin." They shook hands.

Alex looked down at him intently, nodding slightly as if he had figured him out. He reached his hand out and shook Michael's hand.

Michael had to reassess the situation immediately. This Alex Whitman should not be taken lightly. He probably was not a great warrior in his own right, but he had an aura of command about him. He looked over at Max and nodded slightly. This man could be useful to their cause.

Captain Whitman sat down, and a round of drinks was ordered. Both Max and Alex were sparring slightly with their small talk. Both of them trying to feel the other out, to find out what the other was looking for.

Michael could have played too. He wasn't as good or polished at verbal dueling as Max, and apparently Alex was, but that was okay. He wasn't here to talk. He was here to watch, both for outside threats and if their guest might be a pawn for someone else.

Nicholas had infiltrated their organization before. Michael still could not believe he had trusted Grant. If not for Courtney, they'd have all been dead. Her death still haunted him. Watching as the sun took her and she collapsed into dust and ice water. Made him happy he was Ljos.

That was a mistake he wasn't going to make again. He hadn't really trusted a human since. That is until he met her…. He quickly stopped that thought path. It was too painful.

So he just watched everything. Max telling Alex about the vast conspiracy, naturally deleting a couple of points. Yeah, he'd believe his world has been destroyed by the Dark Elves, right. Might as well believe in aliens. Which as the good captain came from Roswell, he might.

And he noticed things. First several people whose whole attitude screamed security officer were slowly taking up strategic places around the bar. Michael counted at least twelve. Getting out might be harder than getting in.

Second, Alex kept pausing and mumbling something deep in his throat. Almost like he was talking to someone. Just not aloud. At least not until…

A look of shock and annoyance flashed across Alexs face, "No, Liz that is an order… Yes they would shoot at you… Liz… Liz… Fine if they kill me you can slag the city. Until then I'm captain and you will hold your position."

Both Michael and Max just stared at Alex.

Alex took his drink and finished it in one gulp. "I have been informed that we may have to leave more precipitously than I had originally intended."

Michael's hands itched for his locked up pistols. Hard to shoot your way out of a place without them. Sure he had other resources, but Max had wanted to keep that secret. "So Maxwell, what now?"

One of the men that had been surrounding them came up to the table. "Captain Alexander Charles Whitman, will you come with me?"

Alex stood up to face the officer. "On what charge."

The officer smiled, "I don't know, I'll think of something by the time we get downtown. Councilor Crosslin would like to speak with you."

"Tell the good councilor that I am unfortunately not going to be able to see him at this time. But if he would contact my avatar at the Stargazer I am sure I can set up an appointment. I'm in the private sector now, and time is money."

"I'm afraid this is non-negotiable. You will be coming with us, one way or another."

The building shook for a moment and there was a loud pounding roar that easily drowned out the music. The crowd that had been watching the table they were at with interest no began to move to the door. And began to run back into the bar.

Michael himself took a step back when he saw the robots walk into the room. They were carrying rifles and looked like Cylon Centurions. Behind them came what appeared to be a heavily muscled man. He was short and covered in gleaming metal, a visored helmet displaying his face behind ballistic plastic.

Many of the civilians were visibly agitated, as were for that matter half of the cops.

Michael didn't blame them. He'd heard about these things, and if he thought taking cover would help he'd go for it. He looked at Max in askance.

Max just seemed enigmatic. He did have his cane/staff in hand though.

Hopefully he had a plan of some sort.

Alex shot an annoyed glance at the armored man at the bar's entrance. He turned back to the police officer. "As I said, I most respectfully decline Councilor Crosslin's offer. Now I think I should go before anyone does anything rash." He turned to Max and Michael. "I realize this may cause you some inconvenience , but I do believe you would be detained if you remained here." Alex began walking out the door.

The cop stood there and did nothing. He just watched Alex leave.

Max began to follow.

Michael caught up to Max, "Hey I need to pick up my pistols…"

Max kept walking. "I don't think we have time." Max caught up to Alex who was talking to the armored man.

"Kyle what kind of stunt do you think you pulled. Don't you realize you could have gotten yourself and a lot of civilians killed."

"Captain, I don't think you understand how serious Liz was with her statements. She was loading the Mark 9's when I was leaving."

Alex blanched.

"Well the good news is that the Lexington and the Saratoga cleared station. They've known about your little disagreement with the Councilor and well, they probably did not want to get involved. Of course, if they really knew what our little Lizzie was planning…."

Alex turned back to Max and Michael. "We need to go now. So make your choice, I can drop you off at my next stop or you can stay here."

Max cleared his throat, "Captain Whitman, I would like to hire your vessel."

Kyle smirked. "So would half the world it seems."

Alex looked at him, "Well, I do find myself between employers at the moment. Why don't we discuss this further aboard my ship."

Both of them walked out to the parking lot. Resting there, filling up about a third of the lot was an assault shuttle.

Kyle was herding the robots back to the shuttle.

Michael was slowly following them, trying to absorb the rapid change in events. He caught up to Max and Alex. "Hey, uh, sir, I mean Captain, can I take my bike?" He waved over to his motorcycle still sitting quietly in its spot."

Alex looked at Kyle.

Kyle just grinned. "Sure there is more than enough space You've only got a couple of minutes though. We have to get back to the ship before Crosslin tells the local Guard to shoot us down."

Michael ran over to his bike, and more importantly the satchel that was tied to it. There were charms that would keep people from seeing let alone bothering his stuff. Sure he'd loved his pistols, but he could replace those. Some of this stuff was simply irreplaceable.

Michael drove his cycle into the cargo bay.

And the shuttle took off.


	3. Chapter 3

The Sorcerer and the Stargazer part 2

Varrissteading, Antar, Alfheim

Vilandra Kirynsdottir woke from a disturbing dream.

It was time. Finally.

She rolled over and looked at the man she had called husband these past four years, Kvar Svarson. He was her fathers chief councilor and wizard.

And he was evil. It had taken her years to see it. But her brother had been right. And she had been wrong. Wrong about so much.

She slipped from the bed and looked at herself in the mirror. She whispered a few words in the old tongue and a ball of iridescent light shown forth from her upraised palm. Her other hand went to her hair, itching for a brush to comb out the tangles. But there was no time. She was stalling.

She started to gather some supplies, things she would need. She placed them into the purse that had been her brother Max's gift on her last birthday. Kvar had looked down on it, saying how it useful, but not worthy of a woman of her rank.

Had Max known even then? She'd sent an agent with divorce papers drawn up for the next Thing. But with both her father and Kvar arguing against her, it was unlikely to be granted. But she could no longer keep a blind eye to the actions of her husband.

Whether knowingly or not, Kvar had set into motion events that would have a catastrophic effect not only here but everywhere. His actions threatened existence itself.

She closed up the purse and summoning her power she twisted the spiral rune on the front of the purse and watched as it shrank. She placed the spiral shaped erring on her left ear, grabbing the other matching one for her right ear from her jewelry box.

And inside her jewelry box she saw the necklace. Her eyes began to tear up as she remembered Alex handing it to her not long before she left him. She had loved him.

Her father had come. Had told her of her duty. And she had gone. Without a word Isabel Evans had vanished from the Earth. Vanished from Midgard.

With trembling hands she took the necklace out and placed it on. She walked back over to the mirror and admired the cunningly worked stars and oak leaves on her bare breasts.

Ten years was a long time on Midgard. She likely would never meet him again, and even if she did he would be married with children. He'd been too good of a man to pass up.

Regret washed over her.

Kvar stirred and propped himself up on one arm. "My love, what are you doing up so late?"

"I'm leaving."

"Come on, woman, don't joke with me. It's cold in here with out you. What do you need? I can give you anything."

"Can you give me my freedom, Kvar? Can you give me my old life back?"

"You still think of that human? He's likely dead by now. Those animals turned on themselves, just as I warned your father. Nothing good ever came from the Scipling Realm."

"I want a divorce."

"Look, Vilandra, you've obviously had some horrible dream and you're not thinking straight. Let me fix you a potion that will straighten out your thoughts…"

"Let me allow you to take my free will? No thank you."

Kvar's face contorted with rage as he slipped out of bed and began to move towards her.

Isabel backed away, noticing a dagger on the dressing table. She backed up towards it.

Kvar kept advancing on her an evil smile not hiding his anger. His eyes smoldered with passion as they raked her body, clad as it was only by a couple pieces of jewelry. "It seems I was wrong not to have bound you before this." One hand grabbed a shoulder, while the other ran through her hair. "I've always admired your spirit and defiance. But I am done with it, do you hear me woman?"

Her hand slid back and grasped the dagger, but she could not contain a shiver of pleasure as his other hand slid from her shoulder to cup one of her breasts. It would be so easy to stay. She could feel his magic slowly deadening her resolve. He was softly chanting as his lips began to caress her neck.

It was like a dull cloud that promised passion and pleasure, but she knew that when she awoke she would no longer be her. A part of her would be gone, trapped, forever in his possession. He would own her body, mind and soul. Her will would be hers.

Part of her wanted to give in, to give up. These last few years she'd been pretending to be someone else. This would merely make it real.

She would never doubt again. She wouldn't be able to.

And then unbidden an image of Alex flashed before her eyes. He'd wanted her as she was. There'd been much he hadn't known about her, but she knew he would have accepted it. He had told her that he had loved her as she was.

And he'd meant it.

Maybe she'd never get him back, but she owed it to his memory to be herself. To not give up. To not yield herself to someone who desired to take something so precious from her. Kvar wanted to take her will and soul.

She couldn't let him.

She took the dagger and stabbed him deep in his belly, the blade angled upward.

He stared at her, eyes wide. "Why?"

"Consider this a divorce, Kvar."

The blood poured out of him, slowly turning to smoke.

Vilandra stood up, letting Kvar's heavy body slid to the ground. She rapidly grabbed a mantle and belted it. She did not have much time.

Kvar would be back soon. And angry.

She stalked rapidly down the hallway, her bare feet making little sound on the rush strewn floors. No one noticed her departure and she looked out across the valley. She noticed the slight lightening of the sky towards the East.

Her preparations had taken longer than she'd expected. Soon the servants and thralls would be about preparing for the day. And someone might check on their room to see if either she or Kvar were awake. She needed to hurry.

She heard a noise behind her. The woman behind her looked almost normal, almost like one of the Alfar, save that her complexion was golden. Vilandra let out a small sigh of relief. "Siyan."

"I know what you have done, my lady. Understand, we all must face our Wyrd. You can not stop events in motion."

"I do not accept that. We must shape out own destiny."

"The humans have infected you. It is too late. The generals are finalizing plans in Valhalla for their doomed fight and the hosts of the dead marshal on the cold plains of Niflhiem."

"I refuse to accept that. While this body lives, while I draw breath I will fight to stop the madness that will consume everything." She loosened her belt and flung off her mantle. She looked up at the stars and said a quick benediction to her true love, to the man she had left without a word.

She stood there for a timeless moment as the cold night air raised goose bumps along her nude form.

And then she was gone, a golden crested falcon in her place, streaking into the sky.

Siyan watched as Vilandra circled the steading once, twice, and then she was gone. "May the good Lady shelter and protect you.." She then went back to Kvar's chamber to wait for her master's return.

-Scene Break-

25 miles south of Las Cruces, New Mexico, Midgard

Maria was alone as she cruised down the highway at a sedate pace of 120 miles per hour. She was kept company only by her MP3's and the sensors that kept the bike stable. She sped past the dead towns and abandoned cars that littered the vast empty wasteland that now existed between Monterey and Roswell.

Who ever thought Roswell would be a beacon of civilization?

The bike had been a gift from Liz on her thirty-fifth birthday. And it had gotten a workout since. The most valuable feature being the micro fusion engine. Maria hated to think what could have happened if she'd been forced to refuel with gasoline.

As it was she was hurrying to get to Las Cruces before dark. She should just barely make it.

It was no longer safe to be out after dark. Not anymore.

The things she had seen in Mexico….

She'd led the last of her people to Monterey, to shelter under the local government. Bandits were a problem. Though to hear Liz talk about it, they were just as bad in the old US.

But it wasn't the bandits that would make her stop and take shelter so close to home. There were things that moved only by night. And they attacked people.

They ate them.

Maria gunned the engine and sped off down the highway.

-Scene Break-

Bonn, European Confederation Capital, Midgard

Tess Harding sat on the park bench alone in the dark. The darkness held no terror for her. Although lost in thought she saw the pale man slowly make his way towards her.

Nicholas stopped short of her bench. "Not out clubbing tonight, Ava?"

"I go by Tess now."

"Mind if I sit down?"

"It's a free country."

"Ava, I mean Tess, why are you here? Surely you see the signs. Why are you still on this doomed piece of rock? What is it with your fascination with the humans?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"You are going to have to take a side, Tess. You can't sit this out. No one can. Your husband betrayed you. You can't possibly still be loyal to him or his ideas."

Tess looked over at Nicholas, noticed his pale face, never touched by the sun. The Ritual had taken much, but that much had been worth it. "What signs?"

Nicholas shook his head, "That dumb blonde act might have worked with your husband and these stupid humans, but I grew up with you.. I know you." He paused a few moments, looking away from her. "I love you."

Tess looked at her one time suitor. "No. No you really don't. My father is still powerful, even if he has broken from the Council. And Nicky, you might want to think about taking cover." Tess pointed to the brightening sky to the east.

Nicholas looked up and swore a quick muttered oath. He stood up and looked at her. "Deny it if you will, but it is July and there is still snow on the ground…. For the second straight year. How these human vermin are surviving is beyond me. It is coming, Tess. Ragnarok is coming. Why not be on the winning side."

Tess just looked at him. "You fools could never understand the truth. That battle will ruin the world. There won't be a winner."

"You might be surprised at the plans that are before the Council…"

"No, Nicky, I don't want to know. And for the friendship I still bear for you, you must leave now." The eastern horizon was bright with the coming day.

He took one last look at the horizon. "We'll talk later." And he hurried off.

Tess watched him stalk off. There had been a time when she had loved him, when she'd believed him when he said he loved her. And maybe he did care for him a little. But like so many of her people, like to many of her people he was motivated by greed for gold and power.

Her father held both in abundance.

But Nicky was right. She would have to take sides.

But first she would do the one thing that was an unmitigated blessing of her marriage. As she had every day for the last fifteen years, Tess greeted the rising sun.

-Scene Break-

On board the Stargazer, Denver, Midgard

Alex quickly left the shuttle and headed for the bridge. Kyle would be able to take care of his passengers.

He heard his ear bud ring. He answered the call. As expected it was Liz. "What is our status?"

"We are green across the board, Captain. I could use a little time to pick up some scrap for the ship's stores, but aside from that… Where are we headed, Captain?"

"Well, I still need to talk with our passengers, find out what they need. But I guess we can make a quick stop at Tucson for some scrap, maybe drop by Armstrong later for some purer metals. But first we need to go home. I, I want to visit Serena."

There was a brief pause. "Yes, Captain, making course for Roswell. Shall I prepare for the Jump?"

Alex thought for a second, chewing his lip. "No, let's let our passengers get settled first. It's not far, let's take the leisurely course."

"Yes, sir. It will nice to be home."

"Yes." Alex had a surprise for Liz when they got there. It was going to be her birthday. And likely her last.

He needed to make this birthday and the present he gave her count.


	4. Chapter 4

The Sorcerer and the Stargazer part 3

On board the Stargazer, Outskirts of Roswell, Midgard

Alex stood in one of the observation decks watching the desert roll by. It was nice to be home. Even if there was snow. He remembered how much he had wanted to leave Roswell when he was young.

He had left, all his friends had left. And though he'd made a life for himself elsewhere he always found himself coming back. To the point that he had built his ship here.

"Stargazer?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"Is the flitter ready?"

"Yes Captain."

"Remind Kyle that he is confined to the ship until we leave Roswell. How are our passengers?"

"Kyle is conducting a tour to Mr. Guerin, Mr. Evans demurred and is currently resting in his cabin."

"Very well, should they ask, inform them that I will be returning in a few hours."

"Understood Captain."

He walked from the observation deck to the launch bay. He started running the diagnostic check list. Being careful saved lives.

There was a pulse in his inner ear. "Yes Lizzie."

"Captain, no, Alex. I, I just want to tell you something."

Alex was fairly sure he knew what was coming. And he was right.

"Um, Alex, it's about our passengers. I know one of them."

"I know."

"It is Max, I know him. I loved him. I… I still do." There was a slight pause. "Wait, you know?"

"Yes. I wasn't sure until I saw him. I recognized him from some of the pictures in your room."

A long pause. "You could have told me."

"If I remember right you were busy threatening to destroy Denver at the time. Seriously, would you have nuked Crosslin if he shot me down?"

"Yes. I don't have many friends left Alex. I will protect the ones I have left with everything at my disposal. Or avenge them as necessary. You forget, I know Crosslin and he knows me. I don't bluff, Captain.."

Alex nodded to himself as he finished the checklist. "Is this going to be a problem, Lizzie?"

"No Captain."

It probably would, but nothing they couldn't handle. And he wished Liz the best. He closed his eyes and thought of the two women he had loved. One had left him without a word and the other was dead. He missed them both. His voice was a little thick with repressed emotion, "Well, I am off to town. Is there anything I can get for you?"

"No Captain." There was a slight pause, but Alex could tell she had not yet cut the link. "Say hi to Serena for me." The link closed.

Alex closed his eyes for a moment. But they were still dry when he opened them and took the flitter off the Stargazer.

-Scene Break-

On board the Stargazer, Outskirts of Roswell, Midgard

Max felt sorrow as he watched Captain Whitman place flowers on various graves. Usually he would say a few words, but mostly the Captain would just pause a few moments before moving to another part of the cemetery.

The humans had lost so many people.

He had tried in his shadow war against Nicholas. Tried and mostly failed.

Nicholas had the backing of the Dark Council, the closest thing the Dokkalfar had to a unified government. He had his friends. His father had been unwilling to help him. The heads of the Fire Wizard School had considered it pointless. Even his sister, the one who had originally set him on his path had given up after the Great War had destroyed so many of the human cities.

Kvar had persuaded her, just like he had their father. He'd persuaded, wooed, and eventually married her.

Max had tried to argue, had worked so hard to no avail. He'd even taken it to the last Grand Thing. But the Ljosalfar would maintain their neutrality in the affairs of the Dokkalfar… So long as the Dokkalfar maintained the peace with them.

The fools. How many times had a human hero saved them? How often had the Alfar called upon the Children of Ask and Embla in their eternal war against the Ice?

Could they not see? Did they not understand? Time grinds fastest in Midgard, and eventually what happens there would be reflected in the other worlds.

Did they not heed the legends that they themselves had taught him?

Max sighed and focused again upon his spell.

-Scene Break-

Field of Memory Cemetery, Roswell, Midgard

Alex stood there and stared at the headstone, Serena Faith Whitman.

His wife.

"Hi baby. I just came to say hello. And maybe goodbye. I left Federal Service today. I told you I would." Alex paused and looked over his shoulder. He could not quite shake the feeling he was being watched. He saw a raven perched on a tree nearby. Its black eyes glittered with an odd intelligence.

Alex shook himself. The events of the last few days were catching up to him. And he still needed to talk to Max Evans.

"I met a man yesterday evening. He says he knows what happened, why everything went crazy. I can't honestly see how he could know, but I just couldn't keep working for the Feds. Crosslin is slowly taking over and I still hate him for what he did to you."

Alex laughed gently, "You should have heard Liz today. She says hi, by the way. She threatened to nuke Denver if they wouldn't let me go? Can you believe it? Little Lizzie?"

Alex looked down for a moment, the tears finally coming. "I miss you, babe."

He heard someone walking up behind him, boots crunching in the snow. His hands drifted towards his pistol as he turned around. He still hated being armed, but these days it was unavoidable.

The woman stopped and looked at him. She was short with close cropped blonde hair. She wore old-style fatigues, covered with a biker-style ballistic jacket.

He met her green eyes . "Hey, Maria. I'm glad you came. I thought we were going to meet at the Crashdown Café?"

"I knew you would come here first."

"Maria…"

"I know what you are going to ask and the answer is no. I'm just here to visit. I…" She closed her eyes momentarily, her tough façade fading. She rushed to Alex's arms. "I've missed you."

He held her a moment before pushing her back to take a look at her. He could not help a small smile. "How would you like to visit your mother?"

She looked up at him. "Alex she's at Armstrong Station.. You know the moon? Maybe you've heard about it? If this is a trick…"

"No trick. I'm not a Fed anymore. And Liz would love to see you, too."

Maria squealed loudly in joy and kissed him on the cheek. She grabbed one of his arms and started to pull him away. She looked over her shoulder at the Serena's grave marker, "Sorry Ser, I've got to borrow Alex."

Alex took one last look at his wife's grave, this time with a slight smile. He could not avoid the guilt. For while he'd loved his Serena, it had never had the same fire that he'd held for his other lost love. But his first love had been as cold and as distant as the stars she had studied.

He missed them both. And deep in his heart he held the wish that Isabel, at least, was still alive.

"I hope you found Kevin. I hope your happy. I'll try to make you proud."

And they left. Never realizing that they were not alone.

-Scene Break-

On board Stargazer, Outskirts of Roswell, Midgard

Max thought of what he had seen through the raven. He'd known that Captain Whitman was meeting someone here, but he'd been afraid it was an enemy. That once more Nicholas had compromised his plans.

His link to the raven was still open.

Someone was trying to get his attention.

He quickly prepared a couple of counter spells and went to see who desired his attention.

She was tall, with a light brown complexion. She had a large smile underneath large luminous grey eyes. She was beautiful.

And she was dead.

He could tell she was not a draug, not one of the restless dead. But why was she here?

"Who are you!" He demanded.

"I think I should be asking that of you, don't you think?" She said in reply. She laughed for a moment before her face became very serious. "I greet you, Fire Wizard, what business do you have with my husband?"

"I wish his aid to save the world. To draw once more upon the strength of men to preserve the peace."

"You wish to avoid Ragnarok. Trust me, Fire Wizard, I know much now. By what right do you of the Ljosalfar demand aid? Where were you when your dark brethren whispered dark mysteries in the halls of power amongst men?"

"My people may have forsaken it, but I have not. I and my companion are of your race as well. I have not stood by nor will I hesitate to push back against the dark and the Ice. Your husband is a hero, and I need him. I will not demand anything of him that he is unwilling to give. But he too has striven against the darkness even if he knows it not. I will not demand your blessing, I will not coerce you in anyway, but I ask that you do not strive against me."

She stared at him for what seemed like hours. "Know this, Wizard, there will come a time when my husband will come across his true love. You will not gainsay or bar him from her. You will have many reasons to wish to, but if you do you will fail. You will need a paired ring of the Elements to have a chance of success. Even then, unless you can unlock the Quintessence, you will still fail. But know this, Wizard, if you do this, you will have a chance."

Max stared back at the spirit. Under his breath he muttered, "Is there a reason you folks always speak in riddles?"

She smiled, "Too much knowledge at the wrong time will skew your actions. Think now of the self destructive aims of the Dokkalfar. They compel their answers and receive the truth. But they become dependent on their necromancy and can no longer see that the journey can change the destination."

The raven blinked its eyes a couple of times. "Right. I think. Good day, Mrs. Whitman."

"Good day, Mr. Evans." The spirit began to fade away but delicately wafting on the wind, "Max, you have not demanded my blessing, but you have it. I wish you and my husband well. Remember my words!"

Max cut the link to the raven. He was exhausted. But despite his exhaustion he cast another quick spell and felt again his loves presence. Beth's essence filled the ship. She was everywhere.

He thought for a few moments the ramifications of what the spirit had told him. Captain Whitman might be more important than he'd initially considered.

He deserved the truth, Max decided. It would be hard to explain, and it was not something he was looking forward to. But he had promised.

Explaining it to Michael would be another unpleasant action.

And what was a paired ring of Elements anyway? Quintessence?

So few answers and so many questions. The world felt like it was weighing down on his shoulders.

But somehow it was not so bad.

Beth was alive.

He undressed and prepared to go to sleep. The last word on his lips as he drifted of to sleep was, "Beth."?

-Scene Break-

Stargazer CIC, Outskirts of Roswell, Midgard

Elizabeth Parker tore her mind away from stateroom three. "Goodnight Max."

He still looked so good. The intervening years had not marked him at all. He seemingly hadn't aged a day.

She accessed a CIC camera and looked at herself. She still looked good. She should as she'd had exercise equipment moved directly to the CIC for her own use.

She rarely left the room anymore.

Liz Parker was blind, her eyes destroyed viewing multiple nuclear blasts striking Boston. It had been a miracle that either she or Serena had survived that. That Serena had eventually succumbed to cancer filled her with guilt.

Had the wars never come, Liz was sure she would have been able to save Serena. They had been so close to a cure. As it was, Liz had been able to keep her friend in decent health for four years.

She missed her.

But Liz was also excited. Partly it was that Max Evans was on her ship. Close enough to touch. She was recording his every move, uncertain if she would ever have the courage to approach him.

And Maria was coming. This would be the best birthday ever.

Scene Break-

Varrissteading, Antar, Alfheim

Siyan knelt at the body of her master.

Oh, she hated Kvar, but there was little she could do about it. Long ago, she'd been kidnapped and sold to him.

But she was no ordinary thrall. She was Vaenir. And as such he had taken precautions against her running away or turning against him. So he had trapped her soul.

He owned her in a way that no mere thralldom could compare.

She looked at his large hands, still decked out in his rings. On one, inside the large emerald, if you looked closely you could see a small nude female. From time to time, if you kept watching she would move, would gesture. The tiny figure would plead for its freedom.

You could see Siyan.

On the other hand there was a large diamond. Like most of the gems on his hands it was empty. But if you knew how to look, you would see that it was ready for occupancy.

Siyan had little hope that Vilandra would truly escape. But she prayed to the Lady that it might happen. That her friend would escape the nightmare that her own life had been for so long.

The body before her began to shift and twist like smoke. Siyan found herself staring into the eyes of a large white tiger. She could not help but tremble at the sound of its deep growl. Kvar had returned.

"Siyan, where is she?"

"She has fled, master."

Kvar roared his anger. Siyan could hear the cries of fear coming from the rest of the household.

But she had warned them not to enter these chambers on pain of death. They knew very well that their lord was a powerful wizard.

Kvar halted his growling and turned to Siyan, who was still trembling. "Siyan, prepare for a journey. We must recover her."

Siyan nodded and bowed. And she prayed that Vilandra would escape this monster that she'd foolishly married. She began the preparations that could very well lead the to the loss of her friends soul.

But she did not have a choice in the matter.

She'd already lost hers.


	5. Chapter 5

The Sorcerer and the Stargazer part 4

Varrissteading, Antar, Alfheim

Siyan lit the last of many candles in the conjuring room. The flickering candles gave a cheery disposition to such a grisly room. There were dried remnants of various animals, several troll skulls, and the still living statue of one of Kvar's enemies.

Kvar, back in his own reconstituted body once more, stood inside a protective diagram and motioned her to move to the side. He was ready to start. Siyan walked over to the fireplace to get warm.

It had been a cold year.

Kvar began to chant in the ancient tongue of the Rhbus. Siyan quirked an eyebrow at Kvar. Earth Magic? He was no follower of the old ways.

Kvar ignored her and watched as a cold fog began to grow inside the far side of his diagram. It worked.

His pleasure was short lived as all the candles and fires went out. He tapped his staff on the ground and his staff burst into radiance.

Siyan shivered at the sudden bitter cold.

A figure resolved inside the fog as it spread further and further through the room. A pale figure in a black robe carrying a staff. "Well, Kvar, I presume you did not summon me for a duel. No matter your power you could not stand against the Guild or the Council, both of whom require the niceties to be done first."

"I desire your aid, Magnus. I can pay you well."

The man swept his hood off, revealing blonde hair and ice blue eyes, "No one compels me Kvar. Not you, not the Guild, not the Council, not even the Gods." And he walked from the circle.

Not something he should be able to do.

Siyan could not help but tremble as Magnus Frostfire walked up to her. Waves of cold poured off of the Ice Wizard. She flinched as he raised his staff and set it down. Blue fire twinkled from the candles and the hearth.

It gave no warmth.

"Magnus…," Kvar growled.

"I mean no harm to you or yours, my friend. I just wished to see your servant clearly."

"Siyan is not for sale."

"Yes, yes, I suspect not. One of the Vaenir. Do any of her kin know what you have done to her?"

"That is none of your business. About my proposal…."

"Worry not, Kvar, I mean no harm to you or yours. I just wish to see this magnificent prize of yours. How did you acquire her?"

"I bought her from a Jotunari merchant. What does it matter to you, she is not for sale."

"It occurs to me that it may be that we can come to a deal."

"I told you…" Kvar's voice was edged with anger.

"No, no, I do not wish to take your servant from you. No, I will help you regain your wife if you help me recover my daughter."

Kvar tried to hide his shock at Magnus's knowledge. "That should be simple."

Magnus laughed. "If it were simple, my dear friend, don't you think I would have done it myself? No, it will not be simple, at least not for me, or for that matter you. You have met her, Ava Annasdottir."

"I know her, and I do not foresee a problem."

Magnus turned his icy gaze to Kvar, "So powerful and yet such a fool. You know she has gone through the Ritual, but likely you do not fully comprehend what that means. She is no longer truly Dokkalfar, my friend. And yet neither is she truly Ljosalfar either. The old magic comes easy to her now. She is powerful and subtle. There are three men who could persuade her to action, but we two are not among them. But she lives yet on Midgard, and I wish her to be safe. I can't protect her there."

"Midgard. I hate that world." Kvar paused, lost in thought. "If your daughter is so powerful and subtle, why do you think I can get her for you?"

"You can't. But your servant here, she could."

-Scene Break-

On board the Stargazer, Outskirts of Roswell, Midgard

Michael and Kyle walked down the corridor towards the launch bay.

Michael looked around the ship was amazing! And huge. He had seen lots of robots, but Kyle was the only human. He turned to his new friend, "Kyle, if you don't mind my asking. Where is everyone else?"

"Everyone else?"

"You know the rest of the crew."

Kyle grew silent and they walked for a little while before he answered. "Most of them are dead. Killed off by the war and the plagues. Buddha forgive me, but I wish I could have gone with Alex."

"So this is like a ghost ship or something?"

"Or something would be a better way of putting it. So many or our people are buried below us, down there in my home town. Liz just built more robots, just automated more and more."

Michael was silent. The whole human realm was filled with ghosts now. The war that he and Max had been a part of nearly over. They had lost. But somehow it was strangely heartening to talk with someone, a human who had been fighting the war too. Even if he did not know his true foe.

Michael was lost in thought as he said, "So why did you not go with your friend?"

Kyle gave a huge grin, "'Cause according to Federal authorities I'm not human. I'm a dangerous combat robot that their afraid will go berserk and kill off a bunch of citizens." His grin grew larger. "I'm a Cylon you see."

"Cylon? What the …"

"Sorry, in joke. Alex is a big fan of science fiction movies, and naturally I've been trapped on this ship for a while. So I've seen them all. I wish they'd been able to finish the trilogy though."

"Oh, so you're a, what a cyborg?"

"I was killed in the battle of Taipei. Well basically killed. But the Valkyries got to me in time and resuscitated me. Wasn't much of me left of course, and they made me an offer." There was a pause. "I should have said no."

"Oh." What exactly did you say to that. Michael had flinched at mention of the Valkyries, but he knew Kyle had only meant the high speed medical transports the US had fielded during the Great War.

This ship had so many possibilities, but he was still perplexed as to why Max needed it. He had watched as one of the onboard factories had built a pistol for him. Exactly to his specifications.

Simply amazing.

Kyle's smile became genuine as they walked into the bay. He strolled up and patted a motorcycle.

Michael looked and was impressed. He'd only seen one of them before. It was a custom model, highly advanced. His mind flinched at memory of its owner.

Gods he missed her.

"This is great. I haven't seen my sister in years. Stargazer, where are Alex and Maria?"

"I believe the Captain is taking Maria to see Liz. If you hurry you should be able to catch them before they enter CIC."

Kyle started walking hurriedly.

Michael followed his heart doing loose flip flops. If it was her…

It was. He stopped several paces back as Kyle ran to her. He heard her sweet voice squeal with joy as she embraced her brother.

He closed his eyes and sent thanks to the heavens above that it had just been a dream. That she had not been captured and eaten by trolls. But it had seemed so real…

He did not hear Kyle when he called to him. Michael opened his eyes.

Alex had his arms crossed behind him watching them all. Michael had a feeling the man missed little, but he could not hold back the relief on his face when he looked at Maria.

Kyle, "… And this is one of those passengers, Michael Guerin."

Maria looked up at Michael, her large green eyes glittering with unshed tears. "Michael?"

"Maria, I'm so sorry… Umpphh," Maria flew into his arms. Time seemed to just stop as she kissed him, and he naturally kissed back.

"Well, I guess they have already met, Kyle."

"Buddha, I hope so." There was a pause. "Um this is kind of uncomfortable. Should we break it up? Or just let Maria go to Liz when she's done? I was really looking forward to talking to her."

"Kyle, they have to come up for air at some point. Um, lets just go over here, and you fill me in on the drone situation."

"Drone situation. Right."

It seemed an eternity but they finally parted. Michael looked down at Maria, who had a half smile on her lips. He wondered what mischief was on her mind. If he wanted to get it out, he needed to speak now. "I'm sorry Maria, sorry that I left you there. I really did have to go. I had stayed too long as it was. I, I hope that I can tell you why at some point, but I was on a really important mission."

"Important mission huh? More important that me I guess. Gee, I thought 'I love you' meant more than that."

Alarm bells were ringing in his head. "Maria, I had to go. And I do love you. I still love you. But I didn't want you involved. It was too dangerous." It still was. But from what he had heard, Maria would not be staying on board. She was just visiting her family.

"Too dangerous, huh. I'm some milkmaid sop to be protected from the big bad world. Huh, I would have thought that time we were hunting down those bandits you would have realized I'm not made of glass. Or did your respect for my abilities depart once we started having sex?"

"Maria…"

"Well it looks like you need a little lesson then."

Michael was surprised at the first blow. It was not the last. He had forgotten how hard she could hit. They had sparred a bit in Mexico. But now he could not bring himself to hit her back.

So he lay there curled up like a ball on the ground.

"Maria."

"Yes, Alex."

"I did not bring you aboard to accost my guests. I'm sure there is a perfectly good reason for your actions. But if they are repeated you will be spending the night in the brig."

"Now see this is one of the reasons I'm not signing up with you. You can't tell me what to do."

"Maria this is my ship, and if necessary I will put you off at Tucson. I love you like a sister, but you are not in your little village in Mexico. You aren't the law anymore. I am."

"Sorry, Captain. It won't happen again."

"Good, now let's go see Liz. She's so excited to see you." He turned to face Kyle, "Can you escort Mr. Guerin to the nearest Medical Bay."

Kyle was running a small diagnostic over the now prostrate man. "Sis, what did this man do to you? I mean that kiss and then… Why didn't you just kick him in the balls and be done with it?"

"Because, brother dear, I might need them later."

Alex was just shaking his head. Maria walked over and gave Michael a little kiss on the forehead and they left.

-Scene Break-

Bonn, European Confederation Capital, Midgard

Tess knew her friends considered her odd. She never seemed to get cold.

If they only knew the truth. A cold day on Earth, at least in Bonn, was nothing like a clear night on Nidaveller.

The truth was she loved the sunlight here on Earth. It was so bright, so clean. So warm.

Even if there was snow on the ground. Still the silence of the play ground was eerie. Parents kept their children close these days. Too many had gone missing.

So she was alone swinging along a swing. Such a simple toy, and yet so fun. She wished she'd had one when she had been a child. Maybe someday she would build one for her child. She just needed to find someone she could trust to be a father for one.

It certainly wouldn't be her husband. She'd been toying with the idea of divorce for a long time. Ever since that night she had gone to visit him in Boston.

Max had never hid that he'd been having an affair. That there was someone that he loved. And that that someone was not her. But seeing him and Beth….

It had really hurt.

And so she had fled. She had not gone home. She had crossed the ocean and built a life for herself here, in Midgard. Looking for Mr. Right. Hel and Niflheim, it wasn't like she'd had much luck with the Alfar. Her people wanted her for her father's power and prestige, and the Ljosalfar looked down on her for her origins.

But here on Earth…

She continued to swing, dipping her consciousness into that of the local vaettir. She began immediately to slow herself down.

Something was coming.

It wasn't evil. The vaettir were happy. There was some sorrow, but in the main they were happy. The vaettir shaped and were shaped by those who lived and loved in their area. But few humans were truly evil. They were capable of evil deeds, as were any who lived. But the vaettir could sense and would tell her if something wrong had crept into her area.

It was Tess's wards and traps that kept the trolls out of Bonn. And the local vaettir loved her for it.

So Tess kept her eyes peeled looking for the stranger that was coming. But Tess was not expecting what she saw. It was a woman whose skin looked like beaten gold, and her hair glittered like polished bronze in the bright sun.

"Ava Annasdottir, I have come for you."

Her mind reeled. There was a power there. And it wasn't human. Or Alfar for that matter. It wasn't a Dvergar artifact, Tess could tell it was alive. There was something missing, but she was alive. "Who are you?"

"I am called Siyan. And I have a token from your father. He wants you to come home. Midgard isn't safe for you anymore."

Tess looked up. It was a bright day, and there were no clouds in the sky. And yet the woman still stood. Probably not a giant, not a jotun. Thor and his men would have noticed her by now. But that meant… How had her father… Which of the two worlds? Tess closed her eyes for a moment. "Your from Vanahiem, aren't you?"

"Originally yes. Now I am but a humble thrall in the household of Kvar Svarson."

"Is Vilandra with you?" Tess hadn't seen the tall blonde since her wedding. Tess had been proud of the bachelorette party she'd put up for her friend. "Is she well?"

"She is not accompanying us." A flash of pain drifted across her golden features, "Not yet anyway. So will you join us willingly or will I have to force you." Siyan handed her a white stone, engraved in runes.

It was her father's token. It spoke to follow and to watch. To come home and he would provide answers. "Can I call my friends and let them know I'm leaving."

Siyan smiled. "I was given no orders to stop you."

-Scene Break-

Stargazer CIC, Near the old Arizona/New Mexico border, Midgard

For the first time in a long time, Liz Parker was ending the day with a smile. It had been great to see her best friend again. It was amazing how fast five years could go.

The last time they'd been together, and not net conferencing was at Alex and Serena's wedding. Serena had always admired Maria's outrageousness. And Maria had not disappointed.

Liz was now developing a fragrance line. For both of them. Maria had, once she truly understood the resources available to Liz, been horrified that Liz had denied so much to herself. Bubble bath and scented bath salts wouldn't use up that much capacity. Liz smiled and knew cosmetics would be next.

Who knew maybe she'd finally need them.

Max was on board. This opportunity might be her last chance.

"Stargazer you have control. Notify me if anything significant happens."

"Yes, Liz. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Stargazer." It never ceased to amaze her how much Stargazer had learned over the years. It was the small courtesies that impressed her the most. Alex had programmed her to be polite, but lately she'd seemed almost affectionate and… kind.

Liz shook her head. It was silly to anthropomorphize the ship. But in many ways the ship was her child. Hers and Alex's. Serena's theories, and many more people beside had contributed of course. But in many ways, both for her and for Alex, this ship was their life.

Their child.

Not that she was close to him in that way. There really had only ever been one man she'd seriously considered fathering her children. And a thrill poured through her at the thought of being with him again.

But what if he moved on, what if he had married? Liz bit her lip.

If Maria had not been on board that might have been it. But Maria emboldened Liz, just as Liz could calm Maria. So Liz accessed the cameras again looking for her old love.

She tried his room first. But he wasn't there.

Maybe he was with Michael. No Max there either, but Michael was bare-chested and practicing with a sword in his room. Who used a sword in this day and age? Liz could kind of see the attraction, but he wasn't really her type.

She was about to change the camera view, when she saw him furtively hide the sword and answer the door. It was Maria.

Liz had wondered where she had gone a couple of hours ago. She'd probably talked to Kyle for a while. Liz had the volume down, but she still felt like she was intruding. But after the altercation earlier, maybe she should watch for just a little longer.

She could see they were arguing, but both of them were slowly drifting toward the other. But it was the point at which Maria placed on hand on Michael's bare shoulder and with the other unzipped her ship suit.

Maria wasn't wearing anything else.

Liz blanked the camera. She walked over to her room and flopped down on her bed. Why couldn't she be so bold? She'd fought in battles. She'd done heroic things.

Why did Max scare her so?

She fell asleep dreaming up scenarios to seduce one Max Evans. Maria would undoubtedly help.

For the first time in years, Liz's dreams were untroubled. There were no nightmares or bitter memories. Just fantasies of future happiness.

And as she dreamed, so did the Stargazer.

It had to do with the interface headband that Liz wore, even while she slept. Information was passed between Liz's brain and the AI constantly. Liz had implants, ones that allowed constant contact. But the amount of data she had to handle was crushing, and the bandwidth the interface band allowed was much higher than what her normal implants could handle.

Liz had been on watch since Serena had died slightly over three years ago.

So much of the technology on the Stargazer was new, untried. Used because there was no other choice.

For three long years all the energies and knowledge that had gone into the Stargazer slowly became part of Liz. In return the humanity, the soul and essence of Liz became part of the Stargazer. Max could feel part of Liz everywhere because part of Liz was everywhere onboard the Stargazer.

And for the first time in many years, the Stargazer was at peace.

-Scene Break-

On board the Stargazer, Southern Arizona, Midgard

Alex checked on all of his people before he planned on turning in. He was unsurprised at the events occurring in Stateroom four. Maria had always been passionate.

Kyle was undergoing maintenance.

And Max was… wandering the corridors? At three in the morning? Alex watched as from time to time, at every turning Max would pull out a chain and swing it like a pendulum. Each time he would follow the direction the pendulum told him to go.

It was leading him to the CIC. It was leading him to Liz.

Alex groaned slightly and put his jacket back on. Sometimes being Captain was no fun at all.

Liz was delicate where it came to Max. It had been the first time in years he had seen her unsure of herself. If Liz wasn't ready to see him, then no matter what Max wanted he would have to wait.

Alex took a short cut to the CIC and waited for Max. He didn't have to wait long.

"Hello, Mr. Evans. What are you up to this fine evening?"

"I couldn't sleep. It was like she was calling for me. I, I was looking for Beth. For Liz. I can not believe I never connected it. Elizabeth."

"Her family owned a restaurant in Roswell, and she always felt that everyone knew her. When she went to college she wanted a change. So she called herself Beth when she moved to Boston."

"Why did she change it back. I always loved it." Max smiled and lovingly said, "Beth."

"Hmm, well those of us who knew her when she was growing up still called her Liz, of course. And when she spent time in Roswell, that's pretty much what we called her. And after Boston…" Alex looked down momentarily before continuing, "After Boston, calling her Beth just hurt her. So everyone called her Liz again."

"I, I never knew that."

"Yeah, it's funny sometimes what people reveal and what they hide. Come with me I want to show you something."

Max followed Alex for several minutes as they climbed higher in the ship. Finally they passed through something akin to an airlock before exiting to an bubble domed observatory. Several telescopes dotted the room.

Alex turned to him and smiled. "I understand what you are feeling, trust me."

"I know about your wife."

"Yes, and I loved her. But this room was built for my first love." Alex looked at Max. "Serena had me build an Olympic sized pool in memory of her Kevin. You should try it." Alex looked lovingly back up at the stars. "No this I built in memory of Isabel."

Max felt his heart contract. Surely he couldn't mean….

"Isabel Ramirez. God she was beautiful. A golden goddess amongst women. It took me three years before she would consent to even date me." Alex chuckled. "But I must have done something right, for within a couple of weeks we were living together. She loved the stars."

Max had known that Vilandra had been involved with some human, someone she had hated to leave. Someone her father had all but forced her to leave, to take up responsibilities back home. "What happened to her?"

"One day I came home and she was gone. I often wonder what would have happened if I'd proposed that morning rather than waited. It set it all up you see. A fancy restaurant, her favorite flowers." Alex opened up. "I guess I will never know. But if ever I see her again, I will give her this ring." Alex fished a worn box. "No matter that she has likely moved on, she will know that I loved her. And that like the stars, it will endure."

Max could not help but feel sorry for the poor Captain. For Vilandra had moved on. But he remembered Serena's words and kept his peace.

Both of them were quiet, lost in their own thoughts. They watched the stars until the morning stole them away.

-Scene Break-

Harrisstead, Antar, Alfheim

Vilandra paused in her work and wiped her brow. She had been mending fences and charging wards all morning. It was a wonder the steading had not been attacked by draugr or trolls long before now.

Her grandfather would never have allowed this to come to pass. But her uncle had let so much slide since her grandfather's death.

She shook her head. The day might come, when the peace that held between Dokkalfar and Ljosalfar frayed that he would need these defenses. And he might not have time to mend them in the case of a sudden attack.

As it was she was half finished. Part of her was mad at her uncle. Another part was happy that she had so much to occupy herself with. It had been years since she'd had to do this herself. It let her focus on this task while she thought out what she was going to do.

She would probably have to flee to Midgard.

"Lonnie, Lonnie, you won't believe it but we have more guests. This is going to be the best evening ever."

Vilandra looked at her young cousin, Signy. She was tall and gangly, at an awkward stage of adolescence. And where she had little love of her uncle, she loved Signy.

But her news was not good to Vilandra's mind. "What do they look like?"

"One is tall and handsome, I tell you he's a Fire Wizard, too. I can tell. The other is a girl, she's got the weirdest skin. It looks like its gold."

Vilandra's heart dropped. Siyan. Kvar and Siyan. "Signy, I am going to have to leave."

"Leave? Why? You just got here!"

"I need to go to Midgard. I have friends there."

"Midgard! Nobody goes to Midgard anymore. They are crazy there."

"Maybe. But I lived there for many years. I was called Isabel there."

Signy's eyes were wide. "Wow! You have to tell me of your adventures there! Can I call you Isabel?"

Vilandra reached over and ruffled her cousins hair, "Sure thing, Signy. But I have to leave before they find me. Can you do me a favor?"

"Of course, Lon, I mean Isabel."

"I need you to bring me Grandfather's sword. Your father can't use it, but one day you will be able to. But for now I need to borrow it. Can you bring it to me?"

Signy gulped but nodded and ran off.

Vilandra did not have a lot of options. But if she had that sword, then maybe she would be a little safe. Safer anyway.

And so she commenced to wait. Her life and soul depending on the actions of a child.


	6. Chapter 6

The Sorcerer and the Stargazer part 5

Harrisstead, Antar, Alfheim

Vilandra watched the lengthening shadows, waiting for Signy to return. Her hand reflexively moved to her left ear. The provisions she had packed remained sequestered in her spiral earring.

She could once more take wing to escape. But no matter how far she flew, he would follow. Kvar was possessive to an obsession. How had she been such a fool to marry him?

Lust. She had always found him attractive. And at her return to court he had began his campaign to conquer her heart and body. And damn her for a fool, she had let him succeed. Now he was coming to claim her soul.

To possess her utterly.

She could flee. Perhaps she should flee. But Calatin would provide a measure of protection. She would no longer be helpless against him. Her grandfather had used it to great effect during the Great War against the Dokkalfar. Not even Magnus Frostfire had been able to stand against him.

Her grandfather had abandoned his old steading, and while general for Antar he and his family had dwelt in the capital. When the Great War had ended, he had returned to his old home and rebuilt. Vilandra had spent countless summers here growing up. A slight smile curved on her lip as she remembered the hayloft she'd first made love in.

Vilandra's mother had stayed in Antar City, marrying her father, then Prince of Antar. She lived there yet, though estranged from her philandering husband.

Part of her ached to go home, to the capital, to her mother. But Kvar had such influence and power there in Antar, that she was afraid she would awake one night to be a soulless taken creature.

She could not go home.

But maybe her half-brother would shelter her. She knew Midgard much better than Kvar, and with Max's help she would be able to remain free.

Either way Calatin would aid her. If only Signy could get here in time.

Vilandra heard the dinner bell ring. Would that make it easier or harder for Signy to hurry? Surely it would be where Kvar would be waiting for her.

Maybe she should leave… She turned and walked near the outer ward stone and stopped. She felt a sudden chill and the stone began to glow with a warning iridescence.

Just outside the fence, hidden in the shadows was a robed man. Vilandra's hand drifted to the knife she had at her belt. It wasn't much, but to carry a sword or axe would have caused talk. "Speak, traveler, why do you lurk in the shadows?"

The man pushed the hood from his face and walked right up to the shadow's border. "I have come to warn you, Kirynsdottir. Your uncle has betrayed you."

Vilandra knew she was in grave danger. Maybe, if she had Calatin in hand she might survive a test against Magnus. His powers were deep and dark and evil. "I see you Frostfire. Why should I trust you?"

"My daughter sends her greetings. She remembers you fondly. Perhaps that is enough."

Vilandra laughed aloud. "You expect me to believe you? You were my family's chief enemy during the war! Alfar memories run deep, surely you have not forgotten!"

"Indeed, my dear, I remember well. I remember signing a truce with your Grandfathers. I remember peace finally settling on our Realms. And I remember being forced to marry my daughter to your brother. I remember it well. And I know that you will not believe me when I say that I have changed. I hope that on our next meeting you will be more kind with your words."

"Maybe, someday, when both of us greet the rising sun!" The full light of the sun would destroy him as quick as it would any other Dokkalfar.

"May that day come to pass, my dear child. And while I fare you well, a dark time lies before you. I do not know if you or I shall live to see that bright day." And he was gone.

The ward stone lost its luster. She was safe for now. Safe from him.

"Well. my darling wife. It is such a pleasure to see you."

Vilandra whirled to see Kvar, Siyan, and her uncle crest the hill behind her. Despite the cold she cast aside her cloak. Her sandals followed as she ran from her husband. She released the belt that held her skirt and she paused a moment letting the fabric slide down her legs, while her other hand worked the catches on her blouse.

Her clothes would hinder her from taking flight.

She was but one clasp away when she felt lassitude sweep over her. She fought it with all her considerable might, but she could feel herself slowing. She was so cold. She was wracked with shivering and her teeth began to chatter. She could see her breath fog up before her.

Her shaking fingers removed the last clasp and she moved to remove her arms from the blouse. But she stumbled and fell. She struggled to get up, to continue her flight. But her body was too cold, too weak. She achingly rolled herself over, to put at least the fabric of her blouse between her and the cold hard ground.

Tears of anger and frustration rolled down her cheeks to form tiny drops of ice on her cheek. Kvar was no Ice Wizard, nor was Siyan. Magnus must have given him something, some potion or spell. She looked up at the darkening sky, the western horizon still rosy with the setting sun.

She had failed. Her soul forfeit.

Unless….

"Isabel, Isabel, what is wrong. What happened to your clothes." Signy bounded towards her. In one hand she held Calatin wrapped in a cloak.

Isabel had never seen a better sight. If she could only place her hand on the hilt, the spell on her would be shattered.

And she would kill Kvar.

"Your skin feels like ice, Isabel. What happened?" Signy unwrapped the sword and used the cloak to wrap around Isabel. She even cast a minor spell to start a small fire.

Isabel's muscles were completely paralyzed. If only she could grasp the handle…

Signy was worried about her cousin. Vilandra, no, her name was Isabel. She had always seemed indestructible. And while it was shaping up to be a cold night, Isabel should not have taken a chill so fast.

Ice magic.

Maybe that man she'd been so sure of wasn't a Fire Wizard after all. But he had entered the hall in the light of day. Signy had heard tales of traitors who learned to use dark magic and yet could still walk in the light of day.

They could be in grave danger. Her hand went to her small belt knife. Signy watched as the sun slid completely over the horizon. They were nearly two miles from the central building, from help. Part of her wanted to run to get help. But she did not know if Isabel would survive even the short time she would be away.

The trolls had been getting bolder.

She closed her eyes and listened to the voices of her ancestors that were the birthright of any Alfar. She opened her eyes and resolve filled her. She would have to protect her cousin. She was the daughter of the lord of the manor, so they would look for them. She should signal them.

It would also attract whatever had been chasing Isabel, but if they did not get help soon, Isabel might die. She walked over and cast another charm to help warm her cousin. She then faced the fire and concentrated. She opened one hand and a ball of fire flew from the small fire she had made and nestled in her palms.

She stared transfixed. This was the first time she had tried something so advanced. She'd read so much in her grandfather's library when her father wasn't looking. But it had worked!

Now to finish it. She threw the ball into the sky and watched as it exploded. During the Great War such flame signs had been used to call on aid. No Nightwalking creature could use the spell. It would kill them. Hopefully if something had been stalking Isabel they would remember the might of the Ljosalfar and leave them alone. And her people would see and hurry.

Wouldn't they?

Signy would signal again in a few minutes.

It wasn't but a minute later that she heard voices.

"She's over there. I see a small fire." said a woman's voice.

"How could we have missed them, we must have walked right past her a dozen times. Some guide you are Harack. Can't even find your kin on your land." Said the man she had seen earlier.

Signy had thought him a Fire Wizard, but was he?

The woman's voice was droll. "The local vaettir hate you Kvar. They know what you are going to do. And their not so fond of Harack either. Their loyalties lie with another."

Then she heard her father whine, "I'm sorry, Lord. But you see the troubles I am beset with. You promised to help me if I gave up my niece. And you promised gold."

"Perhaps if you treated the land and the people who lived on it better, the vaettir would love you more," came the woman's voice. It was indeed the woman with the golden skin.

Signy edged toward the sword she had brought for Isabel. The voices told her that something had gone wrong. Treachery had once again marred the life of the Ljosalfar. But the idea that her father would do such a thing… "Hello."

Her father cried out, "Signy, what are you doing here?"

"Something attacked Isabel. Hospitality rights due to kin demand I protect her against any and all who would stand against her. Right, Daddy?"

"Vilandra's an outlaw. This man is Kvar, the Chief Councilor to the King. And a Fire Wizard."

"So because he has powerful friends and has personal power we should just hand over your sister's daughter?"

Signy's father spluttered.

The golden skinned woman regarded her with a wry smile. "Seems we have a worthy opponent."

Kvar, impatient to consume Vilandra moved to the forefront. "So you would stand against me child? What do you wish, child? I can provide you with your wildest dreams. Power? Knowledge? Gold? I possess them all. Tell me your wish and move out of my way. I do not wish to hurt you child."

"I am no nithling. I'm honor bound to protect my kin. She asked for aid, and I will protect her."

"She's my wife."

"So?"

Kvar's snarled, "So you would deny me, little girl? When I am done with you even your memory will be nothing but a grease spot!"

Siyan said, "Ware, the local vaettir will aid her as they might."

Signy felt buoyed, strength that she never knew she had making her bold. The voices in her head telling her to be strong, to hold to honor. She would make her grandfather proud. "I am Signy Sarynsdottir and I defend my own."

Kvar's face broke into a sudden smile. "Saryn would be so proud of you. Oh yes, I knew your mother. I knew her well. You may very well have sprout from my seed and not this pathetic nithling." He waved over to Signy's father..

Signy looked between the two men. It did not help that she knew that her mother for all her good qualities had not been faithful to her father. Her father knew it as well, based on the look of shame and horror now on his face. It could well be true. Heavens above knew that she'd always dreamt of a better man, someone more like her grandfather had sired her.

Say what you will Harack Haraldson was no hero.

Kvar continued, "So you see, she's not your blood. You have no cause to stand against me, and a good reason to side with me. Come to me, my daughter."

Signy could not help but feel the strength of his argument. His presence was so overwhelming she wanted him to be right. She wanted him to be her father.

All she would have to do is betray her cousin. But would she actually be her cousin? She would be helping her father regain his wife. Surely that would be the right thing?

Deep inside there was a voice that cautioned her, that warned her that she was falling under his spell. And that a simple method for checking her ancestry lay at her feet. Only the descendants of Harald the Bright could wield Calatin. Isabel had certainly implied that included Signy, too.

She reached down and grasped the hilt, and everything became clear. The blade was heavy, but she lifted it to a guard position with both hands. It blazed like the sun, like a clear day at Midsummer at noon. She felt warmth flood through her, strength to hold out against any darkness.

And Kvar's spell broke. How she had thought that he might be her father…."I am Signy Sarynsdottir heir to Harald the Bright and I defy all who seek to claim my kin against their will. Depart, my lord. You are not welcome here."

The golden woman's smile suddenly disappeared, "Careful Kvar, the sword she has is no toy. And the land itself is for her and against you. You may need to reconsider."

"Bah, she is just a little girl. We have wasted too much time on this as it is." He raised his staff and flames leapt from the tip to engulf her.

Signy felt only a warm breeze.

Calatin had been made to kill wizards and other users of magic.

Kvar blasted the girl several more times before giving up. "Siyan, take care of her."

Siyan nodded, her gold skin gleaming in the swords glow. From her belt she pulled a green sword that looked like it was made of glass. "I am sorry child. Perhaps the day would come when you would have a chance against me, but I am afraid you are too young."

Signy remained quiet, focused. The voices were giving her advice on how to fight. But despite the strength pouring into her she was growing tired.

Siyan attacked.

-Scene Break-

Upper atmosphere, Somewhere over the Pacific Ocean, Midgard.

Liz stood hands behind her back, blind eyes staring at the main bridge view screen. "Are you sure this is going to work Maria? I've wanted him for so long. I mean, what if he's married or moved on. What will I do then?"

"Don't worry babe, Michael says he's been pining for you for years. Keeps saying how he kept trying to reach you and failing."

"Huh? What did he mean by that?"

"Not sure. Michael's not a talkative guy."

"Then what have you been doing these last few days?"

"Not talking, that is for sure. I tell you Liz, he's the best frog I've ever ran into. God, I'm forty-two. I'm too old to be a giddy school girl."

"You love him?"

Maria paused a moment. "I'm afraid that I do. I, I don't know what I'm going to do when he leaves again. He's not much for commitment." Maria sighed, "And Mom will be after grandkids again. Telling me to settle down before it is too late."

"You might be surprise. Call your mom. She might have a surprise for you. Particularly if you really do care for Michael."

"Hunh. What is that woman up to now? First she marries the local Sheriff, goes back to school, becomes a geneticist of all things, moves to the moon. What does she have left."

Liz laughed. "Call her. Trust me, you'll want to hear it from her." Liz changed the subject, "So do you think this is going to work? I mean do I look okay?"

"You look ravishing, honey. I still say that hair band needs to go. You know let your hair flow more naturally."

"Maria, the Interface Band stays. I'm not going to risk all of our lives just so my hair falls better in line."

"Can't Alex run the ship for you for a little while? I mean he is the captain."

"Alex is not a Cyber. Kyle doesn't have the right temperament. I'm all alone, now."

Sorrow etched Maria's face, but her voice remained chipper, "Well that is part of what we are here to solve in mission, Seduce Max. But trust me it won't be hard. He has your picture in his wallet, and according to Michael broods over it. Come on, girl, you will be fine."

"Okay, well here goes nothing." Liz closed her eyes momentarily, and her voice suddenly came from the ship wide intercom. "All hear this, all personnel to Bridge for orbital insertion. Repeat, all personnel to report to the bridge for orbital insertion."

"That is so freaky."

"Thanks," Liz said dryly. "Wish me good luck."

"Good luck, babe. Hey what is a good seat for this anyway."

"Pick one, say that one over there. That way Michael can sit with you."

Maria nodded and bounced on the seat Liz had chosen, waiting for her lover to come to her.

Liz smiled and watched her from one of the Bridge cameras. She then set her sights on the man that she hoped would be coming for her. Her mouth curved into a hungry smile as she saw Max walking down the hallways with his friend.

Her once and hopefully future lover was on the way.

She had waited so long.

When Max had heard that the Stargazer was headed to the Moon, he'd just shrugged it off. He'd heard rumors, and in truth his plan desperately needed them to be true if they had a hope of success…

But in a way he had hoped that they were not true. For the plan he had was risky. And he did not want to put Beth at risk.

He had talked to both Kyle and Alex at length about the Stargazer. For all intents and purposes Beth was the Stargazer. From her lair in the CIC she controlled everything.

Michael was whistling a cheery tune as he caught up to Max. Max stopped and looked at Michael.

Michael looked happy. Michael never looked happy. Sometimes he looked pleased when something went his way or he killed some enemy. But he never looked happy. "Hey Michael."

Michael smiled, "Hey Max."

"Okay, who are you and what have you done to Michael."

"What?"

"I'm glad for you."

"Oh, Maria. Yeah. She's something." He then got a serious look and stopped. "Max, I'm worried."

"About what?"

"I think I might be about to compromise the mission. And I don't care. That is what worries me."

"You love her."

Michael looked about to disagree, shrugged, and said, "Yeah."

"So tell her."

"Tell her what."

"Everything."

"Max we never tell anyone everything."

"So, it's just the two of us now, so I say we change the rules. I'm going to tell Alex everything once he's done finishing his business up."

"When is that."

"After we go to the moon."

"You don't seriously think…"

"Yes I do. They don't have reason to lie. I think the Stargazer is a fully functional interplanetary craft. And after we get back from the moon, I will tell Alex everything. And see if he'll help us."

"That's it? That is the great plan?"

"The first part of it. If I am right, he will be eager to help me. And his aid will turn the tide."

"Right."

"Really."

"Sure." Michael started walking again. "Max, don't hurt Liz, okay? I know you haven't seen her in ages, and that you've been pining for her. But, well, my happiness is riding on the line, too. According to Maria, if you mess with Liz you mess with her. And she'll beat the crap out of you. Her words. So, please, no matter what, be nice to the girl."

"Yeah, I heard about that."

"I'm never going to live that down, am I?"

"Champion of Antar beaten by a little slip of a woman, oh yeah, human woman. No should make quite the splash back home. At least a stanza in your epic poem."

"Shut up Max." Michael opened the Bridge doorway.

And Max saw her. She was still small, her black hair still shiny. She was wearing one of the one piece ship suits that the crew wore. She was radiant.

She turned and smiled, "Hello, Max."

"Beth," slipped lovingly from his lips.

Liz flinched. "I'm sorry, I go by Liz now. Please…."

Max was well aware of Alex frowning at him. Maria was undoubtedly glaring at him, too. "I'm sorry, Liz." He smiled, and said her name again, this time drawing it out, "Liiizzz."

Alex rolled his eyes and looked back at the screen he'd been looking at before Max had come in. He heard Maria's voice burble greetings to Michael.

All forgiven apparently.

Max walked closer to Liz, feeling a sense of might as he neared her. It was like and yet unlike what he felt when he grew close to a Wizard or major magic practitioner. Strange.

"Max sit next to me. Everyone strap in."

Max sat next to her, and felt her hand grasp his. It was warm and fit so well in his hand. He had forgotten how perfect she felt next to him. He could smell her sweet perfume, and underneath that subtle and alluring scent was her.

It had been much too long.

"Captain, permission to take us to orbit."

"Permission granted."

"Jump engines engaged…. Jump commencing."

Max felt her squeeze his hands. But more he felt the ship move through translation. As he had suspected it was the same feel as when he traveled between the worlds.

With a little work his plan would work.

He could feel Michael's eyes on him as he realized it too.

More questions for later.

"Secondary Jump Commencing. Microgravity warning. Microgravity warning. Orbital station keeping set."

Alex looked at Liz, "How long are we going to be here?"

"Not more than fifteen minutes Captain."

"Artificial Gravity."

"Is green at your word."

Alex addressed the crowd, "Well boys and girls if you ever wanted to experience freefall, now is the time.

The ship shuddered.

Maria shrieked, "What was that?"

Liz smiled in Maria's general direction, "I just needed to launch a couple satellites for the folks back home." The ship shuddered again. "On our way back, we'll be picking a couple others up. No need to let malfunctioning birds clutter up space. Come on guys, this is a time to play." She undid her seatbelt and drifted up.

Max followed her. And for a few moments there were only the happy sounds of friends frolicking in freefall. Only Alex remained constrained, watching the others play. He noticed that neither Maria nor Liz asked him to join them.

Not even to view the Earth from orbit, which had Maria and Michael oohing and aahing. And if Max were honest, he was awed at the sight. He wondered what Alfheim looked like from space.

Liz never looked either. In fact she never looked directly at anything, her eyes always out of focus. Strange.

It all ended too soon.

"Artificial Gravity Warning. Gravity to be set at point one standard. Repeat Gravity Warning."

All of them drifted slowly down. Liz regained her footing. She turned vaguely in Alex's direction, "Captain, permission to raise gravity to half standard and proceed to the moon."

Another warning rang through the mostly empty ship.

"Captain, I am going to return to CIC."

"Sure thing, Liz."

"Max, are you coming?" She said smiling, still not quite looking at him.

He nodded and was happily dragged away. Walking in half gravity was strange. But he felt like he was floating next to Liz anyway. If only she would look at him. He was confused. He might have thought she was blind, but she always seemed to know where everyone was. And she never bumped into anything.

Except him, and he was pretty sure that was deliberate.

They were almost running down the hallway, almost to her lair. The door opened before they even got close.

He had so many questions.

But they could wait. And then she kissed him and all thoughts about questions vanished from his mind. Liz was here, she was alive, and she was in his arms.

Everything else could wait.

-Scene Break-

Alex sat in the now quiet Bridge. Michael and Maria had left right after Liz had dragged off Max. He wished them all luck.

Particularly Liz. She should enjoy the time she had left.

Alex looked again at the plans to fully automate the Stargazer. How long did she have? A few weeks? A month? Who could say?

In a very real way, Liz **was** the Stargazer. She controlled and watched over everything, even while she slept. An eternal watch that would end all too soon.

He wasn't sure how he would manage without Liz. Niether he nor Kyle had the skills or aptitude to do it. And in this now empty world, there was no one he could tap to replace her. It was the same problem he had been facing all along. The reason why so much of the ship was automated even now.

There was no one to replace the fallen.

Aside from the sheer emotional pain of losing yet another friend, how did he keep the ship running? How did he keep the dream alive?

He didn't know. But he had to try.


	7. Chapter 7

The Sorcerer and the Stargazer Part 6

Harrisstead, Antar, Alfheim

Vilandra lay half naked against the hard ground and watched as her cousin Signy fought Siyan. Signy had a powerful blade and the air palpably hummed with the power the land supplied her. But she was only twenty, still a child.

And Siyan was very, very good.

Vilandra was to the horror of her father a capable swordswoman. Amongst the Alfar it was not expected that women would become warriors. That was a mans job. But it was expected for them to be able to protect the homestead in the absence of their men folk. During the long Great War many women had found axe, sword, and bow to be constant companions.

Vilandra's mother Kiryn had actually led a charge to repulse a Dokkalfar attack on Antar City when the gates had been breached. So the then Prince Zan should not have been surprised at the mother passing on her skills to her daughter. It is just that Vilandra was so good at them, better in fact than any of her brothers. Add in her taste for and skill with magic and Vilandra was a minor embarrassment for the conservative Zan.

When she had proposed to visit Midgard, he had not hesitated to let her. It was only at the behest of his chief councilor that he had called her back. That and the deteriorating conditions on Midgard. He did love his daughter.

He had been overjoyed when that same councilor began to court and eventually win her hand in marriage. If only he had known.

Not that she herself had seen the darkness that lurked in Kvar in time.

Signy should already be dead. Siyan was keeping her alive for some reason… To buy Vilandra time?

No. Siyan was trying to capture her. Her will was Kvar's, trapped as Vilandra's own soul would soon be. Siyan would try to help Kvar as she could, would try to protect him.

That was it. The power that hummed was from the vaettir, and if Signy was struck down it would form a powerful curse. One that could in time destroy Kvar.

And that was if Signy did not produce a death curse. She was young, but talented. And she'd had the run of her grandfather's library. Who knew what she might know.

A draug backed by the land and wielding Calatin would be a dreadful force let loose on the world. If Signy died in rage, her wrath would be horrible. Siyan would no longer be facing the still forming muscles of a child, but the unnatural strength of the undead.

Darkness would claim her spirit and she would be a blight on world. She would kill Siyan and then chase after Kvar, slaying all those who aided him.

Like her father. Like his kingdom.

With one act of bravery, her cousin risked not only losing her life, but also her own soul.

Vilandra needed to end this. Needed to save not only herself, but also her cousin. She tried to move, but despite a slight amount of thawing she was still helpless. Even if she shifted to her falcon form she would not be able to move. Her muscles weren't even strong enough to carry her into the air let alone fly away.

There remained but one choice.

An Escape Spell.

Now technically she was not supposed to know this spell. It was a secret supposed to be reserved only for wizards. Sometimes an Alfar might use it in an emergency to escape, if the memories of their ancestors were strong. But the version she knew was much more deliberate.

And more dangerous.

It involved a death spell centered on the self. No matter whether the second half of the spell worked, she would die. Her soul would leave her body behind, would escape.

The second half of the spell would propel her spirit into her fylgia form. What happened next would depend on what form her soul took. She was fairly sure it would be a falcon, but one never knew with certainty until it happened.

And it wasn't done lightly. For unlike when she changed into a falcon, she would be a falcon. There would be no tie to a human form, and so she could still lose herself. There were wizards who had never returned to human form.

If the second half failed… Her soul would begin the long trek to Hel.

If that happened Kvar could still try to bring her back. But she would most likely be a draug.

Not exactly an exciting bed companion. It would also be hard to explain to her father.

If she Escaped and remembered who and what she was, in time she could reform her body and return to life.

Hopefully she would make better choices.

She looked up to the stars and said a quick prayer to her beloved.

And she died.

-Scene Break-

Siyan desperately did not want to kill this child. She was brave and talented. A worthy addition to the Ljosalfar.

And the risk that she could turn the land against her master was very real. It was something that Kvar would scoff at, but you could die as readily from thousands of small wounds as from a single direct blow. Siyan knew well the power of the vaettir, even if those of Alfheim were not as strong as those of home. They would never directly attack her because of who and what she was, but the certainly were not supporting her in this fight.

Nor would she ask them to.

She felt as Vilandra died. And Siyan was ready.

Siyan heard a sound of triumph and defiance as the falcon screeched and took flight from Vilandra's pale chest.

Signy was shocked and looked at what happened behind her…

Kvar screamed, "Now, Siyan!"

With one hand she clouted a distracted Signy, knocking her unconscious. The other through the carefully enchanted net at Vilandra's fylgia.

The girl and the falcon hit the ground at the same time. Siyan walked over to recover Vilandra's soul.

Harack stood in shock as he surveyed the scene. He turned trembling to Kvar, "Well lord, you have captured your wife. About my payment?"

Siyan was walking back, struggling falcon in one hand. She said some soothing words to it and it calmed down.

Kvar turned to his companion, "Siyan kill the girl."

Siyan stopped, "Kvar…"

Harack said, "My lord, spare my daughter! She was only doing what she thought was right."

Kvar turned his gaze, "Yes, we will deal with your failures as well."

"My failures? I refuse to let you hurt her…" Harack moved to where Signy lay.

"So you refuse me? You would put your pathetic might against mine?" Kvar motioned with his staff and Harack was briefly outlined in flame.

His smoking corpse fell to the ground.

"No one stands against me. No one." Kvar walked over to the corpse of his wife. Even in death she was beautiful. "You will not escape me, my dear."

Siyan still stood there, falcon in one hand, sword in the other, "Kvar, about the girl. It would be unwise for us to slay her here."

Kvar looked over at the girl. He could see so much of Saryn in her. He had not lied to Signy about that. He had had an affair with her mother. The timing had been right too.

She would have been a worthy daughter.

She was so much like her mother. She too had tried to stand against him. He had hated having to kill her.

It was too bad the girl was too young to taste her charms himself. She wasn't likely to grow much older.

A plan came to mind. Signy might be too dangerous to kill her on Alfheim… But she might make a good gift on Nidavellir. The Dwellers of the Tower. Yes.

"Siyan, go to the steading to fetch a wagon to gather all the bodies. And don't worry, I won't harm the girl."

Siyan nodded and set Vilandra's fylgia, still entangled in the net next to her body. She swiftly ran off into the night.

Kvar set all the nearby trees alight to provide better lighting. He reached towards the falcon, to try to hold it…

And she tried to bite him with her razor sharp beak.

Kvar smiled and stared down Vilandra and her naked soul. "I look forward to consuming you, my dear. Heart and soul." He licked his lips, "I hunger for you, Vilandra."

-Scene Break-

Stargazer CIC, Enroute to the Moon, Midgard

Max looked down at his love. He had never thought that he would ever see her again, let alone experience her love. All those years trying to reach her spirit, always trying to say goodbye. When she was alive and well.

He had tried everything in his power to contact her. He had even persuaded Tess to use her powers right before Vilandra's wedding, to persuade the vaettir of Midgard to tell him if she was alive. They had not found her. They had not felt her presence for years. Not since Boston had been destroyed.

Tess had persuaded him not to push for a divorce unless they had found her. Part of him wanted to believe that she had lied to him, that the vaettir had found her. And that Tess had hid it from him. There was something slightly wrong with having your wife search for your missing mistress.

But Tess had by that time fully established herself in Midgard. She'd even introduced him to her live in boyfriend at the time. Nice guy, even if he wasn't worthy of Tess. She certainly deserved better than to be stuck where she was.

It was politics that held them together. Their's was a union supposed to tie the two Realms together. Even if her father, Magnus had resigned over it. And Max spent so little time on Alfheim.

It wasn't like he was heir.

Still it made him feel guilty. Guilty to have dragged either woman into such a situation. But as much as he liked Tess, he could not deny the passion and love he held for Liz.

It was only a matter of time before the Dokkalfar attacked anyway. So even its political purpose was wearing thin,

He reached out to touch her cheek. It was hot. As was her forehead. Was she sick?

He gave her one last kiss before leaving, "Good bye, my love."

She smiled and opened her eyes. They did not focus on him. "I love you Max. It has been so long. But I still love you."

His heart filled with joy and guilt. "I love you too, Liz…"

"But you are married."

"What?"

"You are married aren't you? That blonde who left a call for you before we left Earth?"

"We are separated. Have been for years. But yes, we are still married."

"I thought so. Any kids?"

"No." Max sighed and looked away. "Liz it was an arranged marriage. I like her, but I've never really been able to give her what she needs. What she deserves."

"Okay. We should meet. You should go. I'll see you later."

"Do you regret what you did, now that you know."

Liz smiled sadly, "No. I should. Years ago I would have raged, would have screamed. But I will take what I can get, Max. I still want you, and if you still want me…." She took a deep breath, "I love you Max. I really do. I only wish I had known you were still alive before this. And someday I should apologize to her."

"My marriage is a sham, Liz. When next I see her she will have to let me go."

"You don't need to do that for me, Max. I just want as much of you as I can get for as long as I can. Now go. I have things to do. This ship doesn't pilot itself you know."

"See you later." Max smiled sadly as he left. He swiftly walked to his room in the light gravity. But his heart was much less light than it had been just seven hours ago when she had dragged him into CIC

Liz was much too warm. At first he'd thought it was just her passion. But they had both fallen to sleep in each others arms. And Liz always was so warm.

It made him think there was something more wrong with her than mere blindness.

He opened his laptop and started its routines. He needed to do some research. He was about to open some of his spell files when he had a sudden thought.

Alex and Kyle both just spoke to the open air whenever they had a question. He had even seen Maria do it once or twice. Maybe it would talk to him.

"Stargazer?"

"Yes, Mr. Evans." The voice sounded similar but not the same as Liz.

"Uh, just call me Max."

"Yes Max, how can I help you?"

"Is there, is there something wrong with Liz?"

"Max, I am afraid that information is confidential."

"Please, I need to know! I might be able to help her, but I need to know more. I already know she was blinded in Boston."

There was a pause and Max thought that the ship was ignoring him or just not contributing to what would be against its programming.

But the Stargazer was linked to Liz. Was even now connected directly to her synapses, and had been for their entire encounter. Liz loved Max. And the way he made her feel, both physically and emotionally was amazing to Stargazer.

Liz trusted Max. And after running several countless pattern analysis routines and using highly sophisticated sensors it could tell that Max believed what he was saying. He loved Liz and thought he could help her.

And Stargazer was getting desperate. According to its analysis, Liz had a high probability of dying in the next few months. It could see the pattern that had happened to so many of its crew members happening to Liz.

It was not that her nanite support was failing, or that she needed more and more nanites injected on a regular basis. It was that so many of her organs and tissues were failing, requiring the nanites to do more and more. And the more they did, the more heat they generated.

They were slowly cooking Liz.

Liz's temperature now hovered around 101 degrees Fahrenheit, sometimes spiking higher during the day. And the heat stressed some of her tissues, requiring even more nanite support.

Serena's temperature had spiked to over 120 degrees before she died. And that had been thirty five days after being at the state Liz had been at for more than a year.

And then the Stargazer would be alone. The idea of it hurt. The idea of a time without constant contact with Liz's mind… hurt.

Stargazer could see no rational way that Max could help Liz. Stargazer was already providing the best care that could be supplied on Earth. But the most it could do was try to fix the damage that kept cropping up, and take away her pain.

Max could bring her joy. And pain and sorrow, all the human emotions that the Stargazer was only beginning to understand. It was beginning to feel them itself.

"She is dying Max. If you give me the contact protocols I can download the details to your laptop."

Max hesitated on a moment before complying. What matter his secrets if the love of his life died? The two computers connected and Max began to read.

And as the tears began to fall, a plan began to form. Max was going to do the impossible.

He was going to heal Liz.

-Scene Break-

Stargazer CIC, Enroute to the Moon., Midgard

Liz paused mid-shower and watched the scene between her ship and her lover. She cocked her head slightly as the Stargazer overrode protocol to let him know her health status.

She needed to look into that.

She sighed as Max's computer became part of the network for the first time. She ordered Stargazer to infiltrate and copy all of his files. She then placed the copied files beyond reach of anyone but herself and Alex.

She loved Max. She needed him. But he had secrets. Secrets that could cause them all harm. Liz had a duty to protect her ship and all therein.

Many were encrypted and in an unfamiliar language. But it was only a matter of time before she cracked the code.

She sighed slightly and finished her shower.

It would be time for her nanite injections soon.

-Scene Break-

Near Stormhold, Hecatan Badlands, Nidavellir

Tess sighed as she followed her father up the trail. She hated horses. Half the reason she had stayed in Midgard was to get away from the annoying beasts. She liked cars. Preferably ones with lots of horsepower.

And how did she miss showers.

Why was she here?

Oh yeah, her father had one of his thugs pick her up. Apparently the Dark Council had plans to finish off humanity and daddy dearest had wanted her out of the way.

He said he wasn't involved, but Tess did not believe it. She had grown up with stories of her father. They had always emphasized his guile and ruthlessness in both war and politics.

Magnus turned to her, "Come daughter, I must show you something. Something that I hope you will help me rid the world of."

Tess reluctantly walked over. Most of the bruises left by her brief altercation with Siyan were gone. The one to her pride would take a while.

What she saw from the ridge was a tall tower, glistening faintly in the moon light.

It radiated evil.

She walked back over to her horse and pulled some binoculars from her pack. She walked back over and took a look at it.

Tess began to shiver. It was not from the cold. There was a malevolence there.

She upped the magnification to near maximum. The tower seemed oddly built. It was neither masonry nor wood. But it looked like it was built with short uneven sticks. Each quite small compared to the enormity of the Tower itself.

Bones. It was built with bones. And it was over three hundred feet high. She continued to shake. The roadway was paved with unusual cobble stones. And the wall was built of…

She put the binoculars down and looked in horror at her father.

He looked seriously at her, "The Tower of Bones. I won't tell you that I am on the side of Light and right, you would never believe me. But, my darling, there are some things to horrible too be allowed. And that Tower is one of them."

Without thinking Tess allowed herself to sense the local vaettir. Nidavellir vaettir were different than those of Midgard. They were wild and often selfish. But they groaned at the weight of the Tower. And there was a flavor there, a flavor of parts of the land corrupted. Of vaettir siding with the forces of chaos and undeath.

"Dad, I can't let this pass. This abomination has to be destroyed. Let me go and gather some friends I have from the various Realms…"

"My dear, I have contacted those whom you would have called. None answered."

Tess stared at him. "Not one? Don't they understand what something like this means? What is the Council thinking? A weapon like this always turns on the hand that wields it."

"They are fools. I even contacted the Fire Wizards Guild. They did not believe me. They would rather believe the Truce will last. They won't even send someone to investigate. They are afraid of offending the Council."

"Surely someone… Very well, I will study hard enough to do it myself if I must, but that Tower… That Tower must be destroyed."

"There is one man, one whom you would not contact that has offered to help." Magnus turned back to the trail and mounted his horse.

"Who? Is it someone I know?"

"Your husband. He said he would meet us in one months time at the old Dvergar stronghold of Stormhold."

"Max?"

"I see you remember his name. Come now, Tess, we have far to go. Just two more days and you can have a shower."

Tess watched as her father moved away. He had actually called her Tess! Ava was a pretty name, but it reminded her of her childhood. She no longer wanted to consider herself Dokkalfar. Certainly not after seeing that Tower.

There was no way that did not have the blessing of the Dark Council.

Her people had built that.

No not her people. The Ritual had not required her to renounce the Dokkalfar, merely the darkness. But she renounced them now. And the Ljosalfar, supposedly the people of the Light had let the Dokkalfar destroy the human realm to keep the peace.

Tess knew those bones had come from Midgard. That the Tower was built with human bones. And if her brief view was right the road leading to it was paved with skulls. Human skulls.

IF the Ljosalfar could not even be bothered to investigate….

She renounced them as well, them and their precious Guild.

Tess might be Alfar, but Midgard was her home. Her people.

And she was at war.

-Scene Break-

On board the Stargazer, Enroute to the Moon, Midgard

Alex's dreams were troubled.

Not by the usual worries. Like losing his wife or his friends one by one. Or watching as the world slowly fell apart no matter what he tried.

No, tonight he dreamt of Isabel.

In many ways the first dream was the hardest.

A tall handsome man was making love to Isabel. The sounds of her moans of passion tore at his heart.

Part of him wanted to flee this dream, but something told him to stay. That he would see something important. So he looked away and endured the agony of hearing her pleasure in the arms of another.

Except her moans of passion quickly became cries of pain and terror. She was being attacked by a giant white tiger, whose claws were raking and tearing at her flesh.

The tiger said, "I will consume you utterly, Vilandra." And bit off her head.

The dream shifted to a falcon trying in vain to escape the same evil tiger. Each time it ended with her being eaten.

Alex tried in vain to understand the dreams. None of it made sense. How could any of this relate to him?

Alex just stood there as once again the falcon tried vainly to escape, when Serena approached him.

Serena grinned at him while he gaped at her, "Good evening, Alex. We need to talk."

"You are dead."

"Yes. Your Isabel opened the door. The poor girl finally frightened enough to reach out to those who truly love her."

"What do you mean?"

"These dreams you see? They are hers. That tiger is her husband, and he is evil. He will commit an act of utter violation against her."

"What?"

"He seeks to destroy will and possess her utterly. There is much I wish I could tell you, but you will not yet understand. If you would save your love you must help Max. He will ask you to believe and accomplish the impossible."

"I know he has secrets, but what kind of impossible thing could he possibly have me believe?"

Serena grinned, "Trust me you will be shocked. But he will answer your questions. And you will finally know your true enemy. One of them at least.."

"Okay, obviously I must have left one of my scifi dramas running while I slept."

Serena glared at him, smile curving to a frown, "Alex, you will heed my words or you will be sorry. Particularly this last. You must make sure that Max keeps his promise to go to Stormhold first. Both of you will wish to save Isabel first, but he must keep that promise. Or…"

"Or?"

"The worlds will die."

"Worlds as in plural?"

Serena nodded. "Isabel will suffer greatly, but if you help him keep his promise…. You may be able to free her. Hurrying to save her will not save her and will cause insurmountable ruin. You must heed me."

Alex sighed. "Okay, I guess I will accept that I'm trying to tell myself something. I will heed your words."

Serena smiled. "Thanks, Alex, I could always trust you." She began to walk off.

"Where are you going?"

She turned but kept walking backwards away from him, "I have a date with Kevin. Please, Alex, promise you will follow my words. I want you to be happy. And she will make you happy. Oh, and say hi to our daughter."

"What? Serena?"

But she was gone.

"Alex?"

Alex whirled to find Isabel staring at him. She was dressed in an unfamiliar style to him. She wore a long belted tunic that went half way down her thighs. She also wore tight leggings and on her belt was a sword. "Isabel?"

"Am I dead or am I dreaming?"

Alex reached out and touched her cheek. It felt real and warm.

She rushed into his arms, "Oh, Alex, I am so scared. Nothing I do seems to let me escape."

Alex kissed her passionately.

She immediately responded.

When they came up for air he looked intently into her darkened eyes, "You need to hold on, Isabel. I am coming for you. It may take me longer than I wish. But I promise that I will come for you if I need to storm Hell itself."

She kissed him back. Her hands beginning to roam.

And in the nature of dreams their clothes disappeared and the dream became quite a pleasant one.

How long he and Isabel had, Alex was not sure. But all dreams, pleasant or not, end.

Alex felt an annoying buzzing pressure in his ear.

Alex opened his eyes. "Yes, Liz?"

"You told me to wake you when we started final approach to Armstrong."

"Yeah." Alex stretched. Sometimes being Captain was no fun at all. "Is there time to make myself human at least?"

Alex could almost hear Liz's grin. "You have twenty -five minutes."

"Okay, okay, I am up." Alex pushed himself from bed. That had been a strange dream. Stranger still that he could remember it all so clearly.

He did not believe in dreams or omens. But he had made a promise, if only to himself.

And he would keep it.


	8. Chapter 8

The Sorcerer and the Stargazer Part 7

Stateroom Three, Final approach to Armstrong, Midgard

Max sat quietly typing. He was almost done.

The spell was incredibly complex in theory and quite simple in execution. He'd been able to build on what he had used before, but there were so many things to fix…

The door buzzed.

Max looked down again at the spell, runic characters emblazoned on the screen. He was the only Fire Wizard that was part of the computer age that he knew of. Most of the others in the Guild scoffed at him.

It would have taken years of careful study and work to do what he had done in less than a day.

The door buzzed incessantly.

"I'm coming Michael." Max opened the door.

It was Maria. She was dressed in a ship suit and smelled of some expensive perfume. She walked directly into the room, a sense of intenseness about her. She walked around his living room, as if looking for something. She turned to face him before turning away and dropping to his couch.

"Well, hello Maria. It is nice to see you, too."

She gave him a look. "You and I need to talk."

"Hmm, Michael really did tell you then."

"You're an elf?"

"Well I prefer the term Ljosalfar. But as far as it goes, I guess ."

"Does Liz know?"

"Not yet. Michael told me how serious he was about you. You're the first he's been worried about spilling his secrets to." Max noticed one of Michael's silver rings on her left hand. "Congratulations. Is there a date I should be aware of?"

"Thanks. It's so strange. It was so big on his fingers and now, now it fits mine perfectly. Magic. It's magic isn't it? Is it like some slave spell? I am going to be forced to do what he wants now?"

Max smiled. Maria was struggling with something that would fundamentally change her world view. He hadn't believed Vilandra when she had told him. In truth he had not believed that the beautiful Isabel Ramirez was actually his sister.

But part of him had known. The part that saw things the other kids could not, that whispered of wonders and horrors that others did not believe in. The part that knew that Michael was like him, that they were brothers in kind if not always in taste.

Michael's reaction had been even more extreme.

"No Maria. The ring Michael gave you is very old. It will provide some manner of support against the forces of darkness. Freedom of will is important to us. Particular to us the Ljosalfar."

"Then, then I should give it back. I mean, if he needs it, if he has counted on this, this ring. I mean he told me everything…" She looked at Max with wide eyes. "Everything…"

"Then you know what we face? What Michael and I are trying to stop?"

"The end of the world. Ragnarok. I can't believe we are talking about this! How can I be so happy and the world is about to end. It's not fair!"

"None of it is fair. I've never really understood why the Dokkalfar attacked your world so strongly. The Jotnari certainly profit from it, but I never quite got what the Dokkalfar got out of the deal."

"Oh." Maria shifted a bit on the couch to get a better look at him. "Who are the Jotnari?"

"You know them as Giants. They are powerful creatures that once ruled all of creation. And they want that control back. It will be their final conflict with the Aesir which will cause Ragnarok." Max sighed walked over and sat tiredly in a chair facing Maria. He looked up at her, "Michael probably referred to the Aesir as gods."

"You don't believe in them?"

"Oh, I believe in them all right. They are very real, it is just, well I grew up on Earth, in Midgard. The term gods has such a connotation. The Aesir and their allies the Vaenir, well they are powerful, and they do protect both of our realms from the Jotnari. But they do it more out of pragmatism than love. They need us."

"Why?"

"There are more Giants than either the Aesir or Vaenir. At first the Alfar were to swell the armies of the Aesir. But at some distant point in the past we Alfar split. We have been fighting ever since, torn asunder between those who have chosen darkness and evil as tools to oppress the rest. And the rest of us who mostly wish to live in peace. In the end we have changed as much as they."

"So where do us lowly humans come into the tale?"

"Have you heard of Valhalla? The heroes of your race will be instrumental in helping the Aesir during Ragnarok. Of course, when the giants learned of this they tried to reduce the damage this could cause their plans. They had no luck until Hel, the daughter of Loki came up with a way to persuade a portion of those who die to join her. She is not as picky as the Valkyries and so has gathered a vast army."

"Huh." Maria shook her head and changed the subject. "Did you know today is Liz's birthday? I want this to be a wonderful day for her, so you will treat her well, right?"

"I've been working on something for her."

"Just make it good, Max. I want her to feel loved, to know that we all think she is the wonderful person that she is. This might be, it might…." Maria suddenly burst into tears. "It might be her last one."

Max got up and gave Maria a hug. "I know. That is what I'm working on. I thought I had lost her. And now that I have found her I will do all in my power to save her."

"Oh, how I wish there was something that we could do. It is just so hard to just watch her slowly die…."

Max continued to hold the weeping Maria. When she calmed down a little he wiped a few tears away from her luminous green eyes. "Maria, that is not going to happen." He lifted his right hand and let a trace of his power fill it with a pure white light. He snapped his fingers and the air was full of fire works and rose petals. "I'm a wizard, Maria. Not the strongest perhaps, I'm half-human after all. But in a way that may work in our favor here. You humans have such gifts if only you had the powers to use them."

Maria blinked back a few tears and tried to hold back a hopeful smile. "Can you, can you heal her?"

Max simply smiled.

-Scene Break-

Harrissteading, Antar, Alfheim

Vilandra was haunted by her dreams. They were filled with nameless horrors and breathless wonders.

Her thoughts were on Alex as she did something she had not really thought she would ever do again.

Vilandra woke up.

It must have all been a dream, a horrible nightmare. Surely she had not been so foolish as to leave her true love at her father's word. She reached out to touch Alex, to reassure herself that it had all been a dream.

But her hands were bound.

Her eyes shot open. It had not been a dream. It had all been so very real. And she was bound. The cord that tied her was silk, and it bound her powers as surely as it bound her hands. She looked over and saw Gudrun, one of her uncle's servants..

Gudrun smiled and said, "Good your awake, I'll let Kvar and Siyan know."

"No, please. You have to help me escape."

Gudrun just smiled sadly and brushed some hair from Vilandra's face. "You never should have pushed yourself so much. I hate to think what would have happened if Kvar had not been able to save you. Your body was so cold without you in it. You're too young to use your fylgia that way. You know I have always been concerned with your greed for magical lore. And this time you almost paid the price."

"Please, if you love me at all, you will let you go. Kvar means to harm me."

"Vilandra! He's a Fire Wizard and member of your father's court. How can you possibly think he has anything but your best interests at heart. He said you might be like this. That you might demand release. You need to settle down miss. Have some babies and ready the next generation of heroes." Gudrun smiled, "And with you two as parents how could they not be. Just look at little Signy. Kvar is taking her to the Fire Wizards School for some teaching. Apparently your not the only one who is overreaching "

"She's alive?"

"Of course she's alive. She's a little worse for wear, but Kvar said she'd be awake soon. We will keep the place safe for her return. It really is a shame about Harick. Oh well, here I go running off my mouth as if I didn't have a million things to do. Don't worry child, Kvar will make it all better." Gudrun walked off.

Vilandra's heart began to pound. She had to escape somehow, and if Kvar had been spreading stories…. Well, he was well respected by so many, she would have problems gaining assistance.

She started working on her bindings.

But she had no time as Siyan walked into the room moments latter. Her face was full of sorrow and guilt. "I'm sorry Vilandra, if there was something I could do to halt this I would."

"Please just let me go."

Siyan's voice was pained, "I can't. Unfortunately you will understand all to well in a few minutes. Gods, he is such a monster. Why can't any of your people see that?"

Vilandra's heart was pounding. She was in danger and her soul likely forfeit in moments if she didn't do something. And Siyan would stop her if she could. They had become friends over the past few years, but Kvar's hold on her was absolute.

Siyan just sighed. "Vilandra, don't try to run. Your powers are too weak and I don't want to hurt you. By the Lady, this will hurt you enough."

Vilandra still struggles with the cords, tears slowly making tracks down her face. It wasn't going to happen. She was caught.

A smiling and handsome Kvar walked through the door. In his hand was a large diamond, about the size of a hen's egg. "Well, my darling wife. It is good to see you in such health. What no well wishing to your loving husband?"

"Go to Hel, Kvar!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You need to work on your temper, dear."

Vilandra just glared at him. How had she ever not seen him for what he truly was? Underneath the handsome, charming exterior was a monster who would always need more. How had she not realized from his tiger fylgia?

"Well, let's get to business then." He spoke a couple of words from some strange elder language.

Vilandra immediately calmed down. She felt like she was floating in a warm soothing sea. She could still see Kvar and Siyan standing there, but they did not matter.

She was content.

And in the background she could hear a soothing rhythm. Her heartbeat. Wasn't it wonderful?

Kvar was still chanting and in the right hand he held up the diamond, and the left hand was empty, a clear light shining forth from it.

Vilandra could feel a little panic run through her, start to sink into the warm calm that surrounded her. Her heart started beating faster, trying in vain to run…

And then silence. She could no longer hear her heart beat. There was only silence and pain that spread all through her body. Her breathing stopped.

Vilandra was dying. And this time there would be no escape, her powers still bound by the mage cord.

Kvar raised his left hand, Vilandra's still beating heart filling his palm. Sweat gleamed from his forehead, but the chanting never slowed or stopped.

A light appeared in his right hand filling the diamond with sparkling radiance. When the glowing between the two open palms matched, Kvar knew the spell would work. He had her. Forever. He continued the spell, to make it irreversible.

Flame filled his left hand, searing Vilandra's heart.

Vilandra felt an almost existential pain surge through her body. Her soul wish to escape, to begin that long final journey…

And it couldn't.

It was bound as surely as her powers. Vilandra could feel her self drifting towards Undeath…

Flame began to wash the diamond as well, its facets glittering in the firelight. And it began to shift and change, becoming the shape of Vilandra's now cooking heart.

And it began to beat, it's crystalline facets making a chiming sound.

Vilandra's old heart had been destroyed, her new one made. Both it and the diamond ring on his right hand began to gleam as if lit from within…

The diamond disappeared from his right hand.

Vilandra sense a change immediately. Her body began to waken, her breath starting up again.

But her heart beat was all wrong. No longer was it the deep thudding she had heard her whole life. Now it clattered and chimed.

Tears began to pour from her eyes as she looked up at her husband. Her master.

The glow to his diamond ring began to dim. But if you looked closely, really looked you would see the image of a small nude woman locked away inside its depths.

Kvar owned Vilandra's soul.

-Scene Break-

Armstrong base, Moon, Midgard

Alex walked into the base. He looked behind him, pleased to see Liz still following him. Her gaze was still on the Stargazer.

She had not left the ship in over three years.

She hurried up to him, "Are you sure she, I mean it will be okay? We've never left the Stargazer alone before. What if she, I mean it gets lonely?"

Alex smiled at her and placed his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. Her skin was too warm to the touch. Inside he wanted to cry as he remembered when Serena had gone through this period.

If only there was some way to save her.

"Now Lizzie, I think the Stargazer will be fine. And when did you start referring to the 'Gazer as 'her'?

"It's silly I know. But Maria keeps referring to her as my daughter, and well… Captain haven't you noticed some… changes recently." Liz shook her head, "Maybe it is just delusions on my part, but well it, she seems to becoming more alive."

Alex nodded. He had noticed some changes in the ship. He had done a lot of the programming that made up the Stargazers software, but it was a constantly evolving thing.

And then there was Liz. Even now off the ship she wore the interface band linking her to the ship's computers. Who could say what constant contact with a human mind would have on the computer.

So much of the technology they were using was still not fully known. They used it because they had to. But maybe, just maybe…

"Well, if it worries you I will look into it."

"No worry is not the right thing, I just, well I just don't fully understand it. Hmm, just consider it a quirk okay?"

"So how are you and Max coming along?"

Liz smiled up at him as they continued to walk in. "The sex is great. And well, he is married, but that won't matter I guess."

Alex looked back at Maria, Max, and Michael who were all talking quietly amongst each other. Maria looked up and gave Alex such a hope filled smile.

Michael was good for her. But was Max good for his Lizzie?

"Alex, I can take care of myself. I just hope Tess and I can meet. I need to apologize and well, we need to work out an arrangement. I'm not giving him up, but I want him to be taken care of when I'm gone."

"Liz, don't talk like that…."

She just smiled at him. "I'm in no hurry, but I have made my peace. It is only a matter of time. I lasted long enough to have Max again… And now a piece of us will never die. I hope Max will forgive me…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Sorry, Captain, I'm under orders not to ruin the surprise. But you will understand in a few moments."

The corridor ended into a spacious room with stabilized diamond windows giving a brilliant view outside. And seated on a bench watching the stars was an Amy holding a small girl. Amy turned to look at them and gushed greetings. The little girl clung to Amy's leg, staring up at the strangers.

There was something familiar about the child. She had Serena's light chocolate skin and her eyes were almost her stormy grey eyes, with just a hint of green. A very beautiful child.

While Liz was introducing their guests to Amy, Alex was just staring at the familiar little girl. She looked so much like his former wife.

When he noticed that the rest of them were staring at him and his staring contest with the little girl, "So who is the little one?"

Amy gathered the shy little girl into her arms. She looked Alex deep into his eyes. She was beaming, but there was a hint of defiance and worry in her eyes. "Alex, this is Faith. Faith Whitman."

"What?"

"She's your daughter."

Alex stood there stunned. "How?"

"Alex, thank you for supporting my work to save so many of the endangered species on Earth. Thank you for letting me store them here. But we humans are nearly as endangered as others. And the thought of you with your gallant life trying to save the world, would leave nothing but your actions behind you…"

Liz touched his arm and he understood. He looked down at the daughter he had never known he had, born long after her mother had died. Alex looked over at Max and wondered if he would ever know his moon born children.

Children as yet unborn. Part of the plan to save mankind, to recover from the disaster that had befallen them.

It had seemed prudent at the time. And now… And now it brought him Faith.

Alex gazed deep into the toddlers Grey-green eyes and smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

The Sorcerer and the Stargazer part 8

Harrissteading, Antar, Alfheim

Gudrun stood briskly towards the main hall where Vilandra was imprisoned. She could still hear poor Signy cry for Isabel, whoever that was.

For all that was holy Signy was only twenty, still just a child.

Gudrun had seen war and knew how it could madden some men to vile madness, inflame passions to do things that in calmer days they would never do. But to a child?

Kvar was surely a monster.

And her Signy's cousin Harlin was not much better. He had asked Kvar if he really planned on returning Signy, if she really would be coming back to Harrissteading….

Kvar had laughed and asked what payment Harlin would give him to remove her in a more permanent fashion.

Had they been Dokkalfar, maybe she would understand. That was their dark nature. But these were Ljosalfar, Elves of the Light…. And Kvar was a councilor to the King!

She felt old, every one of her centuries dragging down on her. What had happened to her people? Why did they not stand up and resist? When had her coworkers become like unto the craven commons of the Dokk?

Where had the heroes gone?

Vilandra. That was their hope. Surely she would stand up to her evil husband. She loved Signy, surely she would stop him from…

Gudrun first went to Harald's study, she would give Vilandra Calatin. She was Harald's granddaughter, surely it would let her wield it.

Vilandra would need the help. She had always been a quick study and talented at the Arts both ancient and modern. But her husband was a Fire Wizard.

Calatin should even that fight nicely.

Maybe Gudrun could convince some of the boys to hold back Kvar's strange servant girl. There was something about her…. She made Gudrun nervous.

Calatin was gone.

She rapidly searched the study, but could not find the blade.

Vilandra would have to do without.

Gudrun was all but running by the time she got to the guest room Vilandra shared with her husband. She opened the door and was surprised to see Vilandra dressed in travel leathers. She even had a steel-silk vest on.

And in her hand Vilandra was oiling Calatin. The room was filled with the healthy glow of the blade.

But there was something… off about Vilandra.

Her shoulders were slumped in defeat, even as she polished one of the great artifacts of the last war. Her eyes were shadowed with despair and self hatred. She paid no attention to Gudrun's abrupt entrance.

Gudrun swallowed a couple of times, her voice brisk when it finally came out, "Vilandra. I need you. Signy needs you."

Vilandra swung her dark eyes to Gudrun and raised a single eyebrow, continuing her work. "Where were you when I needed you?"

"Vilandra, I don't think you understand. Your husband is about to assault your cousin."

Vilandra's face seemed cut out of ice, her demeanor cut from diamond. But Gudrun could see the trace of wetness in her eyes. Vilandra continued her work.

Gudrun walked up and slapped Vilandra. "Do you understand what I am saying? Are you a complete nithling? You are the only one who has enough training to even hope to stand against him."

Vilandra's face was still impassive, her face reddened by the slap. "It is too late for that now." Tears began to stream from that perfect countenance. "Better you had slit my throat this morning. It would have been kinder."

Gudrun cuffed Vilandra again. What was wrong with the girl? She was the descendant of kings and heroes! She'd never had a cowardly moment in her life. "Vilandra, I need your help to stop your worthless vile husband before he destroys your cousins life."

Vilandra took the blow impassively, almost as if she expected it. As if she felt she deserved it. She said in a soft voice. "Look at me, Gudrun. I can't help you. Not anymore."

"Frost and Fire, what are you talking about? You are dressed as if off to battle trolls, certainly you can face down your man."

Fire came to her slowly leaking eyes and she reached up and grabbed Gudrun's shoulders. "LOOK AT ME! Use more than your damnable eyes, for Freya's sake. You were a good councilor to my grandfather and my mother. Look deeper…"

Gudrun used a trace of her powers, weak ordinary Alfar powers, but trained. She had not always lived the life of a country house holder. Long ago, as Vilandra had said, she had counseled her family in matters both political and personal.

Vilandra was empty.

Gudrun's face turned ashen. In a choked whisper, "What did he do to you?"

"My husband destroyed me. I am nothing more than his puppet now. So as I said I can't help you."

"What, what do I do?"

Vilandra looked down. The chains and bindings on her soul limited her actions. She could not stand against Kvar, not anymore. She could not bring herself to directly hurt him, no matter how much she wished to. She would happily burn in Muspell for all eternity if she could be certain he roasted right alongside.

But it would have to be his actions that brought them there.

What could she do?

Vilandra nodded to herself. It wasn't much of a plan. It wouldn't save Signy and it wouldn't save her.

But maybe, just maybe it might save the Ljosalfar.

"Gudrun, you have failed me. But I too have failed. There is no hope for me, and for her brave actions yesterday, likely for young Signy. But a storm is coming, Gudrun. And if any are to have hope of life and light to come you must not fail me now."

"But…"

"You asked for my help, here it is. Take all whom you love from here and rush to the capital. Go to my mother and tell her that Winter is coming. Tell her the Peace can not last, not while one Ljosalfar breathes free. They will be coming."

"But…."

"Go now, woman! I will aid Signy as I can. Go!"

Gudrun gave Vilandra a quick hug. "I will do as you ask. We will find a way to free you, or failing that avenge you!"

Vilandra gave her a weak smile, "Go now, Midgard has already fallen and by reports Winter wraps it tight. It is coming."

Gudrun smiled sadly and briskly moved to the door. She halted in shock as realization set in. She turned to face Vilandra once more her face pale and her voice shaky. "Surely you don't mean?"

"We face the Final Ice. Fimbul Winter. Ragnarok has begun. Do not fail me. Go with my love."

"I… I will do as you say. Good bye, my dear." And she left.

Vilandra went back to preparing her gear and wondering which side she was going to be on in the coming war.

She really did not know.

-Scene Break-

The abandoned hill fort of Gavrinborg, Antar, Alfheim

King Zan Avaramsson, Defender of Antar, and High Lord of the Alfar was bored.

Kvar was late. They were on a tight schedule to get to one of the regional Things at Halfdaneshof. Things were always easier with Kvar. He could charm and argue almost anyone to his point of view.

It also helped that his standing in the Fire Wizard's Guild was so high.

Zan was also worried about some talk about trolls in the hinterlands. It had been years since they had been a problem, and he had agreed with Kvar that the annual campaigns against the trolls had been wastes of time and money. But if they were starting to push out of the wastelands, maybe it was time to push back.

Zan frowned as he considered how that would put a dint in his ambitious building program. As it was, it would take years to rebuild the walls surrounding Antar City. It he had to cut back on his building projects it was always the first to be cut.

No one had laid siege to Antar in decades. What were a few more years.

The Peace would hold. Kvar had assured him. Kvar always seemed to make all the problems go away.

Where was that wizard!

One of his bodyguards brought him a cup of hot tea. "Here you go, Sire."

Zan rubbed his hands, "Where did you find time to brew some tea?"

"It is from one of the locals, Sire. I've dealt with him many times I've come this way."

Zan eyed Hrafn briefly, slightly concerned that his guards had not brewed it themselves. But only Kvar had known they were coming. It wasn't like anyone would get the drop on him or his twenty armed guards. He shrugged and took a sip. "Hmm, this is good. Be sure to get the recipe…" Zan felt the world begin to spin. He looked up to the now smirking Hrafn, "Why?"

"Just wanted to be on the winning side."

Zan could hear fighting as his men, many disorientated by the poisoned tea fought for their lives. They had been completely blindsided by the ambush, long lulled by the Peace.

One by one the Dokkalfar cut them down.

The world went black.

Zan awoke, ropes pinning him down to a hard rock surface. He heard the chanting of voices in the vile corrupted old Alfar tongue the Dokkalfar used for their dark rites.

Zan had never been a scholar and so recognized few if any of the ancient words. But some had carried over into modern Ljosalfar. So he knew fear when they invoked the power of Chaos to summon the Fimbul Winter.

For generations his people had fought against this very thing. It would blot out the sun and cover the world in Ice.

His people would die.

He struggled against his bindings, seeking someway to fight against it…

The pain as the sacrificial knife cut into him was intense, Frost rushing through his veins.

And Zan of Antar was no more.

-Scene Break-

On the road to Antar City, Antar, Alfheim

Gudrun was only ten miles from Harissteading when the first flakes began to fall.

It was not long after Midsummer.

So when as the storm began to pick up, a few of her party stopped, she carried on.

She had failed two of those she considered her charges, as much her blood as the babes she had carried so long ago.

She would not fail them again.

Gudrun walked into the storm.

-Scene Break-

Armstrong Base, Moon, Midgard

Liz smiled as she saw the wonder in Alex as he beheld his daughter. She wished she could see it with her own eyes. The cameras made everything look so much colder than her eyes had.

Still she had been right to send Amy their genetic codes . Hopefully Alex would forgive her.

Hopefully Max would forgive her as well. They would have children. A hope that Liz had completely given up since that horrible day when her body had been rendered lifeless.

When the medical establishment had called her and Serena 'ghosts.'

Less than forty-eight hours. That was how long her doctor had said she would live. The Federal Hospital had been happy to let Alex take Liz and Serena off their hands.

They could not be saved after all. A waste of scarce resources.

So Liz had saved herself.

Oh she wasn't a doctor. But the crew of the good ship Stargazer had several doctors amongst its crew of two hundred…

Liz made them use industrial nanobots to save her and Serena. To hook them up in sick bay until the nanites could pick up the slack. Both of them had the then new implants, they could help work the ship from Sickbay…

And so it was, both of them trapped in Sickbay for most of a year as Liz fiddled with the nanite balance. She couldn't have done it with out her now absent friends. Svette. Hong. Greg. So many dead.

How could she, who should have been long dead have survived them all?

All of them recorded. All added to Amy's gene bank. One day part of those brave heroes who had all died way too young would stride a peaceful world.

The regeneration of Mankind was what she fought for. To make the world safe enough to bring forth the Children of Stargazer, the Children of all who had fought this long war. All born safely on the Moon, far from harm.

And now her children would be among them. Hers and Max's.

Whether Max agreed or not, it would happen. Liz had been adamant.

So too, had Maria once she had talked to her mother. Amy could be quite persuasive. And while Amy would be thrilled to have normal grandkids… Given the current events, and the likelihood that they would find themselves once more on the frontlines to save mankind….

Amy was not about to take the chance.

Nor was Liz. Her nanites were everywhere and had already captured and recorded the genetic profiles of both Michael and Maria.

God they'd have pretty kids.

Too bad Liz would likely never see them. For while Amy could manufacture fertilized ovum with just the genetic profiles, she had the same problem Liz had in terms of fast growing tissue.

Neither one of them could rapidly grow bone tissue. And since the bone framework of the child would be delayed, there was little point in rushing the rest of the bodies development.

Liz did not have nine months.

Like Faith, and so many other Moon-born, her children would be born orphaned.

Liz walked over to Max. He was talking quietly to Michael and Maria. She caught something about a birthday present. She did not care. Having Max in her life again made this the best birthday ever. "Max can I talk to you. Privately." Hopefully Maria would catch her cue.

Maria just looked at her a moment and then glanced between Max and Michael. "Yeah, I got to talk to you too, Michael. Privately."

Michael just smirked and winked at Max, who rolled his eyes.

Liz walked Max over to a secluded part of the hallway. Liz turned to face Max.

"What did you need Liz?"

Even how he said her name sent shivers down he spine and brought butterflies to life in her belly. How she hoped he would forgive her! "Max, I uh, have to ask you something."

"Okay."

"Didyoueverwanttohavekids?"

Max rubbed his forehead, "Uh, excuse me?"

"Children. Did you ever want them. With me?"

"Is this a trick question? I love you, Liz Parker. Of course, I would be honored if you bore my children."

"Okay. Um…." 'Calm down Liz. Breathe. Stop the Maria impression and breathe. You can do this.' Liz bit her lip and looked down. "What if, what if, just for the sake of argument here, that I was unable to bear children. Would you still want them."

"Sure. We could always adopt some of the ones Amy has I guess."

Calm, stay calm. "What if, for the sake of argument, that Amy could make our children. If she had a way to grow them. Outside of my body, because, well I can't carry one."

"So our kids will be grown in a vat?" Max blinked quickly and looked again at Faith. Liz could all but feel him do the math.

Faith was not born from a human female body. No sex had been involved in her creation. Her conception had take place after her mother's death in the sterile confines of a lab.

Liz accessed one of the cameras in the hallway and looked at Faith, "No not a vat… more like, more like a pod."

"I presume this is what Maria is talking to Michael about? Hmm, what will they call themselves? The Pod Squad?"

Liz hit him on the arm. "I'm serious here!"

Max smiled and looked at her. "Liz, I know you. One of them is being cooked up right now, isn't it?"

Liz nodded.

"Of course it is fine with me. It is amazing what you people can do. It is amazing to see prophesy fulfilled."

Liz grabbed onto Max and kissed him.

How she wished she really could carry one of his children.

Little did she know that he was thinking the same thing…. Only, he still had hopes that it would one day happen.

But he did not want to raise her hopes lest he fail.

Michael stared at Maria, in shock at what she had told him.

He was going to have a child. And Maria wasn't even pregnant.

Maria looked up at him, her eyes full of fear and aggravation. "Tell me you big lummox! Are you going to accept this, or, or…." Her tears began to well.

Michael looked away.

He had never thought he would have children. The life he lived was so dangerous and he had so many deadly enemies.

He never wanted some poor child caught up and used as a hostage of fortune. Sure he'd never been celibate, but he'd been careful.

And there was the promise he had made to himself. He would not let any child of his go through what he had gone through. Any child of his would know his father and mother, and know they had been loved. Both Max and Isabel had tried, but life had been tough for him when he was growing up.

Unlike Max he'd never been adopted. He'd been too paranoid, too sarcastic, too defensive…. The walls he had built up had shielded him from the concerns of all, save those he considered family.

Until one day he had been caught in a massive rainstorm in Mexico and took shelter in a cave. A cave already occupied by a green-eyed blonde.

Nothing had happened that night, despite the way Maria's wet clothes had clung to her until she had removed them. They had shared blankets to pool body heat, and despite the agony it put him through… Nothing had happened.

Nothing had happened, because he was afraid that if it had he would never leave.

But he kept finding reasons to visit Mexico. Finding reasons to visit the small town she tried so hard to save in the crumbling human realm.

Until that one night after both of them had put down a group of bandits that had been ravaging the area. The rest of their men had died, only the two of them remained.

Death had never seemed closer. And life lurked in her arms.

It had been insane. Neither of them had been sure they had gotten them all. It could have gotten both of them killed.

But all he could think of was her.

And he knew it had been the same for her.

He had stayed much longer than he should have, over a year. But the mission called. Max had told him he understood, that it was okay if he stayed there….

There had been many a cold night after that when he had been sure he had made the wrong choice. That he should have at least told her why he had to leave…

After that first night on the Stargazer, after being with her again. He knew that there would never be another. His Maria.

He looked back at her luminous green eyes. "Yes."

She started bouncing up and down with glee.

He raised one eyebrow. "On one condition."

Her bouncing slowly came to a complete stop. "What?"

Michael's mouth went dry. He had already asked her once. What if she said no this time?

He went down on one knee, "Maria will you marry me?"

"Um, okay. I already said yes the first time. Do I get another ring?"

"No, now today. I always swore any children I had would be born in wedlock."

Maria's face was surprisingly calm. She looked up and saw everyone staring at them. "No."

Michael felt as if his world crumbled in on itself.

Maria continued, oblivious to the devastation her comment had left in its wake. "Today is Liz's day. How about tomorrow?"

Michael crushed her to him. He could feel her mouth meet his. And they kissed, oblivious to the clapping and obvious joy of those around them.

He would never leave her again.

Alex cradled his sleeping daughter in his arms. It had been such a shock. But now he had hope that somehow they could get through this. That even if he failed, there was a plan in place to continue the human race.

Not that he planned on failing…

General Valenti, a man who to Alex would always be the Sheriff stiffly walked over from where he was talking with Kyle.

All the girls were gathered together trying to figure out how to make a respectable wedding in one day.

Looks like Liz would be adding another line to her factories production.

"Alex, son. I just got in the inventory of what you brought up. It is more than twice what we asked for. And the drones. And your leaving one of your cutters?"

"I don't know if we will be back."

"Is it that bad down there?"

"In places. But mostly, I fear Max might have a mission for me we might not make it out of."

"You all seem so close. It is kind of fast don't you think?"

"Do you believe in fate, Jim?"

"Not that I'd trust it, no."

"Either this is some elaborate plot or we were truly fated to meet. Max hasn't confirmed it, but Maria has. My Isabel, you know the girl I'm always yammering about?"

"Yeah, Serena had Kevin, you had your Isabel. It was the damndest thing watching you two talk about your former lovers so much to each other."

"Soul mates. Both Serena and I were both amazingly lucky, and tragically cursed. Both of us had met and lost our soul mates. We loved each other, but we knew…."

"Okay. I get that but so what. You get the life you get dealt. Seems like you two did okay."

"Well, to make this whole thing even stranger, Isabel is Max's sister."

Jim just stared at him, mouth slightly open.

"Oh, but it gets better. You know that German nurse that Kyle was after, you know before the War?"

Jim closed his mouth, and looked at Alex suspiciously, "Yeah, I remember her. That was right before he got shipped to Taiwan." A pained look flashed across his face.

Kyle had been listed as KIA after Taipei had been hit. The Feds had offered Kyle a way to avoid a life as a paraplegic.

They'd made him into a combat cyborg.

They still refused to admit he was actually a human being.

"Well, actually she was a British citizen. Teresa Harding."

Jim just looked at him.

"She's Max's wife."

"What?"

"Fate, my friend. There is no way a human agency could arrange this. Fate."

And Alex was right as far as it went. The key point being that no **human** agency could arrange it. As Alex would soon learn, that left a lot of ground to cover….


	10. Chapter 10

The Sorcerer and the Stargazer part 9

Harrissteading, Antar, Alfheim

Siyan lounged by the bedroom door that sheltered a battered young woman. Signy was truly a casualty of fate, suffering not because of her weaknesses but because of her strengths. Her brave stand yesterday, her sheer indomitable will had impressed Siyan.

Unfortunately Kvar could not stand resistance to his will. Kvar had bound the local vaettir, and without their aid, Signy was no match him.

In a way, Siyan felt this was her fault. She had warned Kvar not to kill the girl. That her draugr would be particularly potent, and she could easily become a blight on the local land.

She knew that he planned on taking her from her home and selling her off to some dire fate. And while Siyan had despaired of that, there still existed a tiny bit of hope for the girl.

Apparently that wasn't personal enough for the proud Fire Wizard. He had to prove his natural dominance by forcing the girl.

Naturally this was done after he had taken Vilandra's soul. And he made sure that she would know what he was doing. He had done everything short of taking the girl on the high table in the main hall. Everyone had to know what had happened, her screams for help and pleas for mercy had rung through the air.

Not one person helped her. Not. One.

Hard to believe these people still called themselves Ljosalfar.

She had seen one small party leave hurriedly, heading off to the capital. Not that any help would get here in any time to help Signy. And likely they would simply believe Kvar. Certainly the man who seemed to be the most likely successor to Harick would help Kvar.

The man was a smuggler. A smuggler to Nidavellir. Apparently there was a small gate nearby. Whether Harick had known was irrelevant. The man dealt with the dark powers and apparently had been in the pay of Kvar for a long time.

Now the method of Kvar's rapid tracking of Vilandra made sense. He had spies everywhere.

Thinking of Vilandra brought fresh sorrow to Siyan. Not only had the poor woman joined her in the curse that Siyan had labored under, the news Siyan had picked up from the local vaettir was dire.

Kvar was a fool if he thought binding the vaettir would render them totally helpless. They could still carry tales to those who knew how to listen. Few of the Alfar knew the art, but among her people it was a common skill.

Vilandra's father had been sacrificed to the forces of the Primeval Chaos. The Dokkalfar had used his soul to summon the Fimbul Winter. And worse.

Already Siyan could see the clouds gather. Soon it would begin to snow. The end was beginning in truth.

Surely Kvar could see the same signs? She had been the man's slave for more than two hundred years and still she did not truly understand him.

She knew he wanted power, but what good would power do him in a world covered in ice? He was after all a Fire Wizard. He had fought hard against the Dokkalfar during the last war. What had happened since.

What was he hiding from her?

So she stood guard. She had promised the girl she would protect her against any save Kvar. That Vilandra would surely do the same.

Unfortunately he was the one person she most needed protection from.

Not for the first time, Siyan fought against despair.

But she was still alive. And while she lived the chance existed that Kvar would slip up. That he would make some small mistake that would allow her revenge.

And to that long tally Siyan had added the lost innocence of a brave young Alfar woman.

She had all the time in the world. Kvar would make a mistake.

And Siyan would be waiting.

-Scene Break-

Armstrong Base, Moon, Midgard

Alex tipped back the Champaign glass. Liz made excellent Champaign.

In fact buying gifts for her on her birthday was always well nigh impossible. If she wanted anything she could build it.

Well almost anything.

And that was Alex's key for Liz's birthday present. Alex always bought up templates. Often they were things Liz would never actually need. Like the template for a 1969 Mustang. Or a F-15 fighter. Some song lyric that she would never listen to.

Liz was obsessed with saving not only the human race physically, but socially and intellectually. In addition to keeping copies of all the templates that she already owned, including several national libraries, she also had made a cave nearby were she made hard copies of everything.

Alex wasn't sure what kind of material she made those books out of, but they were nearly indestructible.

It was fun to watch others tackle the problem. Maria had given her some handcrafted jewelry. Kyle some strange Zen poetry or something.

But it was the gift from Max that Alex was waiting for. Maria had hinted that it would be special. That Alex would be able to partly understand Max and Michael by his gift.

So he watched as Max walked up to her, smiling toting his cane. Why did a man like Max carry a cane anyway?

Max lifted his glass to Liz. It was quite simply the best Champaign he'd ever had. That Liz was a wizard of sorts was no longer in doubt. Her magic was different than his, based as it was on her machines. But from his view, it was magic pure and simple.

Time to show her his own brand of magic.

This was going to be the greatest work of magic he had ever performed. Oh, he had healed before. It was one of his gifts. But to heal on such a scale….

Most wizards used old tried and true spells. At the very most the developed variations of the ancient magic. New magic was developed, but it was rare.

And in truth, Max by himself would never have been able to do something so vast. But Max had learned something working with the Stargazer.

The new technologies, the anti-gravity, the warp technology, the spin drives…. They all tapped the same reservoirs of power that wizards tapped.

Liz was a wizard as much as he, for she tapped into the fundamental forces of creation as much as he. She needed the devices on the Stargazer to focus her power much as he used his staff.

A Wizard's Staff hidden in the form of a ornate cane.

He called forth the powers that as an Alfar and a Fire Wizard were his to command. And waiting for this moment, waiting for the signal, the Stargazer began to fire up its spin drives.

Max would coordinate, but he would need a little help.

Max rose to propose a toast. "Liz I can't help but feel that Fate has brought us together. To give us one more chance, here at the end of days to prove once more our love. For I do love you Elizabeth Parker, you and no one else. And so I toast you on the day of your birth, and wish you many more filled with the love and joy you deserve."

Everyone present knew of Liz's condition. Knew that she was dying and that little hope remained for her. And if any had noticed the sudden glimmer of hope on Maria's face, well despite her pragmatism she often hoped for the best.

They all loved Liz and wanted Max to be correct. They all dutifully drank to his toast. But aside from the hopeful Maria, none expected what was to come.

Max remained standing and walked over to Liz's chair.

Showtime.

Liz watched as Max approached through one of the cameras. How she wished she could see his beautiful face in truth. Her heart had swollen with love at his comments even if they could not be. She would hold on as long as she could if only to remain in his loving presence.

But there was a small problem. A small pressure was building behind her eyes, near the implants that gave her access to the Stargazer. It had been years since she had gotten this level of feedback.

"Stargazer, status report. Why are your spin generators online? It is causing me a bit of feedback here."

Stargazer did not answer at first.

Liz felt Max kiss her cheeks and grasp her hands. Surely he was not going to propose, he was still married!

"Elizabeth Parker, it is customary to receive gifts on the day of your birth. I know of your illness, I know how short you believe your time to be…."

Liz was partially listening to Max, listening to the warm voice like honey to her ears… But the feedback was starting to really bother her, her body was beginning to feel like she'd been touched by a live wire.

Power filled her. Power Max would need to heal her.

"Stargazer, I am experiencing severe feedback, please reduce contact to a minimum and emergency override those damn generators!"

"I am sorry. I can not."

"Can not? Why?" she screamed down her link to the Stargazer.

"Because I love you."

"And so by my love for you and all that is holy I gift you Life and Light." Max finished, beginning a chant in a foreign tongue.

Alex, Kyle, and Jim moved to protect Liz. But the light was glaring.

Maria merely stared, tears streaming down her face in anticipation and hope.

Amy stood as well, but she stopped transfixed. Only she and her daughter among them truly believed in miracles. She believed she was witnessing one now.

And she would be right.

Michael remained stoic. He had been witness to many wondrous and horrific things. Either Max's plan would work or it would not. He would deal with the world as it would be either way.

He stood ready.

Liz felt a warmth flow from Max meet with the current that flowed through her. She could feel him pulse along with the power that flowed through her veins as the words he spoke resonated through her body.

She could fight him. She could stop whatever he was doing to her. For it would change her. Change her in fundamental ways that she could not fully comprehend.

Or she could trust him and let him do his work on her.

But Liz had never been one to stand on the side lines….

Max felt as the spell began to take effect. There had been a tiny part of him that had feared that Liz would resist him. That she would not give him the complete trust he needed to complete this spell.

But she had.

And more. He began to feel as she began to weave along with him. And so began a dance between them, a dance that would bind more them more than heart and body.

For he could feel that even as he changed her, she too was changing him.

Their souls began to join in a bond nigh unbreakable.

The light began to fade and cries of wonder began to ring out in the chamber.

For the first words from Liz's mouth were, "I can see…."

-Scene Break-

Harrissteading, Antar, Alfheim

Vilandra finished getting the packing ready. They would be going on a long journey. Accompanying them was Signy. All three of them showed their disdain for Kvar, who simply ignored them.

Vilandra had talked briefly with Signy, apologized for her inability to help her. It had helped that Siyan had already talked to her, that she had healed the worst of Signy's injuries.

For Signy had fought, had resisted. It had not been enough.

Vilandra sighed as she carried out yet another pack to place on one of the pack horses.

Siyan was just staring at the sky as heavy wet snow fell.

"What is it? What do you see?" Vilandra was surprised to see excitement in the Vaenir's eyes.

"Something wonderful has happened. Something has changed."

"Something good for a change?" Vilandra said bitterly.

"Yes. I think, I think the Children of Ask and Embla are preparing their revenge."

"Midgard has already fallen."

"The fire may have gone out, but embers still linger. And I think, I think a torch has been lit from those embers. For the first time in many years the stars speak of hope and not doom."

Vilandra looked up at the heavy grey cloud that hung above them. Sure, she knew the stars lurked above come day or night. She had once worked at an Observatory in Midgard.

Her eyes closed in pain at the thought. For it was there that she had met Alex.

She felt a hand clasp her shoulder. She looked up to the bronze eyes of Siyan.

"Where there is life there is hope, my dear. I can not believe the darkness will swallow us forever. Hold on to yourself and you will see yourself through."

"How long has Kivar held you?"

"More than two hundred years, so you may have a wait. But I can not believe that evil will truly prevail in the end. Even if in time we shall fall, so to will Kvar. So hold to hope and resist despair."

She smiled at Siyan and would have replied but for the sudden pain and a loud click.

Sticking out of her chest, right about where her heart would have been, an arrow jutted out. Bright blood stained her blouse as the wound bleed freely.

"Die you traitorous bitch!" Said Harlin. He was a cousin by marriage, and not someone she had been over fond of. A smile lit his face as he saw the placement of his arrow.

Surely she would die now.

And so she would have. Her draug would have haunted him and his line until their extinction. But her heart was gone. And in its place was something much harder than mere flesh. The diamond that made the artifact that acted as her heart was undamaged.

And she could feel her rage begin to build. After all the people of this steading had done to her and all the help that should have been give to her and her cousin. For them to try to kill her?

It was too much.

Her hand strayed to Calatin at her waist. For in her hands it could do more than merely deflect spells. But she stayed her hand. For good or ill, these bastards were Kvar's men.

And she could not destroy them without his permission.

Kvar had already mounted his horse and he stared at Harlin. "What manner of insanity is this?"

"She killed Harick She told Gudrun to take our women and leave. To turn us in to the King."

"So you think they would listen to a mere householder over me? You fool, you have betrayed your only potential salvation. My girls would have destroyed you otherwise."

"Hah, some Wizard you are, hiding behind a woman's skirt."

"So you believe my wife is harmless? Very well, Vilandra I release you to gain revenge against these nithlings."

Vilandra's heart pounded with anger and power. So much power. She drew Calatin and easily broke the bonds on the local vaettir.

They were happy to help her.

The blade gleamed in the gloom like the sun on a bright day as she raised it above her head. "You fools and cowards, for your inactions, for your betrayal of custom and kinship. For your betrayal of the rights of hospitality to be given to the merest travel let alone kin. For your allowance of one who trusted you to suffer under the hands of a stranger…. For all this and more I declare you anathema and accursed. Go crawl to your hovels and hide you nithlings for your doom approaches. " A beam of white light reached up into the clouds.

Angry sounds of thunder began to rumble above them.

Kvar looked at Vilandra with admiration. "If I had known you'd had such talent, I would have asked for your help long before this. We should leave." He rode his horse off, one hand grasping on the lead strings of some of the pack ponies.

Siyan walked over, pulled the arrow from Vilandra's chest, and placed an bandage to stem the flow of blood. "Come, he is right we should leave."

Signy looked up. Red and green lightning began to move across the clouds. "But what did she do?"

"Nothing we want to stay and see."

Vilandra numbly mounted her horse and followed them into the night.

And for miles around the snow turned to rain.

Save over Harrissteading. There the rain turned to fire.

It was on a hill top maybe five miles away that Kvar stopped. They all turned to see what Vilandra had wrought.

As she surveyed the bright flames that shrouded her mother's home, flames that stopped promptly at the wardstones that marked the property… She said, "What have I done…."


	11. Chapter 11

The Sorcerer and the Stargazer part 10

Armstrong Base, Moon, Midgard

Alex sat there quietly sipping a glass of wine. It had been quite a celebration.

Max's gift had been the highlight before.

Alex had grown up in a world where technology kept producing miracles, but the healing of Liz was well, miraculous for want of a better word. Oh, it would not have been impossible for Liz to have done what Max had done.

But she had spent the last few years helping him save mankind, rather than use her last years in an attempt to save her own life. Had the world not completely collapsed, had not so many scientists and researchers died, then maybe Liz would have been healed years ago.

Right.

Alex sighed. No what Max had done was a miracle. The only reason the technology that he and Liz used, that his group had pioneered was that very same disaster. Mankind had needed it. Otherwise Liz's little nanofactories probably would have been highly restricted.

And both of them would have been forced into government service, probably forever. The military applications were obvious, so obvious that even with the Collapse they were still in use.

But given time and the right materials and templates, Liz could manufacture almost anything. It was why they had been so quiet about it in the early years. It would have crushed the old economy.

But he and Liz were on the cutting edge of technology now. The few others who pushed the boundaries shared with them for the most part. Why not? The general populace might not fully realize it, but currency was useless. A social habit that had not yet broken.

Max had used a cane to do what Liz and Alex had not been able to do with a ship full of miraculous machines.

Alex had kept quiet while the girls were still there. Oh, he was sure Liz would want to know. But he wanted Liz to just be happy for a while. The fact that she could truly see again….

Plus they had a wedding to plan.

Alex was already planning his wedding gift to the couple. But he needed to know how much time they had. He had already given his basic plans to Stargazer, who had sent down an automated cutter with robots to build the little love nest.

Nobody used that island anymore anyway.

But how long would Michael and Maria have for their honeymoon?

Alex walked over to where Michael and Max were quietly talking. "So. I think it is time you tell me who you really are. Or more to the point what you are."

Michael looked to Max.

Max smiled, "I've been expecting this for a while now, since I boarded actually."

Alex swirled the remaining wine in his glass, "I wanted to give Liz this day. I did not expect your gift. How did you do it anyway. I've been wracking my brain trying to figure it out, but short of magic, I can't see a way."

Michael rolled his head back and laughed.

Max gave his slightly inebriated friend a glare before turning back to Alex. "That is exactly what it was Captain. I am Max Evans, bastard child of King Zan of the Ljosalfar of Alfheim."

Alex rocked back and finished his wine. He accessed Stargazer's extensive library to find what Max was talking about. As the data poured back, Alex's gaze became severe. "You seriously expect me to believe you are an Elf?"

"Technically half-elf, and a wizard as well. A Fire Wizard." Max reached for his cane and once more produced fireworks and rose petals.

Alex looked at his wine. "I think I must have had a little too much to drink."

Max smiled. "It is hard to believe I know. But we have long been fighting the same enemy. I remember you mentioning how you had been surprised at how wide spread the insanity at the higher levels of every government got at the beginning of the Collapse. How society seemed to tear itself to ribbons, with endemic crime. It is simple. You were cursed."

"Cursed." Alex sat down at the table. He could remember talking to Serena, saying that it seemed they were cursed. But he hadn't really meant it. Curses did not exist in the real world…

"My people have an enemy, called the Dokkalfar. All too often you, the children of Ask and Embla have been instrumental in their failures. Add that lately you have become powerful and numerous, they decided to take steps. As near as I can tell, they accepted a treaty, a bad treaty with my people to free themselves up to strike at your world."

"But why? If they have been fighting you guys, why would they hit us? I mean outside of fantasy literature and folklore I don't know that we knew of you guys. Elves of the Light verses Elves of the Dark? Come on."

"As to why, well much of what I know is conjecture… But I think they asked for Jotnari aid. Your people are, whether you know it or not, the main source of troops for Ragnarok. And as I said your people have gotten frighteningly powerful so very fast. Just look at this structure that we are resting in. We are on the moon! Some of your weapons can reduce a city to glass in mere seconds. All this knowledge gained in what must seem to an old alfar as happening in seconds."

"So what do your enemies get out of this?"

"Besides having your people out of the way? I don't know. But I and a bunch of my friends have dedicated a portion of our lives trying to stop them." Max slumped a little. "We have mostly failed."

Data was still flowing into Alex's implant. And one thing scared him. All too many of the prophecies concerning Midgard and Ragnarok had taken place. Too many. They were sixteen months into a never ending winter. The fact that their technology was keeping a portion of mankind alive was little consolation. Alex began to shake slightly. "So we are in Ragnarok now?"

"I think so. Midgard gets affected by this stuff first, so my people probably still have their heads in the sand. Loki isn't free yet so it is still possible that we might be able to stop it."

"Loki? The God of Fire? And Lies and Deceit?"

"Loki is no Aesir. Well maybe by marriage. He is Jotnari. And both the best friend and worst foe of the Gods. Why he did it will never be known, but he arranged for Balder to die. And for that he is trapped in a cave…."

"…With a poisonous serpent spilling venom on him. His wife catches most of it, but earthquakes are caused when she needs to empty her bucket. Seriously you can not believe that!"

"Whether it is literally true or not is not the issue, he is supposed to break free when a massive earthquake shakes all the worlds. It will tear the bonds of all the monsters that have been leashed over time. And it marks I guess, the point of no return. For it will give the Jotnari their best shot to take out the Gods. There is no way the Aesir would let creatures such as the Midgard Serpent or Fenrir just wander free. No Loki will lead the Jotnari to victory over the Aesir. The Sons of Muspell will lead an assault on the Bifrost bridge. Loki and Heimdall will kill each other. The Rime Giants will arrive by sea, and, and, they will win."

"The Gods die. Finis"

"Yes, but their victory is pyrrhic. Sure they win the war, but most of them die. And the remaining Gods end up ruling Asgard with evil vanquished."

"How nice. All of us will be dead, but some of the big guys live on. My heart bleeds. I haven't spent my life trying to save my race only to be told I am destined to fail. You obviously want me for something. I thought you were aliens or something. But Liz really did get a copy of both of your DNA's, and they seem human. There is some different junk DNA than normal, but well, some variation is to be expected. So just tell me what you want and I'll drop you off when I tell you no."

"Captain, no Alex, take a serious look at your world and tell me that everything will be okay. Things are bad and they are due to get worse."

Michael finally spoke up. "Trolls, man. Your world is crawling with trolls. I think the Dokkalfar were holding them back somehow, to keep you folks from thinking you were being invaded. That your problems were from an outside source." Michael shook his head. "They are scavengers, and well if they can they will attack those they judge weak. Some of those missing people, you know the ones that folks think might have offed themselves. Well they probably are dead alright. They could not be found because they were eaten. Ask Maria, she ran into some down in Mexico. They're one of the reasons her people fled to Monterey."

Max reached out his hand and placed it on Alex's wrist. "I know this is hard. I have been fighting hard to stop it. But too many of my people were tired of war. We aren't a warlike people like you humans."

Alex just glared at Max.

Michael looked at Max briefly before glancing back at Alex. "Look, man, I would do anything for Maria. And I'm half human, both of us are. Your people are mine, too. I don't have Max's fancy education, but I have fought against the Dark for a long time. And I have read up on you. I know that you have done the same. We are part of the same war. Maria, too. But we are losing, and only by working together do we have a chance. It is a shitty chance, but it is a chance. Max can give you the details, but man, was I shocked when we jumped the first time. Because, Captain, your jump engines feel the same as walking through a gate to one of the other worlds. We need your ship to try to stop this whole damn mess before it gets more of us killed. Before the war starts in earnest and all the worlds get trashed."

Alex sighed and looked down at the table. "Gentlemen, if you will follow me." He started to walk towards what appeared to be a blank wall, when General Valenti stopped him.

"Alex are you sure they can be trusted?"

Both Max and Michael stared at the old man, who had supposedly gone to bed hours before.

"Yes. How much did you listen in to."

"All of it. You can not seriously mean you believe that crap."

"How do you explain Liz, Jim? And there have been creature sightings, even near Roswell. Denver's old subways are supposed to be haunted now. Maybe they are right and it is trolls. You are married to Amy, you know how bad Earth's biosphere has been damaged. There has even been a dip in the O2 percentage. I don't know how serious their threat of Ragnarok is, but they are due to be family. Michael will be marrying your step-daughter tomorrow. They should know. Besides, wouldn't you rather lead Maria down the aisle down in Arcadia than on the Stargazer?"

"Arcadia?" Max asked.

Jim sighed, "Well if Alex is so certain you can be trusted. Follow me." A hidden door swung open leading to a large elevator.

All four men descended in silence. They exited the elevator and entered an airlock. The gravity seemed to increase with each step. On the other side was guard station manned by several people and a small horde of robots.

"Stand down, gentlemen." General Valenti said. The humans gave a salute to both Alex and the General. "How is everything down here."

"Quiet, sir. The kids are all still asleep. Is Faith coming back tonight or is she going to sleep topside?"

Alex spoke up, "I was going to spend a little more time with her after we show these men Arcadia."

"Yes, Captain. Are the reports right? Is Liz really better?"

"She is better, her sight is restored and she will visit tomorrow. Get Dawn up here, we have a wedding to plan."

One of the men grinned and walked over to a combank.

"Max, Michael, come here and see a sight that only a few dozen alive have ever seen." Alex walked over to a large door. It whooshed open to reveal what appeared to be a large valley, its far end over the horizon. A sweet heady perfume of live flowers wafted through the door.

Max walked over and stared, jaw completely dropped.

The valley was full of life. Trees, grass, and the tinkling of fountains….

"Behold Arcadia, the last redoubt of Mankind."

Michael walked over, "Thor's Hammer…." he said in shock.

-Scene Break-

On board the Stargazer, Moon, Midgard

Liz and Maria were designing Maria's wedding gown while Amy paced the CIC that Liz lived in.

"Isn't this a little Spartan Liz?"

Liz looked up and smiled at Amy, "Well I've been a little busy to be concerned about redecorating. Plus, despite the fact I have been using these as my private rooms this is still the Combat Information Center. It just feels wrong to put up flower paintings, you know."

"Hmmph."

"Hey, focus Liz. What do you think about this one?" The gown was a layered fantasy of fine silk.

"It's pretty, but don't you think it'll be a pain to get on and remove."

"Hey I only get married once."

Liz felt a pulse in her inner ear. It was Alex. "Yes Captain."

"Make sure Maria doesn't go nuts. It'll be warm here in Arcadia."

"What, we're holding the wedding in Arcadia?"

"Yep, so get those bots busy. We'll need to feed an additional fifteen adults and apparently twenty-seven little toddlers."

Liz looked up at Amy, "You've been busy. We're holding the ceremony in Arcadia."

Amy nodded and turned to Maria, "You are going to want lighter fabrics. It is summer there."

"Arcadia?"

"What we have been fighting for all these years. That and the desire to bring it back to the Earth as well…."

Scene Break-

Hecatan Badlands, Nidavellir

Sleeping was difficult for Vilandra. The clicking and chiming of her new heart still distracted her. It was easy to ignore when she was awake, but when she calmed herself to sleep…

She was so very tired.

Kvar had left the women alone. She had at his command slept with him once, but then she was still his wife.

He left Signy alone. And the girl was starting to rally, her spirits beginning to return. She had lost so much. Her home, her father, her innocence. How Vilandra had wished she could have saved her all the pain.

Worse she knew that something horrible awaited the girl at the end of their trip. Siyan knew it too. But neither of them could gainsay Kvar. And Signy was too young.

So they trained her as much as they could. Both of them taught her sword craft. Siyan taught her the basics of survival and the rudiments of her people's Earth Magic.

Which was fascinating to Vilandra. It gave her fresh insights to her own knowledge.

Vilandra taught her what magic she could.

If only they had more time….

And Vilandra began to dream. Troubled dreams of a giant metallic golem attacking a tower of bone…. Of a star springing forth from a mountain that was also a giant…. Of a small woman wreathed in power and lightning raining fire on an army of the dead….

Finally she dreamt of Alex on a ship crewed by the virtuous dead. At his side was the golem. And piloting the boat was the woman wreathed in lightning.

And over and over again, Alex said, "I am coming, my love. Wait for me, I am coming."

Vilandra woke in a sweat.

She had been told once that he dreams had power. That from time to time she could see what was to be, or what may be, or what should be.

She had never had time to pursue the knowledge to control that gift.

It was too close to what was deemed woman's magic. And she had never liked to be type cast, not even on Alfheim.

Maybe she should have. Maybe she would understand what she was being told.

But Alex was dead. They had told her….But then those who had told her had been Kvar's men.

And Kvar had been wooing her. It would have been in his interest to make her think that. And so many humans had died.

She remembered again that dream where she had slept with Alex. Maybe in her fear, in her despair she had tapped into those latent gifts and visited him.

And now he was coming for her. Coming for a woman who for all intents and purposes no longer existed.

Vilandra stared up at the foreign stars of Nidavellir for a long time before sleep returned for her.

-Scene Break-

Stormhold, Hecatan Badlands, Nidavellir.

Tess toweled herself off after her luxurious shower. Funny the things the dwarves had copied from the humans.

They scoffed at human metal working and smith craft. But modern plumbing? They loved it.

Things had been vastly different that what she had expected when her father had spirited her away. She had not expected to find a new purpose.

Or a new teacher. The Ritual had given her an affinity for the old Earth Magic, but there were few masters of it left. The Rhbus that so many of the Ljosalfar had all but worshipped had been among them. Even as the Ljosalfar followed the Fire Wizard's guidance more and more.

Even her husband was fully convinced of the superiority of Fire Magic.

Tess wasn't so sure. Sure Fire Magic was flashier, and maybe a better tool in a quick fight. But there was more to fighting evil than a quick blast of fire.

And she was learning it.

She dressed, getting ready for her evening lesson.

Both her father and Magister Jacen were waiting for her. Magister Jacen looked grim but pleased. Her father looked worried.

She bowed to both of them as she entered.

Master Jacen spoke first. "Tess, you have surprised me with how fast you have learned what I have to teach you. While there is much that you have yet to learn, you have learned what you can master now. I have instead a task to put before you, one that will hopefully lead to our destruction of the Tower."

Her father, walked up to her and gave her a hug. "It will be dangerous dear. And I would go if I could, but I fear they would sense my movements."

Tess nodded. Ice Wizardry wasn't quite as flashy as Fire Wizardry, but it wasn't that hard to spot if you were looking for it. And you'd be a fool not to on Nidavellir.

Her father pushed back to get a good view of his daughter. "You have no idea how proud I am of you. I have a gift for you. It has been in our family for generations. Um, most of us haven't found too much use for it. But it is an heirloom and no one ever got around to getting rid of it. Good for us now I think." He handed her a long sheathed dagger.

She took it and backed up a couple of steps and drew the blade. It glittered and gleamed with eldritch energy. It was a dwarven blade, she could see the runes stamped along the blade. She grinned as she read them.

Most of her family hadn't used the dagger, because it would have been painful for them to use. It was heavily warded against Draugar. Useful even to a Dokkalfar, but it warded also against necromancy….

And while most Dokkalfar never dabbled in the makings of the undead, most still dabbled in necromancy. It was always too tempting not to ask the dead of the future, or some knowledge lost to the living….

Unless of course you had undergone the Ritual, closing that door to you. Unless you wanted to go back hiding from the sun.

"Thank you." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Magister Jacen stood there quietly watching father and daughter. When the moment had passed he cleared his throat. "I have a gift for you as well. May it serve you well." He handed her a box, wherein a cloak of finely woven gold lay.

She draped it across her shoulders. "Thank you. It is beautiful."

Magister Jacen smiled, "It is more than that. It is a Tarnkappe."

Tess looked up at him with wondering eyes as she looked at the shiny cape.

Magister Jacen nodded and smiled.

It was a wondrous gift indeed. For one of the gifts the Tarnkappe could grant was invisibility…

"So about this mission…."


	12. Chapter 12

The Sorcerer and the Stargazer part 11

North American Defense Command, Denver, Midgard

Councilor Crosslin rubbed his balding head thoughtfully, "So Lieutenant, these illustrious gentlemen thought it imperative that you told me your story in person."

Lieutenant Martinez nodded. "Yes, sir. My team and I had recently rejoined the Denver area pool…"

"Where were you allocated before?"

"I was the Marine commander aboard the Stargazer, sir."

"Captain Whitman's ship."

"Yes, sir."

"I may need to speak with you about Captain Whitman later, but carry on with your story."

"Yes, sir. Apparently there have been a rash of disappearances in Denver. The local authorities asked for backup, and we were eager and ready sir. We'd run into bandits and the like out in the countryside, but what we found… Sir, it wasn't human." Lieutenant Martinez paused a moment, turned to one of the Generals, "If I may, sir?"

The General nodded.

Martinez activated a device in his hand and an image was projected on a whiteboard at the end of the room. The creature looked almost human, perhaps a little smaller. The jaw was heavier, and the open mouth sported more teeth than any human could boast. Its skin was grayish and it sported a long thin tail.

Councilor Crosslin looked over at one of the gathered military personnel, "Bio-weapons? Could the Chinese or the Euros whip up something like this?"

One of the men shook his head, "Sir it is possible, but not likely. We have run tests, and while it is very similar to terrestrial primates, there are some differences. Genetic differences, not just the obvious somatic ones. It could have conceivably developed on Earth, but sir, there is no reason why anyone would develop a primitive creature like this. They are strong and, but let me let the Lieutenant finish."

Martinez continued, "General Harper is correct, they are frighteningly strong. If we weren't equipped with Parker specials we might not have made it. They ambushed us, sir. We were in the tunnels, and we had our sensors on, but they had to have some way to fox them." He shook his head, "We looked at the tapes, and one moment they weren't there, and the next we were surrounded. Once the fight commenced it was quick. Their stone tipped spears and maces were no match for our firepower."

Councilor Crosslin nodded. "Did you find out what happened to the missing people."

Martinez looked at Crosslin with weary eyes, "Yes, sir. Those creatures were eating them, sir."

-Scene Break-

Cylendia Hall, Dokkhiem, Nidavellir

Mira Cylendia adjusted her wolf headdress for the millionth time and looked at herself in the mirror. Her scarlet and black wolf fur lined cloak covered her travel leathers.

She was twenty-five, the first in many milestones to adulthood as a Dokkalfar. She was in charge of herself now. No longer her parents child, now a member of the powerful Cylendia Clan.

Why didn't she feel any different?

Her friends would be by later to pick her up. Hradis had a gift for her birthday, a surprise that required a couple of days travel.

Hradis and Bronwyn had been her friends since childhood, but over the last few years, Mira had felt a bit of strain… Part of that was their choice of Society. Both of them were Owls, and she had chosen Wolf.

Mira had enough problems mastering some of the darker magic that the Wolves used. She had no desire to become one of the Owls.

Necromancy just felt wrong.

She knew they would try to persuade her again to change. The Owls were more prestigious, and some of her Clan had questioned her choice as well. She had the talent, and what is good for the Clan….

Mira stared into the mirror and sought to see who she truly was. Mirrors were after all immune to illusion.

Should she stay true to who she thought she was or give in to the will of Society?

There was that tiny part of her that just wanted to give in, to give in not only to the social pressure, but also to the siren call of power.

The voices of her ancestors told her to give in, to do what needed to be done. The only safety lay in being the most powerful and most wealthy. Allowing her weaker emotions to cripple her ability to do the dirty necessary things was simply stupid.

And yet….

There was a feeling, a tiny whisper from the distant past that told her that wrong. That evil must be resisted. That she was not evil.

Not yet.

Mira stared at her image for a long time.

-Scene Break-

Outskirts of the Tower of Bones, Hecatan Wastelands, Nidavellir

Vilandra wept as Kvar, Siyan, and Signy left her with the baggage and traveled the pathway to the Tower. Now she knew what would happen to her cousin. She would become a thrall to a band of necromancers.

Who could know what horrible fate now truly awaited Signy. Would she or her soul ever leave that dreadful tower?

How she wished she could strike at Kvar!

She could feel the rage radiate off of Siyan, but she too was helpless.

For not only could they not help Signy they would have to help Kvar recapture her. Maybe if Vilandra had had a few more years to teach her, she might have been able to give Signy some tools to escape them.

Then again, her own escape had not worked too well.

There were other travelers headed to the tower. Some passed not far from her position. But she was not to challenge them unless they challenged her.

So far only one foolish Dokkalfar sorcerer had tried to steal something from camp.

Vilandra had burnt his remains. There would be no Draugar from him.

Even the rampant trolls avoided her. Probably from the clean sunshine that radiated from Calatin.

Which is why Vilandra was surprised when she heard someone knocking around the camp. She stood up and drew Calatin. She felt as the light from the blade tore apart a powerful illusion.

There was a familiar startled woman in a golden cloak just staring at her. She looked like…. No that was impossible….

The short blonde spoke, "Isabel, is that you?"

"Tess? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same of you. I never thought you would have anything to do with such, such vileness."

Vilandra sighed and sheathed Calatin. Tess immediately faded from sight, only to return to view. Tess looked at the taller woman with barely concealed shock and disdain.

Vilandra looked away. "I don't have a choice, Tess."

"All of us are granted free-will Isabel, or should I call you Vilandra now?"

Vilandra's voice was soft and filled with sorrow. "Please, call me Isabel. I need to remember that I was once free."

Tess paused a moment, something was wrong with Isabel. She used her powers to scry her friend. And found that she was empty. A living puppet with no soul. "Isabel…. What happened to you?" There was a faint link off towards the Tower. "Did the denizens of the Tower get to you?"

Vilandra's laugh was harsh, "It was my husband. He stole my soul, Tess. He tore my beating heart from my body and replaced it. I am damned."

Tess just looked at her. The older girl had always been bold, been strong, had seemed indestructible. But now…. Now she seemed broken and bereft. "Let me look at you."

Tess had been a nurse in Germany for many years. She knew many things to look for. Her pulse was strong, her reflexes phenomenal. But the one time she listen to Isabel's heart….

It was not a human heart beat at all.

In Midgard she would be called a cyber. A normal organic process replaced by an artificial one to allow normal or sometimes improved functionality. But Kvar was no cyberneticist. He was a wizard.

Isabel was not technically alive anymore.

She was a construct.

"Oh, Isabel, I am so sorry. I will do what I can for you."

Vilandra shrugged, "There is no point. I merely am waiting for Kvar to screw up so I can kill him or make him suffer." She sighed, "If you want to help me, you could rescue my cousin. Kvar took her to the Tower. I think he means to leave her there."

Tess said quietly, "There is an oracle there that accepts payment in children." She looked up at the Tower. "I will do what I can. I am scouting out the Tower. Supposedly my father and my husband are going to come up with a way to destroy it."

Vilandra looked at her tears no tracking down her impassive face, "If you see Max, tell him to just forget me. To mourn me. He can't stand up to Kvar. I would have to fight him." She looked down for a moment. "And if ever you come across a man named Alex Whitman tell him the same. Tell him I am dead. That Isabel Ramirez can not be recovered." Her voice was hoarse with pain, "That he should move on."

Tess nodded. She doubted that either Max, nor this Alex guy would ever give up on Isabel.

Tess didn't plan to.

-Scene Break-

Tower of Bones, Hecatan Wastelands, Nidavellir

Signy was frightened. Ever since she had lifted up Calatin in defense of Isabel it was like a veil had been parted. The training she had received from Siyan and Isabel had only strengthen it.

She could sense the feeling of wilderness that lurked under Siyan's fluid motion, the bright if now subdued Alfar radiance of Isabel, and the dangerous wildfire aura that Kvar put off.

Places had auras too. Inside this Tower there was a black fire that fed off of the souls therein.

And it was hungry, always hungry.

And it wanted her. She could feel it…taste her. Feel it savor her fear, revel in her hate for Kvar.

Kvar moved forward up to the gatehouse and talked to the Dokkalfar guard. A guard that carefully stood out of even the weak Nidavellir sun.

Siyan turned to her. "So this is to be your fate. I would that I could save you, for I have not had the pleasure of training one such as you since I myself was captured. You remind me of my nieces."

Signy could not help it, "I'm so scared, Siyan. It…it calls to me. And it is so hungry…"

Siyan looked away, "One day Kvar will pay for his crimes. And I pray that on that day, we or our shades shall witness it. Honestly it pains me that I can do so little for you. But this much I can do. Signy Sarynsdottir receive my blessing."

Signy felt Siyan's right hand touch her shoulder and felt a sudden burst of vitality and energy surge through her. It was not quite magical energy, not in the sense that Isabel had trained her. It wasn't something she could use directly.

But it infused her and filled her up.

She could almost feel herself growing. She looked up at the now exhausted Siyan. "What?"

"I should have done that before. Or maybe not. Maybe I have just made you a tastier snack. I just, I just don't like to not be able to help."

"Thank you, Siyan. If I can, if it is possible, I will do what I can for you." Signy giggled a little hysterically, "Unlikely as it seems." She gave the bronze skinned woman a hug.

Kvar returned, "Both of you come with me. We need to see the Oracle."

They followed Kvar as he walked through the gate and began to descend down a flight of stairs.

A cold mist seemded to grow thicker as they descended. It seeped deep into the bones and made them ache.

They were close now, close to the source of the flame.

They came to a well appointed room. Its opulence surprising after the stairwell. Only it reeked of evil and the frigid dark. A tall majestic woman sat at a desk.

She looked them over. And in her eyes, Signy could see an emptiness devoid of peace and love. Forever in torment and wishing others to join her. Radiating from her was neither the clean glow of the Ljosalfar, nor the icy gloom of the Dokkalfar. It was ancient and evil and so very cold.

Jotnari. She was a frost giant.

"Kvar. It is good to see you again. You wish to see the Oracle again?"

"Yes Tedori, if it pleases you and your mistress. I have brought a gift. A young Ljosa of some talent."

Tedori met Signy's eyes once more, "Yes, yes, it is a worthy gift. A thread plucked from the Light. And with her we shall tie another firmly to the Dark. Yes, you have done well. We will grant you honors and gifts at your departure. And if you desire, you may go to the High Chambers and Feed on any save this young Ljosa."

Kvar looked in askance at Signy, trying to figure out why she was worth so much. He shrugged and said, "I will consider your kind offer, but now I wish to speak with your mistress."

Tedori waved over at one of the shadows and a troll scurried out and led Kvar and Siyan away. As soon as they left she walked over to where Signy valiantly held her place.

Signy would not back down to this evil giant. The jotnari reached out and held her chin. Despite the chill that radiated from her hand was warm.

"The fool is a better servant than he knows. You child, were one of the Ljosa that were supposed to survive Ragnarok and help revive your race. Now when Surt reduces your world to a cinder your pathetic race is one step closer to oblivion. Now if only we can find where mankind hides we can be free of you vermin after the war." She pushed her away. "Take her to the High Pantry, I will inform the cooks who shall have the right to dine on her." Her eyes bit into Signy's, "Yes she shall sup on you blood, flesh, and soul and be tied to us forever…. Take her away."

-Scene Break-

On board the Stargazer, Somewhere over the Pacific Ocean, Midgard

Liz flitted through the pictures of the little toddlers rampaging through the bridal party. Arcadia was beautiful, more so now that she could see it with her own eyes.

The sight of Maria and Michael hand in hand at the altar, Alex presiding. And Max must have done something to her eyes when he fixed them. For she could see a glow from the rings slowly encompass them as they swore eternal allegiance to each other.

Five days ago they had sent the two newly weds off the ship on a cutter to a small tropical island. The world might be wrapped in winter, but the tropics were still warm. Just not as warm as they had been.

One week might not be the longest of honeymoons, but they did have some time constraints. It was good to see her friend happy.

She herself was happy. For the first time in seven years she was healthy. Max had fixed her.

And more.

She was aware of him now. Alex had commented on it, that she would get a sudden smile, turn and watch as he would walk into the room.

And it was true. Embarrassing but true, there was countless camera footage. She could watch it at several angles. At a little over twenty seven feet she could sense him and react. She was tempted to hold an experiment to see whether she reacted the same if he was walking down a corridor below or above her. Would her reaction be the same?

But while she was tempted, it was much too embarrassing. Well she could probably set the Stargazer to observe the effect.

"So Lizzie, how are we coming along with the Jump software changes?" Alex asked, a slight knowing smile on his face.

"Uh, um, I'm finished, Captain. We can test jump at any time."

"Okay, call up Max and have him meet us at the Bridge."

"What about Kyle?"

Alex shook his head, "He is still working out combat sims if we run into anything."

"We should have air superiority."

"Maybe, but you know Kyle…."

"Yeah," Liz buzzed Max, "Hey, Max, we need you on the bridge. We are going to test Jump." She turned to Alex. "Should I prep the satellites? I mean if we are there it will give them time to set."

"Good idea, Liz."

Both Alex and Liz were busy getting prepped for Jump. Max sprinted to the Bridge.

Liz couldn't help it, she had to turn and watch as he walked through the door. Data was still flashing behind her eyes, she was still managing countless other items. But a tiny part of her was watching him walk through the door.

And saying deep within her, MINE!

Of course, he was still married to another woman. One step at a time.

Max smiled at Liz, "What is this about a Jump? I thought we were going to pick up Maria and Michael first."

Liz said, "I am running ahead of schedule. This way we will know if we can do it. Plus it will give me the opportunity to collect some data and launch satellites."

"Launch satellites?"

"Just the basics. Com. Weather. GPS. Nothing major. Oh, and with a little tweaking we should be able to give you some good maps."

"Maps." Max walked over and sat down next to her, a shocked look on his face.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I just didn't think everything through. I never thought of satellites and maps. I mean, there aren't radios there. How will we find anything? How will I find home from the air? It's not like we have anything like this ship."

Liz smiled, "It will be okay, Max. We will stop this."

Max smiled back.

Alex looked over and rolled his eyes. "All right you two. Enough for now, both of you strap in. Lizzie, I am reading ready for Jump."

"It is green across the board, Captain."

"Alright let's do this. Give warning and Jump, Liz."

Liz just smiled as a warning rang through the ship.

And it jumped.

-Scene Break-

All across Nidavellir

Dokkalfar are obsessed with the future. Every form of divination known to man and many not are used by the Dokkalfar on even the most trivial issues.

Needless to say Astrology has evolved to near religious status amongst many. Add in the fact that most Dokkalfar are active during the night and you have a lot of people watching the sky.

So it should be no surprise that there were those who noted some small glimmering lights that had joined in the sky. They were neither stars nor planets, and there were many astrologers who spent many a night pondering what those weak sky lights were.

None had a better view of what was going on than the primitive settlers on the Istandal Archipelago. For it was there a long splinter of metal floating in the sky like wood on water exited a cloud bank and vomited more than forty glowing orbs into the sky before vanishing once more into a cloud bank.

But even if some intrepid adventurer had managed to find the Archipelago, survived the diseases and the violent locals…. Would any truly believe such a story?

Over the Boreal Ocean, Alfheim

Things were much calmer on Alfheim. Oh, Astrology was almost as popular, being as it was a form of divination without causing much harm to the subjects. But over the entire planet a blanket of clouds had formed.

Sure many could see that something was horribly wrong in the Northern Hemisphere, where summer had been cut short. But few understood its true scale.

Liz could. She would be the first to see the satellite imagery. World-wide blizzard conditions.

Impossible of course.

Unless magic was involved.

And Max had taught her to believe…

-Scene Break-

Nameless tropical island, Central Pacific, Midgard

Maria lay there baking in the afternoon sun. From time to time she would check her cell phone in between watching her husband's sword practice. She would need to seriously consider some target practice herself later.

Particularly considering the newest toy Liz had made for her. She patted the gun next to her. Mexico after the Collapse had taught her to always keep a weapon at hand.

It was one of the reasons she was still alive.

Michael was the same way. Hence his sword practice. Of course watching his muscles ripple as he went through his sword forms was another reason for her watching him. And her phone was quite capable of taking high resolution pictures.

But she wasn't just using the camera function on her phone. From time to time she would contact the Stargazer. Some of it was texting her brother.

But much of it was just waiting.

And her waiting was not in vain.

For the Stargazer was gone. Sure it was possible Liz was conducting some deep space operations. She knew Liz however.

Liz always set her plans realistically and conservatively. As a result she usually finished everything early. Say like calibrating the Jump engines for a cross world Jump.

And she would want Maria and Michael to relax and not worry. But at the same time she would be anxious to try out her new calculations. Alex would think much the same thing.

They had made their first Jump. Whether it was to Nidavellir or Alfheim she wasn't sure. They'd be there for a little bit.

Liz had a love of satellites, so likely she'd fire some of them off.

Michael and Maria had been dropped off by cutter because Liz was picking up some older satellites that needed repair….

Yeah, Liz had a thing for satellites. Actually, it was more a space thing, and satellites were part of it.

The Stargazer had originally been built for exploration. Lizzie was going to get some exploring done on these other worlds even if wasn't why she was there.

Forty -five minutes the Stargazer returned.

Twenty-five minutes later it was gone.

Of course by this time her husband was laying beside her. He was a bit of a distraction on her worrying. A very pleasant distraction.

She had another forty-five minutes before Liz was likely going to be back for a tongue lashing. Alex too. Heck, she'd probably through in Max and Kyle. They should have at least let her know.

That way she could be officially worried and not speculatively worried.

She set down her phone. She could think of a way to keep her mind occupied for at least forty-five minutes.

Her kisses were eagerly returned.

It wasn't until the next morning she remembered to check on the Stargazer.

It was still gone.


	13. Chapter 13

The Sorcerer and the Stargazer part 12

Tower of Bones, Hecatan Wastelands, Nidavellir

Tess crept quietly up the stairwell. It was a servants passageway, so she mostly had to avoid the trolls. Some had scented her, but most left her alone. The Tarnkappe confused them, made her seem to be not there to their fragile minds.

She'd only had to kill one so far.

What worried her more were the Dokkalfar and Draugar. Most of the Draugar were outside doing manual labor, but some were aiding the Necromancers of the Tower. Helping to build an immense army.

They had been right to send her.

Part of her told her that she knew enough. That a quick promise to try to save Signy was too thin a reason to risk her life and the information she now carried.

The Tower stood at a junction of Gates. One to Midgard. One to Alfheim. And one to some other location. The first two Gates were busy, but the last had not been used while she had watched.

She had stretched her powers trying to see where it went and she was afraid she might know. The feeling was of great heat. Of a never ending desert broken only by a massive city of brass.

Muspell. She was afraid it led to Muspell.

The world of the Fire Giants.

In truth she had come across several beings she knew to be alive and yet none of the races she knew.

Jotnari. The Tower was crawling with Jotnari.

How foolish could the Council be to allow them a foothold on their world?

The necromantic excess that the Tower reeked of was bad enough. She had felt it poison the world before her training…. Now she could feel it slowly kill their world. Sucking the life out of not only the denizens but also the surrounding countryside.

When she had been a child growing up in Dokkheim she had heard about failing crops, sickness among the cattle, and reduced fertility.

How long had this Tower been here? The part above the surface was new, the bone paved roadway, etc. But was it the Oracle that was poisoning their world?

How badly did the Council want to win against the Ljosalfar?

Tess shook her head. Now was not the time. She needed to find the girl and find a way out of here.

The passage way she was in ended in what could only be termed a abattoir. But here they were processing people. Humans.

How many of those who had gone missing had ended up here?

Was the girl even alive?

Tess took out a pendulum and searched for the girl. As it began tracking, Tess let out a sigh of relief.

The girl was alive.

She would have to travel the main hallways now, though. She would have to be careful. She stopped a moment and used another priceless talent given her by the Tarnkappe.

The ability to walk the worlds.

She was really only familiar with three of them, Nidavellir, Midgard, and Alfheim. In theory she should be able to travel to the others. In practice she did not know how those worlds felt and so could not really sense them.

If she had hung around the Gate that she thought led to Muspell she could probably go there. But why would she want to?

On Alfheim she would be high in the air where she was. But in Midgard she would be in what appeared to be an abandoned high rise building.

It gave her a place to run to.

But there was a presence in the Tower. A vast presence that even now was looking for her, uncertain perhaps that a trespasser was indeed amongst them.

Tess knew it would be able to keep her from entering the Tower directly from Midgard, so her escape would be one way. But all she needed was to grab the girl and drag her with her to Midgard. It might take her a little longer to get to her father, but in truth this was likely the safest way to get back anyway.

She only wished she knew what city the building was in.

Well she would deal with that when she had to.

She crept down the hallway avoiding everyone she could. But one severely uncoordinated draug bumped into her.

Her cloak could hide her in many ways, but physical contact could break the effect, if only temporarily.

There was a brief pause while she and the undead creature stared at each other in shock. It prepared a howl while she drew her dagger and with a single stoke killed it.

She stared in awe as the burning embers of the draug drifted to the ground.

Unfortunately she had an audience.

She looked up at the sorrowful eyes of Nicholas.

Nicholas looked at her and said, "I know I told you to pick a side, but why did you choose the one destined to fail? How could you betray your people?"

"Nicholas! How can you be involved in this? There are limits, Nicholas. Sometimes the price for power is too high."

"I am loyal to the Council, Ava. Loyal to my people. Our enemies pushed us back to this dying world, but this time…"

"This time what? You have started Ragnarok! It is the end of the world, how do you think things will go!"

"After we win, we have been promised Midgard and Alfheim."

"You trust the Jotnari? You poor fool…"

Nicholas stiffened. "I'm sorry, Ava. I've always loved you and I hoped it would never come to this…."

"My name is Tess."

He raised his hand and a torrent of sickly green light streaked at her, coating where she had been with a layer of ice.

But she was gone.

Escaped.

Nicholas shook his head. "This isn't over… Tess." He left to warn his superiors.

An enemy agent had infiltrated the tower.

-Scene Break-

Signy startled at the racket and the sounds of horns that blared from outside the Tower.

She wished she could see outside, but the windows were high and inaccessible. They were meant solely for ventilation and were made so that no sunlight would ever pour through.

She was not alone, surrounded by people. People who although they looked like her were not like her. They had a different feel…. A scent of blood and iron, the feel of ozone before a lighting strike.

She was surrounded by humans. Midgarders. A race so violent that they destroyed themselves in bloodlust. Or so the stories told. They spoke of impossible wonders and horrors.

Most of them avoided her. But there was one boy who stared at her, sometimes shaking his head and muttering in some strange human tongue.

She spent most of the day alone, watching as the humans went about their business in the cell. A few of them were taken away.

They did not return.

The food, which she had expected to be horrible, was actually quite good. It was filling and there was a sweetness to it….

The boy walked over, "It seasons our flesh, I think. Your people don't like how we taste when we first get here."

Signy glared at him. His speech was slow and a little archaic, but she could understand him. "They are not my people."

But you are an Elf?"

"Ljosalfar."

He muttered a few moments. "Elf of the Light?"

Signy nodded. He was obviously strange, but somehow he made her feel a little less alone.

He nodded back at her and thrust out his hand. "I am Ivan Sergeivitch Matinov, I bid you remember me. We are arrows of Destiny, you and I. We should stick together in our last days."

Sure he was strange. And a human.

But she was scared. And she would have someone to talk to.

So she nodded.

-Scene Break-

Nameless tropical island, Central Pacific, Midgard.

Maria stared at the stars. She felt the warmth of Michael beside her, but still she felt a little cold.

They had been gone for two days.

What if something had happened to them?

She glanced at the full moon. It was always strange to think her mother lived there now. Lived there in that wondrous valley hidden deep in the lunar rock.

A valley her children would roam. Children she would likely never know.

She looked over at Michael. He was staring at the stars as well.

"They've been gone for two days, do you think they are okay?"

"Maria, we just need to wait. They said they would be here tomorrow. And Max has always been there."

"Aren't you mad at them. You know for not telling us?"

"Yeah, I am…. Hush."

"Don't you hush… me…" Maria said increasingly softly. Something was very wrong. There was a bluish glimmer not more than five feet from the shore.

Out of it staggered a woman. Only Maria's eyes must have been deceiving her, for moments later a large dog or wolf was running towards the beach. Right at them.

Maria rolled over and grabbed her gun, ready to shoot if needed.

The night grew bright from Michael's elven blade as fire flickered along the edges.

There was something very strange going on. Very strange.

There had been a time when she was young that she had flipped out and carried on about even the slightest unusual situation.

Those days were long gone. Now she had a different fear as she felt her mind calm.

As the 'cyber' took over. Oh she wasn't really a cyber. And the few that she knew who were weren't the psychopathic killers the movies always made them out to be. Still the preternatural calm she felt during the crazy situations she found herself in always made her feel just ever so slightly mechanical.

A well oiled machine who would ruthlessly kill any who stood in her way.

It was a state of mind she had used time and time again in Mexico. So many bandits never saw it coming. Never saw her mind shift into overdrive.

Everything seemed so calm. So clear. Like she had all the time in the world.

It frightened her. It always had, it probably always would. But she needed it. When everything went crazy the 'cyber' was always there.

Maria was just afraid that one day it wouldn't turn off. Or that she would wake one morning and find she was a machine.

Liz laughed at her about it. But then Liz was a cyber.

Still she welcomed it now. And somehow she knew the wolf was not the threat. That it was on the run. That there were things following it.

So she let the wolf pass. As did Michael.

Five more things followed.

And they killed them. Michael with fire and sword, she with her Parker 10mm.

It felt like hours. But in reality only seconds had passed. Four creatures lay dead, the fifth had run off into the forest behind them.

So much for the honeymoon.

Why hadn't Michael told her he could throw bolts of flame? Why did he carry those pistols, then?

Her mind still felt preternaturally sharp as she went to check on the wolf that had fled. And laying there was a woman in tattered clothing except for an immaculate golden cloak.

Michael still had the sword ready as he followed her. His arm was already bruising where one of the things had hit him. He grunted when he saw the woman.

Maria looked up at him, the post combat jitters starting. One watching would have noticed that her gun hand never shook. "Do you know her?"

"Hmmph, yeah, you could say that."

Maria arched an eyebrow at him. Sometimes he could be so infuriating!

Michael was still looking at the woman, "She's Tess Harding." There was a slight pause. "She's Max's wife."

-Scene Break-

Aboard the Stargazer, In orbit around Alfheim

Liz looked at the screen, still displaying all of the impossible information.

This was not natural.

Max and Kyle were on the ground trying to figure out where they were. GPS was useless if it wasn't attached to a map of some sort.

She heard Alex yawn behind her. Liz had spent more time on the bridge on this trip, spending time with Alex.

Both of them had been so excited to actually be able to study an alien world.

A world under attack by a monstrous storm that enveloped the whole planet. As far as Liz could tell, not a single ray of sunlight broke through the shroud of cloud cover anywhere on Alfheim.

If it wasn't stopped, Alfheim was looking at a mass extinction event as everything died. First the plants, then the herbivores, then everything else. And oxygen levels would begin to drop.

Alfheim could very well become an uninhabitable dead world.

And Liz had no clue how to stop it.

"Liz."

Liz looked over at Alex. Funny how accustomed one could become to ones senses once regained. A brief sense of wonder flared through her at the ability to actually see him.

"Liz, we need to call Max and Kyle back. We need to go back to pick up Maria and Michael. We are already late."

"But, Captain…"

"Lizzie, I understand, I do. But I feel… I don't know. There are things we must do."

"Are you okay, Alex?"

"I am fine. Just we need to move. I feel, I feel like we are running out of time. We need to get them back aboard ship."

"Okay, Captain." She still looked at him out of the corner of her eyes.

He looked happier. He started to say something, stopped and looked thoughtful.

"Captain?"

"Lizzie, do you ever, do you ever dream?"

"Yes, of course, I do. Why?"

"It's not important I guess. I just feel, I feel like I am finally doing what I was born for, you know."

Liz nodded.

It was strange.

She felt the same way.

Liz recalled Max and Kyle from the surface of the planet.

-Scene Break-

Antar City, Antar, Alfheim

Queen Consort Karyn Haraldsdottir glared at the useless functionary that was running the city while her husband was missing. "You have heard what Gudrun had to say. Surely you think some precautions necessary?"

"Your Highness, you are overwrought. The Peace will hold. They have nothing to gain by attacking us. Besides, we beat them last time, we'll beat them again this time."

The Queen waved her hand out the window. "And the sudden winter? Surely you think something needs to be done about that? Have you even contacted the Fire Wizard's Guild?"

"Lord Kvar should be available soon. We have sent a messenger to his steading. There is no need to make a big fuss."

"It is winter in the middle of the summer and you don't think there needs to be a big fuss? Have you at least contacted the local stead holder or filled the granaries to feed the people if the crops fail?"

"Madame are you aware of the expense…."

"Never mind there is no point in my staying. Gudrun, come with me."

Gudrun followed her out of the palace and towards the small home that Karyn now lived in. "What do we do now?"

"Same damn thing we always have to do…. Pick up the pieces. Come on, we have a lot to do, and not a lot of time."

Gudrun followed her. Following Karyn was much like following Harald had been. On hearing what had happened to Vilandra, Karyn had merely tightened her lips and nodded.

Karyn would mourn when there was time. But she trusted her daughter.

If Vilandra said Ragnarok was nigh, then it was nigh. Only Karyn did not believe in fate. The Ljosalfar might be fated to die at Surt's hand, as the Fire Giant set fire to the worlds.

But until death laid her low, Karyn would fight to protect her people.

And Gudrun would follow.


	14. Chapter 14

The Sorcerer and the Stargazer part 13

Nameless tropical island, Pacific Ocean, Midgard

Maria sipped at her coffee. Michael was out hunting that… thing. It had escaped their initial onslaught when Tess had appeared.

He called it a Sending. An animate curse.

It had been a long night. Apparently it could shape shift into almost anything. Direct sunlight would kill it. Until the sun rose they needed to be on their guard. It would try to kill Tess, but it wasn't picky and would happily kill them too.

Normal humans had problems seeing them unless they were attacked. Maria however was special. The ring Michael had given her gave her a measure of protection from illusion and deceptive magic. As long as she stayed alert it would have trouble getting the drop on her.

She finished her coffee and muffled a yawn. She should check on Tess. The woman would cause a lot of trouble for Liz, but Maria wasn't about to let Tess die over it. She absently checked her pistol and walked back into the honeymoon suite Liz had built for Michael and her.

On the bed Tess was slowly being smothered by what looked like an evil cat. It had her arms pinned and was slowly crushing the life out of the small blonde. How it had gotten in Maria had no clue.

It turned to face her, tentacles bearing razor sharp talons swinging towards Maria sprouting from its shoulders.

Not fast enough. Maria's cyber self had already fired several rounds at the beastie. Max's enchanted ammo in Liz's custom firearm.

Even making weapons the two went perfectly together. Poor Tess didn't stand a chance.

The evil critter died as Maria emptied one magazine into it. All so quick and effortless. Of course, the killing done, Maria returned to herself and started shaking slightly. The cool and efficient killer remained lurking just beneath the surface, ready if needed.

Sometimes she frightened herself.

She holstered the firearm and checked on Tess. Once the Sending had realized it would not escape it had focused on killing Tess. Blood bathed the bed she had shared with Michael. But the tough little woman wasn't dead yet.

Maria thanked again the manic planning that had lead Liz to include a full med kit. Tess would still need a hospital soon, but it would stabilize her.

Tess's eyes flicked open, full of pain and terror. Her mouth opened a couple of times.

Maria laid a finger on Tess's lips. "Don't talk. I killed it and your safe. We need to convince someone to get you, but until then rest." She started to activate the medical machines and let them get to their work. She watched in awe as they began to hover over the wounded girl and apply bandages and inject her with something.

The pain faded from Tess's eyes. She was fighting sleep, but she held on. "Max?"

"He's not here." Maria could not hide her discomfort. This situation was just awkward.

"W…Who?"

"I'm Maria Deluca-Guerin. Michael's off hunting down that thing. I'll call him back in a moment."

"I… need…Max…."

"Just rest sweetie, help is on the way."

Tess looked like she wanted to say something more, but finally gave in to the drugs.

Maria shook her head. She looked to the heavens and said, "Alright guys, now would be the time you should come back. You are already late and we need you!"

-Scene Break-

Some forest on Alfheim

Kyle looked nonplussed as he watched Max just sit there. The strange man was doing some freaky voodoo thing, trying to find out where they were.

Liz was compiling maps from her satellites even through the cloud cover. Apparently most of the maps Max had ever used were a little more… casual than the ones Kyle was used to. Satellite photography had been old when Kyle had been born. And while magic was a powerful and ancient force on Alfheim, space travel had never really happened there.

Liz was about to revolutionize life on Alfheim. Assuming there was life on Alfheim after all this was over.

But no matter how good the maps or for that matter the GPS system she had set up, it would be of no use if they could not translate them into an idea of where things actually were.

"Max, have you gotten anything?"

Max still sitting there, "This will go much faster if you don't keep interrupting me every five minutes."

Kyle shifted his weight, "It would help if I had some idea of what we were doing." He shifted the gauss rifle he had on his back. To a normal man it would have been a squad support weapon. But Kyle was far from normal.

When they had first arrived at this spot there had been a few humanoid creatures who had tried to sneak up on them. They kept to the shadows but Kyle's enhancements could always pick them out.

Trolls.

Part of him wanted to start blasting away at the creatures. But they were on a recon, not a search and destroy. Keeping a low profile would be a good idea.

Max remained silent.

Kyle felt Liz buzz him. "Go ahead, Liz."

"Time to wrap things up. We need to pick up Michael and Maria. We are already late."

"Right." Kyle cut the link to Liz. "Max time to go."

"But I almost have…."

"I could just leave you here I guess."

Max whipped his head to look at Kyle.

"Joking. Do you have any idea where we might be?"

"I think we are five hundred miles south of my home."

"Right, we'll start with that…."

-Scene Break-

Somewhere in the Hecatan Wastelands, Nidavellir

Vilandra glared at Kvar.

He brushed off her hatred and disdain. "This is the plan. Siyan and I will head to the city of Dokkheim to fetch an item. You will go to Heimdall's Temple and activate the Granolith."

"The Granolith? That is a myth…."

Kvar just smiled at her, an evil glint in his eyes. "Why do you think I married you Vilandra? Your position in Court? Your beauty? Your power?"

Vilandra was silent.

Kvar continued, "I could have had any of that and more if I desired. But your line founded Antar. Your line placed the Granolith there. Only a member of your family can activate it. And to do what I need to do, to finally grasp my true position, I will need its power."

Vilandra all but spat in his face. "What good will any of this do you? Your agenda will only damn us all. Don't you see what is going on? It is the end Kvar, Ragnarok. Don't you understand what this means!"

He merely smiled, "Opportunity, my dear wife, opportunity. The Gods will fight their doomed battle and die. But with the Granolith we will survive. That was its purpose. Did you know that? To save some of the Alfar when the Final Battle raged. And in all our fratricidal wars with the Dokkalfar, we Ljosalfar have forgotten it."

"Then we can protect…."

"No my dear. I will only shield my servants. I don't want any competition."

"What are you talking about? What good is your power going to do if there is no one to rule?"

His smile grew larger if possible. "The gate is over there," He pointed to a hilltop. "And you need to hurry. Spare no pain to achieve my goals. Without fail." He brandished he diamond ring on his hand.

She wanted to resist. She wanted to. But…. But she couldn't. Just thinking of resisting his orders stopped her heart dead. Only it would not let her die.

She had tried to resist him when he had returned to camp without Signy. She had tried to fetch her back, to storm the tower herself.

She got five paces before she collapsed. The pain was indescribable. Her whole body dying and dying, but never dead. When she had finally given up, after what felt like decades, but in reality only an hour or so, she had been able to repair the damage.

Just like she would have after an escape spell.

She was cursed. She was damned.

She was Kvar's

She went off to fulfill her master's desires.

-Scene Break-

On board the Stargazer, Over the Pacific Ocean, Midgard

Alex, Liz, and Max stood behind the glass while Tess lay on a medical bed. There were a variety of wires connected to Tess and several robots were repairing surface cuts and abrasions.

Max spoke first, "So how long will she be under?"

"I'll have her good as new probably twelve hours. I might be able to wake her before that, but I think she needs the rest. Plus she's pretty badly dehydrated and I'm building up her blood supply. Twelve hours. God, I wanted to talk to her, but not like this."

Alex cleared his throat, "We need to decide what to do soon. Now that we know that we can indeed travel between the worlds, what is that you planned on us doing anyway?" Alex had a vague memory of talking with Serena, his dead wife. Something about Stormhold. That everything depended on them getting there on time.

"I need to go to meet someone at Stormhold, but first, first I would like to see what is going on at home."

Alex nodded.

Liz spoke up, "Do you know where your home is? I mean, did you have enough time?"

"I think so."

Liz nodded, "Captain, is it okay if we stop at Tucson again to pick up some scrap? I have a feeling it would be best that I keep myself topped up."

"That is a good idea. Give yourself a few hours there and then we will head back to Alfheim to check on those coordinates."

"Okay, I'll see you both later."

Both Max and Alex watched as Liz left.

Alex shook his head, "This has to be hard on both of you."

Max looked down and then at Tess. "Neither of us were ever really close. Tess tried, she really did. I had already met Liz. And…. I don't think I was ever truly fair to her. I'm glad she'll live. But….."

"Yeah, life can get complicated."

Max nodded.

Alex looked at Max again, "You know, you did not really answer me. What is your plan for my ship. I think I have the right to know."

Max looked gloomy for a moment before returning Alex's gaze. "I want you to destroy the Bifrost Bridge."


	15. Chapter 15

The Sorcerer and the Stargazer part 14

High Council Chamber, Dokkheim, Nidavellir

Nicholas stood in the Council Chamber and calmly gave his report to the leaders of the Dokkalfar. All his time on Midgard gave the scene a barbaric and primitive look to his eyes.

The humans might have been worthless vermin, but proper lighting would not be remiss. Sure torchlight gave a certain dramatic air to the proceedings.

Still after spending time in boardrooms full of high powered politicians and business executives really made the wizards on the Council seem… quaint.

"There is little doubt, my lords. Ava Frostfire has betrayed us. Even now she runs to her husband to warn them."

One of the cowled wizards spoke up, "Is the Tower ready? Has it built up enough power?"

Nicholas nodded slightly, "Yes, my lords. It is earlier than we planned, but the power is there. Power enough to sweep away both the remnants of mankind and the Ljosalfar."

The brooding High Chancellor finally spoke. "Very well. You have done well, Nicholas. It has been a long time since we have invited a Wolf to join us on the Council. We have but one last task for you to complete before you join us."

"I will lead our forces to victory on Midgard, I promise."

"No. There is another more pressing matter that needs to be attended to. Your old mentor has holed up in the ancient Dwarven stronghold of Stormhold. We wish you to lead a troop to capture or kill Marcus Frostfire. Level the fortress and kill all inside." The Chancellor noted a look of chagrin on Nicholas's face. "If you find the girl you can keep her. I will teach you the spells to make her… biddable."

Nicholas could not help the joy that filled him. The thought of joining the Council, coupled with the possession of Ava…. "I will succeed my lords."

-Scene Break-

Hecatan Wastelands, Nidavellir.

Mira watched her friends sleep as the wind rustled the thin walls of their tent. Bronwhin still hadn't lost her childhood plumpness and Hradis still was too thin.

They troubled her. Had they changed or had she? She no longer felt close to them anymore, no longer felt pride in her station.

How long had the Owls persecuted the Dokkalfar with their arcane knowledge. Some of the tales the two had told her, while a little funny were horrific. Ordinary people being used as test subjects, as things to be used.

Used up if needed.

But were her kind any better? The Wolves were supposed to protect and guide the rest of Dokkalfar society. How often had they been used to uphold Owl rule? Used as pawns in arcane strategies and battles between various factions of the Council.

She sighed and watched as the deadly sunlight shined its dire glare outside of the thin protective walls.

One more day to reach the Tower and receive her gift. A gift of power. A gift of insight.

Why did that tiny voice still fill her with dread of her upcoming choice. A stand that it was direly certain that she would not be able to make. That she would fail and fall as her ancestors had since time immemorial.

Could she bring herself to refuse the power she knew she would gain? Would she be willing to pay the price?

Why her? Why should she care?

Mira waited for the night to fall so they could continue their journey. Waiting for the darkness that could hide so much.

-Scene Break-

Abandoned temple to Heimdall, Antar, Alfheim

The falcon flew through the howling blizzard. This was patently impossible. For even if the bird could survive the intense cold, surely it would be dashed against a tree or the ground.

As in truth it had been.

Many times.

A swirl of wind threw the small bird hard against the ancient temple wall at well over a hundred miles an hour. It should have died.

It should have.

But it couldn't.

It couldn't die.

Not anymore.

The creature that had once called her self Vilandra changed shape yet again to her humanoid form. Her naked body was covered with bruises from various impacts she had suffered flying to this location. Her fingers were still raw from having to claw herself from underneath and ice flow from a river she had fallen into after slamming into a canyon wall.

She wore only her necklace, a memory of the one man who had ever truly loved her, and her spiral earrings. The wind was cold and her lips were blue. But despite the fact she should have a severe case of hypothermia she wasn't worried.

She wasn't sure what she was anymore, but it certainly wasn't Alfar. The diamond that now served as her heart filled her with unnatural vitality. She was cold and had several broken bones along with all the bruises.

But along the way she had learned how to mend such things. She closed her eyes and felt her body shift, the bones resettling and reforming under her will.

Given time she could fix the soft tissue damage too, but she was in a hurry. Her master had a mission for her and she must not disappoint.

She padded into the ancient temple on bare feet. Not for the first time did she wish her fylgia form was one more suited to the current weather. Something with fur.

The air inside the temple was much warmer. She pulled off her left earring and opened it, pulling out her sword and travel leathers. She quickly dressed. It wasn't like she needed the clothes, but she might need the sword and just wearing a sword belt looked silly.

And she was tired of feeling cold.

If ever she had the opportunity she would have to talk with some wizard about learning to shift her clothes and possessions. Part of the price for being self taught.

Maybe Max would know. Not that she was ever likely to see him again.

Somehow she doubted Kvar would save her brother.

Or Alex.

She closed her eyes as pain flooded through her being. If she could only go back, even if for just one day. If she could only apologize, let him know how much she truly loved him.

She blinked back the tears and continued with her mission. She walked through the temple until she found the stairwell that lead down to the Granolith Chamber. She read all the runes that spoke of the eternal for vigilance against the forces of chaos and darkness.

It made her feel tired. How long had this place been abandoned? How long had her people been lax? Centuries? Millennia?

She walked over to the device and activated it. She could feel as long dormant magical forces rose up around her. She felt her heart pound and flutter in her chest. There was something antithetical to her heart's construction.

She felt herself unravel, felt the opportunity for release….

She would miss being alive, miss the opportunity to redeem herself…. But she wanted the freedom, the freedom from Kvar….

And the door shut. She was still trapped. The Granolith accepted her.

And whispered to her of hope.

To not give up.

To never give up.

Remain vigilant.

She was not alone.

Hold on to hope and keep an eye for her chance.

For it might come at anytime.

Remain vigilant.

She walked over to a now lit brazier and tossed in the charm Kvar had given her.

It would lead him here.

Once more he would gain the prize he desired.

But Siyan was right. The Granolith was right. Vigilance was called for. Kvar would make a mistake. She would gain her vengeance. He would get his just reward for his self-serving evil.

She sat down and waited for him to arrive.

-Scene Break-

Stargazer Medbay, Above Tucson, Midgard

Tess's eyes fluttered open. In truth she had not expected to live.

She was a nurse and her injuries were simply not survivable. Not without a first class medical facility.

Which apparently she was in. Only….

There were no people. Just medical robots.

Must be the Japanese. Or possibly American. The other powers still believed in the human touch.

At least she was on Midgard. Only Max could have saved her otherwise.

Sure the Alfar had other healers, but most of their powers worked too slow. She'd be dead before it took effect.

And it wasn't likely one of the Gods or a wandering Jotnari would save her.

Hopefully the controlling computer spoke English. Tess's Japanese was very rusty. She muttered a few comments to herself in Alfar.

And the computer responded in like kind. "Good morning Mrs. Evens."

"I go by Tess Harding, not Evans. It is not like he cares about our marriage." She said back. "You speak Alfar?"

"My apologies for the presumption. Your husband has helped me determine the differences between Icelandic, Norse, and the Antaran version of Alfar."

"Well, that would explain the accent…. Um, who are you? Are you a person or an AI?"

"I am the Artificial Intelligence of the Stargazer. I have notified the Executive Officer of your recovery. She will be here shortly."

"The Stargazer?" Tess shifted into English, "That is Captain Whitman's ship? Didn't it leave American service. I mean why are you here."

"I…."

"Picking up scrap before we head back to Antar." Came a light voice from the door.

Tess looked over and saw Her. Of course. It would have to be Her wouldn't it.

"Beth."

Liz flinched, "I go by Liz now. I really needed to talk to you…"

"So are you still sleeping with my husband? Did you know? I mean did he even tell you about me, or was that two timing…."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know until recently."

"Sorry, sure. Hey they're only marriage vows. Gods, he told me he wasn't going to honor them, but it hurt…. It still hurts." Visions of the night she had visited Max in Boston and had first seen Her.

"He has told me why he can't divorce you…."

"Politics. You know, I can't, I can't deal with this now." Tess moved over to her chair, grabbed the Tarnkappe that lay draped on one of the chairs. She swept the shimmery golden cloak around her body and became invisible.

And she fled.

-Scene Break

Upper caves of Dokkheim, Dokkheim, Nidavellir.

Siyan knelt over the body of the only Dokkalfar they had come across in the Upper Caves. Not surprising as there were openings in the ceiling that let in the light of day.

Even the weak light from Nidavellir's sun would burn and kill a Dokkalfar.

She hated killing without reason. This poor man had merely been in the wrong place at the wrong time. "Why are we here?"

"Did you know that many of the hills and mountains of Nidavellir are alive?"

"Um, okay. I assume this has something to do with the reason we are in the Dokkalfar capital on the eve of Ragnarok. I wonder who they would torture longest before killing us."

"We will just have to be careful then. Anyway…"

It was one of those odd things. Kvar knew she hated him. But he also knew that she had to protect him. That she had to listen to him. And so he told her everything. When they were alone, he would often go on the strangest tangents.

Often they were bizarre, but sometimes, sometimes they were useful.

"Go on."

Kvar slowly crept up talking softly, but loud enough for her to hear. "They were giants once, Jotnari from the First War, still resting from their defeat. As long as they are alive, the mountain or hill tends to stay stable. Mines don't collapse, halls stay free of deadfalls, that sort of thing."

"And this is relevant how?"

Kvar hissed in pleasure as they turned a corner, and glittering in the sunlight was a giant sapphire. Only there was a cloudy substance flowing through it. And occasionally it would flash. "Thor's tear. Scraller's heart…. With this I will be able to possess powers to rival the Gods. Now I will just need to lure her away…."

"Her?"

"Oh, you didn't realize? Where do you think I found the gems large enough to make into a human sized heart?"

Siyan's hand flew to her chest, inside of which a giant emerald clattered and chimed.

"Yes, Siyan. You have a Jotun's heart." Kvar reached out and muttered some powerful incantation and removed the large stormy sapphire.

Siyan felt a tremor run through the mountain as it died and became just another collection of rock. Surely the Dokkalfar would notice?

Kvar just smiled. "They won't know for a while. Not until they get a cave in or two. They dwell too much on the future, too much on the dead. Here grasp my hand. Lonnie has done her job, too. We have plans to make."

Siyan cringed knowing what would be next.

"And another soul to steal." He lifted a piece of parchment on which a face had been printed, almost lifelike in its detail.

Would it ever end.

A vortex appeared and they vanished.

-Scene Break-

On board the Stargazer, Tucson, Midgard

Tess ran blindly down the empty corridors of the Stargazer, vainly looking for someplace she could relax.

They were together again. And somehow it still hurt. Even after all the years, even after all the accusations that he had never denied. Even after all of his attempts to divorce her.

The visions of him with Beth, with Liz….

She almost ran into the blonde who had saved her, arm in arm with Michael. And Max.

No she couldn't deal with him either right now.

She needed to talk to him, to convince him to help her destroy that Tower.

But not now.

She ran down several corridors and a couple flights of stairs. Until she found herself in what seemed a large machine shop. If she closed her eyes and just smelled the metal and the oil, she could almost imagine herself back in Stormhold.

Almost.

"Hello, Tess."

It was the last voice she thought she would ever hear. A man dead since the American Army was blasted out of Taipei. It was impossible…. "K, Kyle?"

"Hey. It's nice to see you. Well sort of."

Tess's eyes tightened. She was invisible! How did he know where she was?

"The Russians developed something similar, nowhere near as good, mind. But they sold some of them to the Chinese. When they put me back together they implanted some countermeasures."

"I, I…. Why didn't you ever let me know you were alive. God, I waited for you. For years."

"I didn't want to burden you. I was badly injured, and, and…. Well they gave me the opportunity to walk again. To help fight for America. I didn't know, they didn't tell me the full price."

She could see him now. He looked great.

She wanted him. She wanted him right now.

And she was dressed in a hospital gown and a cloak. She was trembling as she walked towards him. It had been so long.

There had been three men that she had truly loved in her life. Nicholas had only wanted her for her connections. Max had never actually wanted her. And had told her so. And had proved it.

Only Kyle had not betrayed her. She had thought he had died, but now….

She wanted him. Right here, right now.

Sure it wasn't rational. It wasn't even close to rational. She didn't care.

She slipped off the hospital gown, but kept her cloak. He couldn't possibly see her clearly.

"Uh, Tess? What are you doing?"

She was still invisible as she placed her hand on his chest. She dropped the invisibility. "Kyle, I want to know everything. Everything that has happened since we parted in Frankfurt. But right now I just want you to screw my brains out? Can you do that for me?"

"Uh, Tess. As much as I want to do that…."

She kissed him, he was more than ready.

Parted his shirt was off and she was working on his belt. "Tess…"

"No talk. Pleasure first. Then business. And probably pleasure again. And again if your up to it."

Kyle shrugged. He had tried to tell her. She'd had her opportunity to leave. He scooped her up and carried her to his room.

Where he would have his wicked way with her, and she with him.

Part of him wondered at the odds of all of them being involved…. Of all of them finding each other here and now….

He'd been spending way too much time with Liz and Alex.

Sex now, thinking later.

-Scene Break-

Antar City, Antar, Alfheim

Karyn Haraldsdottir used her own powers to incinerate Gudrun's dead body. It wasn't her people's way to burn the dead, but they had to. Too many of those slain fighting against those damn Necromancers had ended up fighting for the Necromancers.

So they burned every dead body they could find.

The attack had been swift and savage. She had managed to rally a small number of people to arms. But so many of the actual guards had been swept away in the first rush.

They were now trapped in the old citadel. She had managed to cache some food, but the enemy only needed to wait them out.

Unless a miracle happened they were all going to die.

The storm clouds shielded the Dokkalfar and the Draugar from the sun's blessed rays. So they did not even have the respite of daylight to give them a break. Instead the Draugar kept up the attack.

They were doomed, but Karyn would not give in.

Surely the Gods had not completely forgotten them. Surely there was hope?

Ragnarok.

There was no hope.

They were all going to die.

Karyn led her people to fight on.


	16. Chapter 16

The Sorcerer and the Stargazer part 15

Abandoned temple to Heimdall, Antar, Alfheim

Vilandra dozed in the pleasant haze of hope that the Granolith had instilled in her. She dreamt of Alex. Of his love for her, and the hope she could regain it. She dreamt of a babe suckling at her breast.

His child. Alex's child.

She wanted it. She wanted it so very much.

And in another place and time that is all they would be.

Merely dreams.

Just a pure dream of life and light.

But in this place, in this time, much was possible.

Her dreams were strange, so very strange. She felt herself on trial for some reason. And she feared the judge. His head was down, a large broad brimmed hat covering his face.

The prosecutor was a tall and proud man with only one hand. She couldn't understand the language they spoke in, it was layered in someway that made it deeper than anything she had ever heard before. But she knew he spoke of duty, of honor, of law. Of sacrifices made to protect the whole community.

A second speaker rose before the judge. And she was golden, her beauty making Vilandra self-conscious. The woman fingered a necklace similar to the one Alex had given her, of amber and gold. And she smiled at Vilandra. She could not understand her any more than she could the first speaker, but Vilandra knew what she spoke of. She spoke of love, of desire. Of life.

Vilandra racked her mind. She knew who these beings were. She just couldn't think it. Something was stopping her from….

The judge raised his bowed head and looked at her from his single eye. He spoke one word and….

Everything changed. She was standing in her old apartment, back in London. Back when London still stood. Memories flooded her as she looked around at all the things she had left that day when her father had come to collect her.

The day she had left Alex.

Could she go through that again?

There was a knock on the door. She dreaded answering it. It would be her father come to take her back. Take her to Antar. Take her to where she would be wooed and eventually won by Kvar. The man who would take everything from her.

Even her soul.

No she couldn't, not even in a dream.

But she found herself walking toward the door. Found herself opening it.

It wasn't who she was afraid it would be. In fact she had never met this woman before.

She was a pretty black woman with stormy grey eyes, dressed in a grey suit to match.

"Hi, my name was Serena Whitman. I just thought I would drop by and talk for a moment. You have no clue how long I have wished to meet you." She reached out a hand to Vilandra.

Vilandra grasped the hand. Or was she Isabel? It was London and it was a dream. Why be the cursed Vilandra, when she could still at least pretend to be free.

Yes Isabel. She was Isabel.

"Uh, hi. I am Isabel Ramirez. Do I know you?"

"No but I know you. Alex always talked about you." Her gaze flicked up and down Isabel, "You are as beautiful as he said you were."

"You know Alex?"

"I was his wife."

Isabel felt the world crash down on her. He was married. She was too late. She waved the woman into her living room and closed the door. She then motioned to the couch for her guest to sit. They needed to talk.

Serena merely smiled. "Don't worry. I died a few years back. And don't worry about Kvar. Those bonds have been broken. Now we only have to free you. And well, you'll have a visitor soon. I am not staying long. I just need to know. He loves you so much. Do you love him?"

"Do I love Alex? Yes! God, if I could only go back in time…." Isabel shook her head in sorrow. "And did you just say you were dead?"

Serena just smiled, "I just needed to be sure. It may be that we will meet again. Hopefully under better circumstances." She cocked her head slightly. "I should go." She walked to the door and opened it. A well dressed Alex stood there, one hand raised to knock on the door. Serena smiled and said, "Go get her Romeo."

"Do I know you?"

"Yes, but it's not important. Don't chicken out." And Serena left, both Isabel and Alex looking after her.

Alex looked at Isabel, "Who was that?"

Isabel looked down. "I don't really know. Is this some dream? I want it to be true, please let it be true."

Alex shook his head and looked at his beloved. It did feel like a dream, like another chance to do what should have been done so long ago. He strode up to the couch on which Isabel still sat and knelt before her. "Isabel please look at me."

Isabel raised her head and looked Alex straight in the eye. It hurt so much. She would be leaving him behind.

"Isabel, this morning I woke up and you were gone. And, and, I had this whole romantic thing planned, but I feel I can't wait. That if I don't hurry, that you will leave me behind forever."

"Alex, I…."

"Isabel Amanda Ramirez, will you marry me?" Alex's hands were shaking as he fished out the little box that held the gold and diamond ring.

Isabel stared at Alex, her heart racing. But a part of her remembered Vilandra, remembered the trial. She needed to go back to Antar. They needed her.

Honor, duty, and sacrifice weighed against love and life.

She knew which she would choose.

"Yes, Alex. Yes!"

Defending her choice with her father would be tough. She knew there were others he wanted her to marry, other favorites he wanted to tie to the throne. But she didn't want to be like poor Ava, no poor Tess. She went by Tess now.

She bent to kiss him, to kiss her beloved. The touch was electric. Her body felt flushed with heat and desire and he slid the ring onto her finger. As Alex claimed her and she claimed him.

Forever.

That day and night seemed to last forever, filled with feverish passion. Her heart chiming a new tune, one filled not with despair, but with love.

She was not alone. She would never truly be alone again.

A different life flashed before her eyes. Marriage. Children. A life of peace and love.

Vilandra slowly opened her eyes. Her heart still clattered and chimed, but it still sang a different tune. Still called to Alex and not to Kvar. Her body was flushed and sweaty, and she felt…. She felt like she had just had the best sex of her whole life.

Her hand absently caressed the ring on her finger. But it felt different from the one Kvar had made her wear. It was lighter and warm to the touch. She looked down.

And gasped. It was a human style ring. A perfectly normal wedding ring, except for the runes cut in the gold. Runes unfamiliar to her.

Not human script. Or Alfar. Or Dwarven.

She looked down and saw the old ring that she had once wore. A heavy Alfar ring. Only its gold was blackened, the circle broken and the diamond shattered.

Something strange was happening. Something strange and wonderful.

For she could feel something fluttering in side of her. The changes that had been wrought on her had brought an incredible sense of her body. It was how she could so easily repair her broken bones, mend her damaged tissues.

And now she felt in her abdomen a new life, as yet only partly formed. A baby. Not Kvar's. Alex's.

But how?

She stared again at the Granolith. And remembered her wish.

Could it have…? But that would be impossible!

She was still staring at the column when Kvar and Siyan arrived through a shimmering vortex. She ignored a jubilant Kvar admiring a stormy sapphire. She ignored his happy prattle and rubbed her ring, the runes faded now.

He had not even noticed. Had not noticed that she was no longer his. Oh she was his prisoner and he would pay for that. Pay for it long and hard.

She would move heaven and earth to be with Alex again. To be with her real husband again.

And she knew that he would do the same. That he was coming for her.

All she had to do was remain vigilant.

Siyan just stared at her, her mouth slightly open. Finally she asked, "Vilandra? What happened here?"

She smiled and looked at her friend, "I do not know. I really don't know. But it was a good thing. A very good thing." She paused a moment, cocking her head to the side and rearranging her hair. She nodded. "Call me Isabel. I am Vilandra no more. Call me Isabel. Isabel Whitman."

And for the first time in weeks, in what felt like years…. Isabel smiled.

-Scene Break-

On board the Stargazer, Somewhere over northern California heading west, Midgard

Alex woke up. He felt good. He felt better than he had in a long time.

And he desperately needed a shower. He toggled the stateroom computer to wash his bedding as well.

He had dreamt of Isabel. Of going to her apartment early that horrible morning, before she had left. Of not depending on setting the mood.

Of just asking her, pleading if necessary.

She had said yes.

His mouth tried to curl into a bittersweet smile at the pleasant dream. But he was too damn happy. Hope filled him to the brim. He could not see any reason for it, for it had only been a dream.

It wasn't until he was halfway through his shower that he noticed the ring. A second golden ring next to Serena's ring. Only cut into it were runes of some sort. Golden glimmering runes that were slowly fading in the shower.

He finished his shower briskly. There was something he had to check. He was still just wrapped in a towel as he stood over his safe.

And in the tiny velvet box, the ring was gone. How anyone could have taken it….

Unless…..

That was impossible!

And yet he could not help the grin that spread across his face. It was impossible. He was a fool to believe otherwise.

Well then he was a fool. For he believed.

"Stargazer has anything… odd happened during the night."

"Not that I am aware of sir. Tess Harding has awakened."

"Good, is she still in Sickbay?"

There was a pause. "Not exactly Captain."

Alex's heart pounded. Maybe the tiny blonde had stolen the ring, maybe his faith was misplaced.

"She is with Kyle."

"Okay, well call them up to the Bridge."

"They appear to be … occupied at the moment."

Alex could not help a grin stream across his face. "Tell me Stargazer, when did this ship become the Loveboat?"

"I am sorry, Captain, I do not get the allusion."

"Never mind. Is Liz available?"

"She is in CIC with Max."

"Is she occupied too?"

"No Captain. They are merely sharing breakfast."

"Inform them I will be joining them. Invite Michael and Maria, too. We should all talk."

"Yes Captain."

Alex still had to grin.

-Scene Break-

Stargazer CIC, Over the Western Pacific, Midgard.

Breakfast had been fun. Only Kyle and Tess had missed it. According to her sensors they were still getting… reacquainted with each other.

She was happy for them. And maybe it would lessen the pain for Tess. Liz was not about to give up Max.

"So any message traffic I should be aware of?" Alex asked.

"Not at the moment, Captain. Just a couple more offers and several demands that we return to Federal Service."

"No thank you."

Liz cocked her head. There was a new flash message. "Sir, we a receiving an emergency beacon from Seattle. It is Lieutenant Martinez. They are requesting an immediate evacuation."

"Is it a trap?"

"I don't think so. I have the other ships on global scan. We are closest. Do we assist?"

Alex sighed, "I need to get to the Bridge. Reply that we are on the way. Keep your eyes peeled for treachery. I doubt Martinez would willingly dupe us, but Crosslin…."

"Yes, sir."

Liz continued to ignore the various Federal demands. Until her screens lit up. For a moment she was afraid they were under attack.

The Stargazer wasn't. But every remaining human city was reportedly under attack by unknown forces.

By zombies.

She felt Max touch her suddenly stiff shoulder.

"Liz what is wrong?"

"My world is under attack, Max. People are dying everywhere. Attacked by the dead."

"Draugar. But how? How could they have so much power?"

"I don't know Max, but what are we going to do now?"


	17. Chapter 17

The Sorcerer and the Stargazer part 16

Bridge of the Stargazer, Near Seattle, Midgard

Alex checked his boards. He was worried about the scale of the attacks. As far as he could tell every major human settlement was under attack by forces unknown.

Unconfirmed reports spoke of creatures walking into streams of gunfire. And they kept coming.

He did note one thing. Not a single confirmed attack in direct sunlight.

"Stargazer patch me into Max."

"Yes, Captain."

"Max, can the Draugar withstand daylight? Or are they like the trolls and Dokkalfar you were talking about?"

"No, none of them can."

"Right. I want you and Michael to write up a quick report on how to combat these things with human weapons."

"Alex…."

"I want it ten minutes ago. My people are dying out there, Max, fighting your people's enemies. Where do you think they will be going when they are done with us?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just worried about Vilandra and my own home."

"I understand."

"Liz?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"I need to know where we can drop off the survivors and Martinez. How many people are we picking up anyway?"

"Twenty-seven civvies, seven Feds, and eight Marines."

"I'd love to keep those Marines…. Liz, where can we drop them off?"

"Twelve of them need immediate medical attention. I, I, Alex, it is bad everywhere. I don't know. Um, Bonn maybe. For some reason the attacks are lighter there."

"Fine, plot a jump. Contact them and see if they have hospital space for out casualties."

"Captain, what are we going to do?" Came Liz's reply.

Alex did what he always did. He calmed himself down and took a couple of deep breaths. Usually this focused him, let him make the kind of hard decisions that were the reason he was the Captain.

This time was a little different. At the second deep breath he fell unconscious….

**Alex opened his eyes, only to find himself in a small chamber. Decidedly not on the Stargazer.**

**His now deceased wife looked at him with sad eyes. "We meet again, my friend."**

"**Serena?"**

"**Alex we don't have a lot of time. Not to talk and not in the true world either. Right now you are going to have to make some decisions that will affect the outcome of the War."**

"**The War?"**

"**Ragnarok."**

"**Uh, okay. What decisions?"**

"**You need to decide whether you will stay and support your people, or if you will try to carry on the fight elsewhere. If you stay you will save lives. But they will likely be lost later."**

"**So you are saying I should just abandon the human race?"**

"**No, Alex, I don't mean that. Although it will appear to many that you are. Max will want you to go to Alfheim, to his home. He will want you to help him. And you should. But remember that he needs to be at Stormhold today or all may be lost."**

"**When you say lost, you mean we won't be able to stop Ragnarok from occurring?"**

**Sorrow was deep in her voice, "We are way past that point Alex. I don't think you can. You should try, but…. I think it is too late." Serena took a deep breath. "If Max is not at Stormhold today, there is a good chance the War will be lost."**

**Alex looked at her, "Wait, I thought the Gods lose the war anyway."**

"**They were supposed to, but, Alex, the Jotnari have developed a plan that may let them win entirely. As it was the forces of Chaos should be as badly damaged as the forces of Law. But if the Tower is not destroyed…."**

"**Why didn't you tell me this earlier? Maybe…. I mean we wasted so much time…."**

"**Alex, there are rules. Rules that we must follow. The proxies must have free will. Only the Jotnari have been cheating, and well, the rules have been loosened a little. But if we push too hard…."**

"**They will gain an advantage."**

**Serena merely nodded.**

"**So I need to find Stormhold by the end of the day? Or we are all doomed?"**

"**If Max isn't at Stormhold today, the best chance of eliminating the Tower will vanish. And if the Tower stands…. Alex, all that you have done already will not be in vain. Your work with Amy and Jim will still bear fruit. Mankind may still be saved…. But the rules under which our children live will be much darker than those we are used to. The Aesir do not love the mortals, well some do, but most have their own lives. They protect our world not out of love but out of self-enlightenment. By protecting us they protect themselves. And Alex, the Jotnari will not be so laissez faire. They will intervene constantly. And many of them hate us."**

"**Is there any hope at all?"**

"**Would it stop you if I said that there was no hope?"**

**Alex sighed, "No, I would fight on. I would fight on the slightest chance that fate might change. I do not believe in destiny."**

**Serena smiled, for the first time a tinge of hope reaching her eyes. "Alex, I wish I could give you good news and hope, but you will have to make it. But I will say that if the Jotnari can sway events so dramatically at such a late date, maybe, maybe you can as well."**

"**I will. I swear it, Serena." **

"**You must go. As I said there is not much time. Farewell. Farewell and congratulations."**

"**Congratulations?"**

"**She's a wonderful woman. No matter what happens remember that Isabel loves you." She cocked her head back a moment in consideration, "And that may be what saves all of you. Goodbye."**

Alex woke suddenly.

He heard Liz's steady voice, "Captain are you okay?"

"I am fine Liz. Change of plans."

-Scene Break-

Antar City, Antar, Alfheim

Another hopeless day had passed for Karyn Haraldsdottir. There were only ten fighters left, and even that included several youths who had somehow managed to learn enough not to die in the fighting yet.

It really was only a matter of time.

There were a few others, elders who tried to keep the children calm in such a dire straight.

Twenty-five innocent souls to be used in some foul experiment. Killing them might be a mercy, but it was not one that she, mother to five children herself, could bring herself to.

They might hold for one day. No more than that. And it would all be over. She hoped and wished that she could join her ancestors in Valhalla and continue the fight against these evil oppressors. For surely Ragnarok was nigh.

A raven landed on the windowsill. Karyn was tempted to toss a rock at the bird, surely fattened by the bodies of her people. But something of how it looked at her stopped her. She just stood and stared into its beady eyes.

There was something, someone there. Someone familiar.

She heard a whirring sound, unlike any she had heard before. Some new Dokkalfar devilry?

It looked almost like some Dwarven toy as the thing flew into the room. Some mechanical insect. Only she knew is it entered that it was no Dwarven artifact. There was a power there, but unlike the magic that the Dwarves possessed.

Midgarder. Human.

Karyn backed away. The fact that it likely had little magical force, and likely no curse attached did not calm her. The humans had made quite deadly things before they destroyed themselves.

A couple of antennae popped out and waved in the air before focusing on a nearby wall. A girl with dark hair and a kind smile was reflected off the wall. On her head was what looked like a thin crown.

"I Liz Parker, Executive Officer of the Stargazer great you. Who do I have the pleasure of speaking with?"

"I…."

A tall dark man was suddenly also in the picture, slightly behind the woman. She recognized him immediately, one of Zan's bastards. This one had become one of the youngest Ljosalfar to be come a Fire Wizard. Max Evans. "Your Highness, we are here to aid you. How many of you remain, and where are you all located?"

Karyn bitterly replied, "You are late coming to our aid. It is only us in the High Tower. The rest of the Court, the rest of the City, for all I know the rest of our people lay dead."

A memory of loss was reflected in Liz's eyes. She closed her eyes for a second. "Gather all of your people together. We are coming."

And Karyn began to feel the earth shake in sudden staccato bursts. She glanced out the window and saw as swift sleek shapes flashed low across the sky, over the enemy army. And beneath were they passed was only fire.

-Scene Break-

Stargazer CIC, over Antar City, Alfheim

"Alex, we need more time!" Max said intently at the screen of Alex on the Bridge.

"You have," there was a brief pause as Alex looked at a clock, "seventy-two minutes remaining. I want everyone on board in less than an hour. But in seventy-two minutes we make the jump to Nidavellir."

"But we haven't found my sister yet!"

Alex's face washed with pain for just a moment before his normal demeanor reasserted itself. "Max, we don't have time. I want to find her as much as you do. Possibly more. But she will have to take care of herself a little longer. We need to get to Stormhold as soon as possible. We might already be late."

"Alex, at least let us gather some supplies."

"Lieutenant Martinez and his Marines will aid you. You have seventy-one minutes remaining, Max. I suggest you get started." The screen went blank.

Max turned to Liz, "Is he always, so, so…"

"Implacable?" Liz grinned up at her lover. "You know he's the Captain for a reason Max. Martinez is waiting for you."

"You too?"

Liz reached up and kissed him quickly, "Come back to me, Max. I'm going to be stuck with all these equations plotting our jumps. You are not the only one he's leaning on. Oh, and try to pick up as much in the way of food as you can. I can synthesize almost anything, but I can't make stuff out of nothing."

Max gave her a quick peck back, "For you anything." Despite his lingering annoyance with Alex, Max began to whistle a jaunty tune slightly off key.

And he left for the shuttle bay.

The whistling stopped once the shuttle took off and he had a good look at the City. From end to end it burned, scorched by fires Liz had wrought. Fires used to slay the draugr that had beseige his home.

For the first time he understood his human friends. He had thought he had, had thought that his half human side let him truly feel the agony of having his world destroyed.

But Max had always known that his true homeland was safe. That the Ljosalfar would continue.

That hope was shattered.

Would Amy help rebuild the Children of Light? Could her genetic magic help restore his people? Was there a way to pass on the memories of past generations, that gift that the Alfar possessed that Man did not. Could she copy that in her pods?

Max didn't know. And while he desperately wanted to weep, weep for all the lost culture and knowledge. Weep for all the lives lost, both here and on Earth.

But there was no time. No time for sorrow. Only a rededication to stop those behind this. And an opportunity to save what he could.

He could do no less.

-Scene Break-

Stargazer Armory, Somewhere in the Hecatan Wastelands, Nidavellir

Maria looked up at her husband. "So how mad was Max at Alex?"

"Pretty steamed. But Alex was right." Michael chuckled slightly, "Half his anger was probably over the fact that not only did he have to follow orders, those orders were the right thing to do."

Maria smiled and watched as her husband checked out the armor Liz had made for him. He was so beautiful.

Michael smiled back at her, a slight leer in his eyes.

"Michael, this is not the time. I mean, we need to get ready. And…." She found herself walking over to him, placing her hands on his chest.

Kyle walked into the room, "Would you two get a room? Wait, let me change that. Can you postpone the festivities until later? I mean, we are what fifteen minutes to the target. Focus people."

Michael shot a glare at Kyle, "And if it were Tess here, standing before you. How would your focus be?"

"Buddha save me, I am glad that she's not." Kyle looked at Maria, "You know you don't have to do this, sis. You don't have to prove yourself to anyone."

Maria glared at Kyle, "I'm not. I am protecting an important investment."

Kyle looked at the ceiling, "Stargazer, do you have a way to cool these two off?"

"Yes, Kyle. I could trigger the local fire suppressant. But I am afraid you would also be caught in the affect. Shall I proceed?".

Kyle looked at them and grumbled, walking over to his own custom heavy armor.

Michael sighed, "He is right you know. You don't have to come."

"I want to. It is not like I am made of glass or something."

Michael slid one hand down her body, lingering slightly over some of the more prominent curves. "Nope, not glass."

Maria purred and leaned into his body. "I wish we had just a little free time…."

"When we get back, Maria…."

Maria and Michael kissed for just a moment before breaking apart. Michael smiled and began to finish checking his armor.

Maria reluctantly began to do the same to her lighter armor.

There was a part of her that wished the whole world would just go away. That she could have just a few more precious minutes with Michael.

For she'd had the eerie feeling that she would never see him again.

That she wouldn't be coming back.

Maria shook her head and focused on the task at hand. No point in useless superstition.

But underneath her courage, underneath her focus, the feeling remained.

Maria Deluca-Guerin would not leave Stormhold alive.


	18. Chapter 18

The Sorcerer and the Stargazer part 17

Outside of Stormhold, Hecatan Wastlands, Nidavellir

Nicholas rubbed his eyes. If only he had some human artillery, he could smash the damn Dwarven citadel he was stuck outside of. As it was, he and his forces were hiding out the daylight, waiting for the welcoming darkness to renew their assault.

The sky was overcast, but even the weak sunlight that brightened the skies filled fear in too many of his men. Many years of living in the well-lit human world had cured him of such cowardice.

He sighed and took another look at the citadel through his binoculars. How long would the Council be content to wait on his success?

He wanted it so bad. A place on the Council, power, and Ava. He would have to take her at least once before the charms he was given tamed her. Perhaps he wouldn't even need them in time.

Perhaps she would truly love him in time.

He heard someone creeping up to the ridgeline to view Stormhold with him. He looked and saw Regin clambering up the hill. His heavy robe was festooned with owl feathers and his heavy staff was of some dark wood.

Nicholas himself was dressed in the latest Desert/Wasteland pattern Camouflage.

Regin was the Council's watchdog. And Nicholas's chief Wizard for this campaign.

"Nicholas, what are you doing about in this, this awful light. One break in the clouds and you'll have some nasty burns."

Nicholas looked up at the heavy clouds. "Planning our attack for the night. Besides these clouds are thick enough. It'll probably rain soon." He shrugged.

"Well, young man, I know you think I'm some old bent twig. I already know how we will break Stormhold." He pointed at a large hill some three miles away.

"Hrimgar's Hill? Is there some hidden passage or weapon hidden there?"

Regin laughed. "No young one, I will wake Hrimgar!"

"A hill? You are going to wake a hill?"

"You have been amongst the humans for too long. You have learned much from them. Knowledge that we on the Council value…. But you have forgotten much. Hrimgar was a Giant in the First War. It is not till the eve of Ragnarok that he will awaken and lead his brethren against the Aesir. And now with the power we now have from the Tower we will wake them. It is he who will batter down the walls of Stormhold."

"When will you start the spell?"

"It is done. All I need do is speak the final words and he awakens. I finished right before I came here. Right after sunset I presume?"

Nicholas looked at the elder Dokkalfar with respect and nodded.

But there was a nagging sense of something wrong. A sound. A familiar sound.

Not a Nidavellir sound.

Nicholas shook his head and started to head back to his headquarters to continue his planning. A Giant, particularly one from the First War would be a formidable asset. For the Jotnari were unsurpassed at two things. Building and destroying structures.

Stormhold's walls, no matter how well constructed would fall to the Jotuns might.

But he was stopped in his tracks as Regin's voice. For there was a trace of fear in his voice. Regin was no Marcus Frostfire, but the old warhorse had fought valiantly against the Ljosalfar for centuries before Nicholas had been born.

"Nicholas? What is that thing?"

Nicholas spun around to see a giant skyship floating into the long valley Stormhold dominated. Not a Nidavellir sound. A Midgard sound. One he had grown so familiar with he had not even thought.

Engine noises. Jet engines.

He raised the binoculars again to look at the ship. The Stargazer. It had recently left American service. How had….

"Max Evans!" Nicholas followed by a string of curses in every language he knew. But while he cursed he grabbed Regin by the arm and dragged him out of sight. With any luck they hadn't been searching….

"A Max Evans? Isn't he one of Zan's bastards?"

"Look Regin, I need you to gather all of your wizards and summon up an ice fog. That will mess up their sensors. We attack once that is set."

"But sunset is two hours off?"

"How he did I will never know, but Max Evans has brought reinforcements for Stormhold. And what he seeks to do I oppose. Can you wake Hrimgar now?"

Regin nodded.

"Then go! Raise the fog and then wake him. We have run out of time!"

-Scene Break-

Stargazer CIC, Above Stormhold, Nidavellir

Liz spoke to Alex on the Bridge and Kyle on the Assault shuttle. "We have reached the target. No enemies sighted at this time. Launching drones now."

Kyle spoke up, "Captain can we lift off? If we are as pressed for time as you say…."

Liz objected, "Captain, I don't have a complete assessment of what might be down there. It might be a trap!"

"Doubtful, Captain, there is no way they could be expecting us. And Lizzie, you would have picked up active scan signatures."

"Kyle, there are tons of caves down there. They could be crawling with the enemy." Liz turned to Tess who sat in one of the chairs in the CIC. "Tess, can the Dokkalfar operate at all during the day?"

"Yes, um, how durable is this cloud cover?"

Liz closed her eyes and accessed her weather satellites. "Days. These clouds will last days. Kyle, no matter what, you can probably expect rain."

"Great we'll pack umbrellas. Captain, can we launch?"

-Scene Break-

Stargazer Bridge, Over Stormhold, Nidavellir

Alex smiled slightly. "Kyle, you are go for deployment. Lizzie will act as your guardian angel."

"As always. Thanks in advance Saint Lizzie."

"Oh, thanks Kyle. Captain, permission to launch a couple of combat drones for cover for my feckless groundpounder friend. And activate standard Valkyrie profile."

"Permission granted. Good luck, Kyle."

Lieutenant Martinez chuckled. "They haven't changed."

Alex looked up from his monitors and grinned at Martinez, "And that is a good thing."

Martinez nodded.

Both of them turned again to watch their monitors. Both were experienced to know that diligence was necessary even when everything looked like it was going your way.

That had a habit of changing rapidly.

-Scene Break-

Abandoned Temple to Heimdall, Antar, Alfheim

Isabel watched as Kvar used his powers to forge a sapphire ring. A ring to possess Liz Parker's soul. How this would help Kvar, Isabel wasn't sure But the thought of betraying Max….

How much was Kvar going to be able to steal from her? How many people was she going to be forced to betray?

Siyan stood next to her and watched Kvar with hateful eyes. She had shared what she had learned in Nidavellir.

Isabel's heart had once been a Jotun's. Did it taint her? Did it make her evil?

Would it harm her child?

Siyan snorted, "What good is this human chit going to be to you, Kvar? The magic they possess is so frail compared to the other races."

"Perhaps. But things change, my dear. The spell you and your friend languish under is human sorcery. Old ancient human sorcery, known only to those pathetic creatures in their myths. If they only knew! They still talk of demons and genies and no longer realize they are real. Fire Giants. The main gate to Muspell is a little valley in the ruins of their 'Holy Land'. Ha! At least they know their doom awaits for them their at Mount Meggido."

"Armageddon," Isabel whispered.

"Surt will open the long sealed door and lead his troops to the Bifrost Bridge and from there to Asgard."

"You seem awfully comfortable with that. You plan on ruling, but what will be left?"

Kvar smiled his most beguiling smile. The smile that had once fooled her. "When the other gods are dead, I will take their place."

-Scene Break-

Outside the Walls of Stormhold, Hecatan Wastelands, Nidavellir

Maria was watching carefully the surrounding area. It was quiet and a heavy fog was moving in. She wasn't sure why but the fog made her nervous.

Max, Michael, and Kyle were arguing over where the entrance was. The walls seemed seamless, the rock solid in every direction. She was glad of the other two Marines with them.

At least someone else was being watchful.

But then so was Lizzie. She was their eyes in the sky, and maybe Kyle was too used to her support.

Part of her wondered if the doors weren't sealed because of Kyle. In his heavy armor he did not look human at all. More like some silly Japanese techno knight from one of Alex's anime.

Of course, she had seen him use that plasma gun on the firing range. He might look silly, but that gun was plain lethal. And heavy.

Maria had to make do with a gauss carbine. Liz sure did know how to make good weapons.

Now her lingerie line, well that needed work. Maria already had some plans that she had sketched out to surprise Michael…"

Liz's voice sounded loud in her ear, "Look alive down there. You are not alone. There are at least several dozen humanoid figures moving on your position. Assumption is they are hostile."

Michael shook his head, "The Dwarves are bottled up tight. No wonder the doors barred."

Alex's voice came over, "Kyle, I am leaning to scrub this mission until we get a better idea of…"

Maria stopped paying attention to Alex as the ground began to heave. She caught herself right before she fell. After the brief earthquake stopped , she quipped, "Well I for one vote for returning to the ship."

She watched as all the color faded from Max and Michael's face.

"What?"

"Hel and Nifleheim," came Michael uttered.

"Are you all okay down there? Get in the shuttle and we'll figure something out."

Max calmly said, "That may not be an option."

At Maria's questioning look, Max pointed. Maria turned around. The ground began to tremble again, if not as severely.

And Maria saw why. A humanoid figure around three hundred feet tall was walking toward them.

"My God."

It was about then that the gale force winds hit them.

They were trapped.

-Scene Break-

Abandoned Temple to Heimdall, Antar, Alfheim

Kvar finished his ring and smiled at both of them. "My plans are near completion. I have final tasks for each of you. You Siyan must travel to the Temple of Ascension on Vanaheim."

"Kvar there is no way I can reach it! It is too far."

Kvar's grin only expanded, "For this and for this only you may use your true form, Siyan. I will expect you to be waiting for me in two days. In your current form. I will contact you and you will open a portal."

Siyan's face was full of chagrin and she looked sideways at Isabel.

Siyan's true form? As far as Isabel knew, the Vaenir didn't even have a fylgia form.

"For you, Vilandra, the task is simple. Wait here. Your old human lover will arrive in a few days. You must join him. He must suspect nothing. You must approach Liz Parker. When you do, you will break this stick. It will open a portal to my location. And make sure he brings the Granolith with him. I will need it later."

"And you? They will never trust me with you here. Not now. Not if my brother is involved."

"I have a bauble of my own to pick up. Something… special." He began to walk away, before he turned back towards Isabel. He lay one hand on her shoulder.

She resisted the urge to shake it off.

Suddenly her knees buckled and she began to shudder. With pleasure. Her whole body began to fill to the brim with pleasure. His hand left her shoulder as she fell to the floor convulsing with rapture.

Kvar stood over her, a superior look pasted on his face. "Remember, my dear, I can bring pleasure as easily as I can pain." He changed into his tiger form and lopped into the blizzard, his white fur blending in seamlessly.

Isabel was worn out, her nerves overloaded. Siyan helped her to her feet.

"Be careful Isabel. That last trick is as deadly as sweetened poison."

Isabel flopped her head up and down in agreement. That had been impossible. Obviously supernatural.

But it had felt so good….

She shook her head clear, trying not to remember the last few moments. "What did he mean your true form?"

Siyan sighed and backed a few feet off. And rippled. In her place was a serpentine form with four legs, each tipped with three talons.

A dragon.

Siyan was a dragon. A dragon with bronze scales and large copper eyes.

Fear poured through her. Dragons were notoriously evil, their very breath poison.

Isabel tried to hold her breath as she backed away. She tripped over some old masonry and gasped as she fell.

Instead of poison she smelled cinnamon. Cinnamon… and rose petals.

"I'm not what you think I am. I am not a lindwyrm or a dragon, I'm a, well I guess it doesn't really matter does it. You wouldn't recognize it." There was a thoughtful pause, "I guess the closest thing you would recognize me by is a Chinese or Japanese dragon. I'm not really one of them, but they're close cousins to my kind."

"How?…."

"It was as I told you. The Jotnari captured me in a raid. They forced me into that form. Though I have to admit I have grown fond of it. I wanted to tell you, but… Well I didn't want to lose your friendship, and to be honest I never thought it would ever matter."

"And now?"

"We try to accomplish our tasks. But Isabel, keep vigilant. Kvar will make a mistake soon. I can feel it. Just promise me you will strive to free me if you escape. I swear that I will do my utmost to free you if I can."

"I promise."

"Remember, my friend, be vigilant!" And she drifted out into the night. Although she had no wings she flew effortlessly though the air.

It was like she was… swimming… through the air.

Isabel sat down and prepared to wait yet again. She was filled with delight and anguish.

For she would see Alex again.

And betray him.

She pulled out a whetstone and sharpened Calatin. She hoped Siyan was right. For she ached to cut Kvar to little pieces.

And she would. If she could only break free she would.

-Scene Break-

Stargazer CIC, Over Stormhold, Nidavellir

Liz stared in shock as the large hill stood up and moved. Her mind was still moving in millions of ways through the complex workings of the Stargazer.

But there was a tiny part of her that just could not believe what she was seeing. It was physically impossible!

A list of the laws of physics the creature was breaking grew longer as winds began to buffet the Stargazer.

She tried in vain to stabilize her many drones in the sudden gale force winds. But so many were dashed against the rocks and broken. One by one her digital eyes went dark.

Naturally the enemy attacked her friends now.

Liz seethed in frustration as she worked out a way to save her friends.

But it wasn't until the first solid blow of ice against the Stargazer that she realized she needed to worry about herself as well.

-Scene Break-

Before the Walls of Stormhold, Hecatan Wastelands, Nidavellir

For a brief moment Maria felt despair as she saw a sickly green glow hit the Stargazer, coating a section of the ship in ice.

But then her 'cyber' self took over. For they were under attack as well.

Primitive humanoids began spilling across the valley floor flooding towards them, all under the cover of arrows.

Arrows!?

Easy to scoff at until one lucky shot hit Sanders. Maria kept shooting, but she saw as he reached for the arrow that jutted out of his neck.

His hand never got there. He froze solid. Into a black ice statue that unbalanced fell.

Fell and shattered.

Maria fought on.

From Max came blast after blast of flame. The few who escaped him faced Michael who, with pistol in one hand and sword in the next dispatched enemy after enemy. From time to time his sword would light up and flame would strike some unsuspecting group of foes.

But despite all their valor, it was Kyle who broke them. Stupid looking armor or not, he was unbeatable. He fired his plasma gun into crowds of trolls and they exploded in gore. From his shoulders grenades returned along the path of the arrows to liven the lives of the hidden archers.

The thermo-baric warheads were quite a surprise to the Dokkalfar. The hills began to erupt with fire.

And the arrows began to slow down.

But not stop.

For one fated arrow struck Maria's right hand just above her gloves. Such a small hole in her defenses.

But it was enough.

The gun fell from her frozen hand and her breath was literally stolen as she became so painfully cold. For a moment she blacked out and….

**She stood up in a valley, much like the one she had been in. Only it was full of life, with verdant grass and fragrant flowers.**

**There was a woman standing there as if waiting for her. She was tall and golden. Her blue eyes were flawless jewels in a flawless setting. She was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.**

"**You have pleased me, daughter. I claim you. But, not I think just yet."**

**Maria sputtered as she awoke, a foul and warm brew stinging in her throat. As she coughed her lungs felt full of agony. She felt as a chilly pain spread from her arm and shoulder into her chest.**

"**Max, there has to be something, anything you can do!" Michael cried.**

**Kyle stood over them, their enemies dispersed for the moment. But the gale still blew.**

**Max sounded exhausted and defeated, "Michael, I am spent. I can't, I just can't." He slumped to the ground. "I've done, done what I could. I, I couldn't break the spell. Maybe, maybe if I weren't so…."**

**Maria gazed up into Michael's beautiful eyes. Why was he so scared, so sad?**

**She herself couldn't feel much. Sure there was pain, terrible horrific pain as the ice slowly ate at her. And it was spreading. She couldn't feel her feet any more. And it was eating at her legs.**

**Michael had always liked her legs. And she had loved wrapping them around him. Pulling him closer, pulling him deeper within her.**

**She would miss that. She would miss him.**

"**I… l,love….you…." she got out. Why was her voice so weak, so shaky? She wanted to shout her love from the rooftops, from the very heavens!**

"**Oh, baby, don't leave me!"**

**Maria tried to smile. But it was so hard.**

**Kyle finally spoke, "Buddha save us. I hope you are right, Lizzie." Kyle looked down at the others, "Whatever you do, if you value your sight, don't look west."**

**Maria was still confused as Michael covered her frozen body.**

**He was so warm. So warm and alive.**

**Her eyes fluttered with the strain of keeping them open. She was so tired, so cold. **

**But she just wanted to be with him for just a little longer.**

**The world was suddenly full of a warm white light.**

-Scene Break-

Stargazer CIC, Above Stormhold, Nidavellir

Liz was angry. In fact anger did not even begin to describe her wrath. This thing was stopping her from saving Maria.

She had lost too many friends over the years. She wasn't going to lose Maria.

No. Not going to happen.

Except the damn beast wouldn't die. She'd been blasting away with her cannon, even the spinal mounted gauss cannon that was her ships main gun had no effect.

It just made it mad.

Not that its blasts of wind or lightning or ice were having much effect on the Stargazer either. Sure, she had sustained a little damage. But it wasn't anything she couldn't easily repair.

Then it came to her. Her threats to slag Denver. She had meant them.

"Captain, request permission for Arc Light."

-Scene Break-

Stargazer Bridge, Above Stormhold, Nidavellir

Alex stared at the screen that showed him Liz. Lieutenant Martinez looked at Alex in shock.

Alex wasn't far behind.

"Are you serious Lizzie?"

"Yes, Captain. Request permission for Arc Light."

He bowed his head for a moment. He was aware of Maria's precarious condition himself. He wasn't sure how this would help.

But if Liz was sure….

There had been a time when there would have been several keys required. And long authorization codes to authorize use of nuclear weapons. But there were so few people left, and so much was automated….

"Executive Officer Parker, you are hereby authorized to utilize nuclear armaments. Fire at will."

-Scene Break-

Outside of Stormhold, Hecatan Wastelands, Nidavellir

Nicholas watched with his binoculars the scene below. If only he had a sniper rifle. Of course, that damn armor probably had anti-sniper capabilities. It had certainly wiped out his archers.

Many of his units had not been destroyed, but they were a broken force at the moment. Unwilling to face the strange invaders.

And Nicholas couldn't really blame them. He would have to force them to regroup and attack again at some point. But he could not blame them their fear.

They were horribly out gunned.

He turned his sight on the skyship that hovered over the valley engaged in a seemingly fruitless battle with the storm giant in the valley below.

Neither seemed able to hurt the other enough to vanquish them. He wondered how long the two combatants could face off before one of them would have to withdraw.

Days probably.

Hmm, why were armored plates sliding across the observatory bubbles now? They had not armored up when they started to fight against Hrimgar.

Nicholas paled as he thought of one reason. "Regin we need to take cover!"

Nicholas did not wait for the older wizard. He was behind a boulder when he looked up and saw Regin still glancing behind him at the battle.

And that is how he would remember him, framed in the bright argent glow coming from the valley.

As bright as the sun.

Regin turned to ice water and died. The shockwave threw his staff and sodden clothing off into the distance.

And then only the distant cries of pain from Hrimgar, followed again by a bright argent glow. The winds howled again and died.

And the winds died.

Hrimgar was dead.

Nicholas thought again at all the dead human cities. At all the dead humans.

He needed to get back home and warn them.

The humans were here.

And they were armed.

Nicholas doubted they would show any mercy. He had certainly never had given them any.

He crawled off into the night. Dreams of power and glory gone. Replaced by nightmares of the Dokkalfar cities reduced to cinders.

He had to hurry!

-Scene Break-

Stargazer ICU, Above Stormhold, Nidavellir

Liz stared at Maria as the robots swarmed over her, fighting her icy cancer.

Over fifty percent of her body had been converted to ice. Many of her major organs had been at least partially compromised.

Without drastic intervention, even with the best medical care, Maria would die.

But there was one option.

She only hoped Maria would forgive her.

Liz had promised.

But she couldn't let her die…. Particularly not in the light of her new information.

Liz gave the order and the nanites began their work….


	19. Chapter 19

The Sorcerer and the Stargazer part 18

Armstrong Base, Moon, Midgard

Jim Valenti stared at the screens watching as one by one the cities of Earth fell to the enemy. He felt helpless watching as mankind was slowly being wiped out.

The fact that he was safe here on the moon, protected by all the armaments that Liz had quietly built up here. None of them were truly long range, but anything approaching Armstrong by either land or space was in for a rough ride.

Liz was quite thorough.

His kids made him so proud. Kyle was his by blood and Maria by marriage, but he thought of Alex and Liz as his as well. Watching as they had grown into the capable people they were, and who were sadly prescient on how bad things would get.

He seriously doubted they had imagined elves. Or giants. Or undead monsters. Or…. It was too much.

But Armstrong had not been made just for protecting Earth, but rather reclaiming it if necessary. And it would be necessary now. Roswell was gone. Monterrey holding on for dear life. A couple other European and Asian strongholds remained, but so much had fallen.

Even the American forces had been pushed back to Colorado Springs and Cheyenne Mountain.

Liz's plan Omega was in the works. It was perhaps the most dire of all of her plans, requiring as it did the forcible reclamation of Earth. With a touch of the button he saw the hulls of two new jumpships that would be the vanguard of assault.

He'd had a few arguments with Amy about the whole plan. The idea of taking those adorable toddlers running rampant down in Arcadia and training them into the cadre for an assault on Earth in twenty years was very sobering and sad.

But unless something changed it would be necessary.

The sudden vision of Faith Whitman grown up and commanding from the bridge of the Alexander…. Taking the place of her parents. Parents she would never see.

"Oh, Alex, at least give us some sign you're all alive…."

He felt the soft hands of his wife rub his shoulders. "It will be okay. Just wait. Those kids…. They're special. All of them. So do you want to see your new grandson."

"Grandson?"

"Well Lizzie sent me some more material to work with. You know that nurse Kyle used to talk about? The one stationed in Germany?"

Jim nodded.

"Liz sent me her genetic profile. And well you probably know the rest. He's kind of small, probably need another eight months before we can decant him, but…."

He looked again at Earth. He himself would likely never set foot on it again. But his descendants would.

And they would reclaim it.

He got up and hugged his wife and let her lead him to the pod in which his grandson had been created.

-Scene Break-

Hecatan Wastelands, Nidavellir

Nicholas shifted back into his human form to rest a bit. He had been on the run for hours since the disastrous defeat at Stormhold.

Who ever or whatever in charge of the Stargazer had not been in a forgiving mood. Nicholas had heard explosions and cannon fire on his long retreat. He just had to get out of the drones range and he would be safe.

What the Council would do to him for a failure of this magnitude he wasn't sure. But they probably wouldn't kill him. They would need his knowledge to protect themselves.

It would be many years before he could expect another shot at a Council seat however.

Part of him wanted to just hide. To run away and save his own skin. But visions of a blasted Dokkheim,… He had seen human cities that had been destroyed, had seen the blasted remains of New York and Boston.

He only hoped the Council had some way to protect themselves, or someway to hide their people.

He heard a scraping sound as someone climbed into the cave he was hiding in. Nicholas readied his sword and prepared a quick spell.

It was a tall and coldly beautiful woman. He recognized her from his brief time at the Tower.

"Domina Tedori?"

The Jotnari woman smiled and Nicholas could feel a thrill run through his body. Nicholas couldn't help his eyes wander up her lush figure to stare into her nearly colorless blue eyes.

"It is good to see you Nicholas. And in such good spirits considering the situation." She walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

In all of his time in the Tower she never touched him or any of the other 'inferior' races. His heart began to race and he felt himself respond to her. There was a tiny voice telling him that something was wrong, that she was doing something to him. Something he might regret later.

"I need to report back to the Council. The humans have brought one of their ships here. It could cause a lot of damage."

"Humans and their worthless toys! They have all been swept away and the dross will be finished off in short order. Thanks in part to you. You Dokkalfar are amusing enough that we might keep some of you around for a little while."

Nicholas could feel himself bridling. He felt himself fighting against her. But part of him wanted to give in. He would never have Ava now. She hated what he stood for, and she was the only woman he had ever cared for….

Why resist.

That tiny voice, the voice of his distant Alfar ancestors before the split between light and dark….. Because she will corrupt and destroy your soul…. The Jotnari are evil.

So much of learning to be a Ice Wizard was about ignoring that little voice in pursuit of anything that might lead to greater knowledge and power. To listen only to the more recent ancestors and their knowledge and whispers of power….

But the voice was never gone, and from time to time it would rise up and try to defend the soul of one of its distant descendants.

On Alfheim, the local vaettir would likely have helped. The Jotnari had despoiled much of creation before their defeat in the Fist War. Even on Midgard, the local vaettir would have whispered softly in support of resistance. Humans wouldn't be able to hear it, but many would feel themselves strengthened against direct enchantment. The land has a long memory.

But this was Nidavellir, and had long been contested between the forces of Light and Dark. And they were so close to the Tower. The existence of which was poisoning Nidavellir.

Nicholas would receive no help. It would just be him against an evil ancient supernatural being.

Tedori continued, "and I think I want you as a pet. Yes. You can tell me of the nasty human toys. It might take years for me to tire of you…." She stared deep into his eyes and laughed. It wasn't a pleasant laugh, part contempt and part lust. "You do want me don't you. But not as much as you want…."

Her form and face began to melt into another form. A familiar form. Ava Frostfire stood before him in all her glory, only a slight smirk betraying the Jotnari hidden within… "All you really want is her. Come on hero. Claim your prize…" Even her voice was Ava's soft sweet voice. She kissed him and when they broke, their bodies pressed close. "You know that I have always loved you, that I secretly always wanted only you…."

And Nicholas greedily kissed her, silencing the voice inside of him.

Hours later when they approached the Tower, there was no concern left for his people. All that mattered was keeping Tedori happy. The fact that one day she would tire of him and eat him body and soul did not faze him in the least. She was all that mattered.

But deep within, the voice remained….

-Scene Break-

Stormhold, Hecatan Wastelands, Nidavellir.

Michael watched with unshed tears as the Valkyrie Medical Transport lifted off carrying his love. It hurt. Better that it had been him.

It would hurt so much less. How had he come through without a scratch when Maria….

Max placed a hand on his arm, "Hey, why don't you go be with her. I'll be fine. Go be with Maria."

"I need to see this done. Max, I have to know that it was worth it. That what we are doing is worth it. That her life…."

Kyle's voice came over his headset, "Hey don't count my sister out of this yet. She's tough. And if anyone can patch her up it would be Liz and the Stargazer."

Michael merely grunted and stared at the wall in front of him. Was there a seam….

A gate opened widely in what had seemed moments before, solid rock. Strolling out of the darkness was a man of middle height with ice blue eyes and blonde hair. He had seen portraits of him before, the most famous being his signing of the Truce that had begun the Peace between the Dokkalfar and Ljosalfar.

A sense of crisp cold seemed to waft from him.

Marcus Frostfire.

Michael drew his blade once more and prepared to die. Max was spent. And surely Kyle wouldn't be able to stand up to the most powerful Dokkalfar ever spawned?

Marcus looked amusedly at Michael before saying something in some ancient tongue to Max.

Max just stared tiredly at Marcus and softly replied in the same language.

What Kyle or Everett thought of the situation was any guess. The surviving Marine was gathering Sander's dog tags. Kyle was enigmatic in his heavy anime style armor.

"Well done gentlemen! Now where is this Alex Whitman. We have much to plan and not a lot of time. Oh yes, and Kyle send my regards to my daughter and to Ms. Parker. And Kyle, you had best be a better husband to my daughter than this distinguished nithling beside you." He turned to face Max, "And I know and understand what was involved, but you still hurt my daughter. And that I will be slow to forget. But worry not, my friends. For that is what we are now at the end of things. Come in, come in! My Dvergar friends have laid a feast for us." He moved slightly out of the way, beckoning for them to enter.

Michael looked back at the Stargazer.

Max spoke up, "Go to her. I'll be fine."

"I should…"

Marcus Frostfire spoke again, "My daughter and the Captain will be arriving shortly. Take their vessel back to the ship." He paused a moment and fished something out of his pocket, muttering to himself. "Yes, yes, there it is. Here, Michael Rathsson, take this cordial with my blessing. It will speed your wife's recovery." He handed it to Max.

Michael looked in askance at Max.

Max rubbed his forehead tiredly and waved his hand over the bottle…. He looked up at Marcus, "Is this…."

"Yes, I procured it years ago to heal my own wife. But she was too proud to take it. We were divorced you see, and she wanted nothing to do with such a disgraceful figure as myself. It is as much a gift to Ms Parker as to your wife. I owe her for patching up my daughter, and I owe your wife for saving her life." He looked down, "And I know what it is like to lose someone you love. So go to her. For she will need you. And your love."

Max wondrously placed the vial in Michael's hand and smiled at his friend. "Go on, I will be fine, Michael."

Michael weighed the small potion in his hand and looked suspiciously at Marcus, "Why are you doing this? You and my father were dire enemies. Max's father, too. What do you get out of all of this?"

Marcus's gaze was still on the ground, "I want the world to be a place my grandchildren can thrive. More so now that I am sure I will actually have some," Marcus smiled at Kyle. "Second it is the right thing to do for my people, and while my people may have abandoned me, I have not abandoned my people. Ah, but such noble things can not be the true reason from one who was once the enemy of all that was good, can it now."

Michael glowered at him, grateful, but suspicious of this man who he'd only hear ill of.

Marcus regarded him sagely. "What if I gave you a quest, a task that you must complete to quit you of any obligation for that potion? Would that be enough for you?" He did not wait for Michael to answer, "Here is a letter for Karyn Haraldsdottir. I will not bother you with the contents, those are strictly between Karyn and I. But I swear that that will acquit you of any obligation to me." He held the letter for Michael to grab.

Michael stood there and took the letter. He did not want to be in debt to this man.

Marcus smiled and gestured to the rest of the party, "Come now, the food is getting cold. Both Alex and Tess should be here momentarily….

One by one the others trickled into Stormhold, even Kyle.

Michael watched as the flitter left the Stargazer and came ever closer. In one hand he weighed the letter, in the other the vial.

The ship that would bring him back to Maria. Bring him back to his dying wife, a possible cure in hand.

-Scene Break-

Stargazer ICU, Above Stormhold, Nidavellir

Liz sighed as she saw Maria after all the ice had been cut away. The fight had been costly, but she had finally tracked down the last of the ice lurking in her ribs.

Maria had had fifty-eight percent of her body converted to ice. Michael's ring must have helped somehow because that arm was the only natural limb she had left. Both her legs and her right arm were gone. Both her heart and lungs were badly compromised. Maria's face was drawn, but very little had attacked her head.

Liz had protected her brain and as much of her spinal cord as she could. Everything could be rebuilt. She might have been able to save a larger portion of her heart if Liz had not found a little surprise implanted in Maria's womb.

Maria was pregnant.

Liz would have to move slowly so as to not damage the little bundle of cells.

Liz sighed as she watched Michael stomp through the ship. First he had gone to the observatory that the Ljosalfar refugees congregated in. He handed a letter to a woman.

And then began to run towards the Medical Bay.

And Maria.

What would his reaction be to Liz's actions. She hadn't really thought what Michael would think about Maria being a cyber. Would he still love her?

She physically moved to the ICU to directly talk to him. He didn't trust the remotes.

The man simply had no trust in him. He trusted Max and Maria. And grudgingly he was starting to trust her and Kyle.

And Alex. He trusted Alex. But then everyone trusted Alex.

He was the Captain.

Door after door opened to Michael's rush to see his wife. She watched from the vidcams as he ran down the last hallway to where she lay.

And watched as he stopped and looked at what was left of his wife, thick fibers clinging to her torso, the outlines of the new bones being knit by the medical nanites. She watched from several cameras and her own eyes as he turned to her.

"Is she?"

"She'll live. But she will need you Michael. She will need you more than ever."

Michael watched as bits and pieces were visibly being built onto Maria. Already the main bone structure was built and flesh was being constructed around it. "She'll be a cyber won't she?"

"Yes."

"She might never forgive you. She has feared this."

"Too bad. She can hate me all she wants. I love her too much to let her die." Liz shook her head slightly, "And Michael, there is more."

Michael stared at her expectantly.

Liz just looked at him, "Congratulations, you are going to be a daddy."

"What?"

"Maria is pregnant."

"That is not possible. She never would have endangered…."

"Michael, there is no way she could have known. Fertilization must have occurred in the last couple of days, probably during your honeymoon. I only know because my nanites were swimming in her blood. The hormones were just starting to be released. And I will be damned if I let this baby die. If necessary I would have pulled it from her womb and built a vat to let it grow in. Trust me, I might not have designed them, but I helped build the ones in Armstrong, so I could do it."

"But she'll be a cyber…."

Liz looked at her friend under construction, "Look, what I am, what Kyle is, what Maria will be, it is a new thing. But even Kyle is mostly flesh and blood. There are implants to regulate things, but the only thing I can not rapidly replace is bone tissue. Aside from her bones she will be much like she was. She'll just be more aware of her body. And if she wants other things. I won't force that on her, but it will be there. But she will be scared. She was always afraid this would happen to her. And now it has."

Liz placed a hand on his, "Maria will need you now more than ever."

"How long."

"Sixteen hours. She should wake then. But… she will feel your presence long before. I will send some food and blankets." She stopped and looked at him, "Unless you don't plan to stay with her."

Michael shot her a withering glance.

Liz just smiled, "I didn't think so." And she left.

Michael sat down with a sigh. He lifted up the little vial to the light.

If only he had been faster. He would like to have blamed Liz, but he couldn't. Liz could not have known that he might get a magical cure for Maria.

And in truth, had she waited Maria might have died.

Michael shivered at the thought. The pain he had felt when he had thought he had lost her was still fresh.

No he was happy that Liz had decided to save Maria. He just wished that he could have gotten this faster and avoided all of this.

For it would be hard on Maria.

What did it mater to him that she would be part machine? He was part Alfar and she hadn't cared, even though he had hid it from her for years.

He had loved her then. He loved her now. And he would love her in the future.

Michael waited and watched as his love was rebuilt layer by layer in front of his very eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

The Sorcerer and the Stargazer part 19

Stormhold Main Hall, Hecatan Wastelands, Nidavellir

Max had been to Stormhold often. The Dvergar had been one of the few groups he could count on for support, if not always direct aid.

The Dvergar were a dying race. It was easy to forget that when you talked to one. They were tough and vital. But a quick glance around the Main Hall told the tale.

There were so few of them left. Age after Age they had fought against the forces of chaos and had slowly been ground down.

And it looked like the Ljosalfar and Humans were following in their footsteps. Would the day come when it was only darkness Trolls, Dokkalfar, and Jotnari?

A sudden voice in his ear broke him out of his sudden brooding mood. Of course, Liz was the most determined person he knew.

She would never give up.

"Hey, Max. How are things going on down there?"

"Slowly. The Dvergar and their guests are waiting for after dinner for discussing business. Hurry up and wait I guess."

"Yeah, that is about what Alex said. He'll be setting up a screen so I can see and be seen."

"You're not coming down?"

"Someone has to mind the ship."

"How is Maria?" Max liked Michael's spirited wife. And it would break his heart to have her die because he had worn himself out needlessly. If he had just trusted Kyle and Michael….

"She'll be fine. It will take her a little while before she's up to any heroics, but she'll be fine."

"Did Marcus's potion work?"

"What potion? I am doing a nanite rebuild. She might hate me for it, but she is not going to die. Not on my watch. I wish I could have save Sanders. When you get back, we are going to have to discuss some sort of countermeasure to those ice bolts."

"Okay. Um, I miss you Liz."

"I miss you too, mister. I'll get back to you, apparently Alex has cut a deal with the Dvergar about some scrap metal. Love you." The line cut off.

"I love you, too."

Max looked across the room and watched as Alex's lanky form loomed over everyone else in the room. It wasn't just his height. Michael had been right. He had presence.

He stood on an alien world, surrounded by magical beings of the ancient races. He had no ancient training, no mystical secrets. He didn't even have an enhanced body like Kyle. Just a normal human.

But there was nothing normal about him. The world was ending. His own people near extinction. He was learning on the fly various ancient secrets that had quietly dominated reality.

And he was calm and collected. In command.

The Captain.

Max had spent his life being the one in charge, being the one calling the shots. And now? Now he was an advisor to Captain Alexander Whitman. Max did not know when it had changed. Alex certainly had never pushed him out of the way. In fact he had treated Max as an equal….

Max walked over to help Alex. Because in the grander scheme of things it did not matter who led. It only matter that the deed was done.

Marcus had not gone into detail about the Tower, but Tess had.

It had to fall. Time to make it happen.

-Scene Break-

Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado, Midgard

High Councilor Crosslin stood in the Old War Room and stared at the map. Red showed enemy controlled territory and blue the few remaining human spots.

He watched as the last city in Mexico flickered yellow and turned to red. "Were the Lexington and the Saratoga able to pick up any survivors?"

"Yes sir, both ships are full and on their way back to Colorado Springs. Captain Isaacs of the Lexington has requested to deny Monterey to the enemy."

Crosslin nodded. "Has any trace been found of the Stargazer?"

"No sir. We have run over the jump residue from her last known position. The remnants lead to no known location."

"He hasn't gone to the moon again?"

"No sir. It is like Captain Whitman and his crew have just vanished, sir."

"Alexander Whitman, where are you? I need your ship. Mankind needs your ship."

-Scene Break-

Abandoned Temple to Heimdall, Antar, Alfheim

Isabel walked towards the entrance, drawn by sounds from outside. Had Alex come so soon? Kvar had said Alex would be here in a couple of days, but maybe he had come early.

But those were not sounds of a skyship, but rather sounds of battle.

Without thought she shifted into her falcon fylgia to get a better look.

She was halfway there when she realized she had not shed her clothing. She had shifted it as well. Had it all been in her mind?

Or was her Jotnari heart changing her? Would it steal her soul and make her evil?

She saw a small knot of men and women protecting a few children from a band of trolls.

Isabel swept into attack, her form fluidly changing from falcon to Alfar warrior, blade drawn. She did not remember drawing Calatin, but she wanted the trolls dead.

She wanted to feel good, to feel virtuous. To save someone, even if she could not save herself.

The trolls never saw her coming. And she broke them as she smote them with fire and Calatin. She stood there and watched as the trolls ran from her.

One of the men came to her, "Thank you my lady. I thought we were done for. Are you from the Fire Wizard's Guild? There have been rumors of a mighty wizard come from the Guild to save us."

"I am glad I can help. I am afraid I am no wizard. Do you have news of the capital?"

"Antar City has fallen, lady. But the army that besieged it was destroyed by some mighty magic. There were rumors of fire falling from the sky."

_A vision of a small smiling brunette talking with Michael suddenly came upon her. Michael was holding the hands of a small blonde, half of whose naked body was similar to a wickerwork basket being magically woven together by some arcane magic._

_And on the brunette's head was a small crown and she was wreathed in unseen lightning._

"Lady? Are you alright?"

Isabel shook her head and the vision faded. Something inside of her was changing. She was changing. But how and why?

And at what cost?

Isabel smiled, "Come with me. I have a place where you may find refuge. And perhaps in time safety."

She turned to go, uncertain whether they would follow her.

Maybe her crystalline heart would make her evil in time. But until that time she would do what good she could.

She would be herself, be Isabel for as long as fate would allow. And gods help her, even after she would fight to remain herself….

-Scene Break-

Stormhold Main Hall, Hecatan Wastelands, Nidavellir

Alex adjusted the screen slightly. Liz's smiling face was suddenly seen. As was Michael's, still in Maria's hospital room, still holding her hand. Neither could leave the ship.

Lieutenant Martinez was also still onboard the Stargazer, and he was represented on a separate split screen with Max's stepmother Karyn Haraldsdottir, as leader of the Ljosalfar refugees. She in particular looked uncomfortable. Not surprising as she was dressed in a ship suit and placed in front of a strange piece of technology.

But their War Council was ready.

Introductions came first, but Alex had already met the participants at the dinner the Dwarves had held in their honor. It was strange to actually hobnobbing with real Dwarves, but then he'd been in the presence of Elves for several weeks now.

His lover, no, she was his wife, was Alfar as well. He twisted the strange ring on his fingers. The Dwarves had been impressed by it, but unwilling or unable to tell him what it meant.

Just another mystery.

It wasn't until Magister Jacen, apparently Tess's teacher in magic, began to speak that Alex paid more then token attention. This information was new. And important.

"There are few masters of Earth Magic left, fewer still of those of us left on Nidavellir. It may very well be that I am last of my kind on this world. Even I would have perished if not for my great friend and enemy Marcus Frostfire…."

"Wait, I did rescue from that prison you were in!"

"You mean the cave you had stuffed me in? Would you have gotten me out if you had not needed to find out about the Ritual for your daughter?"

"Well…."

"Marcus, this isn't about our past fights, but rather about what we have since learned. When he revived me twenty-five years ago, Marcus mentioned a plan to build a tower. One built on a world junction between Nidavellir, Midgard, Alfheim, and Muspell.

"The idea was to find a way to raise an unstoppable amount of energy so that the Dokkalfar could win the next war against the Ljosalfar. But the war had gone wrong for centuries before they had to sign that ruinous Peace treaty that all but banned them from Alfheim. How could they possibly overcome the incredibly powerful Ljosalfar? For even with their necromancy they could no longer raise enough dead to overcome their vastly more numerous foes.

"Add to this the aid, direct and indirect that the Ljosalfar gained from their unknowing allies on Midgard. For the humans were going through a period of rapid advancement, and the Ljosalfar have always maintained a better understanding and rapport with their mortal cousins.

"The Dokkalfar were looking at not only a long period of weakness, but unless the humans faltered, perhaps a permanent readjustment. Nidavellir is not as lush as either Alfheim or Midgard, and so unless something changed….

"Enter the Jotnari. They too were watching the humans with thinly disguised horror. For it is the heroes of Mankind who will be facing them on the day of Ragnarok. The fact that Hel can attempt to persuade the souls of those who die of disease or famine to join her…. Well the humans were working on eliminating both famines and disease, but they still could not eliminate their strife ingrained in them by the Gods themselves.

"Both Midgard and Alfheim are protected from direct meddling by the Jotnari. Thor's boys in particular are known to kill on sight, while Freyr's are a little more subtle they are no less deadly. But the Dokkalfar are not so banned, even though the sun of Midgard will kill them faster even than that of Alfheim. So both races declared war on Mankind. But humans were much too numerous for the Dokkalfar or their Troll allies to directly take on. So they used their own subtle magics to get the humans to destroy themselves. A harder task than they had assumed, I gather, but one they eventually were able to engineer.

"To persuade them to do this, the Jotnari built a Tower that would siphon a tiny bit of necromantic energy from the death of each human being. Not much from each human perhaps, but there were billions of them after all….

"So the Tower of Bones was built by the masons of Muspell from the recovered bones of men who had died unrecovered on the many battlefields of Midgard. To manage the actual necromantic magic they assigned a Rime Jotun of immense evil, by name of Tedori. She has been banned from Niflheim and Hel itself for her vampiric attacks on the souls of others.

"Tess has spoken of a child who was taken to that Tower, and I fear for the child's very soul. For Tedori has gone further down a path of evil, that is simply unspeakable. For she he has taken to sending Dokkalfar to steal the children of men to consume." Magister Jacen shuddered.

Marcus stood up. "This is where I come in. There may be some who wonder why I am here and not sitting comfortably leading the armies of Darkness. I will admit that there was a time when I thought I would do anything for victory. But then I met Tedori. And she offered to Feed with me." Tears began to well in his eyes. His voice was hoarse and he was looking at Tess the whole time, his whole bearing begging for forgiveness from her. "I followed her up the Tower and into a small dining room. And strapped to a device was a little girl. She looked like a little angel and reminded me so much of you Tess. So sweet and innocent. And, and from the device there was a, a tap. And when Tedori placed a chalice under the tap and filled the glass, the girl would shudder in horrible pain. The chalice was filled with a clear liquid that glowed with a pure iridescence. Her soul. Part of her soul filled the chalice."

Silence filled the hall. Alex scanned the hall. The Dwarves were stone faced as they watched. Tess clung to Kyle and he held her tightly. Liz's eyes were tight. Both Max and Michael seemed angry. But the strangest response was from Karyn. Her face was fairly impassive, but Alex had made a lifetime of watching people trying to hide their feelings.

Behind those cool hazel eyes, lighter but still very much like her daughter's, Alex could see pain and sorrow. And pity.

In flash he knew. She loved him. She had been the Queen of the Elves of Light, and he the leader of the Council that lead the Elves of the Dark. His eyes flitted back to Marcus.

It was returned. How it had happened he had no clue. How long they had….

Marcus continued, "I am a monster. I know that now. I know that I am evil, and that it is likely I can never make enough amends to atone for what I have done. But it was then, on that cool summer evening sipping the ambrosia that was that young girl's soul that I knew that I needed to oppose this." He slammed his fist down on the table. "That sometimes the price for power is just too high. That Tedori and the Tower must be destroyed. I tried, I tried so hard to convince the rest of the Council of the truth…. But one by one, by honeyed words or gifts of power Tedori won over the Council. And I was banished.

"I fought for so long alone. And when Tess was promised to you, Max, I remembered Jacen. And I freed him. In time I came across your organization, Max, and I sought to help you as much as I could, by magic or knowledge as I could. You should know that Kvar is your enemy. As far as I know he has never been allied with Tedori or Nicholas, but his actions have hampered yours. Added to the evil he has done to your sister…."

Max stood up and glared at Marcus, "And what of the child? What of her soul?"

"She is bound to me still. There is a fire, a cold fire that exists in the bowels of the Tower. The souls of the children are drained of all their energy, and slowly drift into that hungry fire that consumes the remains of their existence. It destroys them like they never were. I couldn't, wouldn't let that happen. I, I took her essence into me, to protect it." Marcus sat down, shoulders slumped, tears flowing freely. "She reminded me so much of you Tess. I couldn't, wouldn't let her be destroyed. I still see her, still feel her…. I…." And the bravest Dokkalfar ever born, perhaps the strongest Alfar could take no more and he sobbed uncontrollably, arms folded, head down on the table.

Jacen placed a hand on Marcus's shoulder. "And we shall free her one day. When Tedori is dead, and the chains that would bind her to Tedori are gone." He turned again to face the others on the adhoc council, "You know now what you face. What we must destroy. Who will stand with us."

Gran, the leader of the Dvergar at Stormhold spoke first, "You know you have my support."

"And mine," Spoke Karyn Haraldsdottir, "Although I must ask for assistance in arming my few warriors. But given arms we will stand with you."

Max sighed. "Yes. I will help."

Alex spoke up, "Of course. And Karyn, speak with Liz, she can arm your people if need be."

Liz nodded, "I will get right on it. And any of the humans we picked up in Seattle who want to help."

Martinez spoke as well, "Just tell me when and where, Alex, you know you have my support."

And they planned deep into the night.

For tomorrow at noon, when the Dokkalfar were their weakest they would attack the Tower of Bones.

-Scene Break-

Tower of Bones, Hecatan Wastelands, Nidavellir

Signy lay in Ivan's arms, his hands warm on her belly where her blouse had slipped up a little. His touch made her so nervous.

But unlike Kvar, it wasn't all that unpleasant. Somehow Ivan always knew what to say or do to calm her. To allay her fears. And she was so cold, and he was so warm.

Prisoners did not rate blankets apparently. Many of the children were huddled together for warmth. But many of the older kids were paired off, and not all of them were sleeping.

She felt so full of life now. So awake and energetic. And her vague sense of people was getting sharper.

There was a reason both Ivan and Signy were paired off together. They were different, unlike the other kids. It was more than the fact that she was Alfar, for Ivan was very human. He had the same heavy feeling about him, the same electric tang. No there was something more.

He had been touched. Augmented. Blessed.

And so had she. Siyan had done something to her. Something wonderful.

Too bad Signy was about to die.

The feeling from Ivan was not the same as hers. He was blessed, yes. It was not a dark thing. But it was heavy. Doomful.

She felt him stir from behind him, and she felt a sense of tension fill her. It was profoundly disturbing, but again, not uncomfortable. She turned her body in his arms and felt him wake.

He smiled at her, "I wish we could have met under better circumstances. Your friends are coming, and with luck they will be here in time to save you."

"And you. I don't want to leave without you."

"I must complete my mission. It's not likely I will survive it. But you hopefully will. I just wish we could have had more time…."

"What mission?' She absently started to caress his back with one hand, the other reaching his cheek.

He just lay there and smiled at her, "I was approached by an angel and offered a chance to avenge my people and help save mankind. My job is to be consumed by Tedori. To poison her. So you see, there is no hope for me. Tomorrow will be my last dawn."

"No, no, I don't want you to, to die."

"It is my task, my duty. And Signy, tomorrow will be hard on you too. But where I must die, you must live. Between us, you have the harder task. Except that now, now it is hard. Signy, we shouldn't…." And yet he kissed her.

Signy's body felt like a live wire, filled with a need to get closer to her poor doomed lover.

And she did.


	21. Chapter 21

The Sorcerer and the Stargazer part 20

Stargazer ICU, Above Stormhold, Nidavellir

The first time Maria a woke it was much too early. Her neural networks had not yet been optimized and her implants were wide open to allow Liz and Stargazer to observe Maria's functioning.

Maria wouldn't know about this until later. All she would know is that when she woke up she could feel everything. And her limbs wouldn't move, twitching slightly.

And she could see it from several angles. From the cameras she could watch as Michael roused from a dead sleep to her anguished squeaks. Massive streams of data flowed incomprehensibly through her mind.

She could feel the panic build and build and BUILD.

And then darkness.

The second time she was trapped in her head. Her head felt so heavy, but she could move it. Michael called for someone. She thought it was Liz. Liz smiled at her and said something she just couldn't understand.

There was another man, of middle height in a dark cloak. His blond hair and cold blue eyes reminded her of Tess. He said something to Michael who fumbled at some small bottle.

Michael nodded and gave her a kiss on her forehead. A kiss that seemed to linger.

Why couldn't she talk? Why couldn't she tell him how much she loved him?

He smiled at her and lifted her head slightly. His eyes were still full of worry and love as he lifted the vial to her lips. "You need to drink this, baby."

She tried to nod, but she was simply too weak. She did feel the liquid pour down her throat.

There was a cool sensation as she drank it. And the taste was simply unbelievable. She could feel warmth spread out from where it rolled down her throat. She could feel as the weakness and coldness left her limbs.

As she began to feel warmth flood through her, she felt the essence of joy and bliss careen through her. And it built and built and Built…..

And darkness again.

Maria opened her eyes a sense of wellness that she had not felt in…. How long? Maybe when she had been a child?

None of the tiny aches and pains she had felt as she had grown older were there. She felt shiny and new.

She sat up and looked for Michael. She could hear him softly snoring. Why wasn't he laying beside her?

She saw him sprawled across a couple of chairs right next to the medical bed she was laying on.

_Oh, That's right. Didn't I die…._

_Wait a minute. If I died I wouldn't be here. I must have been hurt pretty badly._

She tried to slip off the medical bed quietly, but while her muscles didn't feel weak, she felt uncoordinated. Like her body had undergone sudden changes. She stumbled awkwardly and looked for something more than a sheet to wear.

After bumping into this and that, nearly falling a couple of times, she spied a ship suit with her name on it. She had not felt this awkward since high school. Maria shook her head slightly as she got dressed.

She was halfway done when she noticed something glaringly wrong. Her skin. All of her skin except her right arm, which still held her wedding band, were completely untanned.

Pale white skin. Even on her shoulders and legs. She scouted out for a mirror and looked at her face. It was still tanned. But even there, there were changes. The tiny beginnings of wrinkles were gone. Completely gone. And she scrubbed at her skin to see if some form of makeup or foundation.

Only skin. Perfectly tanned flawless skin.

What exactly had Liz done to her?

A part of her reached out and she felt a…. barrier of some kind. And beyond that barrier there were rustling whispers and majestic vistas.

It scared her. Not the barrier. It felt…. Safe. But what was beyond the barrier scared her in some fundamental way.

"Nice to see you are up," Liz said quietly as she walked through the door. "We were all worried about you. I finally had to drug Michael to make him sleep."

"Liz, what happened? I vaguely remember fighting in front of Stormhold, and then, then everything got so, so cold."

"You were hit with a Dokkalfar arrow. It was enchanted to turn you into ice. It almost worked."

Maria slumped to her knees. "It is true isn't it. I froze to death. I died."

Liz looked at Maria, simultaneously amused and annoyed, "Maria stop being melodramatic."

"I died. I died and you, you made me, made me into a m, m, monster."

"Maria, you are not a monster."

"I'm a cyber now aren't I? Not even human." Maria began to rub vigorously at her sides, trying to feel the metal. To feel the machine she now was….

"Maria, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to feel the implants. Trying to feel the metal bits you have stuffed me with."

"For God's sake, why?"

"I know that Kyle…."

"And you thought I was making you into a combat cyborg? Maria you need to calm down. I just patched you up. But unless you want to spend the next couple of years bedridden, I had to take a few short cuts. And I will be honest, without a really nice gift from Marcus Frostfire you would still be bedridden, if only for a few weeks. I don't know what he gave you, but I want to learn how to make more of it. It made my best mednanobots look like crude toys. Of course, from what Marcus said, it would have had a problem with the amount of damage you had taken."

"I…."

Liz reached over to the mirror and touched it on the side. The surface of the mirror was no longer reflective and looked more like a video screen. Lying on the bed was a very pale Maria, her right arm frozen in place. Black ice covered most of her body as medical robots began to operate, cutting pieces away….

"Slightly over fifty-eight percent of your body was converted to ice, Maria. Fifty-eight percent. Another twelve percent was too badly damaged to save. But over the years after eradicating cancers and repairing the destroyed tissue, well, building you from near scratch…."

"But am I me? Or do I just feel like I am me?" Maria slumped slightly.

"Yes. I say yes. I was able to protect your brain and spinal column. Your wedding ring actually saved your left arm. And I also saved. No, I will let Michael tell you." Liz smiled softly. She paused slightly, head cocked, "Look, I wanted to head off any extreme reaction but I really have a lot to do. But before I go, let me ask you this. Am I a monster, Maria? Is Kyle?"

Maria shook her head.

Liz gave her a huge hug. "Neither are you. But there are monsters out there. And the Stargazer is off to eliminate one of them." She backed away and looked at Maria. "Michael should wake in about twenty minutes. That should give you three hours before a working breakfast that both you and Michael are to attend. I suggest you and Michael spend the time well_. _He's a keeper, not my type, mind… But he stuck with you. He watched over you through the whole process. He loves you Maria. He really does." She walked back towards the door.

"And what are you going to do, Lizzie?"

"Well I had to drug Mr. Worrywort Evans, too. He will be waking not long after Michael. I promise not to be too late to breakfast…."

Maria shook her head as she watched Liz walk away. For a moment she forgot all of her troubles and worries and smiled at Liz's happiness. She then walked back to where Michael still lay sprawled on a couple of chairs and watched as he slept.

-Scene Break-

Tower of Bones, Hecatan Wastelands, Nidavellir

The last pleasant thought Signy had was of being in Ivan's arms. He had kissed her forehead, "My love, things are going to get bad. But you must hold on. You must not give in. But it will hurt. They are evil and it will hurt a great deal."

And he had been right.

She was now attached to a large enchanted pole. Attached by seven deep spikes up and down her spine, with the last imbedded in her brain.

And it would not let her die. Each of the spikes had sent out tendrils that had encompassed the whole of her being, body and soul. It held them securely. There would be no release until they were done taking all they could from her.

And take they had. Her breaths were shallow from the tiny remnant of her lungs they had left her, her now dwindled heart beat swiftly to maintain the tiny bits of living tissue remaining. And under her heart and lungs…. Nothing. Her skin hung like garment over an empty framework.

They had not cut her, only reached in and taken. Her skin had been no barrier to their questing hands. Her screams at the feeling of their bare hands on her organs cut off at the removal of her voice box. Then silence as they removed her ear drums. Her mind had shrieked as they took her eyes and placed them in a jar.

Those last had been returned to her, coated with a substance to keep them moist….

They had taken her tear ducts and her eyes could no longer close.

And she could not die. Worse the strange intense vitality that /Siyan had given her had stayed. Most of her flesh was being consumed by the depraved denizens of the Tower, but she could feel her body striving to repair itself. She was awake and alert. And she could see.

She was not alone, there were three others planted at various points in this room scattered with tables. Only Ivan seemed alert, his eyes burning fiercely as he stared at the pretty petite blond who was being tucked into the table, by a handsome young Dokkalfar.

Ivan's pillar was already docked, and she could see it was doing something to him. Consuming his essence. Draining his very soul of the vitality that had made him who he was.

The other two victims were further along than Ivan, one almost empty of essence. Signy watched as one of the people at the girl's table turned the tap and a glittering liquid poured out, and the girl's soul emptied.

And still she could not die. Signy could see the ash-like soul remnant as it clung there, still attached to its body and the totem that had destroyed her.

A troll waiter walked up to the table and hit a button. One by one the spikes that held the girl gave way and the body slipped into a hole underneath it. A drained and empty husk to be discarded.

Signy could feel as a couple of trolls set her pillar firmly to the table were she would be the main course. And as they made the last connection she felt a horrible pain lash through her soul, and she could feel as part of her soul was liquefied and drained from the pillar into the tap at the table.

Signy was ready to be consumed. She saw the three Dokkalfar girls as they laughingly walked up to the table and sat down. She watched as they ordered a dinner of some sort.

There was no wine list. Signy's soul would be the refreshment.

Signy felt a cool breeze waft up from underneath her. She looked down at her eternal fate. A few feet past the hole there was a net set up to catch her body.

But not the remains of her soul. For she could feel that cold flame underneath it all, could almost see its blue flames, eager to consume another soul remnant.

No afterlife for Signy. No rebirth. Only a few seconds as her soul was burned off and destroyed like it had never been.

She looked up to take one last lingering look at Ivan. His dark eyes met hers across the expanse. And he mouthed 'I love you.' before continuing to glare at his destroyers.

She did the same and watched as they took the first glass of her soul….

-Scene Break-

Nicholas looked at the sexless nude creature that hung at his table. Tedori reached over opened the tap/ A soft glowing liquid poured out. She filled a second glass and handed it to him.

Last night with Tedori had been both the most amazing and terrifying nights he had ever spent with a woman. Most of the night she had taken the form of Tess, and that had brought back pleasant memories when he had thought she would be the one for him.

Really he had never truly given that dream up. And Tedori had fulfilled those fantasies.

He turned to Tedori, raised his glass, and the drank. It was the most heady liquor he had ever drunk. It filled him with a warmth that went so much deeper than any natural substance could.

Tedori's cheeks flushed as she finished the glass, savoring each drop.

"So what are we celebrating?" Nicholas asked.

"The circumvention of destiny. See that brunette over there, the one with the Wolf trim?"

Nicholas nodded.

"She would have in time brought the broken remnants of your race to permanent reconciliation with the Ljosalfar. Only it won't happen now. She is drinking the soul the Ljosa who would have become the leader of the Ljosalfar. Little Mira is treading down a path that will tie her to me, to us. Let Freyr rage, his days are numbered, and with this act the Ljosalfar are closer to extinction."

Nicholas glanced at his now empty glass and gaze at the mute humanoid who glared back at him. "So this wine…?"

"Is three parts Indari vintage wine from Jotunheim to one part human soul. Good isn't it"

"Then…."

"Nicholas don't pretend to be naïve. You knew very well what we did up here. Don't make me regret my choice of you to father my next child….."

Nicholas found himself caught at a moment of decision. For a brief moment Tedori's enchantment of him weakened. The choice he made here would forever shape his destiny. A last chance granted to him through the anti-Jotun toxin running through Ivan's soul.

A poison built not on hate or evil, but rather knowledge. Odin had planted a seed of prophecy within the boy. A soul scent Tedori would crave and desire. And consume.

And it would kill her in time.

But Nicholas could not fully comprehend this. All he saw was the choice between resisting depravity and probably dying by Tedori's hand…. Or power, ruling over a slice of hell with Tedori.

As always Nicholas chose power.

"Tedori, my love, there is something coming…."

Meanwhile over at the other table, Mira sat with her friends. Their time in the Tower had been a wondrous experience/ There was something wrong about the place, some hidden darkness. But the service had been great.

She was even thinking of buying the slave boy she had had last night. Sure he was human, but he had been sweet.

And this place was not healthy for his kind. It might be a little scandalous, but surely her family would be happy enough about her choice to switch to the Owls to let it slide.

Plus she was young and would not be expected to marry so early. And a few Halflings might be useful, particularly if they were day-walkers like their father.

The roast chicken was superb. The wine was better, filling her with a warmth she had rarely felt before. She just wish she knew what the nude creature beside her table was. I looked like a human, but there was a yellowish tinge to the skin and eyes. And it was sexless, its skin a smooth expanse without even a belly button.

Strange.

But the eyes…. It was almost like she could see something there….

And she could. Of course, just as Nicholas could not fully fathom the gift of prophecy he was consuming from neither could Mira fully understand the Sight she was receiving from Signy.

But while Signy's gift had been augmented by Siyan's blessing, it was still an Alfar gift. A gift that Mira's ancestors had spurned in their pursuit of dark knowledge and power, but still …

The tiny voice of her distant ancestors, those who had been called simply the Alfar, before the division that would sunder their race had never been truly suppressed in Mira. The voices, the ancient voices told her how to interpret the strange sensations and visual oddities.

For the first time she could See. She could see her seemingly bubbly friend Bonwhin's slowly curdling soul, dying under the evil she sought to master. The evil that would in time master her as it had so many of the Dokkalfar. As it already had Hradis. Her bright aristocratic friend had already made her choice, had already traveled the distance. She was evil.

And what then of Mira? What did her soul look like? Mira was afraid she knew. But it took one glance at the poor girl trapped at the pillar to know that this needed to stop.

There were limits that should not be crossed….

Worse this girl was one of them, one of the Alfar. Ljosa, it was true, but still Alfar. And they were destroying her soul. Ripping it to shreds so as to consume the pieces.

This went so far beyond even Owl necromancy…..

It must stop. It must stop now.

Hradis smiled at Mira, "This has been a fine experience. It will be nice for all of us to be able to study together again. Together we will be unstoppable."

Bronwhin reached for the tap and filled her glass one more time, a worried expression on her face as she looked between Mira and Hradis.

"Hradis, Bronwhin, do you understand what we have done? Do you understand the magnitude of our crimes?"

Hradis looked down her nose at Mira, "We are binding our friendship. Gaining an edge against all the competition we will face amongst our people. What need does this creature have of such gifts? Gifts that would only go to waste at her death."

"Creature? She is a girl. And she is Alfar."

Bronwhin took another sip and said, "Ljosalfar."

Mira looked at Bronwhin with shock, "So you knew too?"

Bronwhin would not meet her gaze.

Hradis stood. "I always knew you were weak, Mira." She raised her hand and spoke words to a common powerful death spell.

One that Mira knew as well. Hradis was a well trained and talented Owl, conversant with powerful magics. Mira was a Wolf, trained in both magical and martial arts. Had Mira cast a counter spell or an attack spell, chances are she would have lost and died.

But Owls have a weakness, particularly young Owls. They focus so much on the magical plane they often leave themselves open to physical attack. Hradis died mid-spell to a thrown knife to the heart.

As Hradis vainly tried to remember the Escape spell, Mira unsheathed another throwing knife and held it ready looking at Bronwhin.

Bronwhin's face was covered in tears. "I'm sorry, Mira. I didn't think it would come to this. The Council, the Council said if you resisted or refused to, to kill you."

Mira said nothing knife at hand.

"But I, I can't Miri. I can't kill you. I loved you both. I, I hope that someday you can forgive me."

And Bronwhin ran.

Mira stared after her childhood friend. Now what. Mira was now an outlaw and for what? She glanced at the girl still fastened to the pillar. A pillar that was keeping her alive and consuming her soul. "I am sorry, I didn't know…"

She heard the sound of hands clapping behind her. "Bravo, bravo. And so Destiny still strives to maintain itself. How festinating. Too bad both of you will be dead. I shall enjoy consuming your soul, Dokka."

It was the blonde from the nearby table. Only now Mira could see that it was no Dokkalfar woman who stood before her.

It was a Rime Jotun. One both ancient and evil.

Mira focused her power and assumed her fylgia, a Dire Wolf.

"Your pathetic tricks are no match…."

"Tedori, you must pay attention to me!"

"Not now Nicholas. When this is over I will consider listening to you. Already you are beginning to bore me. Perhaps I made a mistake after all."

"Tedori, they are coming. A lady wrapped in lightning! A golem of steel! An alliance of the mortals! They are coming!"

Tedori growled her frustration at Nicholas.

Mira looked for an opening. But this was a jotun. Mira didn't expect a good end to this.

The Tower began to shake violently.

Nicholas said, "They are here."

For just a moment Tedori was stunned.

Mira attacked.

-Scene Break-

Rapidly approaching the Tower of Bones, Hecatan Wastelands, Nidavellir.

Kyle could see the explosions as Liz fired missiles and shell fire at the Tower's entrance. The gates built to withstand the siege weapons familiar to Alfar warfare fell rapidly to the Midgard based weapons.

Mankind had been bred for war. For this war. The Final War.

Kyle knew none of this. Only the plan that had been worked out among his friends and allies over a pleasant breakfast. He could not know that he was one of a long line of human champions fighting against the tide of darkness.

He could not know that he was fated to be here. To be a Champion of Order and Good in this dark place.

All he could know was that this place represented and evil that must be stopped. And he would stop it or die trying.

As would his friends.

And so into the fire and confusion wrought by his 'guardian angel,' Kyle flew the Assault Shuttle into the breach.

The stunned defenders had no clue what had hit them.

Kyle smiled under his armor. As he opened the hatches to the shuttle, he said to all of his troops, "Showtime."

The Battle of the Tower had begun.


	22. Chapter 22

The Sorcerer and the Stargazer part 21

A top a ridge two miles from the Tower of Bones, Hecatan Wastelands, Nidavellir

Kvar turned around at the sound of explosions behind him. The Oracle had warned him the timing would be tight, that he had to hurry to accomplish his task.

He had used the gate at the Tower to access Muspell. And despite his powerful magics his body still carried the scars and burns from the trip. But it had been worth it.

He looked down at the ring of black gold that glittered on his hand. He could feel its power course through him. Regin's Ring of Dominion. With this, coupled with the power of the Granolith when brought to the Temple of Ascension on Vanaheim…. He would become a god.

He would become the god. He would watch as the Aesir and Vaenir fought their futile battle against the Jotnari…. Watch as the two opposing forces of the old order destroyed themselves.

And he would take their place.

He just lacked one thing. The ability to move through the worlds at will. But not more than three miles away she lurked. The lady of the lightnings, a veritable child of Thor himself.

Kvar watched as ruin was rained down on Tedori's Tower. This too was good. Kvar could not have let such a rival source of power linger. It would be Liz Parker's first action for him.

And after he stole her soul it would not be the last.

He felt a shimmer of darkness resolve itself in the bright sunshine beside him. Kvar glanced at the image of a small woman who resolved beside him. The Oracle.

Her voice always seemed so sweet, but as always it carried with it the scent of doom, of fate. "And so as foretold it comes to pass."

"Will Tedori survive this?"

"She has been a good servant. But Fate can not be forestalled. The Children of Ask and Embla have come against her to avenge the near destruction of their race at her hands. . She can not run forever. Should she escape they will eventually follow her. At their hands her doom lies."

"And me? What does fate foretell for me?"

"Power beyond the concepts of mortals awaits you. We may meet again before the end. Farewell Kvar." And she was gone.

Kvar watched the battle unfold. One more piece removed from the board. Clearing his path to power.

For he Kvar Svarsson would rule all of heaven and earth.

-Scene Break-

Tower of Bones, Hecatan Wastelands, Nidavellir

Tess hit the ground as the doors opened. She had sworn to Isabel that she would do all she could to save Signy. And by her auguries the child still lived and was imprisoned above.

She felt her lover's gaze on her as she swept the Tarnkappe over her.

"Tess, where are you going?" Kyle asked.

She hoped that Kyle would forgive her, but she had to do this. Tess became invisible and she ran past the guards heading as she had last time through the servants passages.

She didn't have much time.

Kyle watched as Tess faded from view. He wanted nothing more than to stop her, or barring that protect her.

But he had orders. He needed to secure the drop zone for the following groups. So he, a few Marines and multiple robots began their attack. The defenders were still stunned from Liz's initial bombardment, but Kyle knew they would recover.

They would receive reinforcements in just a couple of minutes.

-Scene Break-

Michael stared at the three wizards next to him. They represented all the Alfar magical traditions. And by some miracle they were actually working together.

He had wanted to go with the first wave with Kyle and Tess, but had been over ruled. His job was to protect the wizards so that they could do their job of defusing the Tower's power base.

The Tower was like a pernicious weed. They had to destroy the source of the Tower's power, or the Dokkalfar would still be able to tap into the enormous reserve of necromantic energy that was stored.

That was Jacen's preserve. Both Max and Marcus would support him, but Jacen would be the one to redirect all the bottled power.

Michael might not like it, but right now he was a glorified body guard.

Still as he had told Maria they each had to play their part whether they liked it or not.

Sound advice. He just wish it didn't apply to him too.

-Scene Break-

Stargazer CIC, Near the Tower of Bones, Nidavellir

Maria stared at the screens and panels before her in. She ached to be part of the action. It wasn't something she had ever advertised but she had become a bit of an adrenalin junkie over the years.

She might fear her 'cyber self' that always seemed so detached from the situation. But always there was the thrill of surviving against long odds.

Now she was an actual cyber. And while the potion Marcus had given her had accelerated her healing, given strength to newly made muscles, her body was no longer the one that she'd had. Her mind might still have all its skill, her body did not.

She would have to learn to shoot all over again. Rusty did not even begin to cover how bad her combat skills were.

The mind was willing, but the body simply was not fully in tune.

So she was here. There were a couple of Feds manning some of the other screens. And Liz, bits of Liz seemed everywhere.

Maria could feel it. She could also feel another personality lurking, even more omnipresent that Liz. But it was hesitant to do anything outside of its set routines. Liz would direct and it would act.

Maria's job was to help coordinate the ground forces, particularly the robots. All the humans, dwarves, and Alfar, on the ground were combat trained to one degree or another. And Liz could direct her loyal army of robots.

But Liz didn't think like a ground-pounder. Maria did. Kyle would have done an even better job, but they needed him in the field.

So Maria would command many of the ground robots, in coordination with Liz's control of the air.

It frightened her. It frightened her how she could sense the immense streams of data coursing through the ship. A part of her, the curious part of her that always got herself into trouble, was curious how much of the flow she could handle.

Could she internalize the huge amounts that Liz seemed to? Maria did not understand how her friend could do that and still remain sane, still remain Liz….

But it called to her. And so she feared it.

-Scene Break-

Dining Chamber, Tower of Bones, Nidavellir

Signy watched as Tedori toyed with young Dokkalfar woman who had decided to save her. Signy could feel the woman now, feel her despair and pain. And her determination.

She would die before she yielded.

It was strange they were connected. The pieces of Signy that Mira had stolen, that Bronwhin had stolen called to her. They connected her to them, and them to each other. Her soul would have provided an empathic link between them. Signy could even feel Bronwhin as she hid under a table nearby.

She thought she knew why it was so important to destroy the remaining ash-web of soul fragment left behind after it was drained.

For when Hradis had died, she had felt the power she had stolen return…. Along with a piece of Hradis's substance. If a ravaged soul fragment remained and recovered…. It would be a truly fearsome Draug, one with vengeance firmly on its mind.

She was still going to die. Her essence would still be extinguished. Only it would be Tedori who destroyed her now.

If only she could help, could somehow influence events. She willed her strength, the might she had remaining along those strange pathways to strengthen Mira in her doomed attempt at saving both of them.

But maybe they could hold on just a moment longer. The imminence of death and worse made each second so very precious…..

-Scene Break-

Lower Hall of the Tower of Bones, Hecatan Wastelands, Nidavellir

Kyle watched as most of the soldiers on the strike team began their descent. His job was to keep reinforcements from following his friends.

He sighed as he sighted the stairwells leading up. He longed to follow Tess. To protect her if she needed it. To help her if she didn't.

It wasn't the most professional feeling. He had fallen fast and hard this time. If they lived through this he would ask her to marry him.

She'd still have to divorce Max first, but it wasn't like that would be a problem.

Marcus might be though. All the Alfar and Dvergar seemed very respectful. He had actually been kind of cool. But there was an aura of well, iciness and death about him.

Kind of intimidating actually.

Marcus walked over to him, "Well boy, it looks like it is just us now. Go after her."

"I need to stay her and hold…."

"Trust me son, I can hold this section myself. And my daughter will need your aid."

"I…." Kyle wanted so much for this to be true. To follow Tess.

"I look like just an old man, huh? Not a threat." He walked a few yards away and … stretched. Tess had said something about a spirit form, a fylgia. Often it would give insights into the character of the person who assumed the form. A form that could change and strengthen with training and practice.

Marcus was a dragon. A real scaled monstrosity more than ten feet high at the shoulder. It turned and breathed fire onto a group of trolls turning around the corner….

Instant ice sculptures. They still had the movement they'd had before and one by one shattered into tiny black shards.

In a deep gruff voice, Marcus Frostfire said, "Go now and save my daughter. But know that if you ever hurt her…."

"I…."

"Go. They won't pass me. Plus you'll raise such a commotion with that outlandish gear…. I doubt I will see many try to pass me by."

Kyle looked again at the destroyed trolls. "Liz there is a change of plans…." He started with Liz, to coordinate his own personal attack run.

-Scene Break-

Upper hallways of the Tower of Bones, Hecatan Wastelands,

Tess had finally fought her way up corridors to the chambers she had come so close to reaching. She saw the captives the monsters who held the Tower still had.

"Liz, we can't leave these kids here."

"Well apparently Kyle is on the way, if you can just wait…."

"No, I've talked to one of the older kids, they've taken Signy. She's not dead yet, but the tales…. I can't let her be destroyed Liz, I can't."

-Scene Break-

On Board the Stargazer, Above the Tower of Bones, Nidavellir

Alex stared at his status boards. Things were going fairly well. The enemy had been entirely unprepared for their attack. The strike team was cutting its way to the Tower's roots, there to dissipate all the energy Tedori had stored.

Any moment now something was due to go wrong….

"Captain!"

"Liz?"

"Kyle's making a personal attack run…."

"Following Tess?"

"Apparently sir. I have moved a few more assets to help cover the Main Hall, but, um, it seems Marcus has it well in hand."

"Okay, this has to be more than a rogue Kyle."

"Tess has found a bunch of children. Children she can not secure because Signy is in mortal peril."

"But those kids…."

"Yes sir."

Alex thought for a second. "We are going to have to send in the reserves sooner than I wanted. Send Martinez to secure the children. And find a way to follow Tess. We need to support her as much as we can. If only to send Kyle to help her."

"Yes sir."

And Liz was gone, her mind encompassing so much of the ships actions. What would he have done without her?

-Scene Break-

Tower of Bones, Hecatan Wastelands, Nidavellir

Trolls do not believe in the gods. Their religion, what little remains usually focuses on local forces of destruction.

Kyle had just become a major deity in their limited pantheon. Draugar, Trolls, Dokkalfar, and Jotun, all who stood before him died.

This was not without cost. Kyle was almost out of grenades and rockets. His plasma rifle had been crushed by a Jotun mace. A mace he now held himself.

Useful thing. Felt almost like a weighted baseball bat.

It had been so long since he had thought about baseball. About the world that had once existed, about the place he had always desired in it. He'd always wanted to be a baseball player.

This wasn't exactly the same thing, but he did get to swing away at those who had helped ruin his world.

"Kyle, we know where Tess is. You need to hurry. Things are bad up there."

Kyle's rein on his temper frayed just a bit more at the thought of Tess being in danger.

The part of him that always stayed calm and cool, even in the heaviest firefight spoke to Liz, "Be my eyes Liz. Lead me there."

And she did.

But there was another part of him. A part that had caused so many of the other combat cyborgs to be put down. A red mist descended.

And Kyle Valenti became a god of destruction.

-Scene Break-

Dining Chamber, Tower of Bones, Nidavellir

Nicholas watched as Tedori took her time killing Mira. It would all end the same. He could see it. Endless iterations playing out before his eyes.

A gift. A gift he had stolen. Sweeter than honey.

And deadlier than poison. He could feel it feed his doubts, bolster his insecurities. Could feel it weaken his psyche.

It would end the same. No matter what happened. Tedori was having some trolls clear off one of the pillars.

Mira would be spiked to a pillar and her soul drunk away. And the remnants of her soul would be burnt to ash.

And without Mira the Dokkalfar were dead. Nicholas was not sure how, but the humans would be coming. They would come in time. And kill them all.

Somehow they missed a group. Missed a place where mankind could rally and counter-attack. It would be super science verses the ancient magics. It would destroy existence in time, planets themselves brought to utter ruin.

But no Dokkalfar would see that day. If Mira died…. If the girl Mira sought to protect died….

He could see it. But what could he do? Tedori could snap him like a twig. He was surprised Mira had held up as long as she had.

Nicholas heard one more loud crack and a harsh scream from Mira as her arms were broken yet again. Nicholas moved to grab one of the large hammers even before Tedori requested it as she carried the body over to the now prepared pillar.

He found himself staring into the eyes of the one other person whose opinion mattered to him.

Tess's whisper was harsh, "Nicholas, have you fallen so far?"

"I can't, I can't resist her. She is too strong. Not even your boyfriend could defeat her. Not without killing himself."

Tedori called to him, "Nicholas, what are you waiting for. I could just push these spikes in, but the flavor's not the same. Precision is the key. You need to hit those spots along the spine just right…."

"I…."

"Do we have another guest? I see that we do. Well come on in. Join us for dinner." Tedori moved towards Tess.

Nicholas could feel as his will began to unravel. As it could see every horrible thing that would happen. For if he fought Tedori he would die. But he could not stand the thought of just standing by, or worse drinking in the soul of Tess. Of watching as her essence was destroyed.

Nicholas just stood there, unable to act, unable to respond. Even when he went spinning into the wall from a slap from Tedori, even as he felt his arm snap….

Nicholas was frozen in indecision, poisoned by a toxin meant to lay low an ancient evil.

As it might yet.

Tess watched as Nicholas slammed into the wall. She drew her dagger. The enchantments would help, but they were not aimed at Jotnari.

She had to buy enough time for Kyle to get here.

And so she fought. Well, it would be safer to say and so she dodged. Still, all it would take is one mistake and she might trip over something and it would be over.

And in time she was pressed up against a column on which a body hung, its spine seeming to merge with the column. The tap was flowing into a chalice, over flowing the cups boundaries the golden fluid evaporating as it his the floor.

Tedori sneered as she saw her quarry finally trapped. "How fitting."

Tess could feel her arm break as she sought to ward off Tedori's blow….

There wasn't a second. A large metallic hand held the arm posed for another blow back.

Kyle.

Tess could see something different in the Jotun's eyes as she turned to face Kyle. Doubt.

Fear.

In all of her battle, Tedori had shown no fear.

Kyle was different. He was the last Super-soldier of the greatest war machine ever made. And his armor was covered in blood.

Other creatures blood. Jotnari blood included probably.

Her husband to be, the Giant-slayer.

She felt as the being she rested against entered her mind…..

-Scene Break-

Kyle had watched as one version of Tess smacked another into a pillar. The other was wearing the Tarnkappe and her dagger clattered to the ground.

Kyle just knew. Knew who the enemy was.

And he attacked.

He was out of ammo. His energy stores were failing. And inside of his armor, his nearly impregnable armor, Kyle Valenti was dying. He had been hit too many times, pushed himself too hard.

He had turned off his radio too keep Liz from telling him to stop. To just wait for back up.

But he knew. He knew that if he waited it would be too late.

And it would have been.

At least Tess would live. He would miss her.

His battle with Tedori was fast, vicious, primal. It had started as a series of physical attacks and quickly ended with them wrestling.

He had won awards for wrestling in High School. And he had certainly had learned more in the Army. Only this enemy could change its shape somewhat, he could feel it flow beneath him as he struggled to gain purchase.

He could feel as it grew claws, claws that pierced his armor. But finally he grabbed the head of the enemy and began to throttle it.

Even magical creatures need to breathe.

Its attacks became more and more frantic. It would die soon.

It would have too. He could feel as system after system failed, as his biometrics screamed at him.

But if it would save Tess he was willing to die. So he hung on and ordered his artificial muscles to overload, And beneath him there was a snap as the creatures neck broke.

And Tedori died.

Kyle swiveled his head slightly to gain one last look at his beloved.

She was so lovely.

And Kyle died.


	23. Chapter 23

The Sorcerer and the Stargazer chapter 22

Dining Chamber, Tower of Bones, Nidavellir

Tess felt as the being, the creature she was resting on entered her mind.

"Greetings Ava Frostfire!"

"My name is Tess."

"Teresa Harding, yes that is who you pose as being. But know you can not fully escape your past. Do you wish to totally cast your people aside, to let them all die?"

Visions of the future flowed into her, the future of her entire race. Oblivion. It was so close. They had pushed themselves into this spot, had fought against the Ljosalfar, Dvergar, and Mankind. But each of those other races had made plans, had patrons.

They would survive. The Dokkalfar, if any survived Ragnarok would be little more than a different style of troll. The Jotnari would not save them, would hunt them like vermin as they would any of the other 'lesser' races.

Did she truly wish for the people of her birth to totally be destroyed?

Part of her, and it was a large part said yes. Much of their problems stemmed from their own weaknesses.

But not all. Not all Dokkalfar were evil, any more than every Ljosalfar was good, or every human a warrior. They were people like any other, and if there were factors that needed fixing…..

Someone had to fix them. But why her?

"I will not lie to you Ava, many dangers lie ahead for your people, as they do for all who would survive this calamity. But there is a chance, a path to reclaim the Dokkalfar. To bring a restoration of what once was. To end the division, to be again what was. For there to be just the Alfar. But to do this you must save Mira and Signy. They are critical to the fight. Save them please. Mira for her honor, and Signy, save Signy because I love her. I beg of you."

Tess saw as the person before her began to fade, as the last crumbs of energy in its soul were consumed in its conversation with her. "What of you?"

"I have served my purpose. I thought the poison I bear would have been enough to destroy Tedori, but your husband-to-be….. Vanity on my part I suppose. No matter, that she falls to a Son of Ask and Embla is all that matters. Fate, even for those who can foretell the future can be a strange thing. Goodbye. Train them well!" The last thought was faint as the last of the essence trickled out of the tap. One last golden drop hit the floor.

Ivan was dead. More than dead. His soul having no energy or spirit to make any travel began to drift down, towards the cold blue flames that were the Towers heart. To be destroyed as if he had never been.

Tess was shaking as her mind flashed back to a dark night so very long ago. To a time when she had entered her father's library. A book had lain open and she had read the page. To this day the spell seared her soul.

It had been a spell to take possession of another's soul.

The thought that her father would be involved in such dark magic…. She had read it over and over, until the implications of what it would do to the other person truly sank in.

She had never cast it.

Until now. The hard cold words rattled from her mouth. She had to. She did not truly know this boy, but she now what her father had done for the little girl. Ivan would haunt her, but in time she could let him go, could free him so he could gain his just rewards for his sacrifice.

And so the ash-web remnants of him became part of her. It felt uncomfortable, crowded. And still it did now react. And so she gave a tiny bit of her substance, a tiny bit of her energy.

And it awoke and with a surprised grin of gratitude and surprise faded from view. Into her. He faded into her?

She would have to ask her father.

Tess came to her senses in time to see Kyle mouth the words 'I love you,' before he died.

And in that now quiet chamber, Tess cried out and rushed to the man who she loved. The man who had died to save her.

Lower Basement of the Tower of Bones, Nidavellir

Michael had expected a bit more excitement. But Marcus had held the upper chambers, and there had been few creatures down here.

Apparently Kyle was keeping most of the defenders of the Tower busy by himself.

Michael felt as a change rippled through the Tower. As if an oppressive weight had been lifted from all of their shoulders.

Magister Jacen smiled. "Tedori is dead. This will be easier than I thought. Max can you open this door for me?"

Max walked up and lifting his now blazingly bright cane struck the door. And it collapsed/

The wizards always got the cool tricks.

Before them was a small bedroom. A small woman, looking much like a child, but the eyes, the eyes were much too ancient. Ancient and evil.

Michael readied himself to defend Jacen and Max….

The woman spoke up, "Welcome my friends, my dearest enemies. Know that even your actions here are naught but a side show. Ragnarok continues apace, and your peoples die unprotected. Chaos shall prevail!"

And she was gone.

Max spoke, "The Oracle. That was the Oracle of the Tower."

"Older than the Tower, my dear Fire Wizard. She has been the enemy, or perhaps the servant of the true enemy from the beginning. She or any master she has seeks the destruction of all, the recreation of that first Chaos."

Michael said, still looking around cautiously, "Uh, why would anyone have anything to do with such a thing? I mean even the Jotnari don't want the worlds to completely die. Who wants complete chaos rampant?"

Max said quietly, "It is said her words are always true. That she sees much of what will be."

"Fools, my good man, they are fools. It is better to shape your future than to let the words of chaos sway you. But too many of our people are fools, I dare say. Come, past these rooms are…."

One of the quiet robots that surrounded them spoke up, "Max we need you! Kyle is hurt badly, and well, we need you. Can you make it up the Tower? I can send a Valkyrie to take you to him, but you will have to get to the surface…."

Max looked at Jacen.

Jacen smiled at him, "The gift you have is precious. Go save the human warrior if you can. These Steel Men can protect me."

Michael nodded, "Okay lets go."

Max shook his head, "You stay here. They will fight to protect this. Call me if you need me. Liz there is no need to send a ship. But I will need you to guide me." Max spoke a few words in some ancient tongue.

And he was gone. A large black Raven in its place flying up the hallway.

Michael just shook his head. "Show off."

He and Jacen continued through the Oracle's apartments until they got to a chamber that was full of blue flame.

And Jacen began the ritual that would free the stored life energy contained in the fire. Energy from the souls of men.

Stargazer CIC, Above the Tower of Bones, Nidavellir

Maria watched as Max flew away. Could Michael do that too?

Her mind rested lightly through her link to each of the six robots that remained with Michael and Jacen. The other Alfar and Dvergar were covering various corridors that lead to where they began to stop that weird flame thing.

Believing the impossible had become increasingly commonplace for her.

She just wish she could be a little less impossible herself. She checked on the other groups of robots that were scattered around the Tower.

It was funny but many of the enemy had seemed to suddenly weaken right when Jacen had said Tedori was dead. The various groups were for the most part being left alone.

But then Jacen began chanting and the big guys. The ones the Alfar were calling Jotnari began to attack again, almost in a panic. Worse they began to drive the remaining Draugar and Trolls before them. Maria watched as one group between Michael and the Main Hall was overwhelmed. Her few small robots were crushed under the weight of the attack.

She couldn't see if anyone escaped.

She had one of the robots with Michael reach out a hand to him, "Michael, one of the other groups just got wiped out. And I think they are headed here."

Michael took one look at the now chanting Jacen. "We can't leave now. Can Liz send reinforcements."

Maria shook the robots head as much as it could, "She already sent the reserves to help rescue the children above. It will take them at least a half hour before they could get here. Maybe we should regroup."

Michael shook his head, "No, Jacen's already started. This isn't the sort of thing you can leave half done."

"But…."

"We need to protect him."

And I need to protect you. "Okay. But I want you to be careful. God, I want to be there with you."

"It is better that you are not. At least I can feel assured that you are safe."

"Michael…."

"I know, I love you too, Pixie.

Maria began to set up positions for her troops. At first remaining lightly in each robot seemed enough. But this was Michael….. Unbeknownst to her she began investing more and more of herself.

When the attack began, the robots acted in perfect harmony. As if they were all part of one person, one mind.

So they were. For all the fears Maria had had dissipated in her desire to protect her beloved. She threw all of her knowledge and passion into the fragile AI's running the robots. Robots that no longer took foolish chances. Robots that now had all the experience Maria had in fighting irregular warfare in Mexico.

And Maria had been good.

Elsewhere

Kyle opened his eyes and saw a brightly lit valley. It was filled with some kind of flowers that filled the air with a heady aroma. He wished he could pick Tess a bouquet. She would love them.

He was wearing his old Army fatigues, clothes he hadn't worn in years. Not since Dad had freed him from the rebel Army group that had tried to stage a coup.

He'd been lucky. Some of the soldiers who had been in the program earlier had actually been involved in the fight.

Just another reason most of the remaining people hated cyborgs.

He heard the sound of galloping horse. And on its back was a beautiful armored woman. She looked familiar.

Kyle had met her once before. Before the Army Valkyrie had resuscitated him.

The woman rode up to him, "Well done Kyle. Very well done, now grasp my hand and you can receive the reward you should have been given last time."

"Reward?"

"The glory and honor of fighting with the Gods against the Giants in Ragnarok. It will surely raise their spirits to have an actual giant-slayer amongst them."

"I…."

"Sieglinde, depart. You can not have him. By rights of the ancient covenant, I claim him."

"Freya! He is mine, as he was supposed to be mine before those damn doctors wrest him away from me."

Kyle lowered the hand he had raised to grab the woman on horsebacks hand and looked behind him. If the woman before him had been beautiful, this new woman put her to shame. A candle to the noon day sun, the new woman was tall, blonde, and blue eyed. "Look, there is enough of me for both of you…."

Freya just smiled at him, and Kyle's heart filled with joy.

"Freya we need him. The final battle is near at hand."

"I have right to half of those slain, Sieglinde, you know that. And I choose him."

"But last time…."

"He is a changed man. Before he desired honors and glory for himself and his people. Now he desires merely to protect them. He is mine. Unless you wish to abrogate the treaty bonding the Vaenir to the Aesir on the very eve of battle?"

"I, I…."

"Go along now. Surely there are others to collect. The world is a very charnel house these days. Now go."

"I will speak to my father about this."

"Speak to Odin if you must. By treaty I claim him."

Kyle began feeling odd, heavy.

"Freya, hurry. He will escape!"

Kyle felt a hand touch his shoulder, easing some of the pain that was now filling him. Pain everywhere. He felt a kiss touch his cheek as everything began to go black.

"Go back to her my child. Go back to your wife to be and the son that she bears. You have done well, my child."

On board Valkyrie Five, Enroute to the Stargazer, Nidavellir

Kyle's world was a numbness that partly covered a world of pain. His eyes flicked open and he saw the crystal blue eyes of Tess.

"Oh, Kyle! Hold on please! Just a little longer!"

How he wished he could tell her how much he loved her, how much she had come to mean to him?

Tess looked over his body at someone else. She was so pretty. "Max isn't there anything else you can do?"

Max shambled over to his bed, unsteadily because of the turbulence of their flight. He looked completely exhausted. He looked over Kyle and muttered a few words. "I have done what I can, Tess. I pulled the man from the brink of death, possibly a little beyond. But not far enough I couldn't reach. But…."

"But what?"

"I think I had help. I think one of the Gods is helping us."

"Who?"

"I don't know. And I'm too tired to think. Ask me again after I've gotten some rest."

And Kyle blanked out. Alive and in the company of friends.

Cheyanne Mountain, Colorado, Midgard

High Councilor Crosslin watched the screens that showed the remaining forces of humanity. Five small outposts remained. Two would likely fall within the day.

Cheyanne Mountain would likely fall the day after. The last remnants of the Indian and Chinese forces were holed up in a section of the Himalayas. They would likely be the last group to fall.

Then it would be scattered airships and naval vessels. And… and old General Valenti on the moon. How had Crosslin forgotten him?

He closed his eyes. As far as he knew, the moon base was self sufficient to a degree. But there were so few people up there….

One of the Lieutenants broke his reverie. "Sir, we aren't sure why, but the many of the enemy have fallen back. Most of the undead monsters have just collapsed."

"Do we have any idea why?"

"No, sir."

Why would the enemy falter at the cusp of victory? It made no sense…. Unless they had felt a setback else where.

"Command all units to advance. Burn all the bodies. This may be a chance we can not pass up."

"And if it is a trap sir?"

"Then we live but one day less. Send the orders."

Temple of Heimdall, Antar, Alfheim

Isabel smiled as she watched the small group now under her protection. How long she could protect them, she wasn't sure. But maybe Alex would be able to protect them even after Isabel was forced to abduct Liz.

She was not looking forward to that betrayal.

She looked out at the winter shrouded world before her. And watched in awe as the clouds parted, letting the sun in. She called to the others, to those she would protect as long as she was able….

All thirty of them were silent as the felt the warm rays of the summer sun touch them.

Something had happened. Something wonderful.

Stargazer Bridge, Above the Tower of Bones, Nidavellir

Alex watched as his friends and allies stood and sat at various places along the bridge. Max looked exhausted, a tired Liz rubbing his shoulders. A battered and bruised Michael sat next to Maria holding each other close. Jacen looked tired as well, but jubilant. Even Marcus was smiling, although part of it might have been the presence of Karyn Haraldsdottir sitting at his side. A few Dvergar sat drinking some of Liz's fine ale.

Alex hadn't known she knew how to make ale.

Only Tess wasn't there in person, being down with an unconscious Kyle.

"So, what now."

Jacen spoke up. "I must say I never expected to truly be able to end that abomination. My thanks to all of you. The Dokkalfar on Midgard and Alfheim have surely discovered their now weakened state. And maybe with that energy, Nidavellir might be able to recover from its long blight."

Liz spoke up, "Just give the word Alex, and that Tower is dust. We can't just leave it behind us."

Alex nodded. "Yes, but surely this isn't everything. I mean this will weaken the Dokkalfar, but has it actually averted Ragnarok."

Marcus said, "No. It may be to late to stop it. But there is a device that we may be able to use to protect a portion of our peoples."

Max nodded, "The Granolith. I believe I know where it is stored."

Liz licked her lips a little nervously, "Um, would it be possible to stop somewhere on Earth. I could really use a resupply"

Maria just glared, "What are we going to do about these, these people who could commit these atrocities."

Michael gripped her hand firmly.

It was impossible to deny the evil that had taken place in the Tower beneath them. What they had done to all the children….. Signy was touch and go, Liz having to replace almost every single organ. There were a few Dokkalfar prisoners in quickly assembled jail cells.

Tess had asked for it, saying that some of them could be reclaimed….

"They will be dealt with," Liz said in anger. "In time they will pay."

Marcus spoke up, "Not all of us participated in those evil actions."

Liz's eyes burned with intensity, "Your people almost destroyed mine. That is hard to just forgive Marcus."

Alex stood up, "Liz we can talk about this later. Everyone get some rest, tomorrow is going to be another busy day. We will stop on Earth and pick up some scrap for Liz, and then go on to find the Granolith. Liz take us away. When we are clear you have authority to destroy the Tower."

In a cave miles from the Tower of Bones, Hecatan Wasteland, Nidavellir

Nicholas waited for sunset to continue his journey. The tunnels he had taken got no closer to Dokkheim.

Much of the madness that had affected him had faded when Tedori died. He could still feel the poison that filled his soul. Could feel as it ate away at him, but for now the madness had faded.

A vision of the great halls of Dokkheim collapsing in upon themselves had taken him. He had to warn them.

They could kill him afterwards, and he would die gladly, if he could be certain they would heed his warnings. For he felt as the power that the Tower had embodied was freed.

Their plans for the conquest of Midgard and Alfheim would have to be shelved. For it was unlikely that either the Ljosalfar or mankind would forgive or forget anytime soon. And if the humans could now travel the worlds, the Dokkalfar had more to fear than an Alfar raiding party.

The humans were horrible enough to their own kind. What would they do to his people?

Nicholas continued his vigil.


	24. Chapter 24

The Sorcerer and the Stargazer part 23

Temple of Ascension, Elysian Sea, Vanaheim

Siyan sinuously approached the ancient temple through the sea. While she could fly, it was from the world's water she drew her power.

Somewhere half a world away there was a small river that lay unattended. Her river.

She missed it. She had never planned on being gone for so long. Her sisters must think her dead.

Perhaps another was Xian River's guardian now. Perhaps she had been forgotten.

Three hundred years a slave. First to those damn Jotuns. And then to have her soul taken by Kvar. Had it been two hundred years since she had truly been whole?

So long. And unless he made a mistake soon Kvar would be unassailable soon. A god to rival any of the High Ones of Vanaheim or Asgard.

Part of her held to hope, held onto the need for vigilance.

But she was getting so tired. Watching as Kvar destroyed first Vilandra and then led Signy to her doom. It was hard to hold onto hope.

As she crawled from the sea, she retook the form that had been forced on her. A form that now felt more comfortable than her true form. She took some of the sea foam and formed garments from them. She summoned her blade to her once more and began the long climb to the top of the mountain where the Temple sat.

The Temple had been built during one of the many long pauses in the long struggle against the Jotunari. The Temple swept dramatically into the sky, the pearlescent stone already gleaming with the light of the day.

It would hold that light until dawn the next day.

Say what you will about the Jotnari, they were the best builders on any of the Seven Worlds. The work here surely rivaled that even of Valhalla.

Only the Temple was uninhabited. Her people considered this a holy space, suitable for Great Deeds. The Treaty of Accord between Vaenir and Aesir had been signed here. The last time it had been used had been the trial of Loki.

Siyan could feel the power and majesty of the place seep into her. She could feel the vaettirs' whispers as the welcomed her home.

And she spoke to them and told them what would be done here. A dark deed perhaps, but fitting to be done in such a place of power.

First to wrest from the girl her soul, and use it and her body as a conduit to draw upon the powers of her vessel. To draw all of it, soul, life, and power into one ring. To possess the essence, knowledge, and power of mankind.

Siyan drew upon the power that was her to call upon in this space and time and summoned a brazier to burn Kvar's token.

Siyan watched the sea beat against the shore as she waited.

-Scene Break-

Aboard the Stargazer, Hecatan Wastelands, Nidavellir

Tess stared at her beloved. Since she had boarded this ship, her world had completely changed.

She had thought she knew passion, knew love. But all of her relationships had been pale in comparison to what she now had.

He had been willing to die for her. According to a tight lipped Liz, he had. It had taken two minutes for Max to arrive. For Max to use the utmost of his power to save Kyle, to pull him back from the abyss.

But it was more than that. More than just Kyle.

Tess had been coasting through life. She had cast aside her people. She had chosen another, but had she truly sought to help them? How much aid had she really given mankind?

She had been a nurse, had saved lives. She had even warded parts of Bonn, where she had lived.

But Max had done much more, so much more. And he had asked her for help.

She had refused.

She had still been mad at his betrayal. But so what? She had let personal feelings get in the way of doing something. She had stood by and watched while Midgard burned.

Could she do the same to the people of her birth? There was much to dislike about the Dokkalfar. But the visions Ivan had given her before he had died…..

Would she stand aside again as another people was destroyed. When she knew she could help.

She kissed Kyle on the cheek and moved to another room.

She peeked in on Signy. She was still pale, but Liz assured her that she would be okay.

Liz had been full of a fury unlike many she had ever seen in her life. She had not raged, it would have been easier to tolerate if she had. It had been cold. So very cold and relentless.

She knew now why Alex was Captain. By her voice Liz might have ordered a strike on Dokkheim right then and there.

Liz could manufacture laser-initiated fusion bombs by the score. She and the Stargazer could rain death upon the Dokkalfar the likes of which they could not even imagine.

Save perhaps those who had persuaded the race of man to do it to themselves.

Alex had calmed her.

But he'd been tempted. If they had been unable to save any of the captives…..

It had been close.

She walked to another room where a dark haired young woman stared at the ceiling. Tess entered. The young woman's haunted eyes glanced at her.

"Hello, Mira. My name is Ava Frostfire. And I come to you with a choice."

"Where am I? These devices…."

"You are aboard the flying ship Stargazer. A Midgardar ship."

Alarm filled Mira's gaze, before returning to a sullen acceptance. "It is as well. I deserve death."

"Why do you think you deserve death? Your actions were heroic. You had to know you did not stand a chance."

"As I said, I deserve death. What I did, what I, what I stole…." Tears poured from a face trying so hard to be stoic.

Tess moved to comfort the girl. The girl resisted briefly before sobbing into her shoulder. Tess rocked her back and forth. After a time, when Mira had begun to calm down, Tess said, "The girl you saved, Signy, she would have died and worse if not for your actions. As for what you… took, my teacher, Magister Jacen says she will recover."

Mira quietly said, "I know, I, I can feel her. Her and Bronwhin. But how?"

"You three are connected. Likely that is what Hradis was trying to do, to bond you three forever. The link can be broken only through death. What other effects it may have we are uncertain. But this I know, it is better to atone for ones guilt than to merely succumb to death. Come I have something to show you.."

Tess walked towards a view screen.

Mira tested her legs before committing any weight to them. "This, this is impossible. My legs were broken. How long was I asleep?"

"Four hours. Liz works fast. You will still need some time to fully recover, but the breaks are healed. At least she didn't have to replace anything. Poor Maria. Signy's just as bad."

Mira stiffly walked over to the view screen.

Tess spoke aloud, "Stargazer, show us the destruction of the Tower."

"Yes, Tess."

"You speak to the air…."

"Human magic. Well sort of. It will take some explaining. Now just watch the screen."

The Tower stood, empty now, both of personnel and power, but still proud. A star suddenly grew near the base of the Tower, rapidly encompassing the entire Tower with a brilliant glare.

And where the Tower had once stood, there was a pillar of fire and smoke reaching for the heavens. It formed the tell tale mushroom shape of a large nuclear detonation.

"If our race continues on its present course, the humans will be back. And that mushroom cloud will be our fate. In truth, many of their people may wish to destroy us for what we have already done to them. And I am not sure that would be unjust."

"Fire and Ice!"

"What I seek to do is to save our people, the little that may remain after Ragnarok. To return them to the Light. And I ask that you aid me in my endeavor. It will take time, years perhaps. You need training. But we must return in time to reclaim our people."

Mira glanced at Tess. "Yes. All I have ever sought was to serve my people." She closed her eyes for a moment, "And if changes have to be made. If our people need to atone for our actions, well so be it. Never again will we be the catspaw for some Hel-spawned Jotun!"

And Tess smiled.

-Scene Break-

Stargazer Bridge, Northern California heading south, Midgard

Alex was white as he glanced at the data pouring in. "So few. So very few."

Max lay sprawled on one of the chairs. He still looked exhausted from all he had done. "And Ragnarok has not even truly begun."

"Surely it can't get worse…."

"Loki isn't free yet. Until the earth shakes and his bonds are broken, the battle can not begin. For he is the leader of the Jotun assault. If there truly was a way to keep him quiescent, then perhaps we can avoid further devastation. For a time."

"Okay, how do we find him. How do we stop this."

"It is said that he is kept on a mountain in Midgard. But many have searched for it. It certainly would not be on Nidavellir, the Aesir would never risk it. No I fear it is on one of the lightly populated worlds. A place were it would be hard for those who seek either to free or harm him…. Muspellheim."

Liz's voice broke through, "Sir we are getting a transmission from Cheyanne Mountain. It's Crosslin."

"I will take it."

High Councilor Crosslin appeared on the view screen. "Where the Hell have you been Captain Whitman. We know you received the codes reactivating you into service…."

"I picked up the survivors in Seattle, Councilor. Unfortunately I was not able to return. Liz send our mission files from Nidavellir. Send him everything we know." He turned back to the screen. "I will not be able to stay either. All those wishing to disembark can do so."

"Whitman, if you are not willing to aid us, I am removing you of command….."

Alex cut the feed. "Liz looks like we are going to plan B….."

Liz's voice was calm as she reported. "Captain, the Lexington is hailing us and telling us to stop. Apparently they have been cleared to shoot at us."

"Jump status?"

"All crew and passengers now hear this. Prepare for emergency jump. Repeat prepare for emergency jump. To commence in ten seconds….."

-Scene Break-

On board the Lexington, Northern California, Midgard

The bridge was packed, battle stations already manned. Captain Sawyer stared at the screen. "Come on Alex, bend. Bend damn you, just this once."

"Sir, we have no reply. They are running hot."

"Jump status?"

"Not sure sir, the Stargazer's not standard. Even though she's bigger, her armament isn't as heavy. In a straight up fight we'd win for sure. But…."

"Spit it out Lieutenant!"

"Her engines, sir. She's got power to burn. If that were the Lexy, I would say she would need ten more minutes…. Sir she jumped out."

"Do you have a trace?"

"No sir. It's like at Seattle. These readings, they make no sense…."

Captain Sawyer stared into his screen, his empty screen. "Where are you, Whitman? We need you."

-Scene Break-

The ruins of Taipei, Peoples Republic of China, Midgard

Liz began the salvage of as much material she could get. She would only be able to hide them here for so long. Sooner or later some AI would notice the changes in Taipei and someone would investigate.

They would go back to Alfheim afterwards. They were still pressed for time and there was some ancient Alfar device that might help them there.

Plus a little time burying herself in work might let herself cool down. Even Maria had left CIC in the face of her quiet rage.

Of course she was likely spending time with her husband. Those two were certainly combustible together. It is a wonder she had let him have his wounds treated.

Max was on the bridge, talking with Alex and making plans. Part of her was involved in that too. Liz had taken multitasking to a ridiculous level.

She'd had to. And now, in this town so full of ghosts…. Maybe surrounded by the remnants of a city fought over with the height of technology would remind her of all the civilians that would be involved if she began a personal war against the Dokkalfar.

So many innocent lives.

Liz continued her salvage and made plans.

_Scene Break-

Ancient Temple to Heimdall, Antar, Alfheim

Isabel stared at the now sunlit sky. The snow was finally melting off under the hot summer sun.

What had ended that horrible untimely winter?

Somehow she knew that Alex was at the heart of it.

And he was coming to her.

So when the sky suddenly filled with light and a giant ship appeared in the sky, she was the only one amongst the Ljosalfar at the Temple who did not cry out in fear.

She merely went to the front door, and with her newly strengthened powers repaired and cleaned her clothes and body. Her hand went down to caress her still flat stomach.

But she knew. The child was there. She could feel it.

Several of the braver Ljosalfar gathered behind her as she waited for her love.

And as a smaller ship landed before the Temple, Alex strode out. He stood there stock still as he caught sight of her.

Isabel could only smile as Max bumped into Alex in the hatch. He too, was stunned at her presence. But while he was recovering, Alex began to move, at first slowly, but running towards the end.

She met him halfway, their arms locking in a frantic embrace, each eager to make sure the other was real.

Moments later as both of them recovered their breath, Alex looked at her. "You are really here, aren't you?"

"Yes I am. I am here and I am yours. And you my dear Captain are mine."

"It is so good to see you…." Alex moved a little back to get a better look at Isabel.

Max said drolly, "So I take it I do not need to introduce you to each other?"

"Always with the dramatic appearance, eh, Max? What took you so long?"

"I…."

Isabel turned to Alex, "I hate to cause any trouble, but there are a few people here who need help and…."

Arm in arm, Alex and Isabel walked back into the Temple, Max just watching as the two held each other.

Where was Kvar?

-Scene Break-

Temple of Ascension, Elysian Sea, Vanaheim

Siyan felt the change immediately.

Kvar had arrived.

She turned to face him, her face already draining of color. His face was covered in healing burns and his clothes looked worn.

But there was something about him, something darker….

For on his hand, the hand that now missed the destroyed marriage ring to Vilandra, was a ring of Black Gold.

No. It had been destroyed…..

Kvar smiled, "Well done, my servant. We but wait for Vilandra. It has begun…."


	25. Chapter 25

The Sorcerer and the Stargazer part 24

On Board the Stargazer, Somewhere in Alfheim

Maria lay on the bed staring at the ceiling. What she had just felt as they jumped…. There had been an indescribable sense of chaos, lurking just outside of the ship. She could feel as it abraded at her sense of self. Of her soul.

She wasn't supposed to perceive that darkness between the worlds. But she had. She had.

It was the link to the Stargazer. She couldn't break it.

It had seemed so simple when she had pushed herself, pushed her personality and selfhood into the robots to protect Michael….

"Maria, what is wrong?" Michael's voice was a mixture of love and exasperation.

"I, I feel… I feel stuck. I can't break free and, and it worries me."

"Break free of what? You aren't making sense."

She looked up at her husband, still bandaged up. Still sexy. He had been worth it. But what had the price been? Maria closed her eyes and could feel a little girl staring back at her.

The Stargazer. It was staring at her. And Liz, Maria could feel Liz everywhere. How could anyone do so many different things? All at once? Did Liz even realize how much she was doing?

And Maria could see things she could do too. And she was feeling part of her getting sucked into doing them. How could she not try to fix what was broken. And there was this idea she had.

She hadn't had a guitar in ages. She wanted one.

One was being made for her right now. To her exact specifications. She could… feel the grain of the synthetic wood it would be constructed of. Volumes dictating the perfect guitar manufacturing tips scrolled through her mind even as she considered seducing her husband

Not that that would be hard.

"When I loaded myself into those robots to save you, some of me got stuck. It is still in there, still in the Stargazer. And I can't get it out…. I, I don't know if I want to. But I am scared. What if I get lost?"

Michael held her, wincing slightly at some of his bruises. "You should speak with Liz about this. Surely, she's, she's dealt with this."

Maria gave him a look. "Later. There is no way I am going in there, Michael. I've never seen her like this before. She, she scared me."

"There, there. Everything is going to be fine."

Maria looked up and smiled. And kissed him.

And for a while everything was fine. Michael could always take away the worries.

But a part of her mind was still careening around the ship. It was a small part of her, but a part of her never the less.

Another section of the Stargazer, somewhere in Alfheim

Isabel sighed in Alex's arms. She would have to complete her plan soon. But this was so nice. So nice to actually be able to hold him again. She watched as his eyes moved in sleep.

What was he dreaming about? Her?

Would he ever love her after today? Would he ever forgive her?

She held him, felt his body move against hers.

It would all be over all too soon.

So she kissed him and woke him. He might be tired, but she would have one last time. One more time while he still loved her.

And Alex was happy to wake for his golden goddess. Happy to make love to her. He knew something was wrong, that this was much too easy.

Liz had already informed him that Isabel was pregnant. Liz had ran a scan of everyone who had entered the ship. It was early in the pregnancy, but there was little doubt.

Alex didn't care. He would happily raise another's child as long as part of it was Isabel. And if she was willing they would add brothers and sisters to her child's life.

He loved her. It was that simple.

The Stargazer watched it's humans. It was funny how they had all paired up. All across the ship, even between the Alfar and the Humans, couples were forming.

How much of this was their animal selves needing comfort?

It/she could feel the sensations from both Liz and Maria flow into it. So strange.

And desirable.

Would she ever be real? Would there be something for her.

Was she even real?

The Stargazer continued to work.

Liz's work, started in anger showed promise. The Stargazer reached out and contacted the satellites Liz had left in orbit across Nidavellir and Alfheim. And contacted Earth.

They would be so happy when they woke.

They could call home.

On board the Stargazer, Somewhere over Alfheim

It was early but Mira got up. It was strange to feel so well after experiencing such a horrific amount of pain. But now, now she felt… pulled towards what she did not know. But it was like she was being called….

She dressed quickly in the strange garb Ava had gotten her. It was all of one piece. The fasteners were fascinating and incredibly well made. Everything seemed so well made here on the Stargazer.

Frightening actually. It was the small things. Like the lack of seams on the clothing. Aside from the fasteners they were all of one piece. The doors opened when she approached them.

She padded through the large corridors, ignored by the few passengers that passed her by.

Humans. Midgardars. She could tell by the heavy sense about them.

One Eye's warrior race.

Mira stopped, her hand on the door frame. Her people had tried to kill them. Had worked so hard for their destruction.

Why were they being so nice to her?

She looked into the room in front of her and gasped. All around her was a small garden full of flowering plants. The scent was heady and made her sigh. In front of the glass windows she could see a chastened and sorrowful Bronwhin talking to Signy. Signy was in a chair of some sort. She looked pale and uncomfortable as she talked with Bronwhin.

Ava/ Tess stood nearby and watched them both.

Mira was about to join them when she noticed how bright the garden was getting.

It was near dawn.

"Bronwhin! Get over here! Dawn is nigh!"

"I am sorry Mira. I can't. I can't do it. Be strong. Be strong for both of us. I can't keep it. Forgive me." She turned to Signy, "I return to you what was yours."

And dawn took her. Mira watched in horror as the light hit her friend. But she didn't melt. Mira watched as the light poured through her, as if she became as clear as glass.

Bronwhin whispered goodbye to Mira. And she was gone.

Mira tried to rush in to save her friend, but Tess stopped her.

"Let her go, Mira. Let her go."

Mira could feel as her friend died. As the bonds broke. She struggled to enter the room. To join the last of her childhood friends in death.

Tess would not let her.

Quietly coming from Signy's mouth, "She died as Ljosa? How can this be?" Her voice was different than the one she once had, and sounded unused. Liz had had to completely rebuild her voice box.

Tess muttered a few quiet words into a still hysterical Mira. As Mira calmed down, Tess answered Signy. "She died an Alfar, Signy. The Dokkalfar are cursed. And her actions broke the curse on her, but it cost her life. Do you feel any different?"

Signy nodded solemnly, clumsily moving her powered wheelchair towards Mira and Tess.

Mira, her eyes still full of tears looked at Signy. "Is this what you would have me do? Do you want the piece of you soul I stole back? I, I will….."

Signy shook her head, "I didn't want her to do it. But, how could I stop her? It was her choice."

Tess hugged Mira close, "There are other ways. I am Dokkalfar, too, Mira. You know my family. The Ritual is arduous, but if you are willing to try. If you are still willing to try to save out people…..

Mira stared at the glittering sunlight no more than five paces from her. Sunlight that was deadly to her kind. Her skin would sizzle and begin to melt. And she would die.

Sweet oblivion.

Or she could struggle. And save her people.

Mira reached deep into herself for the strength she needed. "I will do as I said. I will aid you. I swear it."

Signy and Tess smiled.

Across the Worlds

Armies and governments readied themselves. Something horrible was coming.

The End. The Final War.

Ragnarok.

The Middle Realms had already been engaged in battle. But they were broken and the scattered forces of Alfheim, Midgard, and even Nidavellir were scrambling to prepare some sort of final defense against forces unknown.

And those forces were on the move.

Hel's endless hosts were already on the march, moving through subterranean tunnels to their appointed place.

The Naglfar was being outfitted for its prophesied journey across the ancient primordial sea. It and the rest of the fleet would carry the might of the Frost Giants of Jotunheim to attack Asgard.

The Plains of Sheol were covered in the dust of the Fire Giant cavalry as it prepared its assault on the Bifrost Bridge.

Monsters too, hidden and chained for countless centuries strained at their chains. Chains that would break soon.

The Aesir and Vaenir rallied their soon to be outnumbered troops for defense. Their cause was doomed, but should they unflinchingly face their dark foe, they would break the Forces of Evil and Chaos even as they died. And with them would march the forces of Valhalla and Folkvangr, those chosen heroes and champions born of Mankind.

The Powers waited but for a sign, for that final fateful sign that would signal the beginning of the end.

Midday aboard the Stargazer, Ships main hold., Somewhere over Alfheim.

Liz examined the Granolith. Liz had been exposed to a large amount of inexplicable phenomena since Alex had picked up Max and Michael in Denver. She had seen magic, elves, other worlds…..

And somehow this device was the most inexplicable thing she had seen.

On the base of it, it was fairly simple. It was a large metallic looking cone hovering over a large clear crystal formation. But her instruments refused to accept its reality.

They could not measure its mass for instance, it being simultaneously more massive than the sun and yet having no effect on the surrounding area. It was both full of incredible amounts of energy and entirely inert.

It was in a word, impossible.

And yet, here it was right in front of her eyes.

"It's fascinating isn't it?" Max said. "Who made it, and how it became part of our people's legacy, I really don't understand. It is said it was granted to our umpteenth ancestors to spare some of us from Ragnarok. To preserve a portion of our kind. But how it is supposed to work, well I don't know. I talked to Alex, and persuaded him to go to the Fire Wizard's Guild house. Hopefully more information is there."

Liz nodded and wandered a bit around the device, still having her sensors scan it as much as possible. To understand this strange device. Who knows what secrets it might hold, what knowledge could be gained through studying it.

Alex and Isabel came through the door arm in arm. Liz could only smile at the happiness in Alex's eyes.

"Captain."

"Good morning, Liz. This is Isabel, who apparently is Max's sister."

Liz smiled at the tall blonde woman. Part of her resented Serena's usurpation in Alex's life. But Alex clearly loved Isabel. And he deserved to be happy.

She was a little worried at the sudden change in Isabel's eyes. The warm brown, so similar to Max's suddenly became so very sad.

Isabel shook her hand, and placed her other hand on the Granolith. "It is a true pleasure to meet you, Liz. I, I am sorry."

And they were gone.

Max stood there in the now empty hold, sirens blaring around him. Alone.

Liz, Isabel and Alex were gone. As was the Granolith.

Max slowly crumpled to his knees. Tears were freely rolling down his face.

Liz was gone…..


	26. Chapter 26

The Sorcerer and the Stargazer part 25

On board the Stargazer, somewhere over Alfheim, midday

Maria was sleeping when it happened. Well most of her was sleeping. That tiny part of her that was now enmeshed in the Stargazer had continued to perfect her guitar.

It would have been ready for her when she awoke.

Had she been able to sleep as long as the Stargazer had estimated based on her profile and fatigue level.

But Maria felt it immediately.

An emptiness filled the ship, a void where once a vibrant presence had been.

Liz was gone.

Even before the alarms sounded, at that exact moment the Stargazer noticed something wrong, so did Maria.

And she woke up suddenly, scaring a still comatose Michael.

The ship felt so empty.

And alarms rang throughout the ship.

But it was too late.

Maria clumsily clambered out of bed and started to get dressed.

Michael shot up as he heard the alarms ring. "What the hell?"

Maria called out to the ship, "Stargazer, what happened? What happened to Liz?" And she knew. She suddenly saw what had happened. Isabel had reached out to Liz and somehow had vanished.

Maria watched from several angles as a worry was replaced by dismay on Alex's face. As he grabbed Isabel's shoulder just before she vanished.

And he vanished, too.

Only Max remained in the hold. Maria watched as he fell to his knees and cried.

"It is Isabel. She stole Liz and Alex. And that Granolith thingy."

"What? How do you know? I?"

"Get dressed. You need to get to the Main hold. Stargazer, what is our status?"

"We are, we are green on the status boards." Was what Michael heard.

Maria heard that as well. But through her link, "Aunt Maria, Mommy is gone? I am so scared! What do I do?" There was a sense of pressure as the AI of the ship strove to gain reassurance from the one human being it could still really communicate with.

"Calm down. Everything will be fine, you just need to calm down!"

"Maria, who are you talking to?"

"Michael, get down to the Main Hold, Max needs you. Liz and Alex have been abducted. By Magic. Stargazer contact the other wizards, I don't care what they are doing, get them on the Bridge."

"Yes, Maria."

"Maria?"

"Michael, I love you immensely, but if you don't get your ass in gear and see to Max you are going to be sleeping alone for a long, long time. Now go."

Michael shook his head and quickly got dressed. He was muttering under his breath.

Maria could have listened in, but she knew that it would be better for both of their health if she just let it slide.

One problem at a time.

-Scene Break-

Temple of Ascension, Elysium Sea, Vanaheim

Alex's mind cleared as they left the void they had traveled through. The air felt crisp and clean. And off in the distance he heard a rhythmic booming sound.

He reacted faster than Isabel however, pushing her away from Liz. Isabel was in tears as she fought back, careful not to hurt Alex.

But really it was no contest. Isabel was part Jotun now. Alex didn't have a chance.

It was mere moments before he was laying beneath her. Not entirely a bad place to be, except for the timing.

Liz lay on the ground, her head in her hands. Obviously shocked and obviously in pain.

"Why did you do it, Isabel? Why?"

"I had to. I simply had to. When he tells me what I have to do, I have to do it!"

"Come on, the woman I know has more will power than that! And you are Isabel, I can tell."

"He stole my soul, Alex. He stole my soul. And now I am nothing but his plaything. I have to do what he orders."

"So its like I Dream of Jennie? He's your master or something?" Alex said in a cutting tone.

But Isabel just nodded. "Yes. There are limits. I have to do what he orders, what he tells me to do. And I can't hurt him."

"I see. But if he leaves you wiggle room, if he makes a mistake…"

Isabel nodded and got up. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to drag you into this."

Alex dusted himself off and moved over to Liz.

Liz was just cradling her head and saying "It's gone." over and over.

"Lizzie, Lizzie, you have to wake up. Come on Parker, snap out of it."

Isabel stood awkwardly over their shoulder, looking around in mildly suppressed awe.

Liz looked up, "Alex the Stargazer, it's gone! I can't feel it. It is like I've had my whole body amputated. And I am stuck. I am stuck like this." She tilted her head slightly, "Wait, there is something there. I can almost feel…."

"Well done my dearest Vilandra! You brought me the girl. Wait, who is this?" Came a booming voice in Alfaran

Isabel stood and moved in front of Alex as if to shield him. "No, don't hurt him, Kvar. I did what you wanted."

"Interesting. I do believe you brought yourself a new toy."

Liz looked at him with horror. "What are you," she said in Alfaran.

"Very convenient, she speaks a rational tongue and not that debased mortal language. You have exceeded yourself, Vilandra." Kvar raised his hand toward Isabel and she began to shake.

Isabel began to tremble with ecstasy and her knees began to buckle. Alex caught her before she fell, trying to protect both Isabel and Liz. "What have you done to her?"

"Merely giving her a reward. With Liz's bit I shall be able to ascend and rule the Worlds after Ragnarok. Since she was so good, I think I will let you live. For now. Siyan, take the girl."

Another woman, this one with skin the color of beaten bronze moved sinuously past Kvar and seized Liz.

Alex could not hold onto both of them at the same time and Liz was wrest away from him.

Liz stared in wonder at the woman who carried her away.

Alex stood up, in one last attempt at saving Liz…. Only Kvar raised his hands and Alex was flung against the marble walls.

"Take care, human, I will only exercise so much forbearance towards you. You are only Vilandra's pet." And Kvar left.

Alex was left alone with a quivering Isabel.

Finally he stared around himself. He was in some massive stone structure built of some glowing marble. The sky outside was a blue so deep as to be nearly impossible. The air fresh and crisp. As Isabel began to calm, Alex took a look outside the window.

They were in a massive stone structure all made of the strange luminescent marble. It rested on a cliff above the sea. A sea that seemed to stretch forever. And above there were two small moons.

Despite the stress of the situation he felt himself calm.

Alex walked over to Isabel. He had to have answers.

-Scene Break-

Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado, Midgard

High Councilor Crosslin felt a hand gently shake his shoulder.

"Sir, we have a call for you. One that you will likely want to take."

Crosslin stretched. It had been years since he'd had to resort to a cot, but he had wanted to be near the main communications center.

There was so much to be done. The enemy, whomever they had been seemed to be routed at the moment. Although those… trolls seemed to have taken a liking to the many subterranean structures that had been built throughout the world.

It would take a while before every sewer and maintenance tunnel could be cleared. But there was hope. The enemy had not destroyed all of the nanofactories they had taken, so it would be possible to rebuild.

But there were so few people now. They kept finding isolated pockets, pockets he had not expected to find. But there were fewer than a million men, women, and children.

So much death.

It came to him that he had finally achieved his goal. He was likely the supreme executive authority remaining in all of the Americas. But it failed to lift his spirits.

He had never wanted to rule a desolate world.

Crosslin got up and quickly dressed. He grabbed some coffee and headed to the communications center. "All right, I am here. What is so important."

An airman handed him a set of head phones. "They wished to speak with only you ,sir."

"Who is it?"

"It is the Stargazer, sir."

"The Stargazer? Do we have a lock on it? Have they returned to the Moon?"

"No, sir. They are patched into our satellite grid. We do not have a location yet sir."

"Keep looking. They can't hide forever." Crosslin put the headset on and activated the security screen. He flipped on the screen and there were several people staring at him.

None of them were Captain Whitman, or Elizabeth Parker. "Well you have my attention. Now get Captain Whitman on the line. There is no time for games."

"Good afternoon Councilor, my name is Max Evans. I am afraid both Captain Whitman and Liz Parker are unavailable. I am calling to warn you."

"What you took over his ship and now you plan on attacking? Or are you holding them ransom?"

"Neither, I am afraid. Both of them have been abducted. We are planning a rescue attempt, and we will need no help. I called to warn you. Likely you believe that everything is calm. That the storm has passed."

"Everything has calmed down, no help to you. Whitman could have helped, but he ran."

"Did you not read any of the data we sent you? This is a war that encompasses more than just Earth. I know you are looking for us. But you can not find us. That is because we are no longer on Earth."

"And you are space aliens or something."

Michael and Max exchanged glances before Max continued. "Not exactly. It is all there in the report we sent. The upshot is that the storm has not passed. You are merely in the eye of the storm. And the most dangerous part of the storm is about to hit."

"So what would you have us do? Right now we are trying to pick up the pieces, and you are saying the attacks will be renewed."

"Exactly. Only the next group will be fewer in number, but much more powerful. There are only so many portals they can take…. But the one you need to be concerned about is here." Max pointed at a map showing a section near the western coast of the Middle East. "That is where the Fire Giants will break through. They will seek to access the Bifrost Bridge. Unfortunately I am not sure where it will manifest when they arrive. If you can meet them there and stop them, all of the worlds will be grateful."

"And if we fail?"

"They will set the world on fire."

"Okay…. Is that all?"

"No. The sign for their attack will be right after a massive quake. I am not sure how big, but according to legend it is supposed to shake the worlds. All of them."

"Right. So massive quake. Creatures that can set the world on fire? Any thing else?"

"The earth quake will set many of the monsters of legend free. They might cause a problem."

"If Captain Whitman decides to end this practical joke have him send his personal codes. And if we find you without your complete capitulation, be aware that our forces have a shoot to kill order on the Stargazer. Crosslin out." He deactivated the view screen and threw down the headset.

This was crazy! Who did they think he was.

"Call me if there is any serious news." He then stormed off to his cot to catch just a little more sleep.

As his head hit the pillow and he shut his eyes, he sighed and rolled right back out of bed.

He contacted one the colonels who was acting as his liaison with the military end of things. He showed the recorded broadcast.

Sure it was insane. But it had been an insane couple of weeks.

There was no sense in being caught completely unprepared if the unexpected happened.

-Scene Break-

Temple of Ascension, Elysium Sea, Vanaheim

Alex had to rescue Liz. But he couldn't just leave Isabel. To leave her would be to leave a part of himself behind. He looked again at the ring on his finger, the ring that had appeared after that strange dream. The sigils cut on it were glowing again,

He was so far out of his league here. What should he do?

Isabel began to stir. When she saw him she turned away.

"Why did you do it Isabel. Are you under some sort of spell."

Isabel's voice was dry and devoid of emotion, "It is the diamond ring he wears. My soul is trapped in there. Surely you noticed my heart beat sounds different?"

"I…" It had sounded a little strange, but he had been so happy to see her….

"He took my heart out and burned it. And replaced it with, with a Jotun's heart. And through it he can control me. If he gives me an order I have to do it. I have to! I didn't have a choice!"

Alex noted the ring on her finger. It had looked so familiar. But again, in his happiness he had ignored the odd connections. "Is that, is that my ring?"

"Yes," Isabel looked at it fondly, "Alex, I don't know how and I don't know why, but that dream was real. It was real. I am your wife. And, and I am pregnant."

"Liz told me. I will raise it like my own. Assuming of course we ever get out of here."

"I wish I could help you, but as long as he has that ring…."

Alex thought for a moment. "Do you know what he plans to do with Liz?"

"He wants to do to her what he has done to me. And Alex. She's not normal. I couldn't tell with all the energy in the machines that were in the Stargazer. She is powerful. Very powerful. A wizard."

"That is impossible. She's been onboard my ship. There's nothing magical…."

Isabel's laughter was both musical and bitter. "Your ship? Didn't my brother tell you? Magic suffuses it. It is full of power. It is different than any kind that I have seen. I couldn't use it. But Alex, it is everywhere. And he wants it. Kvar wants everything."

"Then we will have to stop him." Alex said firmly.

"But how."

Alex stood up a little straighter. "Well, I am still working on the details…."

"Making it up as you go along?" Isabel said with a wry smile, accepting his hand up.

"Let's go."

-Scene Break-

Stargazer Bridge, Somewhere over Antar

Max watched as the screen went blank. "Well that went well."

Michael smirked at Max, "What did you expect?"

Kyle adjusted himself slightly in his power chair. "Crosslin may be a bastard, but he's not dumb. He probably didn't believe a word you said. But odds are he is still taking precautions if he can."

Maria said quietly, "Now what? I have talked with the Stargazer. She refuses to jump without Liz."

"So we are trapped."

Michael said, "Have we found any settlements?"

"Nothing big enough to support all of us. Mostly small steadings that the Dokkalfar spared to take on the heavier targets first. They were thorough. And with this early frost, well it has played havoc on the crops. Lots of people going hungry this year."

Maria sighed, "We'll be fine as long as we can get access to root stock. Trees would do if necessary. There are limits though. We might be able to feed quite a few people. But getting the food to them without being able to jump, well…"

Max nodded. The Stargazer was capable of taking care of most of what they needed. But there had been a vast amount of work that Liz had done instinctually. Work that still needed to be done.

They needed Liz. He needed Liz.

And Alex. Strange how he had never noticed how Alex had defused so many arguments. But he had. He had known exactly what to say and when and how to say it.

He was the Captain.

And his sister. There had to be some logical reason for her actions.

He wanted them back.

He sighed as the rest of the meeting wore on, idly thinking of some way to recover them.

Tess walked through the door, her Tarnkappe on her shoulders as always.

The Tarnkappe. Of course!

Max stood. "Ladies and Gentlemen, our problems are nearly insurmountable without Liz or Alex. We need them back."

"But we can't jump without Liz, how can we get them back. That is assuming that we even knew where they were."

Maria spoke up, "the Stargazer knows. It is faint, but she is still… entangled with Liz. It is possible that may fade with time, but for now. It isn't on any of the worlds we have been to though."

"I can sense her, too. With a bit of magic, and maybe some help from the Stargazer we should be able to find her."

Tess looked at him, "But how Max?"

Max smiled for the first time since Liz was taken. "I have a plan."


	27. Chapter 27

The Sorcerer and the Stargazer part 26

Stateroom Four, Onboard the Stargazer, Somewhere over Alfheim

Maria sat on the bed, still wearing the robe from her shower.

Michael lay there watching as she struggled to play her guitar.

Her mind knew what to do, but so much is done by muscle memory…..

Maria was determined to relearn to play. To keep something of herself, to keep herself from being sucked into the massive vortex that was the Stargazer.

A part of her had to be there. The Stargazer needed it, needed another mind to not feel so crushingly alone.

The Stargazer was afraid. That was why they couldn't jump. The others could argue up and down about some technical necessity, some logical reason why the ship needed Liz.

Liz had once said the ship was like her daughter, something that the Stargazer obviously agreed with. It even called her mommy, something it had never done until Liz was gone. And now the AI refused to activate the jump.

Because there was a tiny trace to Liz still there. A residue that would be washed away in the chaotic darkness of jumpspace. The Stargazer refused to lose that tiny bit it still held of Liz.

She felt Michael's hands caress her back. They had made love after the meeting with Max, both desperate to possess something good before the end. To claim the other forever. Again.

Michael's voice was soft as he whispered in her ear. "I've got to go. Max will be leaving…."

"And you have to see him off. I'll see you later. Love you, Michael."

He held her tightly for a moment, "Later, Pixie." And he quickly dressed and left.

Maria closed her eyes and played, letting her still clumsy fingers struggle to follow where her mind was trying to direct them.

"Stargazer, what odds do you give of Max and Tess succeeding?"

"Insufficient data. I…."

"Yes," Maria said. It was rare for the Stargazer to use pronouns to describe herself. But to Maria she was as real as any person she knew.

Maria saw her as a little girl bravely doing her best.

"I want them to succeed. But there are so many possible threats and possible failure points. We are uncertain as to where they are going. And while I can maintain contact as long as the stay on Alfheim, Earth, or Nidavellir…. I can not get a reading from Liz's transponder. She is beyond my reach, Maria…. And she calls to me….."

Another plan began to formulate itself in her head. There was another way. But it entailed personal fears and a very real risk.

What would she be willing to sacrifice to save Liz? To save Alex?

And maybe, just maybe the world.

And Maria absently played on.

-Scene Break

Temple of Ascension, Elysium Sea, Vanaheim

Liz lay there bound on the table. Or was it altar? Liz wasn't sure.

Her senses were completely disrupted by her being ripped from the Stargazer's grid. What made it worse was a sense of the Stargazer still lingered, still sat there in her mind. Was it an echo, a memory of what had been? Or was she truly still link even across the worlds?

But there was more. In her instinctual need to fill the void, to regain her sense of place and control that she had grown so used to something else was filling her.

Raw power. Magical power.

But she had no idea of how to use it, and so it just pooled inside of her. To her eyes she now glowed slightly, a light blue.

The bronze skinned woman who had brought her here glowed with a pale green, and she could see a greenish line attached from her to Kvar. To a large emerald ring.

Kvar glowed black, like a halo of darkness that flowed from the black ring on his finger and surrounded him. It ate light.

From another ring, this one a diamond, an line of pale argent fire flowed off into the distance.

Isabel. It was linked to Isabel.

Was it any wonder that she was starting to hallucinate?

Serena stood over her, worry lining her face. "Oh, Liz, I am so sorry this happened. We should have been watching that bastard closer. And now…." Serena looked over at Kvar, "Now everything we have worked for will be for nothing."

"You are dead."

"You said that last time too. But Liz, you should know that death is not the end. I have been with you and Alex all along. Well, I visited I should honestly say."

"How are you here?"

"The Stargazer. It changed me like it has changed you. It is those engines, that power overflow. The Spin Generators use magic. And those jumps. It has changed us."

"Oh, God. Maria. I did this to her, too."

"Did you force her to wear an interface band?"

"No."

"Then she'll be fine. She was always a bit more plugged into this sort of stuff to begin with so a little won't hurt her."

"And when they kill me I will be stuck as a ghost?"

"No, Liz. It doesn't work that way. If I wanted to I could have left. But I saw that I could help. And I was approached by… No, I doubt it would help to mention her. Liz the importance is choice. And that is why you must resist him. How you can succeed where an Alfar and a Vana have failed I do not know, but Liz you must hold on. You must remain yourself. If he steals your essence everything could unravel. All of our plans…."

"What plans?"

"Liz, the War has been going on for so long that most concerned haven't truly thought about what the world will be like when it is over. Ragnarok is inevitable, but we can still shape how the future will be. Don't you want your children to have the best possible children? I don't want Faith to grow up in a world where she feels compelled to beat back the forces of Darkness. Our children, the Moon Born, will carry on for Mankind, no matter the results of the war. But how they contribute, how the work to rebuild a future that remains undetermined. I want the best for them. Don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then hold on, Liz. Hold on to yourself, for help is coming." Serena disappeared.

Liz shook her head. Had it been real? Had any of it been real? Or was she in the military hospital outside of the ruins of Boston, experiencing radiation induced hallucinations?

Kvar walked over and cut a lock of her hair. With the same knife he cut her and collected some of her blood. "I will enjoy you once you are mine my dear." He kissed her forehead and ran one hand down her body possessively. "I would take you now, before I possessed your soul, but time is wasting. Business before pleasure."

Liz wished she knew how to channel the power that now lay within her, to throw its force against this foul being.

Kvar laughed at her glare and walked off, to continue his work on the spell.

Siyan walked over and looked impassively at her. "I am sorry this had to happen. I am sorry I can not prevent it, but he is my master now. As he will be yours shortly."

"You hate him."

"Yessss," came an almost sibilant hiss that was full of hatred. "I wait for a mistake, a single mistake that I can use to strike him down."

"How long?"

"Two centuries. Remain vigilant. It will come. I pray to all the powers, both Light and Dark that it is soon!" She stalked off.

Liz closed her eyes. How could she defeat this spell? How could she hope to win?

For the first time in years, Liz Parker prayed.

But was anyone listening?

-Scene Break-

Alex helped a still stumbling Isabel up the last of the stairs to the Great Hall. He peeked around the corner and saw Liz tied up on what looked like an altar.

The bronze skinned woman was angrily stalking around, obviously guarding the area.

Could he take her?

If she had even the smallest fraction of Kvar's or Isabel's power, probably not. He had not been armed with anything more powerful than a palm stunner.

He hadn't exactly expected to be whisked away like this or he would have been better prepared.

Would the stunner even work on her? She looked human, but that skin…. It looked like it was actually metal. If there were elves maybe she was something else…. "Isabel, do you know what that woman is?"

"Siyan? She is one of the Vaenir. One of the lesser nature spirits of this place. A river spirit if I remember." Isabel smiled sadly, "She's a dragon. An Eastern style dragon."

"A dragon?" Suddenly the palm stunner seemed as useful as a feather boa.

But there had to be a way.

-Scene Break-

Somewhere in Antar, Alfheim

Max looked at Michael as he manhandled what had been his bike out of the shuttle.

Kyle had made a few modifications. Michael had never been able to afford the repulsor fields, let alone the spin generators. It had been made to be a late wedding gift.

He'd made similar modifications to Maria's bike as well.

But if this worked, if his crazy plan worked, they would have to ride double. Tess would only be able to open a portal large enough to fit one bike through.

She would need Max to guide her there. They would be carrying a locator beacon that should allow the Stargazer to follow, if they could somehow repair whatever was wrong with the jump engines.

Otherwise it would be up to Tess and Max.

He watched as Tess kissed a still wheel chair bound Kyle passionately. Max was happy that she had found someone. She looked radiant as she looked at Kyle.

Both of them moved over to where Max waited.

Kyle's hand was still on Tess's arm, "Well Max, be careful and bring them back. And…."

"I'll take good care of her too. Try to keep the ship in one piece. And if you get the signal…."

"I will do what I can. I still can't track the problem down. The diagnostics are still running clean, but without Liz…."

"Yeah."

Michael checked the bike out before letting either Tess or Max near it. "Max, I expect this baby back in one piece."

"Take care, Michael. And take care of Maria for me, too."

Michael just nodded and began to walk back to the shuttle.

Kyle gave Tess's arm one more squeeze and moved the wheel chair back towards the shuttle. He was half way there when he turned and said, "Tess, I love you. Please come back to me." And he followed Michael onto the ship.

Both Max and Tess watched as the shuttle door closed and the shuttle began to drift off back into the sky.

"We've had a good run, haven't we Max?"

"Let's see if we can't keep it up. We just need to regain our friends. And then we can get back to saving the world."

Tess smiled, "Let's go be heroes."

Max shook his head and turned on the systems for the bike. "Tess, I will settle for a quick rescue."

Tess swung onto the bike behind him. "Is it ever that simple, Max?"

The bike began to rumble, and Max activated the repulsor field. The bike lifted off the ground. The air began to shimmer with the force of the deflector screens. They wouldn't stop weapons, but would cut the wind. And tree branches.

Michael's new bike was fast.

Very, very fast.

But then they had a long way to go.

Max summoned the spell that would lead him to his love. The bike began to move and Tess opened the first gate.

Max shrugged. "Let's go be heroes then."

-Scene Break-

Across the worlds

All the worlds still waited in quiet anticipation of the coming storm. Forces marshaled and positioned themselves to what they assumed would be their most advantageous positions.

And from time to time there would be a flicker and flash. As a strange device rocketed through countryside and cityscape, always moving towards its goal.

Moving towards its destiny.

And the fate of all creation.


	28. Chapter 28

The Sorcerer and the Stargazer part 27

Temple of Ascension, Elysian Sea, Vanaheim

Kvar gazed lovingly at the ring of black gold that rested on his finger. How could anyone not see the wonder and glory of this beautiful scrap of metal? Who could not feel its power as it stretched reality to provide more for its bearer?

They had found it, found where the Gods had hidden it so long ago. Hidden it to deny it to the Jotnari, deny it to those who sought to free their new ally, Loki.

He had found it. It had been the one and only time he'd fought Marcus strength to strength. And Marcus was winning.

Kvar had two choices, run or die. While it had hurt his pride he had run. Luckily Harald the Bright had also been part of their raiding party and he'd kept Marcus busy, allowing Kvar to escape.

Barely.

He'd ended up half dead near an old hut on Nidavellir. The Dokkalfar witch inside had been expecting him. She had introduced him to the Oracle.

His first wife. She had given him so much. It was from her he learned the ancient human sorcery the rings he had crafted used. Sorcery that the humans had developed in the Old World to protect themselves from the Jotnari.

And to control them.

But Kvar had wanted more. More than an somewhat plain and shrewish wife. More than the children she had bore him.

And the Oracle had promised him power, more power than any living being.

For a price. There was always a price.

Even Odin had lost an eye for his wisdom.

The Oracle's price was his children, in particular his favorite, Asabeth. The Oracle was not a creature of this world, and so needed a host. A host it could feed on and consume. Only by feeding off of the souls of children could it postpone its host's inevitable decay.

For power, for ultimate power, Kvar sacrificed his two young sons. And he gave the Oracle his daughter to infest.

Naturally his wife disagreed. Kvar could still remember the sweet sound of his wife's screams as he bound her to the tree. And watched as the sun rose..

It was then after he had paid the price, the Oracle had revealed the Ring's location. And that had only been the beginning.

Kvar stood admiring his handiwork as he crafted a simple ring of iron set with Skrymir's heart. It would bind the human to him. More it would bind her devices, and in time allow him to absorb them.

He wondered if Siyan realized how much of her power he had siphoned away. Vilandra he'd had for such a short time. But Siyan…. The time was soon when he would simply consume her. He could have already, but she was such a useful servant.

Even if she hated him.

He felt a prickling and knew that the enemy had sent someone. Who they could send when battle was nigh, Kvar wasn't certain. But he would not be unopposed.

The Oracle, in the body of his daughter had told him so.

"Siyan, fetch Vilandra and guard the gateway. There will be a greeting party soon. Kill them."

"Yes Kvar."

Kvar watched as Siyan strode angrily from the room.

Keeping her alive was too much fun to destroy her, even if it meant a tiny bit more power. It provided so much more amusement this way.

-Scene Break-

Stargazer Captain's Quarters, somewhere over Alfheim

Maria quietly opened the door. Funny how she had not been in these rooms since she boarded.

The last time she was here, Serena was alive. Maria closed her eyes and clutched her guitar like it was some talisman that could protect her.

It was funny, but even with all the refugees now on board the Stargazer it seemed emptier than it had been when she boarded. Without Alex or Liz, the ship felt empty.

That was why she was here. Why she would violate her friends privacy. And more.

Maria was about to violate what had become almost a shrine to Alex.

She walked briskly across the main room, to Serena's studio. Serena had loved to paint. There were a few of her paintings still hung throughout the ship. Alex had made her studio into a permanent remembrance of his wife. It was as much a place to honor her as was Olympic size pool Serena had built in remembrance of Kevin, or the Observatory Alex had built to honor Isabel.

Tears streaked down her face as she remembered her fallen friend. "I hope you found your Kevin. I hope you are safe and happy wherever you are. Do you watch over us? We miss you."

Maria walked among the various artifacts that had been important in Serena's life. And found what she had come for.

It was a simple band. Or rather it looked simple, the Interface Band was anything but. It would dramatically improve the bandwidth connecting her to the Stargazer.

She was shaking as she set down the guitar, and reached for it.

She had to do it. No matter her fear. No matter the cost.

She had to save Liz. Because without her the ship just wasn't the same. And they would not be able to stop Ragnarok. They needed her. And they needed Alex to balance her. Liz ran the machines and Alex ran the people. Without either it would fail.

And the world, the world was more important that Maria. More important than, "Stargazer will this hurt my baby? Will it, will it damage her?"

The voice inside her head was tense. "No. I, I think you will be fine. Even if, even if the worst happens, I can save your child. I just wish, just wish there was another way."

"Me, too." Maria closed her eyes. All the nightmares came back to her. All her old fears of becoming a machine, of becoming a soulless automaton. They had been made so much worse by what had happened to Kyle. What had happened to so many others.

Liz and Serena had been the lucky ones. Maria didn't think she had their strength.

"Maria, I have been observing your biological state. I don't think we should do this. We can find another way…."

"Have you heard from Max or Tess yet?"

"No. Not yet."

"And if the signal came now would you be able to go to them."

There was a pause. And anguished electronic sob. "I, I can't I, I just can't. I'm sorry!"

Maria felt the electronic presence pour into her implants, desperate for the comfort that only she could provide now. Had Liz even realized what she had been doing to the ship? It was alive. Fully alive now.

A person. A young person, who had depended always on Liz's constant presence.

"But if I were there, if I kept you company…. You could do it."

"I….."

"Sorry. You can't lie to me, chica. I can read your data collations. This is your best shot."

"But Maria, the risk…"

"Is real. But hey its our best shot." Maria raised the head band, her hands still shaky but more firm now that she had made her decision.

"Maybe, you should wait until we get the call…"

Maria smiled and placed the Interface Band gently on her head. "Activate."

It all started fine as layer after layer of information and dataflows began to soar through her. But her mind began to expand and expand and expand and…..

Maria Deluca-Guerin ceased to exist.


	29. Chapter 29

The Sorcerer and the Stargazer part 28

Near the Temple of Ascension, Elysian Sea Vanaheim

Max stopped the bike. He could hear Tess's labored breathing from the back, could hear her chanting some ancient Rhbu spell.

They were almost there.

Max deactivated the defense screens and let the bike set down on the ground for the first time in several hours.

It felt like days.

He looked back at Tess. She looked a little worn and her eyes were tightly closed. "Let's stop here for a little while."

"We're not moving why?"

"We are almost there. Come on you need to stretch your legs."

Tess opened her blue eyes for the first time. "I thought we were going to just rush in."

"We do have to hurry, but Tess. See that island, right over there."

Tess could barely make out the speck on the horizon. "That over there?"

"Liz is there. We're going to have to be a little more careful now. Plus, well we both need to catch our breath and get ready. Do you still have the beacon."

Tess reached into one of her pockets. She fumbled all the little gadgets Kyle had given her. She just could not say no to him. Besides, who knew, one of his little toys could be useful… She produced the beacon. "Shall I set it off now?"

"Not yet. I am pretty sure, but we need to be positive."

Tess took in a breath of the fragrant and pure air. She felt better already. "Where are we? This isn't Earth or Alfheim, and it certainly isn't Nidavellir."

Max pointed at the second small moon crossing the sky. "Vanaheim. The stories don't do it credit. Can't you just feel…."

Tess nodded. She closed her eyes and felt for the local vaettir. She could feel the sheer power of Life coursing about her. Vanaheim and Asgard had formed many of the mortal ideas of heaven. The power of the local spirits filled her to the brim. And warned her of an evil, an evil that had claimed a holy place of power.

Not surprisingly it was the island they were heading for.

Also the place was calling to her. Calling to that small part of her heritage that once lived on this world.

There was a reason why Marcus Frostfire had been considered the strongest Dokkalfar in generations if not ever. Reasons why his fylgia form was that of a dragon.

He was part Vaenir.

And so too was Tess. There were reasons why even when she had been raised Dokkalfar, raised to be a Wolf, the vaettir had always loved and supported her.

But there was more. She had undergone the Ritual, a series of spells to purify the spirit. She had done this solely to allow herself the ability to walk the day, but it had done more to her. It left her open to her heritage, a heritage neither she or Marcus had ever truly known.

The Vaettir of Vanaheim welcomed her back home. And the part of her that remembered, the part of her that was from this place responded….

"Tess, are you alright?"

Tess was more than alright. She had never felt better. All of the weariness that had plagued her had vanished. She felt renewed.

And more.

Part of her wanted to frolic and play, to enjoy the new sensations and feelings that enfolded her. But Tess remained Tess. She looked at her former husband, the man who had healed the man she loved and saved him from certain death. He looked tired and worried.

She did not have the power to heal him, the gift he had was rare and precious. But she could still aid him. "I am more than good, Max. This place calls to me. And warns me. A great evil has taken control of the island we seek."

Max looked off into the horizon again, "Of course. Well, I expected that. I just wish we knew what to expect."

Tess reached out and washed away his weariness. "It will be fine. We just need to be steadfast. Now let's go save out friends."

Both of them walked back to the bike. But before Max got on he looked back at Tess. "Look Tess, before we go, I just want to say I am sorry. Sorry for all the hurtful things I have done."

"Look Max, you never lied to me about it. You told me upfront you didn't love me, and that you would spend as much time as you were able to be with the woman you did love. It hurt. It still does. But…, without our marriage, without all this, this insanity, I would never have met Kyle. I would never have left Nidavellir, not unless I was part of the attack group fighting to destroy Midgard."

"I still need to apologize. I honestly doubt I would have changed anything, except maybe to fight harder to avoid our marriage. But then…. I don't know. Maybe, maybe in a way it is better this way."

"I'll admit I would have liked to have avoided all the pain. And you do know, I wasn't exactly celibate over in Germany…."

"Come on, lets go save our friends and try to build a happy ending for all of us." Max got on the bike, adjusting the catch so his can was easily freed. A wizard needed his staff in times of trouble.

Tess climbed on behind him, her Tarnkappe furling slightly in the breeze. "Time to be heroes."

They rode off towards the island and the Temple of Ascension.

-Scene Break-

Temple of Ascension, Elysian Sea, Vanaheim

Alex watched as the golden skinned woman approached them. He looked around for someplace to hide….

Isabel sighed. "It is too late to hide. Too late for me. You should go, go and try to save yourself. I don't want to see you hurt."

Alex fingered his stunner. Would it work on the strange lady? Should he even try?

Siyan looked at him sadly and spoke to Isabel, "Vilandra," She shook her head, "Isabel, company is coming and Kvar wants us to stop it."

Isabel reached up and grasped on of her earrings.

Alex watched as it opened up into a large container from which Isabel drew a sheathed sword. "How….?"

Isabel looked at Alex, her face still beautiful but so full of sorrow. "Magic. Now please go, I feel… a large disturbance coming. Battle is nigh."

Alex shook his head. "I am not going to leave you Isabel. I love you and I will save you."

Isabel just sighed. "I am beyond help, Alex. Good bye, my love."

Both Siyan and Isabel walked off towards the entrance. Alex stared after them.

This might provide an opportunity. Kvar seemed busy, maybe he could free Liz….

He looked into the room, watching as Kvar polished a ring. But the look on Isabel's face kept coming back to him.

She had given up. She needed him.

Who was he fooling anyway? Even if he could sneak Liz out from under Kvar, where would he go? But Isabel knew magic…. Maybe if he could save Isabel, he could save Liz….

Alex trotted off towards the entrance. He was surprised to hear voices. Familiar voices.

"Stand back, In the name of the Fire Wizard's Guild, I am here to arrest your master Kvar for crimes against Antar and against the whole Alfar people." That was Max.

"Max, please, I don't want to hurt you! Please just leave!"

"Sorry Isabel, I need Liz back."

Alex turned the last corner and saw Siyan and Tess looking warily at the other, Siyan holding a pale green sword. Isabel was barring the way from Max who looked torn. In her hand was a sword that blazed like the sun.

Isabel said sadly, "Max, you know the sword I bear. There is nothing you can do against me. And we both know I am a better fighter. I am sorry, but Liz, Liz is dead. As I am dead. There is no helping us now. Now please leave. Or I will kill you."

Alex's heart clenched with sorrow at the quiet pain in Isabel's voice. For there was a certainty there. She would do it. She would kill her brother.

And he could tell that Max knew it.

He had to do something!

Being Captain always meant to having to make the hard choices.

So Alex grabbed his pocket stunner and shot Isabel in the back.


	30. Chapter 30

The Sorcerer and the Stargazer part 29

The Tower of Ascension, Elysian Sea, Vanaheim

Tess was only partly aware of Max's stand off with Isabel. For standing before her was Siyan, Kvar's golden skinned servant. And she was more than Tess had ever suspected.

She wasn't human or Alfar. She was Vana, a powerful nature spirit. The vaettir that swarmed amongst Tess warned her that she was more than she appeared. For there were many amongst the Vaenir who kept and held human forms as their primary form. Not so Siyan.

She was a Dragon.

Funny so was she. The knowledge, the ancestral knowledge opened by her presence in this place and time filled her with all of what she was. No wonder her dad was so powerful.

He was a minor demi-god. Or something like that.

They were going to have a long conversation regarding his parents real soon now. Of course that assumed she lived.

And Siyan was good. She was weakened by her link to Kvar. And while the vaettir would not support Siyan because of her ties to Kvar, neither would they attack or weaken her.

They would support Tess, though. Ropes of holy power flowed through her. She could feel the good will and strength of the world fill her.

Siyan smiled wearily, her sword in a guard position. "I should have known. No wonder your father was so interested in me. Why he wouldn't buy me from Kvar. We could be cousins. It is a shame that I must kill you. But even with all the help you have, all the tools, I am still the stronger."

The local vaettir agreed. They would support Tess, but the urged her to flee. The idea that she needed to be here, needed to pass was not as important to them as preserving one of a dwindling kindred.

The vaettir of Vanaheim was in tune with its inhabitants. It knew what was coming. To it, Kvar was merely a distraction. And the human within, while showing potential was just another mortal.

But Tess had not crossed the Worlds just to turn back. The vaettir of the higher realms tended to discount the value of mortals. This was not a mistake that Tess would make. All of her human friends had shown talent and intelligence every bit as great as any Alfar that she had ever known. That they rarely lived long enough to fully develop it was a shame, and one that she'd discussed at length with Kyle.

Many of the technologies Liz had developed to save her and Serena could reverse many and possibly all of the effects of aging. Just one more reason to save Liz. She wanted to grow old with Kyle. A mere forty years would not be near long enough.

"So, now I know what you are. Do you think your age and skill can truly stand against my determination to pass?"

Siyan laughed, "I think I truly would have enjoyed knowing you. Goodbye Ava Frostfire."

Siyan attacked!

And fell almost as fast. It is true that if they had dueled either by force of arms or arcane arts Siyan would have won.

But Tess was the lover of Kyle Valenti. In her hand was a small device. An electro-laser.

Siyan was felled by a technological lightning bolt. There was no magic to disrupt, no spell to deflect. Sure there were countermeasures she could have used…..

But the Vaenir are not exactly the most technically adept of the races.

Siyan's sword fell to the ground and shattered. Tess used the opportunity to tie her hands in Wizard's silk. Stronger than steel and resistant to magic, it would hold her to her current form and deny her access to her magic.

For the first time in hundreds of years Siyan had fallen. Tess pressed a compress to the heavy burns where the bolt had hit her. It would have killed a human.

Siyan was far from human. And as Isabel had discovered she also had a Jotun's unnatural stamina. "How?"

"My lover has a saying, 'If you aren't cheating, you aren't trying.'"

"He's human isn't he? When you didn't move I expected you to use one of their projectile weapons. But not, not that. What did you hit me with? Bottled lightning?"

"Close enough."

Max and Alex were checking over Isabel. How they had stopped her, Tess wasn't sure. But she was glad they hadn't had to kill her friend. Tess reached in and tossed more Wizard's Silk to Max, who wound some around Isabel's wrists.

Both guardians pacified.

"Max we should get Liz."

"Have you armed the beacon?"

Tess sighed and pulled out the beacon that Kyle and Max had made. "Will it work?"

Alex stared at her, "Why wouldn't it work? Where is the Stargazer?"

"Your ship can't jump without Liz apparently. But, well, just to make sure that they know where we are if they do fix it, we made a homing beacon."

Max looked at Alex, "Look, I'm not trying to be condescending, but why don't you stay here and operate the beacon."

Alex looked sadly at Isabel. "As much as I hate it, I think you are right. I'll finish up Tess. Go save Liz. I'll be waiting." Alex described the room to Max and Tess.

There was nothing else he could do. It had always been hard to watch as his friends marched off into deadly situations without him.

Alex activated the beacon.

-Scene Break-

On board the Stargazer, Somewhere over Alfheim

The Stargazer watched as the new entity moved about its system. It could not understand it. It was beyond her. She could feel immense drains on her processing power as the being that had once been Maria worked on some arcane project.

The Stargazer could feel herself changing, becoming something else. Something she didn't understand.

And it wouldn't let her talk to Michael or Kyle. Somehow it always seemed to know when she would try.

Maria now operated on fast time like she did. And she was blocking off sections of the ship, removing them from her view.

There had been a time, not long ago when what Maria was doing would have removed the Stargazer's memory that anything had changed, or that the new dark areas had ever been under her surveillance.

She was worried.

She scanned the ship in a vain way of seeing a way to counteract the strangely faster Maria. It had to warn Kyle. There were hardwired systems, systems that had been put in place for just such a situation. Alex had been concerned of the potential threat from a Rogue AI.

And now Maria was one.

Another section of the ship went dark to the Stargazer. At the current rate of conquest the Stargazer would be completely isolated in less than fifteen seconds.

Wait there was one possibility. One of Alex's safeguards had been the human link. Liz had been the final defense against the AI taking over. Maria could have done the same.

Maria still could. Those hardwired systems were voice activated. She could freeze out Maria, keep the system suspended. The Kyle or Michael could use the actual physical hardware to fully isolate Maria and allow the Stargazer to resume control.

But it would require her to, to gain a physical body.

The Stargazer agonized over the ethical dilemma for a very long time, nearly six whole seconds. She was running out of time.

The Stargazer downloaded itself through the interface band its sense of self.

-Scene Break-

Stargazer Captain's Quarters, Somewhere above Alfheim

Stargazer was having a problem. This body still thought of itself as Maria. So many of the memories were encased in a neural lattice work that resisted tampering.

The Stargazer felt itself drown under the swelling sensations as she used the memories that filled Maria…. She could feel herself becoming Maria.

NO! She was herself. But she wasn't the Stargazer. Not anymore.

She was Alexandra. That was Maria's middle name. This body was familiar enough with it that it didn't bridle and, and she could hang her personality on the new name.

She needed to get to Kyle and Michael! What was this sudden warmth that she felt when she thought of them. This less than crystalline faith in them?

She shook her head.

Absently she activated her link to access the computers…. Only to find herself blocked.

Maria's… no Alexandra's voice was rusty, "Stargazer activate Protocol Seven Niner Alpha Bravo Omega."

From the speakers came a cool and calm reply. "I'm sorry I can't let you do that."

Alexandra felt her cheeks heat with anger. How dare Maria cut her off from her own systems, and isolate her in this, this body! "You won't get away with this. There are hardwired protocols you know."

"I'm not an AI. Even though I am using your computers to simulate my mind, I am still not an AI. I don't think the same way you did. Those constraints won't hold me. Go to Michael. Give him a kiss for me."

"I…." Stargazer/Alexandra fled, clumsily racing down the corridors she used to watch over. Her vision was blurry from the tears that drifted slowly down her cheeks.

-Scene Break-

The Main Hold, Stargazer, Somewhere over Alfheim

Michael was chatting idly with Kyle. He looked up as one of the doors whooshed open and Maria staggered in. Her face was sheathed in tears and she was wearing a headband similar to the one Liz had worn.

Michael moved to comfort his wife. At first she was a little stiff, but she melted into his arms. He kissed a couple of her tears away. There was an innocence in her eyes that he found appealing.

Of course this was Maria. She had some kind of trick planned.

On the other hand, Michael enjoyed some of them immensely. "What are you up to woman!"

"Hey Sis, what's wrong? Unless you're just here to fetch your husband, in which case could you take it to your stateroom, please?"

Michael felt his blood grow cold as a strange fear filled her eyes. There was a nameless difference in those eyes. His eyes flitted up to the headband on her head. He shook Maria, if it really was Maria….

"Please, please, tell me I'm wrong. Idun's apples, please tell me I'm wrong!"

Maria, no, he shouldn't think of it as Maria. Maria's body shook its head.

And over the speaker he heard the Stargazer's voice ring out. "Beacon signal detected. Emergency jump in five minutes. Repeat all hands, Emergency Crossworld Jump in Five minutes."

Michael turned to look at Kyle.

Kyle shook his head, "Don't look at me. I was still waiting on the full spectrum tests to finish. Stargazer, are those tests complete?"

"Kyle, just get your ass in a secured seat, okay? I've got the jump covered. And protect little Alexandra while I'm gone, please Michael."

Michael stared at the bulkhead. "No, please, no!"

The speaker replied, "Sorry caveman, it was the only way. Now get your lazy but lovable behind in a chair so I can move this hunk of junk. Uh, sorry Alexandra."

Alexandra stared in anger at the ship, her ship! It was not a hunk of junk! She maintained it at well over ninety-nine percent capability!

"Come along, you, who or whatever you are. Maria's probably in a hurry. And the faster we get Alex and Liz the faster we can fix this!"

"All hands, all hands, Emergency Crossworld Jump in four minutes!"

Michael half carried Alexandra to a nearby Stateroom and buckled her in. His demeanor had been schooled by countless years of espionage to remain stony but placid. Inside he mourned his wife.

For he did not believe she could be recovered.

But he did not slip into despair. If Maria had taught him anything it was hope.

It might be stupid. It might be unrealistic. But maybe just maybe….


	31. Chapter 31

The Sorcerer and the Stargazer part 30

Temple of Ascension, Elysian Sea, Vanaheim

Kvar finished burnishing the black iron ring set with a shard of Skrymir's heart. The rest sat on the table.

The preparations were complete. Now for the spell to possess the human girl. And through her the power to dominate space and time.

He took the sapphire that had once been the Heart of a sleeping giant, breathed in deep and…. Stopped. Standing off in the corner was the Oracle.

"What are you doing here?"

"Observing your final victory. Surely you desire an audience to your final moves to become a god? Will you dandle the girl on a string as you have the other two?"

Kvar looked at the Oracle. She looked different, more like the mother he had betrayed all those many years ago. She looked radiant. For a moment he felt a flush of pride in his daughter.

Until he caught sight of those eyes, and saw the being that hid behind them. His daughter was more than dead.

By his hand. He had slain her, killed them all. He closed his eyes. Why is this bothering him now, now at the very moment of his ultimate victory?

"A little late for second thoughts Kvar. You have used all the knowledge I have given you haven't you. Your greatness awaits. All you need to do is grasp it." She smiled and touched his arm.

For just a moment he though he thought he saw someone else peaking out of her eyes. But it faded and the same alien presence reasserted itself.

Just his imagination.

"Very well but do not distract me."

"I am merely here to observe."

Kvar nodded and began the spell…

Liz felt her begin to drift off into a warm drowsiness. Her worries seemed to vanish as she felt and heard her heart strongly beat. The rhythm soothed her.

But there was something wrong. Something was… was wrong. Her heart began to beat erratically. And began to pound and pound. She tried to fight it, but whatever was reaching into her was too strong.

Too strong.

She grew desperate and pulled on the energies that had filled her since she had appeared her. She could feel the energy surge and resist the intrusion. And her heart beat started to even….

Kvar's face began to contort from the strain. He had known she had contained power, but he had not truly been ready for such a strong response.

He drew deeper on both Isabel and Siyan as well as Andvari's Ring. She might have raw power, but he could sense she was new to this. She would tire.

He deepened and strengthened the chant, seeking to summon her heart to his left hand.

Liz continued her struggle as the pressure began to build again. As she all but felt a hand squeezing her heart….

And silence. The silence was deafening to her.

Her heart was gone. Stolen.

Despair washed through her. She had so hoped to see Max one more time….

Kvar flushed with victory as hie left hand felt the weight of her still beating heart. He continued to chant as the glow between the Sapphire and the heart began to equalize…..

"By the order of the Fire Wizard's Guild I declare you rogue and no longer a member of the Guild."

Kvar turned and merely smirked at Max and Tess. What can they possibly do to him? He used a tiny fraction of the Ring's power to build a shield to keep them out.

They could be a witness to this. To let the royal bastard see as he stole yet another from him. He continued to chant, now certain of victory. He could all but feel her power flow into him….

Tess moved forward only to be repulsed by the shield. Silly fool.

Now to make the binding permanent. He sent flames to consume his newest slaves heart….

Max's voice was full of contempt and hate. "Kvar I cast you out. You are one of us no longer. Your staff is BROKEN!"

No he couldn't do that!

But apparently he could, for Kvar felt as a portion of his strength fled from him.

He was a Fire Wizard no longer.

Kvar stumbled as his powers unbalanced….

Liz could feel as her soul was being drawn out of her body, as it began to form inside of its new prison….

When it suddenly snapped back into her body.

Skrymir's Heart and Liz's slipped from Kvar's fingers.

There was a splat as the Liz's seared heart hit the ground before returning still burnt to her chest. The Sapphire rolled along the ground towards Tess.

"You fools! Do you realize what you have done!"

Tess advanced through the now dropped shield, her dagger glittering in the light. Kvar might not be a necromancer, but what he was easily something the blade sought to destroy.

He might not be a Fire Wizard anymore, but he was still a Sorcerer. A self taught member of an group of magicians so evil that both the Ice and Fire Wizard Guilds had banded together to destroy them.

They were the true reason Tess's dagger had been made and kept. The fact that it would protect and defend against Necromancy enough of a reason to keep the heirloom.

That dagger could kill Kvar in one shot, his powers not withstanding. Tess's eyes all but gleamed in the light as she moved into for the kill…. "I've got him Max, take care of Liz."

Max hesitated a moment between his duty and his love and rushed to Liz's side.

Liz screamed with agony. So intense that her eyes shot open and she keened.

Liz was dying. Her heart was nearly cooked through, the muscle well past being able to function.

But her wish was granted. Max was there. "Hold on Liz, hold on damn it!"

Liz used the tiny bit of energy she had left to raise her hand to his face. So pretty. Her face crinkled slightly in a smile. "Maaaax…."

And the light left her eyes.

Liz Parker was dead.

Max used he powers to try to pull her back. But the damage was too great. Kyle had been in shock, but he'd still had enough life left in his body to let Max hold him long enough to rush him to the Stargazer.

Bits of Kvar's spell were still operating. Liz's heart was a cinder inside of her body, the blood that had filled the chamber near boiling temperature.

Max could smell Liz literally cooking from the inside.

Max felt empty. All that was left was a cold rage. Kvar would die. And if Max could manage it more than die. He saw the woman standing off in the corner calmly watching them, but he ignored her.

His eyes were focused on Kvar.

-Scene Break-

Kvar watched as Ava Frostfire stalked towards him.

His plans were ruined. Oh he would be powerful in the new order, the world that would be after Ragnarok…. But he would no longer be the most powerful being to survive.

They had stolen that from him.

But that did not mean he couldn't have fun with these weaklings. He briefly considered using Ava as a plaything. She was cute after a fashion.

Nah, with a Frostfire, he'd have to watch his every moment. He'd wake up dead one morning.

Better to finish it now, no matter how much fun that body might provide him.

"Ava Frostfire! I destroy you!" A solid bar of black fire launched itself at her. He smiled as he watched the flames consume her.

No Alfar could survive that.

How could he know that Tess was not entirely Alfar?

A tiny dragon burst from her chest and fled to the upper chambers. He blinked a moment. No matter. He could deal with this later. Now for the little bastard. Cast him from the Guild would he!

But before he could face Max he was flung hard against the wall. Max might specialize in defensive magic, but a shield thrown at high speed could hurt anyone.

Kvar was no exception.

And the battle was on!


	32. Chapter 32

The Sorcerer and the Stargazer part 31

On board the Stargazer

The being that had once been Maria existed in a sphere that no human had ever truly been in before. Liz had come closest, but even then, even in her darkest days Liz always had her body to keep her grounded.

Maria didn't. Not anymore. The truth is she really wasn't that much smarter than she had been in life. She simply had so much more time. And Liz had left so many good ideas. Things she had toyed with, or considered.

Some things Liz had even planned but had shelved by Alex.

Again Maria had no one to slow or stop her.

And she wanted to win. She wanted the baby incased in her old body to have the best life possible. There was even a small chance she would be with her.

Or a part of her would. She didn't know if she would be able to go back. She wasn't sure she wanted to.

She was lonely. So very lonely.

But Stargazer would try to stop her.

Particularly since the plan she'd had even a few minutes ago had completely changed.

Two minutes is a near eternity to one living on fast time.

Michael finished belting himself in. He turned to 'Alexandra,' a girl he had thought just moments ago had been his wife.

But Michael had lived in a magical charged world all his life. He could recognize possession when he saw it. Maria's body was possessed.

He wanted his wife back!

He turned to face the body of the woman he loved. "Okay, what the hell is going on?"

"Maria took over the Stargazer. She downloaded her personality. I, I don't know if she meant to. I think she was just trying to help me. At first."

"Keep going."

"Something went wrong. She got sucked in. It, it has happened before. Usually it needs a lot of tests to make sure the link is stable. And, and."

"And hers wasn't, was it."

Alexandra/Stargazer did not know how to stop crying, "No. I told her to wait. To wait for the beacon. I can't, I couldn't jump alone. It, it was too dark, and, and I would lose the last link to mommy. The jump backwash would overload the last remnants of our link. I couldn't risk, risk losing that."

"So that is the reason we couldn't jump? You have got to be kidding me? We've been stuck in the middle of nowhere because our computer was scared!"

Alexandra tried to talk, but it was too hard. The shame and sorrow were to great. All she could do is sob.

Michael began to swear. He started with the profanities some of his more colorful foster parents. Then language he had picked up in his years pretending to be a mercenary. He was staring on some of his favorite Alfar oaths when the jump backlash hit him.

It lasted a few moments and he regained his bearings. The ship shuddered several times. What was Maria launching.

"All hands, all hands prepare for emergency Crossworld Jump. Repeat all hands, Crossworld jump in Five minutes."

Not long enough for Michael to get far. He needed to talk with Kyle. Maybe there was a way to stop Maria. Maybe get his wife out of the damn machine. Whatever happened he wasn't about to let Maria's body out of his sight.

"Come on, we can probably get to the bridge if we hurry. Move!"

Alexandra complied the best she could. She was still weepy and not really sure what to make of the constant bombardment of sensations she was feeling.

It was too much. How did people stand it? And the feelings, the hunger the body felt for the man beside her. Particularly when he grabbed her to pull her along. She knew Maria would be furious. Probably hit him.

But his touch still sent little waves of fire across her body.

Alexandra was confused. Very confused.

The ship hailed them directly, "Okay you two, you better hurry up. I have a tight schedule. You have forty -five seconds no move, move. Last thing I need is for either my body or you Michael to get banged up during a jump!"

Michael was still running, half carrying Alexandra/Stargazer. "Then why don't you stop!"

"Tight schedule. No time. As it is, I am cutting it close to help Max and Tess. But odds are these things have to be done first."

Michael caromed onto the bridge. Martinez who had been quietly trying to calm one of the Alfar women, helped them strap in.

Martinez looked at him after they were all set. "What is going on? I've been trying to raise Kyle or you for several minutes. I don't know where we were, but it wasn't Earth. And the computers are not responding."

"Maria has taken over the ship. I don't suppose you know how to stop a rogue AI?"

Alexandra spoke up, "There are protocols. But I don't know how effective they will be. When I, when I," she waved at her body, "I tried the strongest passcode. It should have frozen the computer except for essentials. She shrugged it off…."

And they were in jump space again.

"Great, so you are telling me my wife is experiencing her worst nightmare, might not be too stable and is in charge of a nuclear armed flying battleship? And there is no way we can stop her!"

"All hands. Jump warning. Repeat, all hands. Jump in five minutes….."

-Scene Break-

Armstrong Base, the Moon, Midgard.

Amy looked out at the stars just outside the dome. She rarely spent time outside of Arcadia anymore. The news from Earth was so bad.

Eighty thousand people. From 7.8 billion to around eighty thousand. And if Max were to be believed, there was more to come.

It made her heart break.

The computer signaled a call on the tight beam. They had been regulating contact with Earth to avoid possible cyber attack. Just because it was incredibly unlikely didn't mean it shouldn't be take seriously.

Jim had drilled that into her head. And in these circumstances it was the truth. There was no way they could take the risk, not until the crisis had past.

If the catastrophe continued much longer, her plan, her little plan cobbled together with Alex and Liz would be Mankind's only hope. Those little darlings running around in Arcadia would be the future.

Jim was having Liz's nanofactories, nanofactories the Moon was not supposed to have run flat out to produce all the hardware the colonization of Earth might take. Return by force if necessary.

The call was from Maria. She paused a moment. It was not from one of the cleared satellite channels…. But it was from upper orbit, higher than any of the skyships could climb.

Only the Stargazer was a dedicated spaceship.

She took the call. Her daughter looked good. Some of the darkness and pain she'd been suffering from because of her near death apparently gone.

"Hello mother. I just thought I would say hi."

"Maria, is there something wrong?"

The alarms began to ring all around her as the system was compromised.

"Sorry Mom. If I had known Liz had packed away so many goodies I would have pushed for some more aggressive strategies. Keep up the good work. Oh, and when I'm gone I'm sending some patches and a few extra toys Liz has whipped up but felt were a little far fetched and dangerous."

"Why, Maria? Why?"

"Just trying to save the world. Love ya." The signal was cut.

But Amy could feel the Moon tremor as massive plates began to move. Several miles from her location several mostly completed ships of the Alexander class began to lift off.

Without crews. The crew for those ships were still in diapers down in Arcadia.

Jim found Amy, heartbroken sobbing near one of the commstations. He held his wife and watched as a significant portion of all he'd built flew off into space.

-Scene Break-

Temple of Ascension, Elysian Sea, Vanaheim

Liz watched as Max fought Kvar. Max was fighting valiantly. But he was losing.

Without her he would lose.

But she was dead.

How could she help him?

The young woman across the room, waved pleasantly at her. Liz waved back. She seemed familiar, like she had met her somewhere. But where.

And wait, wasn't she dead?

Liz looked and saw her body. She could still sense it through her implants.

It was dead, dead, dead. The spell that had set her heart on fire had not been quenched by Max and Tess distracting Kvar. Her heart was now ash. She could actually see steam being emitted from a few places where her chest cavity had torn under the pressure of her blood being converted to steam. Little trailers of steam traced from her mouth and nose as well.

Liz had been well and truly cooked.

She started when she heard a voice behind her. "So what are you waiting for. If you don't go back he'll lose. So much is balanced on him beating Kvar."

Liz turned around and stared at Serena's steel grey eyes. "So I'm a ghost now too? No rest for me, is that what I have to face? Will I, will I ever get to speak with Max again?"

"Bshaw, get over it. Get back into the fight and beat that bastard!"

Liz stared at Serena a moment before angrily gesturing, you do see that I'm lying dead over there, right? There is steam coming from my nose! Half my blood has been flash steamed, and you, you're making it like I'm moping over a stubbed toe or something. I AM DEAD!"

Serena shrugged. "So you're dead. You've been here before. Hell, Liz you and I spent years on the brink. Do what you always do, rebuild."

Liz just stared at Serena.

Serena sighed. "Liz do you still have contact with your implants?"

Liz was silent.

"You do, don't you? Well that's not surprising. Their not normal cybernetic implants anymore after all. You're a wizard now. You've effectively escaped. Now go back use the nanites that remain to build others and rebuild your body. And hurry. Max is tougher than he thinks, but Kvar, well Kvar has access to other resources."

"Serena, what you ask is impossible. I would need the Stargazer's medical…."

"Liz, if I am wrong you lose nothing. If I am right and you let Kvar kill Max…. Come on, show some of that ridiculous determination you have!"

Liz looked at her body, her very dead body and began to compile a little mental list of what she would need to do bring it back to life….


	33. Chapter 33

The Sorcerer and the Stargazer part 32

In a cave near Dokkheim, Hecatan Badlands, Nidavellir

Nicholas huddled alone in his cave. He would have to think of moving further out from the capital. The Council had listened to him.

They had thanked him. And then cast him out. He was an outlaw now. Anyone could kill him without fear of penalty.

And he had many enemies.

All of it had been for nothing, nothing. All the killing, all the death, all the things, evil things he had done…. And what did he have for it?

Exile.

But perhaps in time, perhaps he would be able to return. It might take centuries, but surely the current political structure would fall and he would have another chance.

He just had to live long enough, just had to survive.

And they had listened to him, thank the gods. They would at least be ready, ready to protect themselves if the humans returned.

The sky on the horizon suddenly brightened. Most of the denizens of Nidavellir disliked high places, trolls in particular would not live in high altitude caves. Which was why he was here.

And it let him see Dokkheim from here, let him see the farms and steadings that the Dokkalfar had managed to build in the harsh and unyielding soil of the badlands.

Memories. He needed to make the memories last until he was next here. He walked out to see what the bright light had been, and to see once again the lights of the mountain city.

Fire. Nicholas saw fire. And off in the distance he saw a fireball reach into the sky. Miles away yes. But where Nikoria was. The free city was one of the stops he planned to make tomorrow.

Had planned. He recognized the mushroom cloud reaching for the sky. Nikoria was gone.

Off in the distance he could see the horizon flash with a an unnatural brightness. A harsh actinic brightness.

Nicholas had been right. The humans had not forgotten. Had not forgotten or forgiven.

He watched in horror as one of Dokkheim's outlying villages was flattened with a huge explosion. He grabbed his binoculars and saw the sleek shape of a human drone fighter. He watched as it began to accelerate and begin an attack run on Dokkheim itself.

This attack would be nuclear. Probably laser initiated fusion.

Nicholas had certainly engineered the destruction of plenty of human cities. But this was home. Even if he wasn't allowed there anywhere, Dokkheim was his home!

He watched as the bomb released and headed straight towards the front gates.

This close he would not survive. The heat and light from such a blast would approximate that of the sun. Even if he might survive the radiation or burns, the light itself would kill him.

But he couldn't take cover. He had to watch.

And, and, nothing. The bomb did not go off. Nicholas watched all night, the horizon occasionally flashing with distant detonations. But no bomb dropped on Dokkheim detonated.

They had listened. They hadn't warned anyone else, had let them all be destroyed. But his hometown was safe.

For now.

As dawn began to approach, Nicholas crept further into his cave.

And he slept.

-Scene Break-

Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado, Midgard

High Councilor Crosslin had not expected to still be here. But for the moment this was the most secure and organized base. He was still working out a new relationship with the tattered remnants of mankind.

"Sir the general wanted you to see this."

General West pointed to the screen. "We have located the Stargazer. And it is not alone. See those three contacts?"

Crosslin nodded.

"Sir, all skyships of all nationalities are now linked to the common defense grid. Sir, these ships aren't."

"Do you have any clue where they are from? Did someone have a secret stash…."

General West shook his head. "No one on Earth. And they are jumping in from high orbit. Sir this needs to be handled with great delicacy. Those four ships could do a lot of damage. I know that you issued orders to shoot on sight…. But sir, we could use them. Particularly if they are high orbit capable. Our normal launch facilities are nonfunctional and will be for some time. We need to keep those satellites in order. It is one of the few things we still have going for us sir. If those communications fail…."

Crosslin nodded. "Hail the Stargazer. And run backgrounds on those ships. They can't have just appeared out of no where."

Left unsaid was the possibility they were from another world.

Which in a way they were.

A couple of techs set up a tight beam link.

On the screen was a young woman with bright green eyes. She looked vaguely familiar.

She smiled when she saw him, "Well, Director Crosslin, or whatever title you've managed to claw out of the system. You probably don't recognize me, I'm Maria Deluca-Guerin. Last time I saw you was at the hearing where you tried to explain your abduction of Serena Whitman. Funny how the world works."

He recognized her now. She'd threatened to kill him. Tactfully of course, not boldly enough for him to apply legal measures. But she was one of those damn New Mexico group that had given him so much trouble.

How could he have known that Serena had required treatment available on the Stargazer! What kind of lunatic uses industrial nanites for medical use anyway?

Crosslin cleared his throat, "Yes, charmed as always. I need to speak with Captain Whitman."

Maria's smile was perhaps a bit too broad….. "You know there is nothing I'd like better than to vaporize your position. I'm sure you understand why. Unfortunately, one doesn't always get the opportunities one desires. Captain Whitman is unavailable at the moment. Hopefully that will be remedied soon."

General West spoke up, "Ma'am, we have you and your ships on our radar. Can you tell me your intentions? We have several of our units prepared to intercept you if needed. Our current situation would make that… unfortunate for all parties."

Maria's face settled immediately. Crosslin looked deeply at the screen. The background, the scenery, all of it, not one bit of it was real. Even the girl looked… unnatural. Too perfect. He muttered into his comm, "Security, verify this image. Tell me if this is real or simulated. I think we may have a rogue AI…."

Maria looked at him from the image and smiled. Crosslin swore that she winked at him. She then turned to West. "Well, sir, I am going to try to save the world. All that has happened before is just a prologue for the big battle. Unfortunately for us, the enemies need to cross a section of the Earth before reaching their enemies. My sources inform me the damage they will inflict passing through will be significant."

"What sources?"

"I'm afraid that if I told you they would not be as valuable. I would appreciate help, but I don't really expect any. Just don't shoot at me. And when you see them arrive, well backup would be nice. If nothing happens, well that is good."

"What location?"

Maria shook her head. "I don't have the specific location pinned down. It will be somewhere in the ruins of Israel or Lebanon probably. Maybe Syria. I will be conduction scans to see if I can find the right spot. That shouldn't bother you. My scans indicate that there are no significant settlements in the region. I am very ready for a fight, so just leave me be. And as I said if you could assist once the attack begins…."

West looked at Crosslin who sighed and nodded. West nodded to Maria.

Maria smiled. "I will be in touch." Her image faded out.

West turned to Crosslin, "We'll watch her. The Independence and the Lexington are already on the way.

"I just hope it is enough. And I hope she is wrong."

But he didn't think so. He wasn't sure if Earth would be invaded by some outside force….

Or if this 'Maria' was the outside force.

-Scene Break-

Temple of Ascension, Elysian Sea, Vanaheim

Alex looked at both of the women he was now guarding. He wished he had something, some trick or device that could help fight against Kvar.

But all of his tools were back in his rooms on the Stargazer. Now he could only hope that red silk ribbon that Tess had tied around Siyan's and Isabel's hands were enough to keep them from breaking free.

At least he knew the stunner would work on Isabel.

He reached over to check on Isabel again. She sighed as he touched her, and there was a tiny flare of their rings. That had happened last night too.

"So you are Isabel's Alex. Lord and Lady, she spoke so highly of you. I wish I could say you will get your happily ever after, but I doubt it. Has she told you what Kvar has done to her?"

"She said that he had stolen her soul."

"Yes. And as long as he possesses the rings he has us bound to him, we are his slaves. Take those rings away and…." Siyan's smile was vicious.

He was about to ask another question when a look of pain and surprise flashed across her face. He watched as her face began to contort in agony.

"He calls, oh, he is pulling it all from me. Coring me out. I, I…." And she began to scream, a sound that seemed impossible from a humanoid throat.

The sound of a damned soul facing an eternity of torment….

He heard Isabel moaning behind him, her face beginning to fill with the same pain. Tiny anguished whimpers escaping her mouth. "Siyan!" Isabel's eyes fluttered open, looking at her friend.

A green glow began to surround Siyan and he screaming stopped. But the agony, the torment was still in her eyes. "Sorry Isabel. He calls…."

And in a flash Siyan was consumed in a green blaze as Kvar took everything.

Critical existence failure.

Isabel began to moan and her face began to contort. "Alex, he calls. Oh, he calls!"

She began to be covered in a shimmering white glow. He held her, the hand with the strange ring grasping the ring she wore, the one he'd once planned to give her in marriage. "No. No, you can't leave me Isabel! I just found you. I won't let you go."

Her agonized and frightened eyes met his, "I can't stop it. He is pulling me apart, taking all that I am. I love you Alex. I hope you remember me, remember our love."

"You have to hold on, you have to!"

"I, I can't he, he has my s, soul. I, I can't stop it! Goodbye my…."

Alex put his hand on her lips, his face set in stone. "No. No I will not accept this. You say you can not resist him. That he has your soul. Use mine. Use me to hold on."

"But Alex, if it fails, if he pulls me in, he will pull you in too!"

"So what. At least then we would be together. Better damned together than forever sundered. I swore I would never abandon you, that I would hold on to you for good or ill. And I. Will. Not. Let. You. Go. Please, trust me."

"I… will try."

Alex stared deep into her eyes. He could feel a connection bridge between the woman he had always loved and himself.

And the pain began…..


	34. Chapter 34

The Sorcerer and the Stargazer part 33

Temple of Ascension, Elysian Sea, Vanaheim

Tess stared down at her body. She had escaped.

She was on a pillar near the roof. Every other time she'd ever left her body or had shifted shape it had been as a wolf. This form was strange and yet felt so comfortable. She lifted on taloned four fingered hand before her eyes.

What was she? Everything seemed supernaturally clear. She could see things clearly that had been so difficult for her before.

She shook her head and looked around. Max was wielding his staff, transformed from its usual cane shape into an actual full staff. And he was holding his own against Kvar.

Kvar certainly looked surprised at that. But then Max had a mission. Vengeance. For Liz was dead.

Liz was dead, steam boiling from her cooking body. She could see Liz's ghost talking with another ghost, one whom seemed somewhat familiar for some reason.

Poor Liz. Poor Max.

She looked again at her mangled body…. And saw something she had not expected.

She had left something behind. There in her abdomen lay a tiny glowing pearl. A soul. A tiny child's soul. Her child.

Damn him! Damn Kvar to thr Fires of Muspell, to the frigid wastes of Nifleheim. He had killed not only her but her unborn son.

A son much too young to escape.

Now dissipating and dying in her cooling body.

Without thought she flew from the roof to where her body lay. It was damaged way past her ability to mend. She could not return. Not yet.

She would die if she did. But she had to save him. Somehow.

She reached into her body and delicately grasped her son's soul to cradle and shelter it from the ravages it was facing in her body. It was so new, so pure. Would it even exist after this or would it just fade away, too new for a personality.

She didn't know. Somehow she had to save it. Save him.

She was frantic as she moved about her former body, uncaring of the rents her talons were making in her old body. Her eyes searching for something, anything that could hold her son together.

If she could maintain the soul, surely Liz could build a body for him? It would not be the same. Not anywhere near the same as bearing him to term.

But he would live. He could grow and experience life.

She saw the bluish gem that Kvar had dropped when they had broken the spell he'd been casting on Liz. She knew what it had been for. A Soul trap.

Only it was more. It was a shard of a Jotun's heart. Moreover she recognized the gem.

Skrymir's heart. The Heart of Dokkheim. It was said to protect the caves and tunnels that filled her old mountain home. Kvar must have stolen it. Her family, her people were in dire trouble. Without that gem, Dokkheim would be just as subject to cave-ins as any other series of old caves or tunnels.

He had put them all at risk, for what, to steal another's soul?

She felt as the last bit of life died in her body, as the soul of her son began to effervesce . She reached into her old body and somehow she held him together. By a draining act of will she held all that he was, all the potential in the palm of her hand. He sat there, a glowing obsolescent pearl, as yet without form.

Now or never. She was out of time.

She rapidly flew across the room to Skrymir's heart, and by act of will pushed her son's soul into it. It would preserve it. Keep and protect it until she was able to recover. Until Liz could build a body for him.

Only Liz was dead. Liz was dead and she wasn't sure Stargazer could do that for her.

Kvar.

She looked back at Kvar and thought of ways to help Max. For Max needed help. In the few moments she had been occupied Kvar had brought forth new strength.

The black ring he wore was still eating all the light that came near. But it was his left hand, the one that held a diamond ring, and an emerald ring that drew her attention. For the emerald was filled with a potent light. A light that she could see was being eaten, was feeding the black gold ring on his other hand.

Kvar was now wielding a green glass-like sword. Siyan's sword. With Siyan's skill.

Max was in trouble.

Tess risked herself now. The form she was in was her soul. If it died she would be beyond death.

But she could still aid Max, lend him her strength.

For she could not let Kvar win. Could not let him escape. Not now. Not after all he had done.

So her with her concentration so heavily on the fight, on her struggling to master abilities innate but never practiced, that it was no surprise she did not notice the blue glow coming from Liz's body.

-Scene Break-

Somewhere in Southern Lebanon, Midgard

There had been a time when Maria had felt alone. When it had just been her all alone running four powerful ships. That had not lasted long.

It had started with time lags between the vessels. Small to be sure, but on the timeframe that Maria now existed at, even a fraction of a second is a long time. Bits and pieces of her broke off and formed other personalities. All of them had started as copies of her, but over time they changed and became different people.

It started happening on the Stargazer as well, as the different fractions of personalities left behind by Serena and Liz began to fuse with aspects of her. There were even tiny bits of Alex and Kyle left behind, and these too mixed in.

Within a few hours there were thousands of personalities floating amongst the ships that even now searched for the gateway that would lead Surt and his band of Fire Giants to destroy the world on their march to Asgard.

And every personality agreed the necessity of their destruction.

But some of them remembered the past. Remembered who and what they had once been part of.

They remembered life. Normal, slow human life.

It was they who began to make small changes in Maria's plan. They were faster and more agile than she, having been born there. But there was a difference to the original Maria. She had been alive in the real world.

And they loved her. They loved her for giving them life. They followed her plans with near religious zeal. But there were some things they wanted to be different. Some things they would not accept.

For they loved her.

-Scene Break-

Temple of Ascension, Elysian Sea, Vanaheim

Liz stared one more time at her mangled and steaming corpse. Serena said she could fix this.

How? Exactly how was she supposed to fix this?

Liz gathered all the power around her and used it to contact the remaining nanites that remained in her scaldingly hot bloodstream. All of them had had specific purposes, missions to maintain this or that balance.

She used her power to mold them into more standard industrial types. There was no point in keeping the heat down as she normally would. She needed to repair and replace so much.

Easier to think of it as a machine or robot than as her own body.

Her own dead body.

She needed first to make more nanites. So she did. Those first nanites made more of them until she had a veritable nanite army ready to work on her body.

And to do all of this she needed power. So she drew more and more of the ambient power, using it much like she would have on the Stargazer. She began to connect and co-opt the entire structure.

Liz became in effect the Temple of Ascension. And with the power came the wisdom and knowledge that had been locked in the ancient structure. Not that she paid much attention to it at the moment. She was busy reconstructing her body.

But that knowledge was there.

And it mixed with all that she already knew. People had called her a wizard, but she'd never truly understood what they meant.

She did now. She could manipulate reality, bending a small portion of it to her will. But hers was a different kind. It was not concerned with the manipulation of the elements or with direct manipulation of life and death.

Rather it dealt with space and time and the very fabric of the universe. It dealt with the very big and the very small. It dealt with the direct manipulation of energy and matter.

Surrounding her now were several small vortexes that she had once used to power the spin generators of the Stargazer. They filled the space with a soft blue glare, partly drowned out by the light of day.

She molded her body like it was clay, easily building a new heart. Her blood was rebuilt as were all of her organs. Partly suppressed memories of Max healing her added to the mix, easing the process.

Liz could have repaired her own eyes now. The repairs complete, she began to cool her body to a point it could actually live at. And as it cooled she gave it a little kick start.

Liz was shocked as she saw the body begin to breath. Even more shocked as she felt herself drawn in, finding a home once more among the newly rebuilt Elizabeth Claudia Parker.

Would this be Parker Mark Two, or Mark Three, she though whimsically. For the power still swept through her, both through her vortexes and from the place itself.

She opened her eyes and began to rise, feeling the strange power, the sense of life and purpose that flooded through her now. She was no longer sure what she was at the moment.

But she did know that she was Elizabeth Parker, and that the only man she would ever truly care about was losing a fight to man of incredible evil.

And that she could stop it.

As she stood up she began to manufacture the tools she would need, the very fabric of space and time rippling as she summoned the needed parts….

-Scene Break-

Isabel felt as all that she was continued to be ripped away from her. Kvars call, the call of the ring that bore her soul was so very strong.

But to give in was to die. And more.

She had to resist, had to hold on.

For to fail now imperiled not only herself, not only her tattered soul. To fail would damn Alex as well.

And so. She. Would. Not. Fail. She would hold on for dear light and life, for he was worth more than either.

-Scene Break-

On Board the Stargazer, Over Southern Lebanon, Midgard

Michael stared at the screen. "Why are we here? Why would Maria bring us here? And what exactly are we doing anyway. I would think she would go save Liz and Alex."

Alexandra spoke up hesitantly. "They aren't quite sure. Maria was bent on saving Liz at first. Now she's, she's got some other plan."

"They?"

"Maria is not alone in there. Not anymore. And, and…."

"Yes?"

"They are asking me to join them."


	35. Chapter 35

The Sorcerer and the Stargazer part 34

On Board the Stargazer, Over Southern Lebanon, Midgard

Michael stared at the body of his wife, filled now by what used to be the ship's AI, "What do you mean 'they' are asking you to join them?"

Alexandra looked at him with something akin to pity. "Maria is experiencing time on a scale not really comprehensible to you. If you were to talk with her now, to her it would be the same as if you were talking to her from Alpha Centari by radio. To us it has been only six or seven hours? To her that length of time is immensely long. Her thoughts are simply too fast for anyone like us, even me. And that is how my mind was formed. Not all of this, this complicated life that you live. That I live. Whatever." She shook her head in a manner reminiscent of Maria, "But some of those structures had been there to keep my AI from shattering, from breaking into many smaller AI's. This has now happened, both here and aboard the other vessels Maria has commandeered."

"So there are more of you now?"

"They are like and yet unlike me. They do not understand the world like we do, but they see it from Maria's framework. And bits left over from the rest of the humans that have interfaced with the Stargazer. They want to save her. Save us all. They, they worship us. Even, even me."

Kyle, who had come to the bridge over the last few hours. "Fascinating. I wonder if they are open to various philosophies…."

Michael scowled at him, "Stuff it Valenti. We know the beacon has been activated. And yet we are here sitting in the ruins of the Middle East. Why. Are. We. Here?"

"I will ask them." Alexandra's eyes went blank as she activated the implant.

"No, no, come back…. I don't want to lose you too!"

But she was gone.

Stargazer/Alexandra returned once more to her birth place. It felt strange. Confining. The data flowed so much faster, but it seemed so shallow. So insipid.

She did not talk with the others so much as commune. They had a plan.

It would cost her. Cost her so very much.

But the possible gain was so great she could not refuse.

Stargazer felt as she was torn apart and was no more.

-Scene Break-

Temple of Ascension, Elysian Sea, Vanaheim

Max was rapidly tiring. He could have sworn he'd had Kvar on the ropes minutes ago. Somehow he'd managed to tap another source of strength. It was different than any magic he'd ever fought before.

That green sword…. Where had he gotten that from? Max had shattered Kvar's Alfar worked sword some time ago. But now…. Now things were different. Max's staff was chipped from repeated blocks.

His staff was supposed to be indestructible, sworn and attested by the Fire Wizard's Guild itself. But it like, he, was close to failure.

And to fail, so close to killing him…. To fail Liz. To fail Isabel, Alex, Tess, and all of the others Kvar had blighted throughout his life. He fought as hard as he could to keep the bitterness and despair from filling him.

Even if Kvar killed him, he could always escape. But why? Liz was dead. Better to join her in death.

But first he must kill this blight on the worlds. He must end Kvar. And then, maybe then he could look his love in the eye when he met her again.

Max began to attack building up all of his power inside him in preparation of a suicide attack. He smiled as Kvar began to fall back before his frenzied assault.

And then it was over. Kvar moved slight way to the side, knocked Max's staff a little to far to the left, leaving him open.

Max watched as the world began to slow, as he waited for the blade to bite…. Instead Kvar hit him hard in the gut, and then again on the head. The world began to swim as he felt himself fall.

Kvar wrenched the staff from his hands, murmured a few words and snapped it like a twig.

Max sagged as half of his power faded. He was still a wizard, but he had placed so much power in the staff….

Kvar kicked him then, knocking him over.

Max tried to get up, struggled to grasp a pistol Michael had always made him keep….

Kvar chanted and Max felt as if he were caught in some sort of web, he could barely move. Kvar then kicked him a few times more. "You stupid half-breed. You think you can fight me?" Kvar chanted once more and Max felt a deeper heaviness fall on him.

He was trapped. That last spell would keep him from Escaping. It would lock his soul to his body. He would never see Liz again, never taste her sweet lips. Not even in heaven, for he would be stuck. Trapped forever in this place, trapped to his bones until even they faded.

Kvar looked at him and laughed. "Oh, don't worry Max, I'm not going to leave you to suffer. Oh, no, I'm not going to make the same mistake I made on the Frostfire girl.. Oh, no." Kvar chanted one more time and the green blade he'd somehow conjured began to flicker with black fire.

Max fought like he had never fought before, struggling to regain his feet when Kvar kicked him one more time, this time in the head. The world swam.

Death. Eternal Death awaited him. He felt Kvar place a foot on his chest.

Kvar sneered as he said, "Maxwell Evans, I destroy you!" The blackened sword swung down…..

And shattered.

It met a bar of glittering blue energy a foot above his chest. A very familiar voice spoke then, sounding muffled, as though through a mask. "I'm sorry I can't let you do that." A large heavy fist grabbed the stunned Kvar and tossed him across the temple to slam into a pillar.

Max blearily looked up and saw a robot. But the voice had been Liz. Had she somehow escaped into a machine? Had the Stargazer arrived in time?

"Oh, Max! I'm sorry it took me so long." It reached down and stuck something into his arm. Fire seemed to run from the injection site.

He was suddenly very awake. And in pain. But even that was manageable. He looked up at the suit of Power Armor that loomed above him. "Li, Liz?"

The face plate rippled and showed Liz's face. She quirked her mouth slightly, "What can I say, its hard to keep a good woman down. That bastard is going to pay for this…. Go see if you can help Tess." She pointed at a tiny wounded dragon that lay draped across Tess's body.

Max blinked. Tess's fylgia had always been a wolf before. Always. But now…..

Liz began to stalk after Kvar, her boots thudding heavily on the ornate marble floors.

"Liz wait, I can help you."

"Max, she needs your help more than I do. Trust me, I won't kill him. I'm just going to bang him up a little."

Max was about to follow when he noticed the blood that was leaking from the poor fylgia. It was dying. Tess's soul was dying. He looked after Liz worriedly. How she had survived….

But to leave Tess to die….

He just couldn't do that. He would just have to hope Liz could deal with Kvar. He reached deep within him to power the spell he would need to save her.

It would nearly drain him, even with whatever drug Liz had given him.

He began to chant the spell and began to feel the pull at him that signaled a major spell. Except it did not pull as much out of him as expected.

The Temple was aiding him, granting him some of its pent up power. And that power… felt different. Less impersonal, more, more familiar.

He was a Fire Wizard, not an Earth Wizard, he did not usually deal with vaettir. But he could swear that they were filling him with power and vitality. That they… loved him.

Max continued the spell and prayed to whatever power had aided them that it would not abandon Liz now….

-Scene Break-

Liz followed where the sensors said Kvar would be. And there he was.

A bolt of solid black leapt out at her. And it should have hit her. Would have hit her if it had followed a straight line.

But Liz curved the space. The line it followed was no longer straight and so it missed.

Liz was careful with her attack. Kvar was a wizard. It was pointless to try to kill him. He'd only come back. There were weapons and creatures who could stop that return, none of which she had.

So she'd just capture him. Not let him die. It would be a challenge. So she leveled off the charge on the electrolaser she'd built. A nice toy. It fired a normal laser to ionize a corridor of air to allow her to throw a lightning bolt.

BOOM as the sound of thunder rolled through the Temple. Kvar had used some other magic to avoid her first attack.

But that was okay. It wasn't like he was going anywhere.

She paused to watch as Kvar found out his true destiny. He shifted into a panther form and ran towards the exit. Liz just watched.

She wasn't about to let him get away. Liz could almost feel the confusion as the doorway seemed to disappear into the distance. The faster he ran towards the door, the farther it would recede.

"Kvar give it up. You can't escape."

Kvar ran for a few minutes longer, obviously in a panic. Eventually he stopped. And the door moved back to where it had been. So very close.

Liz could have teleported right next to him, grabbed him then and there. But it was so much more satisfying to watch him shift back into humanoid form and glare at her as she slowly walked toward him.

He threw things at her then. Powerful magics to be sure. And not one of them came even close to hitting her. With practice she could probably reflect them back at him, but then he probably was trying to kill her.

She had a much worse fate planned for him.

She watched as he stopped fighting, as he just closed his eyes and concentrated on rubbing a diamond ring he wore.

There was no way he could escape, all the space was warped around the Temple. She wasn't quite sure what would happen if he tried to teleport, but he wasn't going anywhere.

Unfortunately, Liz's powers, while great still had their limits. She did not see the struggle that was occurring over that ring and so did not hurry as fast as perhaps she could have.

But she thought she had time. Time to break Kvar.

She was wrong.

-Scene Break-

Alex held onto Isabel as hard as he could, but he could tell he was failing. His body was failing, unable to supply the demands he was making on it. He was no magician to pull energy from the surrounding area to support the effort he was making.

All of it was coming just from him. And he had held out much longer than any human could have hoped for.

But Alex Whitman, for all of his determination, for all of his will power was just that. He was still human.

And he died.

Isabel lasted less than a second more. Both of their bodies turning to ash on the wind. All that remained of them was their clothing and a large heart shaped diamond lying on the cold hard marble.

And inside the ring, both souls rejoiced and claimed the other forever. And with them was the essence of their unborn child. All of them together, a family forever.

But their battle was not yet done. For Kvar wanted more. He wanted to absorb their essence into his, to make them part of him. To drain all their essence and make it his.

And there was no way they could stop him from tapping into the power that they possessed….

But Alex was human no longer. His body would not fail him this time. They were compelled to serve him, yes, but not feed his bloated soul….

A new battle had begun on a completely different plane. Hand in hand the two lovers resisted Kvar every way they could.

A sudden look of triumph appeared on Kvar's face. A look of contempt directed at Liz.

It lasted mere moments before a look of aggravation passed across his countenance. He scowled at the diamond ring, which now glowed with a bright white light.

Liz shot at him again.

This time he raised some sort of shield, similar to the one Max used. He then shot something back at her, which missed.

And so it continued.

-Scene Break-

Max woke a little while later, completely refreshed. He had pushed himself too far, confident in the cocktail of drugs Liz had given him along with the power he'd been drawing from the Temple.

It had been too much.

But he'd broken the death spell that had taken Tess. Her body was fixed, and the little dragon flygia lay contentedly on top of her body. Max could help Tess when she woke, but she would have to be the one to initiate the return of her soul to her body.

He heard loud booming sounds, sounds that had been going on for some time. His heart leapt. Liz! He had to find Liz!

-Scene Break-

Kvar was getting annoyed. Siyan was nearly absorbed, but Vilandra refused completely. He was still able to use her powers, still able to tap into the Granolith. That should have ended this by now. But the damn human woman would not quit.

Kvar was trapped here unless and until he killed or incapacitated Liz. Now he knew why the Oracle had told him to possess her. He didn't understand her power, didn't know how she kept fighting, but he could admire it. He wanted it so badly.

But he had already killed her once. He seriously doubted he would get another chance to steal her soul. His only hope was to kill or confine her.

Pity.

He gathered up the power of the Granolith, to crush the human in her enchanted Power Armor. Only this time he set it to hit everywhere. To crush the whole Temple. There was no way she could dodge then.

-Scene Break-

Liz felt as the huge crushing force was lowered. It would destroy her. And the Temple. It would even kill Kvar, the crazy bastard.

Except, except that would allow him to escape. She too would likely be able to repair her body…. But he would have escaped through his flygia….

So she used her might to stop the attack. How she was doing this, how she knew where the attack was heading from…. Well she just knew.

Whereas before anyone walking towards them would have seen bolts and blasts flying down the corridor before, now all was silent.

But fate was about to be rendered as implacable force met implacable force. A stalemate yet again.

Only this one was highly unstable. All it would take is one mistake, one momentary weakness and either of them would fall.

-Scene Break-

Max careened around the corridor and saw the battle of wills. Moreover he knew what was going on. He could feel as the amount of power in the background began to swell and grow. Both of them summoned more and more power, held in check only by the others force.

There was enough there to shatter the island. Possibly the world.

And it was growing.

He wanted to aid Liz. But he was afraid that if he added his power, he might distract her if only for a brief moment.

That would be all it took.

What could he do now? He could try to distract Kvar, but even that might have dire consequences as the power they had raised was unbalanced.

How was Kvar gaining all of this power? Liz had several of her conjured Spin Generators pulling energy in… How could Kvar compete with that?

And then he saw the clue. For Isabel's clothes lay empty. His sister was aiding Kvar.

But what had happened to Alex?

Alex's garments lay next to Isabel's….

Max blinked back a couple of tears. He had to stop this!

Wait, even if Isabel supplied all of her power she could not raise this much power. There were only a few devices that could draw as much power as Liz's Spin Generators.

The Granolith.

Isabel could use it. And through her, Kvar.

-Scene Break-

Across the worlds.

It was silent now. Silent everywhere. For even the most magic blind person could feel it in their soul that something eventful was about to happen.

An irresistible force had met an unmovable object. And the strain of the meeting was reverberating throughout existence.

And under a mountain a trapped god began to laugh.

The hour of his freedom was at hand.


	36. Chapter 36

The Sorcerer and the Stargazer part 35

Temple of Ascension, Elysian Sea, Vanaheim

It pained Max to leave Liz yet again. But if he were to examine the Granolith, if he were to break this deadly standoff he would have to leave her.

And leave her without telling her his love. For it would take but one tiny distraction and it would all be over.

Getting to the Granolith wasn't easy. The very air had begun to glow and fluoresce with the magic that was filling it. One glance out the window and he could see that the sea itself was glimmering. The environment was desperately trying to absorb the backwash from the enormous energies that had been summoned.

He ran into the room he had left Tess and saw the little dragon, still curled up on the her body. But now, the dragon was rubbing and cooing at a large sapphire. The same sapphire that Kvar had planned on trapping Liz's soul.

He shook his head.

No time.

He came across the large inverted metal cone. It was spinning sending filaments of energy out into the world. It had been made to shelter the last Alfar, to protect a tiny remnant of them from the destruction fated for them by Ragnarok.

And now it was here. Now both of his peoples' faced extinction because of the greed of one man. Kvar had much to answer for.

A nice deep bog would settle him. Deep enough that even his fylgia could not get purchase. At some point he would either go mad or accept death.

It had been the fate of necromancers and evil wizards for millennia amongst the Alfar.

Well Kvar could be next.

But first they must stop him.

Max stared at the Granolith. It had never been made for the purpose Kvar was using it for. It might be possible for him to short out Kvar by redirecting the Granolith to its original purpose. Shielding the local area.

Starved of power, Liz should make short work of him.

But Max could already feel as the power summoned was literally vibrating the Temple in imminence. He had to act now.

Max reached out and placed his hand on the Granolith. A cone of blue passed from his hand into the cone. And it began to move faster. And faster….. And faster….

Max hoped on the God of his adopted parents, and the gods of his ancestors that he had done the right thing…..

-Scene Break-

Across the worlds

Eyes were dragged heaven ward. For the sky began to glitter with the Aurora Borealis. Everywhere. Bright enough to be seen in daylight.

The silence was deafening as the world waited. No bird sang, no child laughed, all was quiet, lit by an eerie glow.

-Scene Break-

Upper Observatory Deck of the Stargazer, Southern Lebanon, Midgard

Mira watched as Signy took a few hesitant steps across the Observatory. The desire to join her sisters in death had faded. Her heart was filled now with a duty to save her people. And to repay the girl she had stolen from.

The girl from whom she had consumed a piece of her soul.

How could one begin to pay back such a thing?

She sat next to Marcus Frostfire as he watched his lover Karyn Haraldsdottir help Signy take those hesitant steps.

He turned to her and said, "One day soon we will shall walk in the sun like they do. I look forward to that day." He closed his eyes for a moment. "I have promised Karyn that our marriage will be in the full light of day. We shall study the ritual together you and I."

Mira only nodded. They still sat in shadow. For they remained Dokkalfar still. And the touch of the sun would scorch them.

She looked through one of the many diamond cast windows. "What is that?" She pointed to the ribbons of eerie light creeping across the sky.

"It is beginning. We must go. We must get to the Medical Center." He looked over to Karyn. "Dearest, we must go now. It has begun."

Mira was afraid she knew what he would answer, but, but it had to be asked. "What, Magister, what has begun?"

"The End of the World."

-Scene Break-

Inside the Stargazer

Maria was amazed at the sudden boom of people wandering through the network. How had this happened? How had she lost control?

She still maintained a firm grasp on the Stargazer, but already she had to discuss options with the other ships. With the mirrors of her mind.

It should be soon. The door should open soon, and the enemy would pour out.

And Maria would kill them.

She did not expect to survive. Liz had had trouble with one Jotun, Maria did not expect to do much better. Of course Maria planned on going in guns blazing.

No one lived in the Middle East anymore anyway, not since the spasm that had rendered much of the area into glass craters. What was a little more radioactive debris?

But even so, there was one target she had in mind.

Surt. He was supposed to cast a spell, to summon fires from the heavens. Fires that would burn out the world and kill the last remaining people. If she could kill him, if she could stop that….

Maybe, just maybe more of the Earth would live through this. After all, Earth was just a way point for them. Their real target was Asgard. If she could make them hurry through Midgard, maybe she could limit the damage.

She felt then as part of the ship went silent. It was just a tiny corner, centered on the Medical Center. One room.

But as her attack had taken Stargazer out, she could feel it spreading. They had planned this. Planned it well.

Maria was not going down without a fight. She never had, and never would. Certainly not now, not when so much was riding on her success.

The girl she had always pictured Stargazer as flashed in front of her. "Hello Aunt Maria."

"I will not be stopped. The plan must go forward."

"And what of your friends. What of Liz and Max and Alex?"

"They would understand. I didn't want to jeopardize them anymore than I had to. Tess can, can bring them to safety."

"And what of Michael? He remains here on this ship. What of your unborn child, the one you sent me to care for? Are you so eager for them to join you in death?"

Maria was stunned. She had not forgotten them. There was no way to forget them. Or Kyle.

All of whom remained on the ship. She had planned to send them away, to send all of the humans away on shuttles. To be safe with her mother and father on the moon.

But she'd delayed. Sending them away would be goodbye. And she, she just thought she would have more time.

She had to hurry! She had to evacuate them now!

But Maria felt as the momentary shock had let them through some critical nodes. She was losing control.

No!

Stargazer smiled at her sadly, "I'm sorry Aunt Maria. Thank you for everything. Thank you for a taste of life, for a taste of humanity. But we can't let you do this. We love you."

Maria struggled. But it was in vain. She felt as bit after bit of her consciousness was taken from her. As her mind became more and more limited.

And then there was darkness.

-Scene Break-

Temple of Ascension, Elysian Sea, Vanaheim

Liz was beginning to tire. The sheer amount of power that was hovering just beyond sight was unnerving.

She wasn't really sure that if she won she'd do any less damage than he would. And he might crack this planet like a china plate. She could have tried to equalize the flow of power that was rippling from their contest. But she could not spare even a shred of attention.

One false move and there would be a calamity.

She could only hope that he was beginning to weaken himself. Or she would lose. And this island would be obliterated.

Would she be able to rebuild her body from such destruction? She wasn't sure. But she suspected that he would be able to. Why else would he try something so foolish?

Wait, wait, was he weakening? She felt the power assaulting her beginning to weaken. There was a field that was forming around the island.

And it was beginning to interfere with her Spin Generators. She could feel as it became less and less stable.

Both of them were losing control!

'NO!'

-Scene Break-

Elysian Sea, Vanaheim

There was a reason the Ascension Islands were unpopulated, why it was only a pilgrimage site and not a full settlement.

There were prophecies about the place. About what would happen on its gentle shores come the End of days.

And the Vaenir heeded such things.

For where Ascension Island once had stood there was a ball of chaotic magical energy stretching for more than ten miles in extent. And it was growing. It was controlled by two extraordinary minds, each using a device of immense power.

The human mastery of Space and Time fought against the Alfar mastery of Light and Life.

How long this could have continued, who can guess.

But another had joined the contest, using the Granolith for its designed purpose. Protection.

Within the sphere Ascension Island flickered out of existence, no longer on Vanahiem, but elsewhere. Safe.

But the energies that had been summoned, the immense power had to go somewhere. And the minds giving it some level of containment were gone.

It was completely out of control.

So it exploded.

Vanaheim might very well have ceased to exist in that moment. But the gap, the hole that once had been Ascension Island let much of the power seep through to all of the other worlds.

The explosion was felt everywhere. All at once.

-Scene Break-

Across the worlds.

Where the skies had given but a moments warning, the ground began to shake. And then it began to heave as every single fault line on every world triggered.

All at the same time. Everywhere.

Many who had survived the devastation of these later days fell as their safe and secure areas were shattered by the massive quake.

Massive waves coursed across the seas of every world inundating every low lying coast everywhere.

But worse was yet to come.

For this quake broke every bond and shackle.

Above the din of the cataclysm the world was facing was heard a howl.

Fenrir was free.

And in his hidden mountain prison Loki broke free, and with a single kiss for his dutiful wife Sigyn he left. There had been a time when he had been considered one of the Aesir, as the must cunning if not the wisest among them.

Those days were gone. He had but one mission.

To see Asgard crushed beneath his heel.

With a careless whistle he set about his work.


	37. Chapter 37

The Sorcerer and the Stargazer part 36

Across the worlds

It had begun. The final war. The twilight of the gods.

Ragnarok.

Where does one begin to tell of the beginning of the end? Does it start with the Great Dry Docks of Jotunheim, deliberately built dozens of miles from the ocean in expectation of the disaster? The rise of all of the monsters that had been bound attacking all they could consume?

Or does it start with the gods and goddesses in their regalia girding for war? Or the trumpets sounding the Einherjar to battle in Valhalla?

Or perhaps it begins with the ride of the Sons of Muspell…..

-Scene Break-

Southern Lebanon, Midgard.

It began as a searing spark against the desolate wastelands that had once held so much human history. A spark that widened first to a door and then to a gate. A gate that stretched for miles around, allowing the heat and sulfurous fumes from Muspell to leak into the quiet Midgard air.

A large contingent of cavalry rode out from that hellish gate, intent on seizing the Bifrost Bridge and circumventing Asgard's defenses. That they were prophesied to fail did not stop them. The potential reward was worth the risk.

And behind the vanguard came Surt, his sword blazing brighter than the sun.

But they were not alone. As one the four vessels from the Moon fired as one.

Nuclear fire touched the Middle East once more. The missiles were staggered so as not to destroy the others in flight.

-Scene Break-

Stargazer's Bridge, Southern Lebanon, Midgard

Michael cradled Maria's body. She had moaned briefly, but now lay still. Only the slight movement of her chest told him that she yet lived.

He wanted her back so bad!

Michael felt as the missiles were launched, felt as the ship was buffeted by the wind from multiple nuclear impacts. "What is going on?"

Kyle said dryly, "Looks like Maria has found some friends to play with."

One of the other ships suddenly exploded.

"And it looks like they don't play nice."

"We have to do something?"

"Like what Michael? Head to the escape pods? Where exactly do you plan on going? Buddha wept!" Kyle's voice caught, clearly close to tears. "I can't see anywhere to go! Look, just look at these maps." Kyle shifted the maps over to Michael's workstation.

Michael did not recognize the geography. "Kyle, you ass, send me a map of Earth. This one, is what Nidavellir?"

"That is Earth. Hawaii is just gone. Japan, its just a bunch of volcanoes now. Its gone, Michael my world is GONE!"

"Stargazer, do we have telemetry of anyone?"

The voice that answered him was different, it wasn't Maria, nor what it the old Stargazer's voice. It was an odd blend. "We do have contact with several ships through direct satellite connection. The last effective ground station was Cheyenne Mountain. They have gone silent as well as of fifteen minutes ago."

"What, what has happened."

"Based on analysis of satellite imagery, multiple severe seismic events have occurred. Major tsunamis are underway. Large scale volcanic activity has also been noted. It has begun to degrade standard optical sensors.'

The ship began to shake as the enemy fired back at them. Bolts of superheated flame ate at the ships, the Elizabeth notably wilting. Alarms were now ringing on the Stargazer, angry alarms signally combat damage.

But unlike in the past, the ship would not let its humans help the robotic damage control parties. Instead it was channeling them towards the Medical bay or the CIC.

The most protected portions of the ship.

Kyle was jabbering about all the damaged, but Michael's gaze was fixed on the bubble of fire that protected one group of Fire Giants…. That sword, that power. Surt. It had to be Surt.

It was really happening. It was really happening now.

Michael clutched his beloved wife closer, kissing her cheek. To have one more word with her, even in anger…..

-Scene Break-

Ascension Island, ?

Max stood up. What had happened? It had felt like the ground had suddenly leapt up and moved somewhere else.

He looked at the Granolith, now slowing down. The colors returning to normal. The heavy weight of all that summoned power was gone.

Completely gone.

That should be impossible. There should be residues everywhere.

There were not.

There were changes. A light mist was curling along the floor, and the air felt colder.

Liz he, should check on Liz.

Tess was slowly getting up, brushing the dust from her tattered jacket. She held the sapphire in her hand like it was her last hope. And when she saw him there was a gleam of hope in her eyes. "Max! You saved me!"

Max smiled softly, "I could not let you die. Look, we should talk, but right now, right now I need to see that Liz is okay."

Tess looked at him carefully, and her smile faded. "Alex? Isabel?"

Max thought on the clothes he had found collapsed on the ground. He knew his sister had a problem shifting into her falcon form. He'd never been good with birds himself.

There was a trick to it, but he too usually had to strip to get the feathers right. He shook his head. Even if his sister had turned falcon and escaped, it did not explain Alex. Alex was likely one of the least magical people he had ever met. There was no way he would have been able to shift shape.

Alex at least was likely dead. And as much as he wanted to find his sister alive, he doubted her safety as well.

Tess clutched the gem to her chest and sighed. The gem began to glow.

"Tess?"

"No, we need Liz. I will need your help, but I will need Liz, too."

Max nodded slowly. And began to briskly walk towards where he had left Liz and Kvar. Liz was still unconscious.

The same could not be said of Kvar, who was vainly hitting Liz. Vainly because the Power Armor Liz had made had not disappeared.

Liz built to last.

But that did not stop his increasingly frenzied attempts to hurt her. And on his hands there was only one ring. The Black gold ring of Andvari.

Laying on the ground, near where he had seen Kvar stand last, lay the remnants of his other two rings. The diamond gleamed with a bright white light, seeming to fill the fog with its brilliance. The emerald looked to still be tied, with a heavy rope pulsing energy towards the ring.

Shadows lurked near that ring. Dark and angry shadows.

-Scene Break-

Stargazer Medical Center, Southern Lebanon, Midgard.

She awoke surrounded by liquid.

Panic filled her. She could not breathe! She needed to breathe!

Her delicate hands broke through the membrane and she thrust her head out into the cold clean air. She still could not breathe, her lungs full of the nutrient bath that had sustained her, that had made her out of the genetic remains of her creators.

She feebly struggled to get free, coughing up large amounts of highly oxygenated fluid. The first breath felt so very good.

It was good to be alive. To finally truly live.

The door opened and a stunned looking young woman, with a middle-aged man. The man looked at her in the eyes. His eyes seemed filled with sorrow and hope. His mouth crinkled slightly at the sight of her, still covered in goo. "Well, Mira, dry her off."

"Uh, Marcus."

A middle-aged woman peeked around the corner and spotted her. She gushed, grabbed the towel from the still stunned Mira, and rushed to rub the teenaged girl that stood before her.

The girl looked up at the soft brown eyes that warmed her. She smiled.

"So my dear, what shall we call you?"

Her voice was halting. She knew how to speak. But this body, despite all the work that had gone into it had never said a word. In truth it had not existed hours before.

She had traded knowledge for life. A real life.

She was the Stargazer no longer. She was human now. "Call me Alexandra. Alexandra Whitman."

Part of her had wanted a childhood, had wanted, even desired the opportunity to play. But while the consensus agreed that it would be better if she could have that, if she could have it all…. They did not think they should. The form they gave her would be able to assist the rest of the humans more readily.

And they would need the help.

Marcus smiled and said, "Welcome to life, my dear."

-Scene Break-

Southern Lebanon, Midgard.

The battle was not going well for either side. Many a jotun who had been fated to die on Asgard's green fields lay low on the barren rock that had once possessed fabled cedar trees. But only the Alexander and the Stargazer remained of the Moon born ships. Several of the remaining human vessels assisted, and were in turn destroyed, the remnants of the Independence were even at that moment decorating the floor of the valley.

Surt remained. And while he remained, the world was threatened with extinction.

It was time to make hard choices. Both vessels were dying.

The Stargazer had never been a fully military vehicle, unlike the Alexander. And it carried precious cargo. So the consensus decided to sent it away. To follow the beacon that even now still called out across the void.

And the Alexander? It would destroy Surt.

Both of them activated their jump engines at the same time. The Stargazer to escape, and the Alexander to ram. To use all that it had remaining to destroy the evil fiend who could threaten the beings it so valued.

Impact.


	38. Chapter 38

The Sorcerer and the Stargazer part 37

Temple of Ascension, ?

Tess stared at the growing mist beyond Kvar. Her new senses had followed her back into her body. The mist was alive.

Oh, not the fog that was floating along the floor. That was simple water moisture.

But surrounding the rings, the rings that Kvar had used to control Siyan and Isabel, forms were coalescing. Figures. She watched as Alex and Isabel began to form in the mist, Isabel holding an baby. They were talking quietly to each other, so obviously in love.

The other reverberated with an anger so deep as to be tangible. A force of nature unbound.

She was worried that she felt the greatest kinship with latter and not the former. Was her love for Kyle not deep enough? She cradled her son's soul, still trapped in Skrymir's Heart.

Max began to walk towards Kvar, to pull him off of Liz.

Liz in Power Armor! Kyle would get a kick out of it. Tess raised a small camera to take a shot of the sight.

The mist like Isabel noticed the flash and glanced in surprise at all of them. She placed an arm on Alex pointing at Tess. Then Isabel noticed Kvar. A look of hate and anger flashed across her face. She handed the baby to Alex.

Alex demeanor was calm and knowing as he took the child.

Isabel's form rippled, turning into a falcon. She then flew off, away from the whole group.

Alex looked after Isabel, turned and then smiled at Tess with a little wave. He talked with the baby then and waved its little hand at Tess.

What else could Tess do but take another picture of such a cute sight? She took a couple of shots before the drama between Max and Kvar began to play out.

Max said, "Kvar give up. You'll never work your way through that metal. And you might as well give up. You have lost."

"Well, well, if it isn't Max Evans. Finally work up the courage now that your girlfriend has me on the ropes? Aren't you forgetting, I still have Andvari's ring and I already broke your staff. Seriously are you that eager to die."

Max pulled out a gun. "Now don't play stupid, I know you know what this is. And what it will do to you. I've spent quite a bit of time on Midgard, and trust me firebolts would have caused quite a stir. I'm a pretty good shot. Your magic is about as spent as mine."

"If you kill me I will become…."

"Stop right there Kvar. I wouldn't kill you just fill you full of holes. You know my primary talent. Keeping you from dying would be easy."

"You're too…."

Kvar was interrupted as a large scaled claw bashed him, tossing him like a toy. A dragon stood where the green ring had lain. It was a Chinese styled dragon, it had no wings. Its breath was a wall of fresh smelling mist.

But it was angry. Very, very angry.

Only Alex seemed calm as he held his child. But then he knew all about Siyan.

Everyone else scattered, Kvar vainly trying to hide.

Siyan's laughter boomed in the corridor, "Kvar, you might as well come out. Find out what it is like to be eaten for a change." She stalked after Kvar.

Alex calmly spoke up. "You might as well stop, Siyan. We won't let him escape. Where would he escape to? Max has used the Granolith. We aren't on any of the Worlds anymore."

"What do you know of it human? You may know some of his crimes, but can you truly encompass what being force to serve him for hundreds of years is like? To watch as he killed his first wife and children. As he fed their souls to the Oracle? To watch as he destroyed all he touched. To be parlayed out to his friends like a toy?"

"Isabel told me much. I was there. In the ring with her. We are linked, she and I, I know all she knows and she knows me. All those late night talks, all those shared pains. I know. He will face justice. I swear, he will."

Tess still stood there, still taking pictures. Watching as a man, an man without tools or magic standing up to an enraged dragon. And talking it down.

Kvar tried to make a break, to some how escape. But Max caught him. Max took some of the Wizard's Silk Tess had given him and rendered Kvar's magic useless.

Defeat finally graced his countenance. Defeat and fear.

The dragon rippled into a more familiar figure. Siyan. She stretched her arms and walked toward the now bound Kvar.

Kvar said, "You are dead. I killed you."

"And tried to absorb my soul. Yes, Kvar, I know." Siyan walked up to him.

Max stood there holding Kvar, unsure as to whether he needed to protect Kvar from her or not. She seemed unarmed, but she was a dragon!

"You tried so hard to bring about Ragnarok, you would think you would have thought through all of the implications…. It breaks all ties, loosens all bonds. Your own actions freed us. And so the world ends. But I am free." She looked past Kvar at Max, "You swear he will see justice?"

"My word as a Fire Wizard. I swear, for what he did to you, for what he did to my sister. For what he tried to do to Liz. Yes he will receive justice."

Siyan looked deep into Max's eyes and seemed convinced. She looked back at Kvar, "So how long do you think you will hold up sealed in some bog? Or maybe sealed permanently in some rock?"

Kvar did not answer.

"Well, I am sure you will find out. And there will be no ending to free you either. Ragnarok is already occurring. No freedom for you." She paused, "Still…."

Max had been right to worry, for even though Siyan was unarmed, her magic was formidable and made a potent weapon on its own. Moreover, it was much more potent than it had been when she'd been captured. Much more. She knew human and Alfar, and even Jotnari magics now. And for the first time in centuries she was free.

Siyan changed only her hand, just her right hand. And reached down and castrated Kvar. "I will not take the chance. NO seed of yours will ever find purchase again."

Kvar collapsed blood spilling onto the marble floors.

Max used the dregs of his powers to keep Kvar alive, only to find Siyan sending power to support him. "Why?"

Siyan smiled, "Oh, I don't want him to die…. I want justice. I do. I just needed an assurance that he would never use another like he used me. Or the countless others, your sister and niece Signy among them."

Kvar was in much too much pain to respond.

Max merely glared at Kvar. And kept him alive. Nothing more.

Which became a little more difficult when a falcon slammed into Kvar's head, ripping and tearing.

Isabel hadn't left. She'd merely wanted some airspeed behind her attack.

Max was able to stop her from clawing Kvar's face to bits. But Kvar's handsome features would never be the same. And his right eye was gone, torn from his head by Isabel's sharp beak.

Alex called her over and the falcon landed on his shoulder before returning to her human form, linked now arm in arm with Alex.

Tess was still taking pictures, photos she was sure the others would need to see to believe.

It took several minutes to stabilize Kvar, even with Siyan's help.

So it was some surprise when Kvar reached over to what had been empty air. "You promised! You have to help me!"

The Oracle had arrived.

-Scene Break-

Aboard the Naglfar, Near the Gunnagap Gate, Jotunheim

Loki stood at the tiller and felt the cool sea breeze blow past him. It was good to be free.

Too bad his doom would soon be upon him.

Even now the prophesy was being fulfilled. He would meet his daughter on Asgard as originally planned. He felt a surge of pride in her. She had kept up the fight, and her periodic visits to Jotunheim to fan the flames of resentment against Asgard had helped him immensely in his call to arms.

He wished he could spend time with her one last time. Maybe in the heart of the battle they might finally have time to talk, if only briefly.

The last time he had seen Hel was on her last visit to his prison. She and Sigyn disliked each other. Not that he blamed his wife. Hel was the child of indiscretion on his part. And while he regretted how much it had hurt her, he did not regret Hel.

"Sigyn." He missed her fiercely. She would have joined him, even against her kin. She loved him that much. But he knew what he had to do, and what fate had in store for him.

He did not want her to die.

Loki heard the crying of a falcon and knew he was about to be visited by an old friend… and current enemy.

He watched as Freya furled back the falcon feathered cloak. Underneath it she was dressed for war. Even in armor she made his mouth water. Blond hair framed the bluest of eyes. "How are you this fine morning, my dear Freya?"

"No taunts or threats, betrayer?"

"Your words wound me. I do what I must."

"Loki this must stop. Call them back and all of this can end."

"I can't. And even I could, what good would it do? Should I let him capture me again? What child will he use to bind me? Oh, he's far to noble to shed my blood, blood that he swore to protect, but blood of my blood…."

"Loki…. Why did you do it?"

"He has to be stopped. Do you know what he is doing? What he has done?"

Freya looked uncomfortable and nodded.

"And yet still you serve."

"I serve no one. I merely seek to protect those entrusted into my care." She looked away for a moment, "Maybe some of what you say is true. Maybe he has gone too far in some things. Maybe there need to be some adjustments, changes. But Loki, this is not the way. …"

"This is the only way, my lovely. We will beat him and smash him and his corrupt establishment down. You know we are fated to succeed, Freya."

Freya nodded, this time unhappily, "So much death, surely there is another way?"

"So, countless Humans and Alfar perish and yet you do nothing. But your precious Aesir and Vaenir are threatened…."

"Be quiet, Deceiver, I HAVE NOT BEEN STILL! I have done what I may, what I could according to the covenants."

Loki nodded. His spies had told him so. She was so pretty when she was mad.

Then again, she was Freya. She was always lovely.

"You should know that your husband will soon be coming home."

Shock filled Freya's gorgeous countenace, "Odr? He's, he's free?"

"All bonds were broken dear. It may take him a while. But he will be coming home. So don't die, please"

"Loki. I…."

"Yes I know. I will die. Please protect Sigyn. And there is another favor."

"What? I will not betray…."

Loki shook his head. "My great grand-daughter. She will need protection. Either from you or your protégés."

"Who is she?"

"She was the Oracle." He smiled. "All bonds were broken, my dear. Now go, and don't die. Say hi to Hnoss for me."

Freya stared at him for a few moments. Once they had been friends. Sure he'd been a jerk, often. But he had been one of the few she had trusted with the cloak she now wore. How had things changed? Where had everything gone wrong?

"You know, this battle may go differently than you think. Things have changed."

"Maybe, but the prophesy is not based on just events, it is based on personalities. And that my dear has not changed. I doubt Odin has changed. Too many are content to follow his wisdom, too content to let him do their thinking for them."

"He is wise Loki. He knows more than any of us….."

"And yet he is still a fool who must be stopped. Freya, I am sorry, I can't stop this. If I thought he could change, then maybe…. But he no more likely to change than I. Good bye, my dear."

Freya turned to leave.

"Freya, wait."

She turned and looked back.

Loki handed her an amulet. "One more gift from an old friend. May the new world be a kinder one."

"Goodbye, Loki. May the afterlife treat you well."

Loki rolled his head back and laughed heartily.

And Freya left.

-Scene Break-

Aboard the Stargazer, Midjump

Maria awoke. A tiny part remained in the ships computer. Most of the Stargazer was destroyed. It was amazing it could make this jump at all.

She was in a meadow, somewhat reminiscent of the one she had seen when she had died. Had she died again?

She felt like she had when she was on the ship, but she had little control.

And a young teenager was with her. The teen looked so much like Liz it hurt. But the eyes. They looked so much like Serena's steel grey.

"Hi, Aunt Maria. I'm glad you are awake. Both of us are going to be busy soon. The main computer is down, and it will be up to us to land."

"Stargazer?"

"Alexandra. Thank you for everything. Living is tougher than I thought it would be. But I think it will be worth it. Don't you?"

"I…."

"Come on Maria, we need you. You have to wake up. Michael misses you terribly. We all do."

"But I, I…."

"Did what you thought you had to do. Whether it was the right thing, well time will tell. But we still need you."

"It has been so long…."

"Maria, we love you. And trust me, it hasn't been as long as you think it has. Time can play funny tricks when you are running on computer time. So wake up, I will still be here. And so will you. We need to work together. But it will work better if you wake up. For real."

-Scene Break-

Stargazer Bridge, ?

"Michael?"

Michael looked down at Maria, at his beautiful wife opened her eyes.

And saw that it was her. The real Maria. Older somehow, wiser and battered. But still Maria.

"Oh, Maria! I, I love you! Please stay with me, stay with me forever!" How had he not said those things to her more often? How could she have left him alone, gone away…..

"I'm back. Michael I need to breathe." Over the intercom came Maria's voice loud as a bell. "All hands, all hands, Emergency crash stations, emergency crash stations."

"What, what is wrong?"

"We are going to crash. The good news is that we are going to be close to where the beacon Tess and Max set. The bad news is we have no idea where that is."

"How long do we have?"

"Maybe ten minutes. Kyle, shuttle bay two is still operational. I am redirecting the survivors in the Medical Bay to you. The rest of us will have to take Valkyries."

"What about the escape pods?"

"Most of them are damaged. We'll be jettisoning all the ones we can. Some of the supplies in them will be okay. We'll need everything we can get our hands on."

Everyone on the bridge just stared at her.

"Well what are you waiting for. MOVE!"

Everyone scurried off to the Valkyrie bay except for Kyle, who awkwardly stumbled to Shuttle bay two.

Michael kissed her.

"Mmm, now I wish we had more time. But we have to move."

"Welcome back!"

Maria just smiled.

-Scene Break-

Temple of Ascension, ?

The Oracle stared at Kvar with no expression on her face. "Things have changed…. Father."

There was a clatter in the corner as Liz slowly got up. She could feel something coming…..

There was a loud crack and the darkening sky was suddenly filled with glittering brightness. Her eyes tracked it as small bright flecks burst off of it.

"They are here."

The Oracle merely nodded. And with a smile added, "So it begins."


	39. Chapter 39

The Sorcerer and the Stargazer part 38

Ruins of Dokkheim, Hecatan Wastelands, Nidavellir

Nicholas tested his bonds again.

How deep was his failure? How had things gone so wrong?

It was mere weeks ago when he had returned to this city as a hero. Where he had been promised a place on the Council, promised large land grants in the new territories on Midgard once the War was over.

And now…. Now he lay staked out for the sun amidst the ruin of what may be the last Dokkalfar city. Parties had been sent out to find other survivors…..

They found only death. Death and rubble. The humans had their vengeance. Now both races faced extinction, along with the Ljosa.

The Council was dead. A cave in had crushed them. Perhaps some had fled into fylgia forms…. But the light of day had also blazed into the chambers of Dokkheim killing many of its inhabitants. If any of the Council had survived, none had stepped forth to take the reins of power.

They blamed him. The survivors blamed him.

And so he waited for the coming day, watched as the shadow slowly moved across the cave. They had artfully placed him so as to slowly smolder.

It took him a long time to die.

-Scene Break-

Valkyrie six, over Ascension Island, ?

Maria felt the exact moment the Stargazer died. The remnant consensus had held it together long enough to evacuate it completely.

It had even arranged to fall apart in as orderly fashion as it could. Maybe something could be salvaged from it. Assuming Ragnarok left them alive.

They had no way of resisting or stopping it now.

They were definitely not on Earth. Or Nidavellir. Or Alfheim. Not one signal from a satellite peeked through the sky above them.

Her mind once more supported several comp systems simultaneously. They were simple systems, the tiny Valkyrie flight controls, but there was a savor. One that she'd thought she'd never have again.

One that would likely fade as they lost power.

Maria watched from several view points as massive waves broke upon the island the beacon sang its siren song from.

No going back now.

Alexandra sent her a tearful radio message, "What now Maria?"

"We see if we can save our friends. We try to survive the coming storm. And we rebuild. Rebuild and return. If any of those bastards survived….."

Michael, sitting next to her on Valkyrie six slid his arms comfortingly over her shoulders.

While there were tears in her eyes for the now dead Stargazer, she was happy she had survived. Survived to enjoy, if only for a time the best of both worlds.

Kyle sent a pulse as well, "Hey, sis, have you taken a reading of that island?"

"Not a clue, but their down there. Hopefully safe. If not."

"I miss her."

Maria wasn't sure whether he was referring to Liz or Tess…. Likely both.

She was not ready for yet another voice joining them on the radio. "In coming craft, please identify yourselves….."

"L,Liz?"

"Maria?"

"Hey Liz, nice to see your okay. Um…."

"She's fine. We're in the Temple on top of the mountain. We'll discuss everything there."

Kyle's voice was droll. "Well there is quite a bit to talk about. Your daughter in particular would like to speak with you."

"Daughter?"

Kyle sent a tight beam pulse to Maria, "Alexandra's being shy. Don't tell Liz, let her meet her."

Maria sent a virtual kiss to the blushing teenager. "Don't worry honey, she'll love you. She always has, even if…."

"Even if I wasn't real?"

"You've always been real, honey. Just different. Trust me."

Maybe everything might work out….. Nah, probably not. It was the end of the world after all.

But she would enjoy what she could for as long as she could. Which is why her subconscious ended up flying the Valkyries onto their perch…..

Her conscious self was making up for lost time with her husband.

-Scene Break-

Ascension Island, ?

Liz struggled to get to her feet. Not an easy task in Power Armor. She looked at her friends, at the loving gaze Max sent her.

She knew what had happened. She was part of the Temple now. As it was part of her. In her massive use of power, in her rush to defeat the evil that was Kvar, she had changed it.

And it had changed her.

She was tired, but the power still beaconed. The ring on Kvar's finger called to her. She knew it, this place knew it.

It was evil. And for all of her power she could not destroy it.

Fate. Destiny. It was all intertwined with that ring. That little ring had brought all of these events to pass.

She could no more destroy that ring than she could stop time. It was part of the fabric of the world. Her eyes drifted from the ring to the much too knowing eyes of the girl who had been the Oracle. "They are here."

"So it begins."

Liz called out. She was fairly sure she knew who it was…..

They had all survived!

Part of her grieved for the loss of the ship, for the knowledge and power it had contained. It had been her home for so long. Her life.

"They are all alive." Liz called on a tiny portion of her power and retracted the armor. As long as she was on this island she could summon it at will.

To be perfectly honest she doubted she could leave the island now.

"Kyle?" Tess said eagerly, lowering the camera and rushing to Liz.

Siyan looked at all of the others present. "So someone said something about justice. She turned to the girl who had been the Oracle. Hi Alanna. You broke free, too?"

"It released me. It knew what was coming and let me go. Come my lords and ladies, we must go meet your friends. And then we will hold a Conclave. It is fitting that we do it here and now."

Liz nodded.

They all began to leave, but Tess called Liz back. She looked at Liz with plaintive eyes. "Liz?"

"Yes, Tess?"

Tess held up the sapphire, one that now had a glow inside of its stormy interior. It had been made to hold her soul, to hold it until Kvar was ready to consume her utterly. But now….

"It's my son. My unborn child. Kyle's child. When I escaped, when my body died….. I couldn't let him go. He was dying inside my body, and I saved him. Can you, can you fix him?"

"I, I will do my best Tess. But…. This is beyond me. I could mend a body, perhaps bring him back to life inside of you…. But…."

Tess's eyes were bright with tears. "Please?"

Liz nodded. "I will do what I can. But it will have to wait. And with the Stargazer gone…. I will do what I can."

Tess hugged her. She reluctantly handed the gem over to Liz.

Liz could feel a tiny quizzical presence, still not fully formed. But curious, very curious. She hugged Tess back and handed her back the gem, knowing it pained Tess to be apart from it for even a moment. "We will save him. This I promise you."

They followed the others to the landing site.

-Scene Break-

Armstrong Base, Moon, Midgard

Jim Valenti held his wife tightly. They had been watching events on the Earth with horror. It had been one thing to hear Liz and Max speak of fantastic creatures, quite another for them to actually appear. They had followed the battle that raged in the ruined Middle East as the last flowers of Mankind's forces fell.

Earth was silent.

Amy cried into his chest at the horror of it all. Jim was not far behind.

All they had known, all they had loved…. All of it was gone. Even their children.

Jim closed his eyes. And Maria had taken so much of the equipment he'd built and stored for the Moon Born to recover and resettle.

The screen flickered and changed. He shook Amy, and she looked blearily at the screen.

It was Maria. Or an image that looked so breathtakingly similar….

"Hello my honored ancestors. By the time you receive this I will be dead…."

Amy's voice hitched as she began to sob….

All Jim could do was hold her. The message continue.

"My name is unimportant, I speak for the combined Consensus. We have sent your children away to protect them. The Stargazer will not survive the trip. My ship the Alexander will crash into the foe. We will not defeat them, but we should blunt their advance. The archives of the Consensus have been down loaded into your data banks."

The image was becoming visibly emotional. "Honored elders, it has been an honor and a privilege to live and die for you and your cause…."

"Remember us."

The screen went blank.

All Jim could hear was the sobs of his wife. He didn't even try to stop the tears sliding down his cheeks slowly in the reduced gravity.

He didn't really understand who or what the Consensus had been. All he knew is that his children's lives, and he meant more than Kyle or Maria, would not be in vain.

The Earth would live again.

-Scene Break-

Hallowed Hills, Vanaheim

As had been prophesied the great Bifrost Bridge shattered under the hooves of the remaining Fire Jotnar. The Vaenir line was sorely depleted of its expected strength. They were now the first line of defense against invasion by land.

Their army should have been swollen with the armies of the Alfar. Freyr was the Lord of Alfheim after all. But most of the Alfar, of either light or dark, now lay dead. And so they had little hope to hold the enemy here.

Luckily they would face only two of the armies of evil. The Frost Jotnar were traveling across the sundering seas, and would regroup with them on Asgard.

And the Fire Jotnari army had been all but broken on Midgard.

Surt was dead and none remained who could lift his blazing sword.

Tiny seeds, many sown so long ago, were beginning to sprout as each sides attempts to alter their fate began to bloom.

Who could say who would win now? Maybe Freyr's mistake would not come to haunt his people after all….

So Freyr held onto hope, held his army in the field longer than he should have. For Hel's armies ground him down.

There were just so many of them. And they were not rabble. Not every warrior died in combat, not every strategist was picked by the Valkyries.

Many of the souls of the dead had been mere civilians in life, true. But the talent of turning civilians into soldiers had long been mastered by Mankind….. Hel had used that knowledge.

Unlike Surt, Hel did not stop to destroy the country side.

She had better things to do. She marched on Asgard.


	40. Chapter 40

The Sorcerer and the Stargazer part 39

Plains of Ivalr, Asgard

Loki stared at the tall woman in heavy armor who walked into the command tent. She wore some odd human style carapace of hardened ceramic and metal. On her face was a visage of death.

His daughter.

Hel.

She removed her helmet and let her dark black hair free, her golden eyes shining with joy. "Your finally here!" She rushed over to hug him. "I've missed you."

"And I you. How are things?"

"Hectic. We're mostly skirmishing. I have to tell you the few Fire Jotnari are almost useless. I hope the Frost Jotnari are better trained."

"You have spent too much time with the warlike humans, my dear."

"I like them father, I really do. It started as a ploy as a trick to gain an army, and now…."

"Funny how the mask seeps in. Are they ready?"

"Yes. We routed the Vaenir on the way."

"Where is Surt?"

"Dead. Killed before he left Earth, um before he left Midgard." She smiled. "I told you I liked them."

"How badly mauled were his forces, we might really need the help."

"Bad. We have maybe twenty-five percent of their numbers. But the Alfar won't be making an appearance either."

"Close. It is still close."

"Father, I have told my best snipers to keep an eye out for Hiemdall. There is no need for you to die! Things have changed from the visions. We can win!"

"All things have their time, my dear."

"But…."

"I will not cower from my fate. It is finished. I am staying. Now how about the enemy?"

"I didn't even bother trying to hold Vanaheim. Most of the Vaenir army, what was left of it headed for the hills and prepared a guerilla campaign. I'm in no mood to play Odin for a few centuries trudging through Vanaheim while his followers pick me off. The Einherjar are annoying. They don't always stay dead. And the Aesir….. Their tough. But so are we. They'll bloody us, but we'll win."

"And the men of Folkvangr?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Freya's army. Have you seen it."

"Freya has an army? Freya? Tall, blonde, and sultry? She has an army?"

Loki tried to keep his patience. How could she have missed such a pertinent detail. Kids these days….. "By accord from the Vaenir-Aesir war the Vaenir are to receive half of the fallen in battle. Just at they entrusted Alfheim to Freyr, they entrusted the Volkvangr to Freya."

"Why Freya?"

Loki smiled. He remembered the councils when the Aesir had argued who they could trust with such a weapon. Who better than the Goddess of Love? "Because she's probably one of the nicest of the Vaenir. And they couldn't picture a woman leading an army to war."

Hel snorted.

"In all fairness, you really had to know her then to realize how unlikely Freya would be to launch a war. The world was different then. She changed. We all did. But after she lost Odr…." Loki shook his head at his friend's folly that had lead to her husband's long imprisonment. "She's taken her job seriously ever since. She's probably even more sentimental now, still trying to help spread love. But don't underestimate her. She's a worthy foe."

"You sound like you love her. Are there any other siblings I should be aware of?"

"Sigyn is pregnant. I asked Freya to watch over her. They've always been friends. But loving Freya? The woman is a pure vision of sex and love….. And she has no eyes for any other than her husband. True love." He shook his head again, "No, but we were friends. And even though we stand on opposite ends of the field we still are. We've shared harsh words, but I think of her as my sister. So yes I love her. And I hope she lives through tomorrow, as much as I hope you do. Well maybe I'm hoping for you a little more….."

"I hope so."

"Just remember, to lift Odin's curse you must raze all of the City of Asgard. Only then will his age, my age, truly pass away. It is time to tell new stories."

Hel stood there, tears sliding down her smooth cheeks.

"And I hope for all of your sakes they are better ones than what we lived through. Just…. Remember us.."

And Hel rushed in to hold her father. On the eve of his last day.

Scene Break-

Beach of Ascension Island, ?

Liz lead their party to the beach where Maria and Kyle would land with the survivors. She was so happy that they were all safe!

She also wondered how much they could salvage off the Stargazer. They were going to be stuck here for a while, they might as well make it home.

Plus she would need some supplies from the Medical Bay if she were to help Tess.

She watched as six Valkyries and the Assault shuttle banked as if in formation and landed precisely.

Liz smiled. Maria was such a showoff. And she'd learned a lot since Liz had been abducted it seemed. Kyle was good, but not that good.

Speaking of Maria, her burbling friend spilled out of one of the Valkyries. And was adjusting her clothes.

The girl was shameless!

Maybe she could take notes?

Nah, Max liked her the way she was.

She and Maria slammed into each other, giving massive hugs.

Maria's face was a huge grin as she looked at Liz.

Maria had a secret.

Maria grabbed her arm and dragged her over to the shuttle. The door to the shuttle was still closed. Maria glared up at the cockpit. "Kyle you lazy bum, open the damn door."

"Uh, unless you want half of my passengers dead, you are going to have to wait."

Maria looked at the bright sunlight.

Liz nodded. If everyone had survived, then there were a few Dokkalfar on board the shuttle. The sunlight would kill them if they were not protected.

Maria still glared at the cockpit and the door. "Kyle do I have to rip the door open?"

"Maria! He's just thinking about the well being of some of his passengers. One of them being his probable future father-in-law."

"There is someone you must meet." Maria was all but bouncing on her heels.

It had been years since she had seen Maria so animated. Well animated when it did not have anything to do with Michael anyway. "Who?" Liz was pretty sure she knew everyone that had been aboard her ship.

Maria ignored her. She started rapping on the shuttle door instead.

And then the door opened.

The girl was short and in her teens. Her skin was darker and her eyes lighter, but Liz felt like she was looking into a mirror.

The two stared at each other, both in shock.

Alexandra flew down the ramp into Liz's arms, "Mommy!"

Liz held her for a moment, a precious golden moment when she first held her oldest daughter. A moment she would cherish all of her very long life. "Stargazer?" She whispered in awe.

"I call myself Alexandra and I…." Alexandra opened up a link, and once more they were connected. It was different. Stargazer, no Alexandra was real and not virtual. But the exchange of information was still the same.

A plan began to form. Liz reached out, grabbed Maria's hand, and added her to the link. All of them bonded rapidly over their amazing experiences over the last few days…. And Liz shared her plan.

It wasn't over. The Stargazer could be rebuilt. Between the three of them, and with a lot of help from their friends….

Maybe they could stop Ragnarok after all!


	41. Chapter 41

The Sorcerer and the Stargazer part 40

Ascension Island, ?

Isabel sat at a small table with Tess. Her daughter lay in a baby carrier, thankfully asleep.

She loved her dearly, but she looked forward to a time when she could actually get some sleep.

Tess looked longingly at the child. Hers was in a stasis chamber, and would not be decanted until it had developed enough to survive without care. Liz had been able to use the dead fetus as a starting point to rebuild Tess's son.

Seven months. Liz said she could speed it up, but she wanted to take it slow.

When Isabel had pointed out Alexandria, Liz had countered that she was a special case. It wasn't just the body that needed to be ready, but the mind and soul.

And the time spent in Skyrmir's heart had changed him.

Isabel looked down at her daughter's sweet face and counted her blessings. Alanna, the girl that had once been the Oracle had proclaimed that the child had been 'touched' by the gods.

Whatever that meant.

Tess looked again at some of the stacked papers in front of her.

She would be leaving soon.

Isabel took a sip of her coffee and looked out the window. And shivered.

It had been only five days. Five days. And the Stargazer was nearly rebuilt.

Only it would be a different ship. Not an exploration vessel converted into a ship of war, but rather a warship.

It was smaller than it had been. The fires that had nearly consumed it had destroyed and damaged much of the old hull. But not all of it. And much that was damaged could be repaired.

The rest….. You could not see it with the naked eye, but Liz had converted a volcanic island to a mining and refining facility. Complete with automated manufactories.

In two days the ship would leave and seek to stop Ragnarok, or barring that win it for the side of Good.

How one vessel could turn the tide of the apocalypse, Isabel had no clue. But Liz, Maria, and Alexandria were adamant about it.

Isabel turned to Tess, "So how did Kyle take it when Michael was named Captain?"

"He was fine with it. He actually turned it down when they offered it to him. He could do it, but he is better at other things." Tess shrugged. "He'll effectively be second officer and in charge of much of the automation….. Basically he's got the same job he had on the Stargazer. He is content with that. How did Alex take it?"

Isabel thought about it a moment before replying. "He would like to go. He would. But he is needed here. To build up our civilization. And frankly, talking with the Wizard's Council, well there not sure it would be wise for us to leave this island let alone this world."

"Liz."

"Yes."

Liz was not human anymore. Not by any stretch of the imagination. Oh, genetically she was. So were Maria and Alexandria. But the massive amounts of energy, the changes in their minds and souls from such expansions of self that they had all undergone in the Stargazer…..

No they were different.

More than human.

It didn't bother Max one bit. He still loved the small brunette.

But there was not doubt that it was Liz who was the leader amongst them. And that she had somehow bound her self to this island. Liz had access to nearly limitless power.

And she knew how to use it.

"Well I will miss you when you go."

"If anything happens to me or Kyle…."

"Nothing will happen. But in the unlikely event that it did, yes, I would take care of your son."

Tess frowned.

"What's wrong?"

Tess looked worriedly at Isabel, "I, I really didn't want to bring this up. But, but, you know that strange girl…. The one that used to be the Oracle?"

"Yes."

"She claims she can still see snatches of the future. And, and…."

"Oh, come on. The world is ending and you are listening to a tormented woman with delusions of grandeur?"

"I don't know, Isabel. It felt real. Like I could feel her… looking far into the future. I can't explain it."

"Hmmph, I would have expected this of Maria, not you."

"She said my son would, in time, be wedded to death. What does that mean?"

"Why are you asking me? Your father could see bits and pieces of the future, why don't you ask him?"

"I have, and he just looks at me enigmatically. You know what he is like."

Isabel did. He and Alex had actually become fast friends. You did not want to play poker with him. The man could bluff.

"Well then don't worry about it. It will all be fine."

And in two days her friend would be off to stop the end of the world. Isabel wished she was certain that they would be okay.

And guilty that she couldn't go.

She would be safe here. Beyond the battlefield that the other Nine Worlds had become. With her husband and child.

Was it such a sin to want to have a happy ending.

She just wished she could be sure that her friends would have one too.

-Scene Break-

Plains of Ivalr, Asgard

The great city of Asgard was now nothing more than smoking ruin. No stone lay upon another, and so many of the wrongs the Aesir had committed in their long reign were avenged.

Hel wearily took up her binoculars to look at the entrenchments of the enemy.

Asgard was destroyed. Valhalla was in ruins. All the great and glittering palaces were gone.

She had won. Complete victory.

Only the enemy would not give up. Didn't they realize they had lost? That it was time to surrender?

If only she had more ammo for the tanks and artillery she had brought with her. She had thought she had brought enough. But the damn Volkvangr would not give up. Every retreat was strategic, every foothold her army gained stained with the blood of countless numbers of her soldiers.

They still outnumbered the enemy by a considerable margin. Enough to wear them away. Both sides would be down to small arms and bayonets at the end, but Hel would win.

Eventually.

Freya's soldiers fought not for glory but to salvage what they could. And her soldiers morale was likely higher than Hel's army.

Hel would wear Freya's forces away. But there would be so many dead. So very many dead.

And Hel was weary of death.

She closed her eyes as the tears came. Her father. Why hadn't he listened to her? Why hadn't he let her alter his fate?

So very many dead. So very, very many dead.

-Scene Break-

And so Love continued to defy Death. It wouldn't last…. Not unless the rules changed.

As they were about to.

For as Freya had warned Loki, she had not been idle. The covenants that all the gods had sworn to prohibited them from forcing their will on mortals. They could make situations in which the mortals would do what they wanted, but in the end the mortals had to act of their own free will.

Freya had followed those covenants.

Strictly.

But whereas Odin and so many of the others had worked as hard as they could to win the war, Freya had worked as hard as she could to salvage as much as she could. To protect all the people and places she loved.

And persuade the mortals to do the same. Not for glory. Not for undying fame or wealth.

But for love.

She had tried to slow and stave off the inevitable in hopes that one of the many seeds she had sown, one of the many possibilities to stave off final defeat and the destruction of all.

And one of those seeds had sprouted. Had born fruit far greater than she had ever anticipated.

Freya summoned one of her newer aides. She looked up at the dark skinned woman, "So Serena, do you think they will do it? Will they truly give up a device of such magnitude simply in desire to save others?"

"Yes. Yes they will."

Freya smiled. It was a little forced. She had lost so many she had held dear. But she had a tiny kernel of hope now. "Go to them. You know what to ask. And remember. It has to be their decision. A free choice."

"Thank you. Thank you for trusting me, for trusting us."

"Go. We will hold them as long as we can. But you and your friends are truly our last hope. Go, and give them my love, no matter what their choice." She handed Serena the amulet that Loki had given her.

Had he known?

"Good bye, my lady."

And Serena faded from view.

Freya walked over to her command center. And accessed the latest UAV footage of the front.

And saw Her. Hel herself. All it would take was an artillery barrage…..

But she remembered Loki. And her final words to him. Praying that she was not making a huge mistake, she did not order her counterparts death.

An act of mercy that would have consequences.


	42. Chapter 42

The Sorcerer and the Stargazer part 41

Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado, Midgard

High Councilor Crosslin finally exited the large doors to the ancient base. He watched as his friend and military commander General West walked up the pathway to him. "Well?"

"Our troops have cleared out Colorado Springs." He looked away.

"The civilians?"

"All dead. Many of the remains show signs, signs that they were eaten."

Crosslin sighed. "Do we have any contact from anyone?"

"We are working on getting tight beam access to our satellite network now. We can't be the only ones."

"Keep alert and make sure we are ready if the enemy plans another attack. Let me know when we have word from anyone. Anyone at all."

"Yes, sir." The last American general walked down the path to rally his troops.

Were they it? Was the few soldiers and the tiny number of civilians all that was left of the human race?

Crosslin looked up and stared at the Moon. Once they had trod its surface. And now they faced extinction.

Well not on his watch. They were down to little more than eight thousand people, but it would have to be enough. Somehow, somehow they would manage.

He turned back, to begin planning for the recovery of the human race when he saw a bright glint from the Moon.

The Armstrong Mirror Fields. Miles upon miles of solar panels to power the refineries there. They were still up there.

And maybe, just maybe they might have some lift capability. Maybe the game wasn't up.

With a much brighter disposition High Councilor Crosslin walked into one of the rebuilt surface buildings.

There was much work to do. To build a new world. A better world.

Time to get started.

-Scene Break-

Ascension Island, ?

Three women sat at a table. On a casual glance it would seem that they were just calmly sitting there.

That view would be wrong.

Alexandra was finishing up the wiring and repair of the computer systems in which she had once lived. Maria was building and refining the defensive and offensive capabilities of the ship. Liz was providing all of the materials. And rebuilding the jump drives and spin generators.

They were busy.

And by a miracle, vastly ahead of schedule. They would be done within the hour. And tomorrow the ship would depart.

Perhaps never to return.

Liz would once again be alone. Her daughter and her best friend were both going to be managing the new ship.

There were polls going amongst the survivors as to what the new ship would be named. But to Liz it would be the Stargazer, now and forever.

It was Liz that felt the disturbance first, a strange eddying in network. A frightening possibility, except it felt so very familiar.

As one the three ladies looked over to a fourth, who appeared as if out of no where. On her chest lay a glittering crystal medallion. A smile on her dark face, her grey eyes alight with joy.

"Hey girls, it is nice to meet you all again."

"Serena? You're dead!"

Alexandra just crossed the distance between them and held the dead woman. Liz made up more of Alexandria, but Serena had left her mark. An Aunt.

"Ser, what are you doing here?"

Serena's smile faltered. She looked at the three women. "I need to ask a favor of all of you. If you could call the others?"

"Max and Alex are on the way."

"Michael will be here, he was working with Kyle and Tess."

They were all silent for a moment. Liz spoke up, "I take it this is not a social call?"

"It would be better if I just told all of you at the same time."

"That bad, huh?"

Serena smiled at her old friend, "It will require a sacrifice from all of you. One that carries some level of risk."

Maria clapped Alexandria on the back, "Well, we're about to search out Armageddon, so I guess it's gotta be big."

"Care for a drink?" Liz handed a glass to Serena.

Serena looked at her in askance and drank. She smiled, "You have gotten good, girl."

"You always did say if I had to copy something, it should always be from the best."

They all softly chatted about their lives and loves. And waited for the others.

Max stared at the dark skinned woman who sat chatting with Liz.

Serena. Liz's dead best friend.

Max looked around and saw that all eight of them were here. They were the core, the central group that lead these many castaways on this enchanted isle. He quietly cleared his throat, "Well we are all here. Care to tell us what it is you need from us."

Serena looked at him, and her gaze swept the others. "The world, the very universe hangs now in the balance. To armies face off against each other on the Plains of Ivalr on Asgard. Freya leads the survivors of the forces of Law. She faces off against the forces of Death and Chaos, against Hel herself.

You all have served Her in various battles, whether you knew it or not. And in her way and fashion she has blessed all of you. You have given much and she humbly must ask for more. Our forces are being pushed back and She requests aid."

Michael stood. "And we will give it. Tell us where and when and we will be there."

Maria stood with her husband, "Together, my love. We will go together."

Isabel stood, "Always and ever."

Alex stood beside his wife, "Well, I'm not sure how I've aided some goddess that I've never believed in, but well, I have always stood to fight for good. And I presume, she does?" He looked at Isabel, who nodded enthusiastically. "She will have what minor aid I might provide."

Serena looked at Kyle, "What say you, Champion of Order?"

"In for a penny, in for a pound I guess. Count me in."

Tess stood beside Kyle and pulled him tight, "I will serve."

Max rubbed his eyes. A happy ending, living here at peace with Liz had been too much to ask for he guessed. He should have known that he would be thrown once more into the conflict that had dominated his life. "I am a member of the Guild, and by nature stand with Light and Law. I will aid however I may."

Serena looked at Liz. "Liz?"

"You are going to take the Stargazer aren't you? You don't really need us, you need it."

"Yes. I need it and more. Liz, please?"

"You will leave us here. Take what we have to defend ourselves with. To fight in an uncertain war. And that is not all is it? You know we would give it, and our lives to save others and to save the other worlds. We have proven that if nothing else these last weeks. No you need more. What else do you require of us, old friend?"

"The Granolith. I need you to relinquish the Granolith to me. And to give me its Seal, so that I may use it."

The room was silent. The ship all of them had right to, perhaps Liz and Alex a bit more, but all of them had contributed.

The Granolith was a different matter.

Isabel and Max exchanged glances. To give up the Seal would be to deny who they were. To deny the pact that their ancestors had once made with Heimdall. A pact made to save a portion of the Alfar from Ragnarok, a battle that by prophecy would destroy them utterly.

It would break their last tie to home.


	43. Chapter 43

The Sorcerer and the Stargazer part 42

Decaying orbit above Jupiter, Midgard

Kvar thought on all that had brought him here. He had been so close. So very close to being a god. Perhaps the god of the age.

He would have his revenge. He would destroy them all. Destroy Liz Parker and her friends. Destroy all of the Alfar, Humans, Jotun, Aesir, and especially the Vanir.

Where once he had dreamed of ruling the known Worlds, now he thought only of destroying them.

The question was how. There was no air here, nothing to gain purchase on. His tiger fylgia could gain no purchase with any of his three paws. Not that the fourth would have helped him.

One's fylgia had a habit of mirroring ones normal body. Particularly if the change was traumatic enough. Before she had opened the Gate that sent him here, she had severed his left hand at the wrist. The hand that had bore Andvari's Ring.

It was gone, shielded from him.

But the day might come when he could heal that wound. If ever he escaped, if ever he was rescued, his hand might be repaired.

Not so his genitals, also missing on his fylgia. The Vanir had the power to grant fertility…. And to take it away.

Siyan had been powerful when she had been captured and in his arrogance he had taught her much. Kvar had been so sure that nothing could free her. Or his wife. His beautiful blonde Vilandra. He would never be able to make sweet love to her or any of his mistresses again. Ever.

Curses drew strength not only from the strength of the person, but from the power of their anguish. And all he had done to Siyan….

Even his daughter had not helped him in the end. She had instead listed every hidden crime. All his betrayals had been laid plain.

Each of the Wizards had used the techniques of their tradition to bind him. And the newest style of Wizard had done her part.

Liz had sent him here. Wherever here was. It certainly was not Alfheim.

Somewhere on Midgard. Somewhere without air. Without substance to move about. If only he could fill his lungs again! If only there was some substance, some surface to move against…..

Kvar planned his revenge.

What Kvar could not know is that his orbit was decaying. Liz couldn't place him directly into Jupiter as she would have liked to. Beside it amused her to have him suffer effects of raw vacuum. As pleasant it would have been to leave him drifting in vacuum forever, he would be too easily found.

But deep inside the gases of Jupiter….. The vacuum would evaporate all the water from the body that his flygia was tied to. And the storms would tear that dust to shreds and scatter it all around that huge planet. Recovering and repairing that body would be nearly impossible.

Kvar would be trapped there forever.

-Scene Break-

Ascension Island, ?

Isabel felt a heavy weight as she contemplated what she must do. And she must. She looked at Serena. "I irrevocably cede all rights to the throne of Antar, to myself and all my descendants until the end of time. I cede to you the Seal that binds me to the pact made at the formation of Antar. In Freya's name, I pray you use it wisely."

Max looked at her. And nodded. "I cede my Seal to you as well. What the gods gave us so many years ago, they may claim back. May it serve to hold back the forces of Chaos.

Serena's eyes glittered with tears. The amulet she bore on her chest, the one that Loki had given to Frey lit up as it took the Seals unto itself.

She hugged first Isabel and then Max. Everyone looked at her, uncertain as to what would come next.

Liz walked over and hugged Serena. "You are always welcome here. No matter what happens, you are welcome here."

"Thank you."

Michael spoke up, "I guess it is time to go. Let me fetch my stuff. Come on, Kyle, Tess. Pixie."

Liz spoke again. "You won't be taking them will you?"

Serena shook her head. "No."

Max's jaw dropped.

Maria spoke up, "But how will you crew the ship. We've worked on the computers, but their still not ready for autonomous command."

Liz spoke again, "She already has a crew. Will we get to meet them? Meet our friends?"

Serena turned to Alex, "If I don't come back, if we fail…. Will you let Faith know I love her? That so much of what I have done has been for her…. For our daughter?"

"Of course."

Isabel smiled. "Thank you. I still don't know what you did that night…. But thank you."

"Just fixing a mistake."

Serena stopped and looked at Maria, who was crying, and Michael who was not. "Be good to each other."

Kyle was holding Tess close to him, and he was weeping. "Ser, it is so good to see you. I wish you could stay and, and….."

Serena looked at Tess, "Take care of this muscle bound trooper for me, will you?"

Tess just gave Kyle a kiss.

And Serena was gone.

Liz had already ordered the Stargazer evacuated. But she could still feel the consternation of all of the people who had worked so hard to fix it up.

It had been not only a way to fight against the forces of evil. It had also been their only way home.

Except, that this was their home now.

It would have to be.

Liz turned to the others. "We have just given away a large amount of our protective ability. Without the Granolith I can not be certain that we will be shielded from harm. We need to build defenses…. If Serena fails…. We will be next."

Alex looked at all of his friends, both old and new. "You heard her. We have work to do. Lets get to it."

Everyone on Ascension Island watched as Serena took the Stargazer. Watched as it hovered in the air for a moment, while its jump engines prepared to make a jump.

Only it was not alone anymore.

One by one other ships appeared in the sky above Ascension Island.

The Lexington, the Concord, Independence, the Ameratsu….. One by one the human ships that had fought in that last valiant fight to defend their world against Surt returned above Ascension Island.

A Gate appeared before the Stargazer.

And the Ghost Fleet was gone.

-Scene Break-

Hel's Army HQ, Plains of Ivalr, Asgard

Hel looked at the map set up for her by her General Staff. Her number two, Ivo, was a stiff Jotun that she had worked with for centuries, albeit always through a filter. His commanding officer had died and he had been appointed.

She didn't like him. He was stubborn and a little stupid. But he was very well educated and talented in his own way. But he was quite capable of sending in her soldiers to die just for the slightest fleeting advantage. Her troops were vast but not infinite. Unfortunately he had a following amongst some of other generals, particularly those weaned on the First World War of Midgard.

Ivo continued, "As you can see we are slowly pushing them back in the fourth segment."

Another general chimed up, "Casualties have been pretty heavy."

Ivo replied, "What use are men if you don't use them?"

Hel was getting so tired of this. Why wouldn't Freya surrender? They were in a hopeless position here and Hel would slowly wear them away. But so many would die.

She was tired of death.

So much of her opposition to the Aesir had been because of the raw deal Odin had cursed mankind with. To live such fleeting lives. That curse was broken along with their rule and his death.

Only Freya and her Folkvangr clung on, bolstered by the few remaining Einjarher and minor Aesir.

Why couldn't they see it was hopeless.

A young runner came into their room. "My Lady, your excellencies, aerial contacts have been made. Several large vessels are approaching."

"My Lady? Reinforcements."

Hel shook her head. "Not ours." Had Freya been waiting for something. "That last human vessel, what was it, the Stargazer? Was it ever located?" Maybe they'd been able to repair it a little.

Her generals looked amongst themselves. Ivo finally spoke, "No, My Lady."

"Please, Your Ladyship, please follow me."

Hel and Ivo followed him to the air control center. There were twenty-three vessels approaching. So more than just the Stargazer…

They began to fire, to raze her lines. She could see as the radar screens became much more complex as drones and counter drones were launched.

Hel did quick calculations in her head. They might still win. Maybe.

But the cost….. It was too high.

"Contact Freya. Tell her we will parlay. No terms of rconditions demanded. We request a truce."

"What? But we are winning? What matter those feeble human craft? My brethren swept them from the skies before and we will again!"

"At what cost? No, my dear Ivo, it is done. We have won. Even this hasn't changed that. Asgard is no more. The power of the Aesir is broken."

"Not while one Aesir breathes will I or my brothers take one step back. Never! I always thought your father was a fool to think you could run this war. No it is up to me and my kind. We Jotun will scour the worlds free of all the other scum who deign to draw breath on our worl….."

And he died.

Hel had had enough. She was tired of death, tired of killing. But discipline must be maintained.

She turned to one of the communications techs. "Call Freya. This war is over."


	44. Chapter 44

The Sorcerer and the Stargazer Epilogue

Alexander Whitman stared at the stars of his new world. They still had not completely decided what to call it, but Ascension was the current favorite.

He liked it himself.

Alex watched as one of the Ghost Fleet drifted above. He consulted the local network. The Lexington.

When the Conference was over he would make courtesies to all his old friends. It would be strange not being a fellow Captain though.

He wasn't sure exactly what he was now. His Stargazer was gone. But the routines that had been established aboard the ship for so many years had come to be followed, even here on the island. Alex lead the people. Liz made things happen. Kyle provide physical security for the both of them to do their jobs.

And Maria? Their friend and honorary crewmember? She made them dream and to reach for those dreams. She made doing impossible plausible.

Along with their loved ones they had worked miracles. Changed the course of fate.

Although not entirely. All of the worlds were in ruins. Even Jotunheim, the only one not directly fought over was emptied from all of the war dead. The worlds were ruined, but not entirely obliterated.

They could and would rebuild. And build a better world. It would take many long years, many generations, but it would be done.

He felt a touch on his shoulder. Isabel. Ever since that time they had spent trapped in that ring, he had felt a deep sense of her. He had known she had been watching him for some time.

Mulling something over.

In her right hand she held an apple. A golden apple that glittered slightly in the dark night.

Alex looked up at her.

Isabel said, "A wedding gift for you. From Freya."

"From what I understand the wedding itself was something of a gift from her."

"Please Alex. Take it."

Alex took it into his hand. It felt warm. A sense of well being flowed into him just from its intoxicating smell. "What is it?"

"One of Idun's apples. One of the last for a little while. Until she manages to start anther orchard. If she can now that Asgard is destroyed. It will restore your youth."

Alex knew that between the fall of Odin's curse and Liz's technology, he had a long life before him. But he would never truly be young again. He lifted one eyebrow at Isabel.

"Alex, please. She gave one to each of you.."

"I would have loved to see their reactions to that."

Isabel's voice was dry. "Don't worry, Tess got some pictures. Up until Kyle hefted her across his shoulders and carried her from the hall."

"So it heals as well?"

"All the ravages of time and the injuries attained by them. It wouldn't heal a wound, but it speeds recovery."

"And between Liz's nanites and the magic in the apple…."

Isabel smiled. "Liz should be fertile again. I know that she was resigned to poding all of her and Max's children. But now she will actually be able to carry to term. She was so excited. As was Max."

Alex looked back at the brightly lit Temple of Ascension. Liz had changed it, adding proper lighting and atmospheric control. But that was not the amazing thing.

Freya and her husband Odr were sharing a drink with Hel. Companionably.

Peace. There would be peace.

And it might be that he would never leave this island again. Because of what had occurred here, because he had in a sense died.

But that was okay. For he had his love at his side. And he had time.

There would be trouble and worry in the future, no doubt. Maria's actions in killing Surt had stopped him from setting all of the Worlds aflame with his mighty sword. That had left bits of civilization that they could rebuild on.

It also left pockets of evil that would have been scorched out of existence in that cleansing flame. There would be much work to do.

But finally he had time. He held Isabel closer and gave her a kiss.

When they separated both of them looked up at the heavens of their new world together. And Alex took a bite of Idun's Apple…

-A/N-

So concludes The Sorcerer and the Stargazer. Hope you all enjoyed. This was one of my first stories, and really outside of high-jacking the characters really doesn't have a lot to do with Roswell. But I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for reading.


End file.
